Small town, Big secrets
by Solaris2904
Summary: Staying in line with tv show Riverdale with my own twists thrown in. Bughead prominant throughout. Starts on July 4th and will be moving through the show as it continues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Loving Riverdale so far, this will hopefully go along with most of the story line, I'll be moving at along with the series as much as I can with my own twists within. I have no idea where I'm taking it yet though, I love Bughead in general so it will be making appearances throughout, as for everything else come along for the ride with me, hopefully it will be good. As always, please read and review.**

* * *

July 4th.

Jughead was all set up to meet with Archie when he got the message, he wasn't coming. Things had been strained through the summer but this road trip was supposed to be the way to get them back on track, it was Archie's idea to do it so they could be as close as they used to be. It just showed him how much he meant to Archie now, something had changed and it had pushed him from his place in his life. As if enough hadn't gone wrong for him this summer, with his mum leaving with his sister, his dad going off the rails. At least he always had Pops.

He was there as it opened, insanely early but he needed confort food. He was suprised to see someone there as early as he was, he was even more surprised to see who it was.

 _Betty Cooper._

They had known each other most of their lives and he hated distance had been put between them over the summer. He knew it was only because things had gone so wrong with him and Archie, he knew that if she had to choose she would always pick Archie so he had taken to choice away and just stopped talking to her. It seemed like a horrible thing to do but he couldn't bear to lose her and know it was her choice, at least now he knew it was him forcing the issue. He knew what she felt for Archie, she was infatuated and had been since they had hit puberty, the only person who couldn't see it was Archie himself.

He stopped himself from looking over at Betty, he was worried about her, it wasn't exactly like her to be here so early. He wished he brought his laptop with him, he needed the distraction from her stood quietly at the counter, he hated ignoring her. In the end he couldn't help it and looked up to see her looking straight at him, her eyes looked red and there was a mark across her face. Before he really knew what he was doing he was moving towards her, a deep frown on his face, instinctively his hands reached up to cup her face and turn it so he could see the mark. It was distictively a hand shape across her jaw and cheek.

"What happened Betty?" His voice was soft but strong, he expected an answer.

"Juggie..." He winced as she said that name, the name only she ever called him, and she noticed it. "It doesn't matter." She tried to move out of his gripand he moved his hand off her face for fear of hurting her but kept a hand on her shoulder now.

"It does matter, come on Betty. What's going on?" She made no move to get further away from him now, instead relaxing into him.

"My mum..." Tear flooded her eyes, she didn't need to give more information than that.

"Come here." He wrapped his arms around her tighly and just let her cry into his shoulder. When the tears slowed he spoke to her again. "Let sit and eat."

Betty moved into the booth while Jughead gave their orders over to Pop. She couldn't belive she had just fallen apart, to Jughead of all people. He had treated her like she meant nothing all summer and yet when he had talked to her he couldn't help it, she couldn't think of anyone else she would be like this in front of, not even Archie. She always needed to be perfect in his eyes. Jughead came back at sat opposite her.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really, sorry for the break down."

"I get it. Family's suck and I know your mum well enough. Does she do this often?" He gestured to her face.

"Just a couple of times, this summer has been rough."

"I'm sorry, that I haven't been around I mean."

"You've been around, just not talking to me, can I ask why?"

The arrival of food stops him from needing to answer right away, he had gotten her usual breakfast order of pancakes with syrup and vanilla milkshake, while he got bacon and eggs with a chocolate milkshake.

"Me and Archie haven't been getting along." It was the only thing he could think of to explain his absence.

"I know, but how does that stop me and you being friends?"

"Well, you would have chosen him anyway." He could hear the bitterness in his voice and hated it.

"You never gave me the chance. Honestly I don't see why I have to choose at all." He looked at her then and thought about how he should have known better really, Betty would always try to keep everyone happy, maybe she wouldn't have chosen one or the other, just stayed friends with both.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I thought I was making it easier for you by making the choice for you. I shouldn't have and now you've spent the summer having to deal with your mum by yourself."

"Don't worry about it." She felt herself relaxing now, she was glad that she could have Jughead back as her friend, she had missed him this summer.

Jughead just put his head in his hands, after everything that had happened this summer he now felt increasingly guilty for not being a better friend to Betty when she had needed one most.

"Hey, I mean it, I'm fine. Feeling much better already." She smiled a small smile then and it made him smile in return, he couldn't help it her smiles were contagious.

"What have you got going on today?"

"I didn't have anything planned past getting out of my house, I don't want to go back any time soon."

"Let's do something then." For the second time he didn't really know what he was doing as he said that.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was supposed to be hanging with Archie all day but he backed out. So I'm all yours." His mouth seemed to have a mind of its own now, the last part had come out much more intense than he had meant it to and one of his hands had made its way on to one of hers. She turned her hand slightly and grasped his.

"Sounds good, it's been a while since we've hung out, where do you want to go?" He smiled at how excited she looked at the prospect of hanging out with him for the day, their hands stayed intwined.

"I've got the perfect place." He stood up then and pulled on her hand so she would rise with him. "Come with me."

She nodded in responce and kept pace with him so their hands never left each others.

* * *

He kept walking with Betty beside him, through the trees around the back of the Drive-in theatre he had been calling home for the last week. Her smile was getting bigger the longer he walked with her, suddenly she broke into a huge grin as they entered a small opening. It was still fairly sheltered by the trees but it was light as the sun shone down throught the leaves.

"Juggie, what is this place?" This time he smiled when he heard the nickname.

"I found it earlier in the summer, I come here to read, to write, or just relax."

"I love it."

"Good, hopefully it will help you relax."

"I feel it working already."

He stood on the outskirts of the opening and watched her walking around, she closed her eyes and angled her face up to feel the sun on it. She looked peaceful and he smiled knowing he had helped that come about, it had always been simple with Betty he was always comfortable with her. And yet it was always complicated with Betty, she was in love with his (possibly former) best friend, and yet he had never felt joy like that moment of simply watching her bask in sunlight. She would never know this about him, could never.

"What?" She turned to see Jughead looking at her strangely, it made her feel suddenly self conscious.

"Nothing, just glad you're relaxing."

"Come in here and sit with me." She realised he had stayed by the outer limits of the opening rather than walking in with her.

Now Jughead went in and sat in the middle of the opening, he patted the ground next to him and was rewarded by a light laugh by Betty and she sat next to him.

"So how's your summer been?" Betty turned to face Jughead.

"Fine."

"Wow, that was expansive."

"Sorry, Betts. I've been having a hard time, but nothing worth talking about." He felt Betty put her hand on his arm.

"Ok, you can talk to me about anything though. If you want I mean."

"Thanks, I might take you up on that, another time though?" He really didn't have any plans to talk about his family issues but he knew if he did it would be with Betty.

"Sure." She didn't seem to like the gloomy conversation they had started. "Change on topic, you said you write out here, what have you been doing?"

"This and that." This conversation didn't make him any less confortable.

"Ok, you suck at this, you pick a conversation you can actually talk about." He smiled at that but saw her point.

"School seems safe." Betty just laughed at that.

The two of them settled in to comfortable conversation about school and plans for college. They then fell into comfortable silence as Jughead lay down, Betty stayed sat upright and just looked down at him, whenever she had caught sight of him throughout the summer he had looked tense and sometimes angry. She was glad to see him looking relaxed and calm for once. They didn't realise how late it had gotten until a small growl came from Betty's stomach, Jughead suddenly sat upright at the sound and looked at his phone, they had been sat out there all day, sometimes talking, sometimes just sat or laying down in the sun.

"Damn, it's dinner time, I feel bad I haven't fed you all day." Betty laughed at the way he said it, he was being genuine about his concern for her.

"That's alright, how about Pop's for dinner?"

"Perfect."

The two of them walked back out to Pop's and this time sat down with burgers and fries with their milkshakes. Jughead couldn't remember a day he had been this happy and relaxed.

"Right, I should get you home."

"I suppose I have to go back there."

"They'll be worried by now, want you home. If she touches you again get out though, let me know and I'll find you, ok?"

"Ok Juggie." She stood up with him then and let him walk her home, it was a quiet walk and a quick goodbye at her door.

Betty quickly let her parent she was home before heading upstairs, she wrote a quick text to Jughead as she sat down on her bed.

 _Thanks for today, I really needed a friend and I'm glad you were there._

 _You're welcome Betty, I needed it too and I'm glad I was there. You know you can talk to me, about anything._

 _I might just take you up on that._

 _Anytime._


	2. Chapter 2

Things had gone from bad to worse in the Cooper house since Jason disappeared. She thought her 4th of July had gone well, until her parents had spoken to her about Polly, she couldn't believe that her sister, the kind, gentle and always protective Polly, had broken down and now was housed somewhere that she couldn't reach her. She had cried and begged her parents to tell her where they had taken her but her mum stayed silent on the matter. Then Fred Andrews knocked on the door, told them something was going on at the river, something about the Blossoms. Her parents had insisted she go with them, it was horrible to see and everyone was stood around watching, it felt like everything had moved in slow motion.

She had barely spoken to anyone since that day, every now and again she would spot Archie through her window but they had barely spoken to each other all summer. She had missed him, she could tell that something had changed with him but couldn't put her finger on what, she wanted to check up on him, see how he was doing. She would see him on the first day of school, she hoped things would start to go back to normal once school started again.

* * *

"So how was your summer, I've barely seen you." Archie felt instantly bad for letting himself becoming so distant from Betty.

"Sorry about that, working for my dad meant long days. Can I tell you something though?" Concern instantly came to her face.

"Of course you can Archie." She moved her hand so it touched his forearm.

"Don't look so worried Betty, it's not something bad." Her face relaxed then and she laughed slightly at him. "I started writing over the summer, at first it was like poetry, but when I wrote them down I realised they were songs, lyrics."

"Wow, Arch, I had no idea."

"It felt like I'd finlly found it in myself, something I really want to do with my life, music."

"That's amazing, can hear sometime?"

"You want to hear something of mine?"

"Of course. What about football?"

"I'll try out, find a way to do both if I can."

"And your dad?"

"Doesn't have a clue, yet. I'm just telling you so far."

"Your secret is safe with me." She smiled brightly at him, she was happy that she and Archie had managed to catch up before school started. It almost felt like old times, when things were simpler.

The door opened then and someone she didn't recognise walked in, that was strange in itself in the small town of Riverdale. Archie turned when he saw Betty's reaction to the person at the door, he turned back and shared a small look with Betty.

"Order for Lodge, we called it in."

"Yeah sure, just a minute."

Veronica could feel the two pairs of eyes on her back, new girl in town would always get them and in a town this small it wasn't surprising, she was determined not to let it faze her.

"Hi. How are the onion rings here?"

"There good."

"So good."

She noticed both of them look shocked at her sudden conversation and smiled as she added onion rings to their order. She kept up a small conversation with the two while she waited for her order, she felt an instant attraction for the boy going by Archie but she also sensed some connection between the two sat together so vowed not to do anything about it. Betty seemed kind and sweet, the exact kind of person she wanted to be around in this new life of hers, she wanted to make the effort to be a better person and Betty seeemed the perfect person to do that with.

"It was nice meeting you two, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." Betty smiled widely at the new girl Veronica, she had a feeling they would be getting on great as they started school.

Shortly after Veronica left with her food, it was time to for Archie and Betty to be getting home. It was going to be a big day tomorrow.

* * *

The first morning of school went by quickly, Betty had shown Veronica around a bit and had agreed to meet her at lunch, she was now sat at a table outside waiting for the rest of her friends to show up. She jumped slightly when she heard Jughead's voice behind her, she hadn't been expecting him to sit with them, she hadn't spoken to him since that day in the forest.

"Hey Betts. Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Just surprised me, I was miles away."

"You ok? We haven't spoken in a while." He straddled the bench as he sat down so he faced her.

"I know, sorry about that." She really did look sorry for not talking to him much.

"It's alright, just wanted to check you were ok, a lot going on for you lately."

"I'm fine." He didn't look convinced as she said that. "Ok, so maybe not fine, but as good as I can be right now."

He just nodded at that, he decided not to push for any details on it. She would talk to him if she wanted to. He saw Archie coming towards where they sat, with the new girl Veronica beside him.

"Ok, I'm around if you need to talk though." He got up in one swift motion and left Betty sat there, she was only alone for a few seconds before Archie and Veronica came and sat on the bench with her.

"Who's the dark mystery man?"

"That was Jughead."

"Jughead?" Betty for some reason felt uncomfortable talking about him within the group so instead changed the subject, Archie shared some of his music with the group and conversation flowed easily about Veronica and her life in New York. That was until Cheryl turned up and Archie suddenly made himself disappear, Betty wished she had moved quicker as well.

"Hi, Veronica Lodge right?"

"That'd be me."

"Just came over to mention the cheerleading tryouts, you should totally come. I'm the captain of the squad."

"I'm in, Betty you are too."

"Um..."

"Oh, Betty." Veronica didn't like the look that came onto Cheryl's face at the suggestion. "Of course, it's open to everyone but with everything you have going on, I doubt you'd have the time."

With that Cheryl left, with a cheery goodbye to Veronica.

"She seems pleasant." Betty and Kevin laughed at Veronica. "You have to come tryout with me though." She looked over at Betty then.

"Being a cheerleader would be great, always a great addition to college applications, I tried out last year and was told I was too fat. I'd rather not have that experience again."

"Pfft, you're a total smoke. Do this with me, I can help you prep for it, I was cheerleader in my old school."

"Ok, I'm in."

* * *

"Geraldine, please."

"Archie! It's Ms Grundy and I don't think this is a good idea." She moved away from him and turned her back.

"Sorry, Ms Grundy. It's just about the music, I need this help." He had moved so he was stood just behind her.

"Not from me, we can't be alone together Archie. We can't start this again."

"It's not about that, I know we can't be together now but I need help and I need someone to talk to about that day."

"We don't need to talk about that."

"We heard gunfire that day, out there. We didn't tell anyone."

"We can't, how would we tell them that we were out at the lake together at 6 in the morning?" With that Ms Grundy moved towards the door. "Good luck with your music Archie, you really should persue it further. I'm sorry I can't help you."

* * *

"Well that was fun."

"You're a Vixen aren't you?" The tryouts hadn't gone great but Veronica had made sure Betty had made the team along with her.

"Why did you stick up for me in there?"

"I hate to admit it, but I was like Cheryl, before. I want to be different here, better."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on yourself."

"I'm sorry she brought up your sister in there, that was harsh of her."

"Polly and Jason were together a while but it never seemed to mean as much to him as it did to her. My mum went off the rails about it all, she hated them being together, I think it was all her to blame for Polly breaking down the way she did."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise everything was so messed up at home for you." Betty just looked at Veronica and chuckled slightly. "Yeah ok, I'm not one to talk."

Both the girls were still laughing when Archie came into view in the hallway.

"You going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Seriously Betty, you gotta tell him you are into him, it will eat you up inside if you don't."

"Hey girls, Vixens now I see." Archie joined them now, slightly surprised to see Betty in a cheerleading outfit as well as Veronica.

"Indeed we are. Betty?" She gave her a pointed look.

"Hmm..."

"You were going to ask something of Archie, about the dance?"

"Yeah, will you go with... um... Veronica, it's her first one here and doesn't have a date, she's been nervous to ask anyone and I said maybe you would take her as a friend."

Both Archie and Veronica looked shocked at the suggestion.

"I'm not sure I'm really feeling up to a party right now."

"You've got to Archie, please."

Betty always managed to convince him to do things even when he least wanted to, he didn't suppose taking Veronica to the dance would be so bad, he got along with her well enough, she was funny and had a lot of good stories about her time in New York.

"Ok, put away the puppy dog eyes Betty. I'll go with Veronica, as it's her first one and will need a friend around. You'll be around too right?"

"Yeah sure."

Archie walked away and left the girls still stood in the hallway. The look of shock had transformed to anger on Veronica's face.

"What the hell was that?"

"Ok, so I chickened out, he's going to the dance isn't he?"

"Yeah, with me apparently, just what I wanted."

"It just sort of came out, I panicked."

"Jeez, Betty."

The anger had gone from Veronica's voice but she wasn't particularly happy about the turn of events. In any other circumstance she would have been happy to have Archie on her arm walking into a semi-formal, but she knew that the closest thing she had to a best friend was madly in love with him, she knew she could do nothing with Archie, the best she could do was spend the evening talking about Betty and trying to find out if he felt the same about her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, I need to talk to you."

Jughead was confused, him and Veronica had shared exactly one conversation since she moved and it consisted on three words. He couldn't even begin to think what this could be about.

"Can you stop with the death glare, it's about Betty." His face instantly shifted into concern, if nothing else he could tell Veronica cared for Betty even though they'd only just met.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not yet, but I think it will be. For some reason only Betty's sub conscious mind could explain, she set me and Archie up for the dance." He went back to complete confusion at that.

"What has that got to do with me?"

"I've come to the realisation that he is going to break her heart, whichever way I look at it. She's crazy about him, or at least thinks she is, he sees her as this perfect being on a pedestal, not someone to be loved, but admired maybe."

Jughead just nodded slowly, he didn't really know how Archie felt about Betty but he had a sense that they weren't the same as hers for him.

"I think a part of her knows he doesn't feel the same, that's why she's putting it off. It's still going to happen though and she will need a friend when it does."

"You're her friend Veronica."

"Yeah, but I'm not you. You've known them both for years and I see the way you look at her." He looked up at her then. "Don't panic, I won't tell a soul. All I'm saying is she needs someone who knows her, knows how to cheer her up, to help her get over this."

"I don't know how to do that."

"Jughead, you love her." She said it so matter-of-factly. "I don't want her to get hurt, but I've been stupidly pushing her towards the wrong guy, thinking it would make her happy. At some point she will tell Archie how she feels and there's a good chance it will end badly. Are you telling me you won't do anything to delay that, stop that if you can?"

"I am. Even the smallest chance is enough, she will never stop feeling this way about him until she knows one way or another. I won't take the chance away from her, not when it could end well." He moved to get up from the booth he was sat at.

"Jughead, sit please." He sat back down slowly. "What if it does end badly, what will you do then?"

"Then I'll be a friend to her, do what I can."

"Let's start that early, take her to the dance." That suggestion shocked him.

"What?"

"As a friend, ask to take her as you heard me and Archie were going together, we can end up going as more of a group than particular dates. She won't have to go alone."

"I don't do dances."

"Come on Jughead."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Jughead did think about it, he hated to admit it but he did think that Veronica had a point, it never seemed like Archie felt the same way that Betty did. He never would have accepted Veronica as his date if he did. He was an idiot but you couldn't force things like this, he had been trying to force himself out of his feelings for long enough to know that. He didn't know how Veronica had caught on to him, he was usually better at keeping things hidden beneath the surface, maybe she saw things better because she was new, looking in at the relationships that had been standing for so long. He hated to think of Betty going to the dance alone, stood on the outskirts watching everyone else having a good time. She might not even go if he didn't have someone to go with, that made him feel even worse because he knew she would just sit at home and her imagination would be even worse than anything actually happening at the party. He was somehow talking himself into going to a school party, he didn't know how Veronica hadn't gotten to him like that or how Betty made him want to do this for her. He was still sat his booth at Pop's a little while later when Betty walked in, he looked up and made eye contact with her.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here."

"I know, it's so unlike me." He smiled slightly at her. "What's new?"

"I told my mum I was friends with Veronica and she flipped out at me, other than that not much, you?"

"Has she even met Veronica yet?"

"Nope. But apparently she knew her mum years ago and that's enough for her. They're bad people who don't like girls like us."

"Wow, sounds intense."

"Yeah, I had to get out, anyway, you didn't answer."

"Not much new with me, simply thinking about my lack of a date for the semi-formal." She looked shocked as he said that.

"You're going to the dance?" She sounded as if she didn't believe him.

"Well don't sound too shocked, you'll hurt my feelings." She chuckled lightly at him.

"Sorry, you've just never gone to any dances before."

"Well I've never had a date."

"That's why you don't go?" She didn't believe him at all and wasn't hiding it.

"Maybe not the only reason, they aren't exactly my idea of a fun time, but maybe if I ever had a date I might have given it a go." He was surprised when he realised he wasn't lying when he said this, Betty seemed to believe him more now too.

"It just so happens I'm lacking a date for the dance too."

"Huh, what a coincidence? Don't suppose you'd want some company, I heard Archie and Veronica were going as friends, we can hang out as a group."

"That sounds great Juggie, I'll let them know you'll be there, I'm sure everyone with be looking forward to seeing _the_ Jughead Jones at a school dance."

He just laughed lightly at her, he wasn't sure what he had just gotten himself into here but he didn't feel too good about it right now.

* * *

He waited on the street outside her door, he knew going any closer to the house was a bad idea, Betty's mum hated pretty much everybody and he wsn't sure she knew he was the one taking her daughter to the dance. Betty came out in a light pink dress, it suited her perfectly, the shape and colour both. Her hair was down and fell to her shoulders, her signature ponytail looked great on her but he always loved it when she wore her hair down. The sight of her walking towards him knocked all his breath out of his lungs.

"Wow, you look...really...good, Betts."

"Thanks, you clean up pretty good yourself." He had taken the dress code a little lightly and just put on a shirt and trousers with his usual jacket. He wished now he had put a bit more effort into it.

"It's not much, we best get going?"

Betty nodded and started to walk beside him. They walked in comfortable silence for a time.

"We are meeting everyone else in there." They were approaching the school now.

"I figured as much." He put his arm out so she could link hers with it. "Let's do this." He knew in that moment he wouldn't do this for anyone else.

* * *

There were balloons and lights everywhere as they entered the gym at the school, Betty made out Veronica and Kevin shortly after entering and practically dragged Jughead over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Betty, Jughead. Nice to see you both." Veronica gave Jughead a very pointed look which he tried to ignore, he would nevr live this down in her eyes.

"Hi."

"So, where did Archie get to?" Kevin piped in.

"He said he would be back in a minute and then left me here, luckily you found me."

"Huh." The group started looking around for the redhead. Betty found him in the crowd. "There he is, talking to Ms Grundy, probably setting up music lessons or something."

"Well, I best go find my date then, I'll be back."

With that Veronica left and Cheryl came on stage to announce Josie and the Pussycats as the entertainment for the evening.

"Dance?"

"Excuse me?" Betty was shocked once again by Jughead.

"Come on."

Jughead surprised even himself with his question and wouldn't let Betty make him repeat it. Instead he just grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, put his hands on her waist before he could change his mind. Betty seemed shocked but went along with it all and put her hands around his neck, they swayed lightly to the music. She looked over her shoulder to see Archie and Veronica dancing close by.

"Is that hard to see?"

"Does everyone know I have feelings for him?"

"Everyone but him, but can move, go get food or drink, if you don't want to be around it." He hated seeing her uncomfortable even when she tried to hide it.

"No I'm fine, honestly I'm enjoying myself here with you."

"You sound surprised, it's wounding really."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just know you don't really do this sort of thing, it's fun being here with you."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He really was happy to see her smile, she seemed to be having fun.

* * *

"So, how did it go with music teacher?"

"Fine, worked out a timetable. Got a busy year but it will work out."

"Thats good."

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure." He led Veronica out to the dance floor and they began to sway to the music. "Can I ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"You and Betty, what's going on there?"

"What do you mean, we're friends."

"Just friends?"

"Best friends, have been practically our whole lives."

"But nothing more than that?"

"It's never been that way between us, I guess I've never thought about it, she's Betty, she's perfect but not someone I like in that way."

"Are you sure it's never been that way, for either of you?"

"I don't think so, what's going on Veronica?"

"Nothing, just curious."

The song ended and the night flowed by well, she noticed Jughead and Betty had spent a lot of time dancing together. They looked happy together. Archoe wasn't the best date, the conversation was solidly on his music or football, she understood he was going through a tough decision process though so she let him rant to her, he seemed to realise her focus was elsewhere though when he followed her gaze to where Jughead and Betty were dancing again.

"They are seeming friendly tonight."

"Well they're friends. It's good they are enjoying themselves."

"Yeah." He suddenly moved from his position as the song ended and approached the two of them, Jughead seemed reluctant but left the two of them alone for the next dance.

"So, how's your meddling going so far?" Jughead came towards Veronica, she was the reason he was here after all.

"It was going well, you two seemed close."

"She doesn't see me as anything more than a friend, but maybe it's made Archie realise he has a streak of jealousy."

"Is that what you want?"

"It's what she wants, and if Archie realises some feelings for her then she will be happy. That's good enough for me."

"He doesn't think of her like that, he told me."

"We will see." He moved away from her then and went towards the punch bowl.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty was enjoying the party, she was surprised by how much Jughead had seemed to be enjoying himself, she thought he would mope all evening hating every moment of it, but he had danced and talked with her constantly, she had shared a couple of dances with Kevin where he shared details of his new 'closet case' Moose, and she had danced with Archie. She had found herself stupidly mentioning the idea of having a relationship with him, his reaction was enough to show her that he had never even thought about it before. She wasn't surprised but it still hurt, Jughead had noticed and had somehow managed to cheer her up again, that had surprised her as well, he knew her really well and knew exactly what she needed. It was getting to the end of the night and she was trying to find Archie, it seemed that he had abandoned Veronica a little while ago and now he was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's just go, I'll send him a text saying I left, chances are he got bored and went home anyway."

"Ok, I suppose that will be fine." Jughead could tell she was concerned about Archie but he didn't see anyway to help her with this.

"He will be fine, Betts." She just nodded at him and started walking with them towards the exit.

Kevin had left a few minutes ago for some rendezvous, so it was just Jughead and the girls as they left the gym, as they left the school he saw something move in the corner of his eye. As he turned to look he realised it was Archie in an embrace with someone he couldn't quite make out, he knew he had to get Betty away from here before she saw anything that would hurt, it was bad enough after the conversation they had but this would destroy her, especially so soon after she had made her feelings clear. He started to push a little stronger to get the girls to carry on moving, unfortunetly Veronica noticed his sudden change and turned to see what was going on, anyone else may have been able to be subtle about it, but not Veronica.

"Whats going on Jughead, What is that?" She seemed to realise her mistake a second too late. "Oh, Archiekins... And Valerie." She gave a short sideways look to Jughead in apology but he wasn't paying attention to her, instead he was looking at the spot Betty had run towards in the distance.

"What's going on?" Archie was completely clueless.

"Dammit Archie!" Jughead had had enough of it and just left the three of them stood there as he followed Betty.

"Really Arch, you do have impeccable timing. Betty was here a minute ago."

Archie realised what was wrong now and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh god, I... I didn't realise."

"I know."

"I'll walk you home. Sorry Valerie, I've got to deal with this."

"I'm good, I'll see you at school." Valerie just turned and walked back into the school.

"I screwed up didn't I?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

He didn't know where Betty would go right now, he felt certain she wouldn't go home, it would be the last place she wanted to be right now, to be told 'I told you so' by her mum. He thought maybe Pop's but she hadn't been in. A thought suddenly came to him and he headed to the small opening he had found and showed her in July, he was relieved to find her there and safe, it was started to rain slightly.

"You ok?"

"I'm being ridiculous." He could see tears rolling down her cheeks, he wished he knew how to help her.

"No, Betts. He's being an idiot." He moved towards her and before he knew it they were hugging each other tightly. When the tears slowed down he spoke again. "I should get you home."

She just nodded into his shoulder and a few moments later she pulled away, he put his jacket around her shoulders so she wouldn't freeze on the way back. They walked in silence to her house, there were no words he could think of that would give comfort right now.

"Thank you, for tonight, and walking me home."

"Anytime." She took off his jacket and handing back to him.

He turned when he heard a noise and saw Archie walking towards them.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, go Juggie, I'm alright. See you at school?"

"Sure." He left her stood on the path and made sure to give Archie a look to show him how pissed off he was at him, he purposely didn't go far, he wanted to know what was said and that she was going to be alright.

"I'm sorry Betty."

"So, you and Valerie?"

"Aren't anything, she's just agreed to help with some music stuff and the kiss just sort of happened." He said it as if this would be easier on Betty but Jughead knew it would be even worse for her, he fought the urge to go back towards her.

"Is there any chance, has there ever been, of you loving me, or even just liking me?" Even though he couldn't see her face he could hear the tears in her voice and hated it, hated Archie for doing this to her.

"Betty, I do love you, always. But I can't love you the way you want me to."

"Why not?"

"You're perfect, in everyway. I wouldn't know how to ever be good enough for that, for you. You're my best friend."

There was just silence then, Jughead knew Betty would be practically falling apart at those words, he wished he knew how to help her. He haeard the sound of a door closing, he figured it would be Betty going back inside her house. He moved back towards where he had left the two talking and saw Archie still stood there.

"You're an idiot."

"What was I supposed to do, lie about having feelings for her?"

"No, there was no good way out of this. Doesn't stop you being an idiot though."

Jughead just continued past him then, he didn't have anything else to say to Archie and didn't want to hear anything he wanted to say in return. He didn't know where his feet were taking him until he was below Betty's window, before he could talk himslef out of it he was using the lattice along the side of her house to get up to her window, it was harder than he thought it would be but he was soon knocking on her window while trying to hold himself steady.

Betty had dodged her mum for the evening it seemed, managed to get into her room and ready for bed. She heard a sudden knock on her window that nearly made her scream out loud, thankfully she turned and saw it was Jughead. There wasn't much time to be confused as he knocked again louder and gestured widely to be let in. It's hard to believe that even in this moment he could make her laugh, she hurried to open her window.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying not to fall off the side of the house, remind me to bring a ladder next time."

"You're planning on coming through my window on a regular basis?"

"Well I certainly can't use the front door, what with your mum and all."

"Good point. But why are you here?"

"I may have been listening in to your converstion, I wanted to check that you were ok."

"I have a phone, Juggie." She turned as she heard a noise of someone coming up her stairs. "Hide, now."

"What?-" He was suddenly being pushed under Betty's bed, and he realised not a moment too soon as there was a knock on her door. The matteress sagged above him slightly as Betty lay down on her bed.

"Yeah?"

"Betty, just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine mum."

"Oh, honey." The bed sagged even deeper when her mum sat next to her. "I told you that boy would do nothing but hurt you, I was trying to help. Now you know though, you should really stay away from him"

"Mum..."

"I'll leave you to sleep now, you look tired. These things aren't good for you."

"Goodnight mum."

Jughead felt the bed rise above him as her mum stood back up and saw the red heels move back towards the door, he realised he was holding his breath and let it out in a long burst after the door closed behind her.

"You can come out now Juggie." He had stayed under the bed for a couple of minutes, only moving when Betty told him it was ok. He slowly slid from under the bed and knelt beside it as she stay laying on it.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm getting really sick of that question."

"Right sorry, I can go. I just wanted to check on you." He moved to stand up but stopped as he felt her hand touch his arm.

"Would you stay, for a bit. I could use some company, and conversation."

"Sure." He was surprised by the turn of events but he wasn't going to complain. He sat down on the bed next to her. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Lay down properly so I can see you when we talk." Jughead did as he was told and lay on top of covers next to Betty and faced her. "Tell me about this novel I've been hearing about." He knew why she wanted him to face her now, she wanted to see his facial expressions as he spoke.

"It's nothing much." He tried to turn away from her, he didn't like talking about his writing.

"Come on, I need the distraction, just tell me a little about it." He looked back at her and knew it was a mistake right away, he never could say no to her.

"It's just about the summer. Thought I'd write a little about Jason, how it's affected people and the town."

"Sounds like it will be interesting, when can I read it?"

"I didn't say anything about letting you read it." He laughed then, he had never shared anything he had written with anyone.

"Why not?" Jughead just shook his head at her, his expression said to leave it alone. She decided not to push any further. "Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine." He smiled at her.

"So tell me about your summer, what did you do?" This conversation was no better for him, he didn't want to share all his faamily drama tonight, they needed lighter topics.

"I heard you did some sort of internship?" He turned it back to her, she had to have a better time this summer than him.

"Nice deflect there. Yeah I did, it was great."

He lay there quietly as he listened to her talk about it, just letting her talk about something that made her happy, he was glad to see he could put her in a better mood after the night she had had.

"What is it?"

"Hmm?"

"You're looking at me weird, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, just glad you seem to be in a better mood then when I first got here."

She just nodded slightly at him. He instantly felt bad for bringing it back up, she had been feeling better and now she looked on the verge of tears again.

"And now I've made you feel worse again. Come here." He pulled her in for a hug as they lay there, he stayed silent as he did, he didn't know how to make it better again now.

"It's alright. I'm ok." She mumbled into his shirt but he caught every word. He could hear the tears back in her voice though. He pulled away slightly.

"You don't have to be ok Betty, I don't expect you to be. You've been hurt and it's ok to feel that. But don't just brush me off and tell me you're fine, please. I'd rather have you break down and cry on my shoulder all night than fake being ok for me."

She was surprised to hear those words from Jughead but he was right, she was so sick of trying to constantly be perfect. She felt like she didn't have to be here, in this moment she could just be Betty, hurt and crying because she'd had a terrible night. The realisation also made her feel a happiness and calm that she hadn't felt for the longest time, the need to cry had stopped, not because she was hiding it but because she really didn't feel like crying.

He watched her face quietly as the expressions passed across it, he wasn't sure why but something he had said had effected her. It was odd to him but her face settled on an expression that was almost happy, he hadn't been expecting that, he was ready for her to break down in tears again. He could tell this time that the expression was real though, that she wasn't faking it.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, just thinking how long it's been since I haven't had to be completely perfect for somone."

He just nodded at her. He couldn't pretend to understand what it was like but he was glad she didn't feel like she had to be perfect when she was around him. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he felt his hand move to the side of her face. Her cheek was still wet from her tears and he wiped them dry with his fingers, he saw her eyes closed as he touched her cheek. It seemed his brain completely stopped working in that moment, she had never looked more beautiful to him than right now. Before he made any conscious decision he could feel his lips meet hers. He was about to pull away when he felt her return the pressure, suddenly he felt an inferno ignite inside him, he saw red beneath his eyelids. She was everwhere, he felt her hands start to go around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair at the nape. He pushed to deepen the kiss and heard himelf groan quietly when she complied, his hands were on her back, moving slightly across her skin there. He could feel her pushing herself towards him, they were flush against each other and he could feel their legs entwined. He was reluctant to pull even to smalest part away but he needed oxygen before long, when he pulled away the smallest distance he could manage, their foreheads still rested against each other as they beathed deeply.

The guilt hit him suddenly, he felt as if he had taken advantage. She was still hurting, still heart broken, still in love with Archie. He was the idiot now, he should never have let himself do that, just let himself use her like that. It was selfish and it would hurt her, he hated the thought of being someone to make her hurt.

Luckily there was no time for conversation as they heard footsteps again, this time Jughead used the moment to get up and move towards the window, he had to get out of there now.

"I'll see you Monday, I'll be around if you need to talk though, ok?"

Betty just nodded as she sat up in her bed and watched as he stumbled slightly getting back over to the lattice to climb back down.

* * *

"Just for the record, I'm not gay."

"Of course you're not Moose. But if you were, what would you want to do?"

"Everything but kiss." Kevin chuckled at that, closet gays were the best.

"How about some skinny dipping, see what happens?"

Moose just nooded as Kevin made his way over to the lake, taking off his shirt as he went. He hadn't realised how muddy it had been up the bank but he slipped slightly, as he fell he saw a shape in the water. A sense of horror washed over him as he made out what it was.

"Oh god. It's Jason."

"What?" Moose moved closer to where Kevin stood.

"He's been shot. I need to call my dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Here he was, sat in a booth at Pop's, somehow he always ended up here. It was early on Sunday but already the whole town knew about Jason, that he didn't simply drown by accident, but he was murdered. He had come here to attempt to work on his novel some more, but he couldn't. All he could think about was last night, the dance went surprisingly well, but it had all gone wrong at the end of the evening and he feared he had topped it all off by ruining what friendship he had managed to get back with Betty. He felt awful about the whole thing, what made him feel worse was that it hadn't felt wrong at all, it had felt all too right in the moment.

Jughead was still sat there with nothing on his laptop screen and a blank look in his eyes when Veronica walked in to get some breakfast.

"Earth to Jughead?" He hadn't noticed her walk in and suddenly came out of his thoughts as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Veronica, what's up?"

"Just getting some breakfast." She stayed stood there looking at him pointedly.

"Gee, Veronica, I don't suppose you'd like to sit at all?"

"How nice of you, I sure would." He sighed quietly and closed his laptop.

"Have something on your mind?"

"Just thought I'd see how you were, how last night went."

"So Betty's already spoken to you?"

"Yeah, wasn't what I was expecting but good for you."

"Great."

"No one else knows, and it will stay that way. So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm guessing you have some suggestions?"

"I say go for it."

"What did she say to you exactly?"

"Not much, I only called her to see how it went with Archie after he dropped me off. She told me about his rejection and your Romeo moment." The look he gave her made her back track slightly. "Ok, forget the Romeo reference. Told me about how you came through her window, cheered her up, made her laugh. Then you kissed her and ran away without really talking to her."

"What exactly could I say in that moment? Sorry to take advantage while you're completely heart broken but it turns out I'm a selfish jerk who doesn't care if you hurt you even more than you already have been."

"Wow. That was so not what I got from the conversation from her. You felt guilty about it?"

"Of course I do, she had just been rejected by the guy she's been in love with for years and for some reason I thought that was my moment to swoop in. I completely took advantage of the pain she was in."

"Ok, I can see why you would think that. But she doesn't, she thought you left out of embaressment, she knows you aren't one for showing feelings easily. She is mostly confused right now I think but it's definetly in her head that she enjoyed her time with you last night. She doesn't see you as a jerk, more the incredibly sweet guy that looked after her and made her feel better when she was on the verge of falling apart."

"Can I ask, why are you suddenly on my side in this?"

"I'm on whatever side makes Betty happy. Archie is great, but I don't think he is what she needs. After seeing you two at the dance and talking to her about last night, I think you might be. Just think about it and don't feel guilty, she doesn't see it as a bad thing that you kissed her."

He just nodded at her, not knowing what to say in response to that, he was glad that Betty hadn't seen it the same way he had. Maybe he didn't have too much reason to feel guilty about it. He found it strange that Veronica was the reason he was feeling better about the whole thing

The two of them sat in a loaded silence, both waiting for the other to talk. When Veronica had finished her breakfast she moved to gey up.

"Just promise you'll think about things. And don't do anything stupid?"

"Sure." He wasn't really sure what stupid thing she was expecting him to do but he agreed anyway.

Now that he had gotten some things off his mind he was able to focus on his novel, once he stopped writing the words just flowed.

* * *

Archie had gone out for a jog and found himself here, he knew what he had to do now he was here though. He went up and knocked on her door.

"Archie! You can't be here."

"We've got to come clean, we heard that gunshot."

"We've been over this, we can't tell anyone and we have no information that the police don't already know."

"We know a time, we were there when he was shot."

"They will do an autopsy and find the time of death. We have no way to explain why we were there together. I would lose my job, get arrested. We can't."

"Someone is dead!"

"And we don't have any information that will help find out who did it. This isn't a discussion Archie, we can't tell anyone. I'm sorry Archie, but we can't."

* * *

Monday morning rolled around and Jughead still wasn't sure how things were going to be between him and Betty. He decided to meet her and walk with her to school, maybe give them a chance to talk before thingsg got weird between them. As he rounded the corner onto her street he saw the red-haired next door neighbour had beaten him there. Those two needed to talk as well, if they were ever going to be friends like they used to be, that didn't stop him from feeling the irrational anger towards him. It was always going to be him first, he knew that really. He turned around and walked to school quickly and by himself, he hoped he would have chance to talk to her at some point during the day.

* * *

Betty came out of her house to see Archie stood on the street, she felt a moment of disappointment at seeing him but didn't want to question too deeply why that was.

"Hey Arch"

"Hi, walk with me to school?"

"Sure." They both turned and started to walk to school.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about last night."

"You know my mum wants me to stop speaking to you." Archie wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Is that what you want?"

"No, I know you don't feel how I do, and that's ok. I still want us to be friends, even best friends."

"I want that too Betty."

"I can't tell you that it didn't hurt."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want that. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know. I'll get past it Arch, just need a little time maybe?"

"I get it, I won't push. But friends, right?"

"Friends. Just don't tell my mum." They both laughed together at that and went their seperate ways when they reached the school.

Betty was glad for the conversation with Archie, she wanted things to be normal between them. It wasn't going to happen right away but she felt they were one step closer to them being friends like they used to. She knew he didn't feel that way about her now and she was surprised when it didn't hurt all that much when she thought about it.

* * *

"Hey, B. Was that Archie I saw you walking to school with?"

"Hi, and yes. We are friends."

"Good chat?"

"He apologised, again. We agreed we wanted to be friends but it may take a while to get back to how we were. We will be fine."

"You're a bigger person than I, Betty Cooper. What about dear Jughead?"

"I've not seen him yet, we haven't spoken since Saturday night."

"Oh." Veronicca had been hoping her chat with Jughead would spur him into talking to her. "Might want to do that soon, hate for things to be awkward between you two."

"So would I, but I don't really know what to say about any of it."

God these two were hard work, she knew Jughead was going to be difficult he seemed to be about anything where feelings were involved. Betty she expected more from, she was more in touch with her emotions.

"Think on it, I'm sure once you get started it will come easily." She had meant conversation but from the blush rising in Betty's face it had been taken a different way, she took that as a good sign though.

The bell rang then, their principal was giving a talk to the school.

The principal just spoke about the investigation into the murder of Jason and that the pep rally would carry on as planned later that week. No one was surprised by Cheryl's interruption.

"So Archie, strange ol' thing. We were supposed to go on that road trip July 4th, but you bailed last minute. Any information to share?"

"Jughead..."

Archie couldn't blame Jughead for being angry at him, he had made plans to mend their friendship that weekend but bailed to spend time with Ms Grundy. He knew it looked bad to him but he couldn't share where he really was that day.

* * *

The horrible irony of it being the day they dissect a frog on the same day that Jason Blossom goes under the knife for his autopsy wasn't lost on anybody in the room. All eyes fell to Cheryl who, all credit to her, was staying strong and didn't seem effected by the topic of the lesson at all. Veronica was glad to be partnered with Betty, she was the only one in the room not being completely rude by staring outright as Cheryl cut into her frog.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Glad to be seeing so many people following the story, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you Nicole for your review, it's always great to hear opinons on it.**

* * *

Betty had seen Jughead a couple of times during the morning but he had barely looked at her. She wasn't sure if it was because he was avoiding her or just because he had other things on his mind. She found herself missing him though, wanting his company thoughout the day. At lunch she had seen him sat by himself, she had been about to go to him when Archie had started playing one of his songs, when she looked back up he was gone again. She could tell Archie was passionate about his music and he was really good. Both Veronica and Kevin gushed over how much they enjoyed it while she sat in quiet agreement, listening to him play made her think of him in ways she didn't want to right now, she was determined to think of him as just a friend now but it wasn't easy.

"Hey, you ok Betty?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got to get going, I'll see you guys later." Betty got up and started to move away, she saw Archie move to get up as well but Veronica put a hand on his arm.

"Leave her be. She needs time and that means not running after her every time she walks away." Veronica turned and spoke to Archie once Betty had left. She got up herself to follow her. "I'll go see if she's alright, she just needs a friend right now."

Archie didn't like it but he understood, they had agreed it would take her time to get back to normal with him. He just nodded to Veronica as she got up to follow Betty into the school.

* * *

Jughead was stood leaning against his locker, the bell would ring soon and he had no where else he needed to be. He had walked through the lunch benches earlier and seen Betty sat with Archie, Veronica and Kevin. He realised he didn't really fit in with that image and she seemed to have forgiven Archie for his lapse in judgement. He didn't want to stick around to watch it happen though so he had come back inside to wait for the bell to ring. He was in a world of his own when suddenly something knocked into him.

"Crap, sorry. You ok?" He looked up and saw that it was Betty that had managed to walk straight into him despite him being the only thing in the hallway.

"I'm fine, you ok there?" He really looked at her then, she seemed upset.

"Yeah, sorry I was just in a world of my own." All day Betty had been wanting to talk to Jughead but right now was the worst moment for this conversation.

"Betts. What's going on?"

"Just things are weird with Archie, it's going to take some time before it feels normal with him again." She spoke quietly, she felt awkward talking to him about Archie now.

"I'm sorry, that things are weird. That it bothers you so much that things are weird. You know you can talk to me about all this, right?" He turned and lowered his head to gain eye contact with her. "It won't be awkward between us, you can talk to me about anything."

She looked relieved as she smiled up at him.

"Thanks Juggie. I've got to get going, meet me after school?"

"Sure, I'll see you then." He watched as she headed into a bathroom, he half expected Archie to follow her but wasn't particularly surprised when Veronica came into view, he quietly nodded in the direction of the bathroom she went into and Veronica followed her in there.

* * *

Jughead had felt himself looking forward to meeting Betty after school, he felt good after their small conversation earlier. At least she knew now that he was still going to be there for her, that nothing had changed with that. His last class dragged, even more so when his teacher held him back to discuss his work with him. He was heading for the exit of the school, the hallways were quiet now, he was one of the last ones around, he was confident Betty would have waited for him though. It was as he walked past a classroom that something caught his eye, it suddenly made him stop and turn back. Archie and Ms Grundy, looking very friendly. He moved away from the door, this isn't something he wanted to see, to know.

"Juggie, you ok?" Betty was coming towards him, he needed to get her away from there, she couldn't see what was going on in there.

"Yeah, let's go." She looked shocked at his tone but walked with him.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know yet, can I talk to you about it later?"

"Sure." She didn't really know what he meant by that but he was going to tell her at some point apparently.

"So pep rally tonight, you ready?"

"Cheryl is likely to kill anyone of us who don't do perfectly tonight so I guess I have to be." He chuckled along with her at that.

"Probably."

"You'll be around at the pep rally?"

"I suppose I could make an appearance, with the right invitation."

"I'd like it if you came. Does that count?"

"I'll take it."

They had reached her door now.

"I'll see you there then."

He just nodded and watched as she walked up to her house, she looked back and gave him a small wave as she walked in the door. He went over to the next house along and sat on the step. There was another conversation he had to have before he got to the pep rally.

* * *

It wasn't long before Archie turned up, he had a look of confusion as he saw Jughead sat on the step in front of his house.

"Jug, what's up?"

"I saw you Archie, with Ms Grundy, music room after school."

"Jughead, keep quiet, my dad is in there."

"Dammit Archie, I'm tying to help here, be a friend. Or whatever we are now." Archie just looked at him. "You and her, how long have you two...?"

"It started during the summer."

Jughead hadn't wanted to believe it was happening at all, that he had seen nothing but a close moment between teacher and student. He knew now, there was no way around it.

"You don't see a problem with this Arch?"

"I like her Jug, really like her."

"And this is the reason for the distance this summer?"

"A part of it." Jughead just looked pointedly at him until he started talking again. "July 4th, we were at the lake, early morning. We heard a gunshot."

"And why haven't you told anyone this Archie?"

"I can't, if people find out we were there, together..."

"Archie, someone is dead! Murdered, and you're more worried about her?"

"I can't let it get out, she could get fired for this."

"Archie, what she is doing with you could get her arrested. But what you are doing, keeping valuable information to yourself for the most selfish of reasons, you know that's wrong."

"Jug..."

"She's telling you to keep quiet, isn't she? You want to tell but she is stopping you?" He already knew the answer before Archie nodded to him. "She's messing with you Archie, using you, how do you not see that?"

That seemed to make Archie angry at him but he didn't care in that moment.

"What the hell do you know about any of it Jughead, you don't even know me anymore!" He was raising his voice now.

"Maybe not, but I used to. You would always try to do the right thing, when I knew you." Jughead had lost the fire in him, he knew there would be no talk Archie out of it, he knew one person that might be able to though.

"You can't tell anyone about this."

"I won't hide this, I won't lie for you. It won't be public knowledge but I won't keep it to myself either."

"You can't mean to tell Betty?"

"She may be the only person to get you to see sense."

Just then Archie's dad came out the door to see where Archie was, Jughead used the opportunity to leave, he had meant what he said about Betty but he certainly wasn't looking forward to the conversation, he knew it would hurt her. He could imagine her reaction to the whole thing, debated how much information to give her.

* * *

He considered waiting until the pep rally to tell Betty but he had to get it off his chest now that he knew for sure, he wanted to get it over with and preferably in a less public place. He looked up at her window and saw it slightly open, he made up his mind then and headed around to the side of her house, he laughed when he saw a ladder propped up to the side her house and wondered if she had put it there since the last time he had done this. He started to climb up the ladder and saw her bedroom was empty, he figured she would be sat having dinner with her parents. He decided to send her a quick text in the hope it would speed up her arrival.

 _Surprise! The ladder made it easier this time._

Betty was just about done with dinner, she had tried, again, to get her parents to allow her to see Polly. She may as well have been talking to a brick wall though, all her mum could talk about was how Archie and Veronica were bad friends for her. She noticed how Jughead never got a mention but she couldn't imagine her mum liking him either. She got a text as she was putting her plate in the sink, she smiled down at her phone as she read it.

"I've got to go get ready."

"Alright, well it will be a late night for both of us so we probably won't be back until after you."

"Ok mum."

Betty rushed upstairs but was confused as she found her bedroom empty, she had only been in the room a second when she saw the beanie peek out from under her bed.

"What are you doing under there?"

"I realised when I heard footsteps that I had no way of knowing if it was you, or your mum. I'd rather get caught under here by you than in your room by your mum."

"Fair enough." She watched as he got out from under the bed and sat down on it instead. "So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"You asked me what was wrong earlier, I have an answer for you now." Concern creased her brow straight away.

"Ok, what's wrong." She came and sat down next to him.

"I can't tell you everything, it's about Archie and he kind of wants to keep some parts between us for now."

"Ok, just tell me what you can."

"This is harder than I thought it would be." Jughead got up and started pacing slightly, Betty just watched as he did. "He knows something, about Jason's murder." She stood up with him then.

"What does he know?"

"He was at the lake and heard the gunshot. I've told him he needs to go to the police but he's refusing."

"What! Why?" It didn't sound at all like Archie.

"That's the part I can't tell you. But I need you help convincing him to tell someone what he knows." She was confused but she had agreed that he didn't have to tell her everything, she had to do what she could to help.

"Ok, I'll talk to him, I'll be leaving soon for the pep rally, I'll walk with him."

"Thanks Betts. I couldn't think of anyone else that could help me with this." She just nodded at him, her mind filling with ideas of how to get through to Archie.

Jughead made his way back out of the window, he was happier now that he had Betty on board, and that he had managed to do it without betraying Archie.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad, can I talk to real quick?"

"Sure Arch, what's going on?"

"There's this girl."

"There usually is. This what's coming between you and Jughed?"

"Kind of. But the argument is between me and her at the moment."

"About what?"

"I want to do something. I know it's the right thing to do, dad. But she told me that if I do it, it could ruin things for us, that I could lose her." Archie realised he had just talked nonsense but he couldn't think of a way to put it without giving everything away. "Did that make any sense?"

"Yeah, actually, probably the most honest thing you've said to me for a while. Explains a lot that there's a girl involved." Fred just shook his head, he would take what information he could glean from his son right now. "I'm glad to hear you want to do the right thing, less happy that she doesn't want you to. If you know it's the right thing, even if it costs you her, even if it hurts like hell, you gotta do it Arch."

He just nodded at his dad, he knew he was right but that didn't make it any easier. Then there was a knock on the door, both the men looked at each other in confusion, they hadn't been expecting anyone. Fred got up to answer it.

"Ah hey Betty, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright thanks, Mr Andrews, Archie about?" Archie appeared at his dad's shoulder as she said that, he had heard his dad's greeting.

"Hey Betty, what's up?"

"Walk me to the pep rally?" He had planned on leaving shortly anyway but he was going to be heading down there with his dad.

"Yeah, you two go, I'll see you there." His dad seemed to sense his hesitation and got his answer in right away, practically pushing the two teens out the door.

Fred couldn't help thinking that Betty is definitely a better influence than whoever this girl was that wanted to stop Archie doing whatever this 'right thing' was. Having him spend time with her would be a good thing.

* * *

"So..." Betty wasn't sure how to begin this conversation.

"You spoke to Jughead?" Archie could see something was wrong and jumped to the first thing he could think of as being the problem.

"Yeah, he told me he couldn't share everything, apparently he told you he wouldn't and I promise I won't press for information."

"Ok." He felt a wave of gratitude for Jughead in that moment.

"He told me you were at the lake, heard a gunshot and refusing to go to the police with the information you know. I know you Archie and I know you wouldn't do that yourself so I figured out that someone is stopping you. I won't ask who." She looked over at his face and saw he looked guilty at the accusations she was throwing at him. "I'm not judging you Archie, I know you have to have your reasons. But please listen to me." She stopped him in his tracks, they were getting close to the school now but she had to get through to him before then.

"I'm listening." He stopped and turned to her, she made a point of making eye contact with him.

"Whoever it is, they want you to do the wrong thing. That doesn't mean they are a bad person, but it does mean that you have to go against them in this. I'm sorry if that is tough for you, if it causes you pain. I'm not stupid Archie, I know what situation has led to this, the only thing I can think of that you would want to hide, a reason for being out there that no one can know about, I don't want to know the details though. I'm just here to tell you something you already know, no girl is worth losing yourself for. And Archie, you're good, you do the right thing even when it hurts. You have to tell someone."

He had kept eye contact through her speech, he knew she was right too. He knew he had to do it even if it meant ruining things with Ms Grundy.

"I know you're right Betty, but it still isn't easy."

"I never said it would be, and I hate the thought of it hurting you."

He just nodded then, there was nothing else to say, he knew Betty would never want to do anything to hurt him. She didn't know the whole situation so she didn't know what was at stake but she was still right, what he was doing was wrong. He had to fix it.

* * *

The pep rally was about to begin but Archie wanted to find Ms Grundy first, he needed to talk to her before he did anything. He wasn't going to let her talk him out of it this time. He had time while getting changed to think about how exactly he was going to go about this.

"Ms Grundy?" He touched her arm lightly to get her attention.

"Archie..."

"I'm going to tell Weatherbee and Keller."

"Archie, we've talked about this."

"No, I'm not hiding it anymore. I'm telling them, tomorrow. I understand if you won't come with me and I'll try to keep you out of it, but I need to tell them that I was there, that I heard what I did."

"Archie, slow down."

"I'm sorry, but I need to do this."

He walked away then, he couldn't give her the chance to talk to him. She had managed to talk him out of it for this long but he wouldn't let her do it again. As he was walking away he noticed Jughead standing beside the bleachers.

"Didn't think this was your sort of thing."

"It's not." His voice still sounded bitter from their conversation earlier.

"Look, I'm sorry, for before. I'm going to tell the sheriff what I heard." He saw a slight smile come to his lips at that.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I guess you, Betty and my dad finally got through to me. Thanks by the way, for not telling her everything."

"She would never judge you, but I didn't need to hurt her by giving her all the information. There's a good chance she will find out anyway, you know what she's like. I don't like hiding this from her but she understands, I think."

"I'll deal with that when it comes. I don't see me and Ms Grundy being on the best terms after tomorrow anyway, so it may not matter."

"I'm sorry, for all the crap I gave you about it all."

"It's alright."

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"I'm not gonna hug you in front of the whole town, we can just nod at each other and part ways?" Archie laughed as Jughead said that.

"Sure. But friends right?"

"To be discussed, over many burgers, and many days."

The mayor took her place on the stage then to announce the pep rally starting, they had got Josie and the Pussycats to sing while the cheerleaders did their routine. Jughead watched from his position, it really wasn't like him to watch cheerleaders, but God did Betty look good out there. She made eye contact with him once and he felt uncomfortable, as if she had felt the intense gaze he'd had trained on her moments before, he turned away and made himself stop staring at her. The Bulldogs were announced then, he noticed Archie at the start of the line, running across the pitch. All attention was on them until the sudden movement of Cheryl Blossom running from the stage. Jughead, along with many others in the audience, couldn't see but could guess what had made he so upset. He also noticed both Veronica and Betty follow her behind the stage into the changing rooms. He followed at a much slower pace and out of sight of any onlookers in the hope he would catch Betty.

* * *

Betty had seen Veronica follow Cheryl out to the changing rooms and had followed. She may not like Cheryl at all but she was clearly in need of a friend, or at least someone right now. As she arrived she saw Cheryl and Veronica hugging, Veronica made a gesture to her behind Cheryl's back, the meaning was clear, she had this. Instead Betty stood outside the door, she didn't want to intrude on them but she would make sure no one else would either. As she stood there she saw movement in the distance of the hallway, she smiled as she saw Jughead coming closer to her.

"So, not so peppy pep rally, huh?"

"Don't Juggie, she's upset."

"I know, how is she?" He nodded towards the door of the changing room.

"With Veronica, I think she's a good person to be with her."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You come back here to check on me?"

"I saw you running off, thought I'd make sure." She saw he looked almost nervous as he said that.

"Well, thanks for checking Juggie. I really am alright. I see you and Archie are on slightly better terms?"

"We talked, he's going to come clean to the sheriff."

"That's good, I'm glad we got through to him. What about the girl?" He looked at her in shock then.

"He told you?"

"I guessed, I don't know who and I'm guessing you still can't share?"

"You really are too smart for your own good. Will you be mad at me if I don't tell you?" She laughed at how concerned he looked.

"Of course not. If anything I'm glad you and Archie are being friendly, even if it means keeping something from me."

"I told him that you'll figure it out eventually anyway."

She laughed lightly at him. She heard the changing room door open behind her, Veronica came out first with Cheryl close behind.

"Hi Cheryl, feeling better?"

"Hmm." Cheryl just walked past her leaving the three of them stood there.

"Back to usual then."

"Well she got it out of her system a bit I think, just needed a cry. I think it really hit her today."

Both Betty and Jughead just nodded silently.

"I gotta go, promised Archie burgers, see you girls later." Jughead gave Betty a quick look before leaving the two girls there.

"Anything new there?"

"Nope, still no idea what's going on with us. He seems to have fallen into full friend mode though, it's been nice having him around so much."

"He seems to like it too. Burgers do sounds really good about now, wanna get out of here?"

Betty nodded as she thought about the possibility of seeing Jughead again at Pop's. Then the possibility of seeing Archie there at the same time came into her mind, she found herself less happy about that. The two girls walked to Pop's in casual conversation, Pop's was practically empty when they arrived. Shortly after they had got into a booth with their milkshakes and burgers they heard the door open, Archie and Jughead walked in.

"Hey guys, over here?"

Before Betty could stop her Veronica had invited them both over to sit with them, she was at least glad to see Jughead came straight to sit next to her without hesitation and she didn't miss the look Veronica gave her when he did.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're making a habit of using that window Juggie."

"I'm sorry, I can leave if you want?" Jughead moved as if to head back out the window.

"I didn't mean that." He watched as Betty moved closer to him. "I only meant, I have a front door and my parents aren't home until later."

"Oh, well I didn't know that."

"Some paper thing." She watched as Jughead just nodded at her. "Why are you here this time?"

"I need a reason?" She moved back towards her bed and sat back down, she looked at him questioningly.

"You usually have one."

"Nothing in particular, just checking in."

"You only just dropped me off after spending most of the evening with me, what's there to check in on?"

She watched as he just stood there quietly, he didn't want to drag anything out of her that she didn't want to share.

"You've been checking on me a lot lately, what's going on?" He didn't really know the answer to that.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way Betts, but I know you're not as ok as you seem. I've known you forever and I know you better than you think. You constantly seem on the edge lately, I just want to make sure you aren't going to go over it." He got a shocked look in reply, she clearly didn't think he had seen how down she had been since before their day together in the summer.

"You think I'm falling apart?" He was surprised to hear an angry tone in her voice. "Like Polly fell apart?"

"What?-" This hadn't gone the way he had thought it would. He moved to kneel in front of her. "No Betts, I didn't mean it like that. You've just been through a hell of a lot lately, anybody would be having trouble holding themselves together right now. I know you're strong and that you can get through it. I guess I just wanted to make it clear you had someone here for you, someone that you don't need to pretend with." He had started to ramble, for a writer he was really awful with words when it came to Betty.

When he looked back up at her he saw tears in her eyes.

"Crap, Betts. I didn't mean to make you upset." He got up then and sat on the bed next to her, he didn't know what to do now, the last thing he wanted to do was make her cry.

"No, it's alright Juggie." She wiped her eyes dry as she looked back at him. "You're right, I've been having a rough time. I'll be ok though, just family stuff."

"I'm sorry I've been checking up on you so much, I just worry a little. I know how much stuff you're going through right now."

"I don't mind, I like having you around."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Just promise to let me know if you need someone to talk to, don't keep all of it in?"

"I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"The beginning is usually the best place, but dealers choice." He was glad to hear a laugh come from Betty then. "Tell me everything, or nothing, or anything in between. Just know I'm here when you're ready to talk."

"Ok, I'll let you know?" He just nodded in response. "What about you though?"

"What about me?"

"You can talk to me about anything as well, I know you've had your own family drama going on." He looked at her in shock, he had thought his family issues had managed to get lost in the romour mill because of everything else that had happened this summer. "I don't think many people know, with everything else going on, no one has paid it much attention. But I do, I didn't want to bring it up before you were ready to talk."

"I'm not, ready to talk I mean. I'm making things work."

"Ok, just know I'm here for you if you want to."

He just nodded, this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with Betty. He was still holding out hope of his mum coming back, if his dad would pull his act together. He felt helpless in the whole thing and he didn't want to deal with those feelings yet.

"I should probably get going, now I know the answer to my question, I promise no sneaking in the window unless it's for a really good reason."

He heard Betty laugh lightly at him as she nodded. The conversation hadn't exactly gone to plan but at least he had made his point about being there for her and he felt confident that she was doing ok for now. He climbed back down the ladder and walked slowly back to the drive-in for the night.

* * *

Veronica was sat with Cheryl when both the principal and the sheriff walked into their class. She instantly felt the change in Cheryl, she touched her arm to try to get her attention but the red haired girl had her eyes stuck on the two men in the door.

"You're here for me aren't you, because of the autopsy?"

"Why don't we do this outside Cheryl?"

"It's alright, principal Weatherbee. They'll know soon enough."

"Cheryl, find out what?" Veronica tried to get her attention again but it was no good.

"That I'm guilty."

She could almost feel the air get thicker in the room as everyone gasped loudly, she turned to look at Betty. She showed no sign of seeing this coming, they both then turned their gaze to Jughead who just shrugged at them both. The sheriff walked Cheryl out of the classroom quickly, their teacher attempted to get order in the classroom again but it was no use.

"So twin murder?"

"Kev, come on." Betty just looked with horror at her friend.

"Kidding Betty."

"We can't really be thinking she would do this?" Veronica certainly didn't believe Cheryl would kill her brother, she had seen her on the night of the pep rally, that wasn't a murderer.

"She's guilty of something, but I don't think it's murder, she just has a flair for the dramatic." Jughead had joined the group after the class ended, everyone looked at him and seemed to agree with what he said.

"You guys seen this?" Archie was walking towards them now with a copy of _Riverdale Register_ in his hand.

"Urgh, what has she done now?" Betty knew this had her mum all over it.

She took the paper from Archie and looked at the front page, it was all the details of Jason's autopsy.

"Oh my god." She shoved the paper away from herself and Jughead grabbed hold of it.

"Jeez, she has no restraint does she?" He started to read through some of the details written in the article, one in particular stood out. "You read this?" The question was aimed at Archie this time.

"Yeah." Turns out the gunshot he heard wasn't applicable any more, Jason wasn't killed July 4th, but July 11th.

* * *

Cheryl was taken to a small office by the principal and the sheriff, she knew it was time to come clean about all of it.

"I want to clarify, when I said guilty, it wasn't of my brother's murder. I loved him and would never hurt him. But I am guilty of lying about July 4th."

"The autopsy put his death a week later. When did you see him last?"

"I didn't see him after July 4th. I don't know what happened in the week after that."

"Just tell us what happened Cheryl."

"It was a crazy plan, even for me. Jason wanted to leave Riverdale, I don't know why, he refused to tell me. But he didn't want our parents to be able to find him. He asked me to help stage this accident, to fake his death, so he could leave without being looked for. I was to tell my story of the boat tipping, Jason drowning in the river, really we both made it across, we said goodbye at the other side of the river. He promised he would call once he got settled, he told me he had somewhere in mind to go, where he couldn't be reached. A month he told me, at most. I waited to hear from him, I had this horrible feeling for weeks but I hadn't given up hope until the day his body turned up."

"Did anyone else know about this, anyone who could confirm your story?"

"No, no one else knew."

"So maybe this is just more lies to cover the ones you'd only spread."

"I didn't kill him, I wouldn't." She tried to think of a way to prove that to them. "There was a gunshot that day, July 4th. We heard it, maybe whoever killed him took a shot at him then but missed."

"You didn't think to mention this at any time before?"

"It wasn't relevant before I knew he was shot. After I was upset, I'd just found out my brother was murdered."

At that moment the door banged open and both her parents stood there. Cheryl hadn't been happy to see her parents in a long time but right then she had never been happier to see them storm in. She ran to her mum, she shouldn't have been surprised to feel her anger turn to her.

"Don't you say anything else to them Cheryl. Why didn't you call us?"

"Because she is a liar Penelope, and you will be telling us everything when we get home." Her dad chimed in sounding just as angry.

She was walked out of the room by her parents this time. As they walked her through the school she could only imagine how crazy the romour mill would be going by the next day.

* * *

"Hot off the presses!" Betty was sat on her bed working on homework when her mum stormed in and dropped a paper on her lap.

The headline read: _GUILTY AS SIN,_ above a picture of the blossom twins.

"Mum. Seriously, first the autopsy and now this?"

"The people have a right to know dear."

"They have the right to know the real story, what happened to him? Why was he held captive and by who? Why was he frozen? Who shot the gun on July 4th?"

"Well aren't you a regular Lois Lane, if you want to do some reporting you can always come and help me and your father."

* * *

The rumours were flying in full force by the time Archie arrived in school the following morning, all the lies that Cheryl had told since her brother went missing had come to light, now she was trying to tell the truth. Archie knew he had information that would help her, he had decided to tell before anyway, but then it had become irrelevant. Suddenly it was relevant again, he had to stick to his original plan.

"I think I have some information about the Jason Blossom's case."

"Ok, have a seat." He had found both the principal and the sheriff in the principal's office.

"People are saying Cheryl heard a gunshot that morning."

"She's claiming she did."

"I didn't really think about it before, I thought Jason had drowned like everyone, then that he had been killed later. But I was at the river that morning, I heard the gunshot too."

"What were you doing there so early on July 4th?"

"I was working on my music, I hadn't exactly told my dad about it yet. Needed the privacy and the river was always quiet."

"You went there often?"

"A couple of times during the summer."

"Always alone?"

"With my dog, Vegas."

"Did you see who shot the gun?"

"No, sir."

"Ok, thank you for sharing the information Archie."

He felt better for having told them the information he knew, he had managed to keep Ms Grundy out of all of it as well. He had done what he could, hopefully it went someway towards proving Cheryl's story, or at least making it more believable.

* * *

"Juggie!" He turned as he heard Betty calling his name in a sing-song fashion, he couldn't see her but as he turned his head around the door frame he saw her stood in the room the old newpaper used to be in.

"I thought print journalism was dead?"

"The _Blue and Gold_ is making a come-back. I was going to ask for your help?" She phrased it as a question.

"Ah, Betty..."

"Your writing a novel aren't you, about Jason's murder?"

"Yeah I am."

"I want to get the real story out there, I want you to come write for the paper."

"I'm not too sure the paper is a good fit for my voice."

"Juggie... Please, I just want to know why."

"I'd get complete freedom?"

"I'll help, edit, maybe suggest some things. But it's your story, all you."

"That doesn't sound like complete freedom." He moved to stand in front of her, took her hands gently and moved his head to gain eye contact with her. "But I'm in." He was rewarded with a grin and chuckle from Betty.

"Really?"

"Like you didn't already know I'd agree?"

She moved her hands around his neck then and pulled him close to hug him, it was unexpected so it took him a moment but he returned the hug tightly. She pulled away slightly after a couple of minutes.

"Thank you Juggie." She reached up and kissed him quickly on his cheek, he could feel a blush burn in his cheeks as she pulled away again.

"You're welcome." They were still close, arms still wrapped around his neck and her waist when they heard a small cough from the doorway. He suddenly felt cold as she moved quickly away from him. He turned in annoyance at the person at the door, it only got more annoying when he saw Archie stood there.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, Veronica said something about you starting this place up again. I wanted to see if you needed anything, I think it's really cool you're doing it."

"Thanks Archie, it's not all set up yet, but it will be soon. I'll let you know if I need anything though."

"Ok, I gotta get going to football practice, talk to you guys later."

Jughead couldn't help but feel annoyance at his friend for picking the perfectly wrong moment to interrupt. He still didn't know exactly where he stood with Betty after that kiss and he was beginning to think he would never get a straight answer about it, too much was going on at the moment.

"So, I actually have an assignment for you, for the paper."

"Ok, what you got?"

"Well there's one person at the river that day that no one is talking about."

"Dilton Doiley and his scouts?" The thought had occured to him too.

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Ok, I'm on it. I'll let you know what I find out."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where have you been Archie?"

"I was at football, then did some writing, what's going on?" Archie was surprised by the sudden questioning by his dad.

"I had the oddest conversation with the Sheriff today, seems you've been lying to me more than I realised. I thought you were with Jughead July 4th, on a road trip?"

"We were going to go Dad, but then..."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want to bring you into all this."

"I'm your dad Arch, if you're involved in something then so am I. I would have understood, helped how I could, gone with you to the sheriff."

"I'm sorry dad."

"You've been saying that an awful lot lately Archie."

"Well I'm not perfect."

"You're pretty far from it lately. You're grounded."

"What, seriously?"

"Yes, two weeks, curfew is 7, no social gatherings, you have school, football, music and home. That's it."

"You can't do that!"

"You want to go for three weeks?"

* * *

"So, how was your date last night, serious kudos on bagging Chuck by the way." Kevin had accosted her as soon as she got in the doors of the school.

"He's got muscles for miles, but terrible conversationalist skills." Veronica didn't see herself as having a second date with him.

"When he's that hot, does the conversation matter?"

"Jeez Kev, lost all hope in true love?" Betty had only heard the last statement of Kevin's but she could guess what the topic was.

"Try being basically the only gay out of the closet in this tiny town, you'd give up on it too." Both the girls chuckled lightly at him.

"How was that sticky maple last night Veronica?"

"Huh?" She looked towards Kevin who looked a little bashful as she looked at him. "What the hell is a 'sticky maple'?"

"Pretty much what it sounds like, kind of a Riverdale thing."

Her phone rang then and she looked to see a picture of her and Chuck that he ahd taken the night before, except he had put an image of maple syrup across her face.

"Oh my god. Kevin this is slut-shaming." She was reaching her limit of anger at looking at the picture. "I'm not a slut, nor am I going let someone called Chuck, for crying out loud, shame me for doing nothing."

"I'm sorry V, we will go to the principal." She knew Betty meant well but she really hadn't thought that one through.

"The coach's son, captain of the football team, he's practically golden boy of the whole school."

"The _Blue and Gold,_ I can write a big expose on him."

Both Veronica and Kevin just looked at her in disbelief at that suggestion.

"Oh, no. I'm going bigger than that."

Betty shared a look with Kevin then, she wasn't sure what she was going to do but they followed her anyway. Turns out they were heading to the boys locker room. Betty just stuck to Veronica's side and kept her eyes averted as much as she could. That was until Archie spotted them.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Stay out of my way Archie, dealing with someone."

"What happened?" After Veronica had pushed him out of the way he turned his attention to Betty. She just nodded towards where Veronica had caught up to Chuck.

"This is disgusting. Take it down."

"Woah there, see it as a badge of honour. It's not like you're exactly virgin material."

"Excuse me? That's beyond irrelevant, you can't just go around humiliating girls for your own amusement." Archie seemed to catch on to what was going on and came to her shoulder to look at the picture on her phone.

"God Chuck, seriously?"

"Stay out of it Andrews, she wasn't complaining last night." She had reached the end of her tether now.

"Right, you listen to this now. I'll talk slowly so you're two brain cells can make sense of it. Take. It. Down. Now!"

"That high-toned bitch attitude may have worked on whatever losers you dated in New York but that doesn't work in Bulldogs territory."

* * *

"Doiley?" Jughead was doing what he could to get some informaation for his article. "Doing an article for the _Blue and Gold_ , mind giving me a minute?"

"Dismissed. But stay close." Jughead watched as his scouts scattered around the field. "What can I do to help?"

"Two people have now come out saying they heard a gunshot on that day, but no one knows who shot."

"The sheriff already asked this. My scouts and I didn't hear anything weird." A movement caught Jugheads eye, one of the scouts had stayed near enough to hear the conversation and didn't seem to be liking what he heard.

"What about seeing anything weird?"

"A white-winged crossbill. A long-eared owl. And then Cheryl sitting soaking wet on the side of the river."

Jughead just nodded to him. He knew he was hiding something and he planned to find out what and now he knew exactly who to question for the answer he wanted. He waited nearby but out of view of the scouts, when training was done he approached the scout that had looked as if he knew something more.

"Hi there."

"What do you want?"

"I saw you back there, while I was talking to Doily, you were hiding something."

"It's scoutmaster Doiley."

"What about him?"

"He's lying, about the gunshot. It was him."

"Dilton Doiley shot a gun on July 4th?"

"Yeah, he was teaching us, he tells us if we can't protect ourselves, no one will."

Turns out he would need another conversation with Doiley, and sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Arch, what's going on?"

"I know I'm grounded, I know I have another week left of being grounded."

"Yes you do."

"Ok, but you see, Josie has finally agreed to let me sit in on some rehearsals, for this taste or Riverdale thing at the weekend. Ms Grundy has stopped my lessons for a while, she's too busy. I could really use this dad, I will just be a little extra time and I promise it's not a social thing so still grounded."

"One hour, every evening this week, I know this is important to you but that's all you get Archie."

Archie felt himself let go of the breath he'd been holding in.

"Thank you dad, one hour." He would take it.

* * *

Veronica and Betty just looked at each other as Ethel finished her story.

"I'm so sorry Ethel, that's horrible."

"It's all just a game to them, they keep score."

"Score?" Veronica wanted as much detail as she could on this.

"Yeah they keep this playbook where they keep score of everything."

"We have to get this to principal Weatherbee."

"I've tried, he says he couldn't find anything."

"Look, my brother was captain of the football team, he would never take part in anything like, or let it happen for that matter." Cheryl chimed in to stick up for her brother.

"I didn't know your brother, but there's no denying what these guys are doing now, look at all the girls around you and what they've been through." Cheryl looke around at the 10 girls who had shared stories with them and nodded quietly.

"I've got an idea. You know Valerie?" Both Betty and Veronica nodded at Cheryl. "Well his brother used to be on the football team, he left last year without explaination, maybe he knows something, I could call and see if I can get him to talk to us?"

"That's great Cheryl, thank you."

"Well, Vixens practice in 5, get your asses out there girls."

Betty and Veronica smiled at each other, they may be able to get there revenge out of this yet.

* * *

Jughead hadn't really spoken to Betty for a few days, they were both working on leads for different stories so their paths hadn't crossed much. He hated how much he had missed her these days, he had promised he wouldn't climb in her window unless it was for something important so he settled for sending her a message, hoping she wasn't too busy to reply.

Jughead- How's the story of yours coming?

Betty- Possible lead to check up on. No visit through the window tonight?

He was glad when he got a reply almost instantly.

Jughead- Sounds intriguing, what's going on? I told you I'd only do that again if it was important.

Betty- Taking down some jerk football guys. This not important?

Jughead- The guys who did the 'sticky maple' thing to Veronica? Is that you saying you want me to climb through your window?

Betty- Yeah, turns out they've been doing this sort of thing for a while, a whole bunch of girls have come forward.

It wasn't missed by Jughead that she hadn't answered his second question, but he knew this topic meant a lot to her so he ddin't push it any further, he was happy enought to text her all night.

Jughead- I had no idea. Anything I can do to help?

Betty- Nah. Thanks though.

He turned the conversation to better topics then and kept her talking until late until the night, when she didn't reply for a while he thought she had fallen asleep. He rolled over and attempted to get some sleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Got information for you two."

"Well hello to you too, Cheryl." Betty couldn't help that stab of sarcasm as Cheryl came and interrupted her conversation with Veronica.

"Whatever, you want the info?" Cheryl turned her focus to Veronica.

"What is it?"

"Trev, Valeries's brother, he's seen the playbook, knows where it is. Boys locker room, apparently easy to find. Turns out when someone tried to add Valerie's name to it things got ugly among the team, he ended up leaving. He swears he never knew about it until then and never took part in it, he doesn't want any part in taking it down either though, he's helping us but not publically."

"We need to find that book, it should be enough proof for the principal to take notice."

"As far as Trev knows it's very well detailed, includes the guys name next to their 'conquests'. It will be enough to take them down."

"So, who's up for sneaking into the school and stealing this book?"

"I have keys, for _Blue and Gold_ duties, I can get in and out."

"Betty, you can't think to do this alone?"

"It will be less suspicious if it's just me."

"No, I know where it is, I have to come with." Cheryl chimed in again.

"Fine, but just the three of us, smaller group means less chance of getting caught." Thankfully the other two agreed with her on that. "Tonight the _Taste of Riverdale_ thing should keep most of the town occupied?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight."

"Both of you meet me outside the school at 7, it shouldn't take long."

Both of them nodded at her and Cheryl left them to the rest of their lunch hour.

* * *

"Got a minute?"

"Sure Juggie, what's going on?" Betty was using her free period at the end of her day to get some work at the paper done.

"Turns out Dilton Doiley is hiding something, was wondering if you'd give me a hand getting it out of him?"

"What do you know so far?"

"He shot the gun Cheryl and Archie both heard, he didn't come forward because he'd get in trouble, I think he knows something else, I'm hoping to find out what, I was going to invite him over here tonight to question him some more."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, figured the sooner the better."

"I kind of have plans." He looked at her pointedly, she knew he wanted her to expand but she knew he would insist on helping her. "Something for the story I'm working on."

"Ok, what time do you think you'll be free again?"

"Maybe 7:30 ish?"

"I'll get him to come over later than that, you can tell me all about what you did for your story and we can get some more information out of Doiley?"

"You don't want to know what I'm doing?"

"I figure you'll tell after it's done. You'd tell me if you needed help with it."

"Thanks Juggie, I will tell you all about it afterwards." She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. He tried to ignore the blush he could feel on his cheeks.

"No problem. You'll be sure to be around to let me in around 7:30?"

"The door will be unlocked when you get here, just wait in the office until I turn up."

He gave her an odd look at that but decided not to press, what ever she was doing he was leaving to her. She would come to him if she needed to, or after she had finished, she didn't need him hanging around while we was trying to focus on her story.

* * *

"So, dad?"

"Yeah, Arch?" Fred had noticed his son acting shifty during breakfast, that usually meant he wanted something.

"I kind of need another favour." He was nervous about pushing his luck, he was still grounded. "The _Taste or Riverdale_ thing tonight, Josie and the Pussycats are playing. They are doing a song I helped on."

"That's good Archie, I'm glad it's going somewhere."

"Well, I know I'm grounded. But I was hoping you might let me go and see them perform it."

"I don't think you understand the meaning of grounded Archie. I've already given you extra time for music."

"I know that but this wouldn't be social either, none of my friends are going to be there." His dad just looked at him, he could tell he was thinking about it but wasn't sure how much slack to give him. "If this was a football game, you know this wouldn't even be a discussion."

"You're right, it wouldn't be. But this is different, this is a party, and you're grounded. Tell me the truth, if I tell you no, would you sneak out to go anyway?"

Archie just looked down at his empty plate, he knew that he would sneak out if he had to.

"Ok, we will make a deal here. You come with me, you listen to the song, we have a proud father son moment, you leave and go straight home. No detours. You work with me all weekend, no social activity including phone. You don't lie to me or hide anything from me again or this will be the last favour you get from me and your next grounding will be for a long time."

"Seriously dad, thank you."

"Now, tell me about July 4th. All of it, remembering no lies."

"I was with a girl, at the river." He had worked that much out himself. "She doesn't want people to know about us so she made me hide it, stopped me from telling about gunshot."

"Ok, so you won't tell me who this girl is?"

"I can't dad, I promised I would keep this secret."

"I respect you're a man of your word Arch. I don't like that she kept you from telling the police about the gunshot though."

"She was just worried, I still did it and managed to keep her out of it."

"You lied to the police, that doesn't make it easier for me to handle."

"I'm sorry dad, but they know what they needed to." He watched as his dad ran his finger through his hair.

"You really like her?"

"Yeah dad."

"And you're ok, happy?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, I won't press you for it. Know that I do want all the information at some point, but when you're ready to share. Tell this girl that I don't want her stopping you from doing anything else that you want to do though."

"Sure dad."

Archie was relieved the conversation had gone so well, he had expected to have to sneak out tonight. He was happy to pay the price of a weekend to see a song he helped on played on stage. He wondered when he would ever be able to tell his dad about Ms Grundy, he couldn't imagine that conversation ever going well.

* * *

"We said 7 Cheryl."

"It's only 5 past, I had to talk my mother into letting me miss this thing tonight." Betty and Veronica had been waiting quietly outside the school for the last 10 minutes, both of them had opted to dress all in back and noticed Cheryl had done the same.

"Right, lets go." Betty unlocked the door and the three made their way over to boys locker room.

"Trev said it was in the far corner." They followed Cheryl as she made her way to where Trev had told her they would find the book. "Here it is."

"They didn't even try to hide it." Betty picked up the book and started to look through it.

"Seriously, 'new girl', that's what I've been reduced to?"

"Better than 'big girl'. This book is full of names, this has been going on for a long time."

"Betty, Polly is in here." Veronica pointed to where she had been her friends sisters name.

"With Jason's name."

"No, he would never... Jason would never." Cheryl looked at the book in complete disbelief.

"It's right here Cheryl!"

"I didn't know." Betty turned her attention back to the book then.

"Maybe this is how he hurt her." Her mind was racing at the possibily but she pushed them to the back of her mind. "I need to take some pictures, take them to the principal, then we can burn this goddamn book, get rid of it for good."

"Get as many as you need, they will great for your article along with Ethel's interview. I brought a bag for the book, we can do whatever you want with it tomorrow."

Betty took pictures of all the pages seperately, she wanted all the information she could get out of it. Veronica took the book then put it in her bag, she could stash it at home until they could get rid of it.

"Right, I got to get going, I told my mum I would catch up with her at this party. We will talk about this tomorrow?" Betty and Veronica both just nodded at her as Cheryl turned to leave.

"Are you ok Betty?" Veronica asked her once they were alone.

"Not really, but I have to get to the paper."

"Betty, talk to me. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing, I'll feel better once everything is exposed. Really V, I'm alright. Get the book back to yours, we will talk about it tomorrow."

"Ok, call if you need to talk?

"Sure." Veronica gave her a quick hug and turned to leave, she was on her own now, she let herself have a moment where she felt the pain for Polly but then pushed it away and quickly walked to the paper offices, she had more work to do tonight.

* * *

Jughead had gotten to the school early but found the door unlocked as Betty had promised, he made his way straight to the office for the paper, it was still going to be 20 minutes until Doiley arrived but he settled in to a seat and got his laptop out, he could work on his writing until he or Betty arrived. He hadn't managed to get much writing done in the 10 minutes wait until Betty walked into the office, he could tell instantly that something was wrong. He felt himself stand up before he really made the decision to do so.

"Betty, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just got some new information for my story." She was dodging eye contact with him but he wasn't sure why.

"We don't have to do this right now, I can get Doiley to come back another time, or I can do this alone."

"It's fine. I can do this."

"Betts!" She looked at him now. "Sorry, but you weren't even looking at me."

"Sorry Jug. Just having a bad day, I'm fine though." She watched as a look of concern came over his face.

"Ok, please talk to me?"

"Polly made an appearance in some information I found." Jughead wasn't sure how that had come to happen but he knew her story was about slut-shaming within the school, suddenly her attitude made a lot more sense. He sighed as he made the realisation.

"I'm sorry Betty." He moved closer and once again moving without really thinking he brought her in for a hug. "I know that must have been hard for you." He felt her nod into his shoulder. "What can I do?" She pulled away then shaking her head.

"Nothing right now, we have another story to break. All will be exposed in the paper tomorrow, that will make me feel better."

"Ok, if it doesn't I will actively spend the weekend trying to cheer you." He was happy to see a slight smile come to her at that.

"Deal."

"Oh, and don't call me Jug. Sounds seriously weird coming from you." He got the reaction he wanted from her then as she laughed quietly.

"Ok, I won't do it again, Juggie." She put emphasis on using her nickname for him. "When will Doiley get here?"

"Much better. Any minute now." As he finished talking they heard a noise, they turned to see Doiley come to the doorway.

"I thought I'd already told you everything I knew."

"Well Dilton, turns out, one of your scouts knew a little bit more." Jughead was already on full offensive. He felt Betty's hand on his arm, telling him to slow down.

"Dilton, we don't want to get you in any trouble, but now we know you haven't told us the whole truth." Betty tried a softer approach.

"You can't print a story saying I shot the gun, I'd lose my position in the scouts, I could get charged."

Both Jughead and Betty just looked at each other, it was clear to both of them that he knew something else about what happened out there.

"Ok, we might be willing to keep that to ourselves. If you tell us everything about that day, there's something you haven't shared."

"I saw something out there, some thing no one else saw. But if I tell you, no one can know about the gunshot."

"You have our word." Betty looked over to Jughead who nodded in agreement.

"I saw a car by the river's edge, someone was out there that day."

"Do you know who's car it was?"

"Ms Grundy, the music teacher. She was there that day."

Jughead just looked at Betty, he could nearly hear the cogs working in her brain as she pieced it together. Her eyes snapped up to his and he knew she had worked it out, he could see the pain in her eyes, the concern was there too, along with what he thought was anger. He hoped that wasn't aimed at him, she had said before that she wasn't angry at him for hiding it from her, but it was worse than she could have imagined before.


	11. Chapter 11

Jughead watched as Betty walked out of the room without a glance back at him. A part of him wished he had shared everything with her when he found out but he knew he couldn't, he had to fix this with her. Doiley was still sat in the office, his information hadn't got the reaction he had expected.

"You can go, we got everything we needed, thanks."

Doiley just stood and walked out, he was happy in the knowledge he had got a promise of discretion. Jughead watched as he left, he knew where he had to go now but wasn't sure how it was going to go well. He left the school, hearing the door lock behind him. He walked slowly towards her house, something inside him was dreading this conversation. This time he knew her parents were out, they would still be at the party tonight so he knocked on the front door rather than went round to the window. It wasn't long before she aswered, she just threw open the door and walked away without a word, he took that as an invitation to come in. She was still dressed in the black she had worn that evening but she had taken her ponytail out now so her hair fell loose to her shoulders. Jughead mentally slapped himself as he thought about that, right now was really not the time. Instead he followed her through to her living room and sat on the other end of the coach to her. She was clearly having trouble keeping eye contact with him, he didn't want to be the one to start this conversation so just sat in silence while he waited for her to talk to him.

"How long have you known?"

"Since the day I told you, the day of the pep rally."

"You always knew it was her?"

"Yeah, I promised not to tell." She nodded slowly at him.

"Did you even try to talk him out of it?"

"Of course I did, I don't even know if it's still going on. After he came clean about the gunshot he told me things wouldn't be good between them. We haven't exactly spoken about it since."

"When did it happen?"

"All he told me was that it started during the summer, I got the impression it stopped before school started."

"Is that all you know?"

"Yeah, he wasn't really chatty about it. I didn't want to know anything more."

"How could you not want to know more, what she's doing to him is wrong."

"Legally, yeah. Morally, definetly. But Archie didn't seem so against it, if anything he seemed happy about it, I think he's just as much a part of this as she is."

"He's the child Jughead. She's the responsible one, she should never have let this happen."

"I agree with you Betty, but what can we do about it?"

"We need to find out more about her."

"Of course we do." He sighed loudly at that, how did he expect anything different from Betty.

"Come on Juggie, she could be a danger to our friend."

"What can I do to help?"

"I need ideas, a way to get more information on her."

"Start simple, as a teacher her name will be on any school website that she has worked at before, she has a facebook account. Look into them, google her, see what comes up."

"Great idea, you'll help right?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I'll come find you tomorrow, after I do some searching, let you know what I find and we can go from there?"

"Ok, I can work with that." He noticed she looked much happier now she had a plan in motion. "Are we ok Betty?"

"Yeah, we're alright Juggie." She sighed quietly, she knew she shouldn't have just stormed off like that. "It was just a lot to take in."

"I get that, I wished I could have told you."

"No, I knew you couldn't, now I understand why he was so secretive about it."

"I'm still sorry I didn't."

"You don't have to apologise. We are really ok, I'd even say good." He chuckled at her at that and saw her smile up at him.

"Ok. It's been a bad night for you, you holding up?"

"Just about. At least all this took my mind of my other story, I'm going to be up all night doing everything I need to do with this Ms Grundy stuff as well as finishing off the story." She suddenly looked really tired as he watched her.

"Let me deal with the Ms Grundy stuff, I can probably do a better search anyway. You just focus on your story, get it finished so I can see the big reveal tomorrow."

"You don't mind doing it?"

"It's weird, even for me, to go cyberstalking Archie's possible girlfriend/predator, but I'll power through and make it work."

"Thanks Juggie."

While they were talking they had somehow moved closer on the couch, they were almost touching now and he reached to put a hand on her arm for comfort. Once again the world was out to ruin any moment alone he managed to get with her as the door banged open to reveal Betty's parents, clearly in a bad mood after their party and seeing their daughter on the couch with him while alone in the house didn't make them any happier.

"You should go Juggie, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll message later."

He quickly got out of the house but concern grew as he saw the look on Betty's mum's face. He knew she had struck her during the summer, he doubted she would do anything that would be questioned at school the next day but he still worried about what could be happening in there.

* * *

"That was one hell of a party, dad. Who new the parents of teenagers had so much drama?"

"Got even more so after you left. But first things first, that song was really great Archie, must have felt good hearing it up there?"

"Yeah it really did, felt incredible."

"I had a conversation with Ms Grundy about you after you went." Archie felt a wave of nervousness at that, he wondered what she said to him dad about him.

"Oh?"

"She thinks you really have a talent for this music stuff, that you should pursue it, give it a real shot. I have to say, I didn't really get it but I agree. If this is something you want to do, I'll do anything I can to help."

"Thanks dad. That means a lot." He really did mean that. "So what happened the rest of the night?"

"Oh, yeah. Did you have any idea about this slut-shaming thing going on with Veronica?"

"Yeah, I'd heard. Last I knew Betty and Veronica were dishing out there own form of revenge over the whole thing, something involving the school paper now that Betty is starting up again."

"Like mother, like daughter I see. You didn't think to mention this to me?"

"It won't be like her mum's brand of journalism. I didn't think I had to tell you about it, it was just a stupid prank by some idiots at school. I don't really know all that much about it."

"Well Alice made it clear to everyone at the party that she knew all about it, if Hermione had some warning it may not have been so bad."

"Jeez, I didn't even think about it dad. It happened a few nights ago when she went on a date with this Chuck guy on the football team. I checked on her, made sure she was ok, she seemed to be holding up, and like I said apparently there's a revenge scheme in motion."

"It's alright Archie, as long as she is ok now. The football team are the ones doing this?"

"Yeah, I had no idea. You know I would never, dad?"

"Of course, I never even thought, just thinking of some of the other kids on the team. I can imagine the conversation between Veronica and her mum tonight."

"That can't be a fun conversation for her."

"Maybe if she'd told her earlier..."

"Yeah alright, I get it, we should tell our parents when things turn to crap at school."

"You should. And watch your language."

Archie laughed at his dad then. Even with all the issues between the Coopers and the Blossoms the night had been great, the song had been a big hit and he was proud of how it had turned out. He told himself he would check up on both Betty and Veronica in the morning, make sure they were ok after everything that had happened, and see how there revenge was coming along.

* * *

Jughead was back at the drive-in theatre when his phone buzzed to signal a message. He smiled when he saw it was from Betty.

Betty- Hey Juggie, just wanted to apologise for my parents tonight, it seems they had a rough night.

Jughead- Hey, that's alright. Everything ok there, I wasn't sure I should leave you alone there?

Betty- I'm alright, they were angry but my dad managed to calm my mum down. Told them you were over to deal with them some paper stuff.

Jughead- Speaking of which, how's the story coming?

Betty- All written up, I'm going to be heading to school early tomorrow to get it all published, fancy being around for the moment the first _Blue and Gold_ is printed?

Jughead- It's not the first Betty, it was around for years.

Betty- It's our first though, be excited with me.

Jughead- I'm excited, honestly. And I'll be there.

Betty- Yay!

Jughead- You seriously just 'yay'-ed?"

Betty- Wow, I can practically hear your eyes roll from here. Fine, I'll leave my excitement unexpressed.

Jughead- No, express away. Just know I will not be joining in with any yay's, jumping, squealing or anything like that.

Betty- Noted. How's your evening searching been?

Jughead- Weird, there's no sign of a Geraldine Grundy before a year ago.

Betty- That is weird.

Jughead- I think you're right about there being something weird about her. I hate to say it, but maybe we should talk to Archie about it, he might know something that could explain.

Betty- You should do that, he doesn't know that I know about it yet.

Jughead- Oh no, so not my territory. You're the caring and probing friend, you talk to him. He will find out you know eventually, just pick the right moment to do it.

Betty- Fine, thanks for the support.

Jughead- Hey, I support where I can. You know better than anyone how I am the wrong person for this.

Betty- You're right, you've been great. And you would be terrible at that conversation. I'm on it.

Jughead- Just make sure you do it at the right time, this won't be an easy conversation.

Betty- I will, amd I'll make sure you're around when I do it.

Jughead- Why is that exactly?

Betty- I have a feeling Archie may not be too happy with me after it, you can swoop in and be the friend to him. Hopefully make him see I'm right though.

Jughead- Oh, so a fun job for me then.

Betty- Like mine is any more fun?

Jughead- Yeah alright, you got me there.


	12. Chapter 12

Betty smiled when she saw Jughead coming towards their table at lunch but faltered when she saw the look on his face. He had seemed fine that morning when they had published the first edition of their _Blue and Gold._ Something must have happened since then.

"What's wrong?" As soon as he sat down next to her she turned to him.

"The Twilight Drive-In, it's been bought. It's being closed down for good."

"What? Who's bought it?"

"Some anonymous buyer apparently. The town owns it now, but don't invest anything in it. The mayor couldn't refuse the offer."

"I'm sorry Jughead, you work there right?" Veronica felt bad for him losing his job over this.

"It's not about that Veronica, it's a part of the history of Riverdale."

"Who even goes there anymore, everyone has Netflix now, no one wants to watch a movie from there car." Betty just looked at Veronica, trying to get her to shut up, she really wasn't helping.

"You'll all be there closing night, right?"

"Of course, Juggie. We will all be there." She looked pointedly at Veronica and Kevin who nodded quickly back. "I'm really sorry it's going, I always loved going there as a kid."

* * *

"Wow, she's incredible."

"Yeah she is." Ms grundy was playing a small concert on her cello during the last class of school, Archie had a free period so had gone, he hadn't wanted to bring his dad but he had insisted on hearing her play.

"I'm normally more of a rock fan, but that was really great, beautiful really." The concert ended and the small audience stood up and applauded. "Let's go say hello." Before Archie could argue his dad had gone up to talk to her.

"Hi, Ms Grundy. That was really wonderful."

"Thank you, Mr Andrews. Thank you both for coming."

"No, Archie wouldn't miss it. He almost wouldn't let me come with."

"Well, see you Ms Grundy. Let's go dad."

"You know, you've been such a big help with Archie and his music. Let us take you to dinner, as a thank you and congratulations for the concert. If you're not busy tonight."

"Oh, I couldn't impose..."

"I insist, it's the least I could do for you."

Before Archie could really process the conversation the three of them were heading back to their car, his dad was taking them to Pop's for dinner and he could tell he was in for an awkward night.

* * *

"As the godfather of indie cinema, Quentin Tarantino, likes to say..."

"Jeez, Jughead, enough with the Quentin Tarantino." Veronica was sick of it by now.

"I'm pissed, and not just because of my job. No one is trying to save it, people should be, it should mean something."

"It does Juggie, but I don't know that anyone can do anything." Betty had been trying to cheer him all afternoon with no luck, he was taking it really hard.

"What movie does everyone think for the closing night?"

Betty had stopped paying attention then as a group of people walked in the door, Archie, his dad and Ms Grundy. She looked suddenly at Jughead who just looked at her, suddenly seeing her change in expression.

"No, Betty."

She looked back to the group that had now sat down in a booth.

"Don't do this now."

She couldn't wait any longer, she hadn't managed to talk to Archie all day and she was sick of keeping it in. She got up and heard Jughead's exclaimation behind her as she walked towards their booth.

"Archie, can I talk to you, outside please?"

"I'm a little busy Betty, can I call you later?"

"It's important, school stuff, please Arch?"

"Yeah, ok."

Jughead watched as they had a small interaction and then both left the diner together, he got up to follow with a quick word to Veronica and Kevin still sat in the booth, he saw they shared a small confused look but left them too it.

"I know you were with Ms Grundy at the river that day."

"Did Jughead tell you?" Archie looked behind Betty to see Jughead coming out the diner as well.

"No, he didn't, but he's told me everything he knows now."

"I know it seems bad..."

"Bad? Archie, she's breaking the law."

"Don't go there Betty."

"Too late, I'm already there. Look, Jughead told me he's already tried to talk you out of the whole thing, and that it didn't work. You know that I'm not judging you but this is wrong Archie."

"It's not Betty, it's not like you think."

"I may have looked into her, after finding out. She isn't who you think she is, Geraldine Grundy didn't exist a year ago, no signs of her at all. You can't say that isn't strange Archie."

"Betty..."

"She made you lie, to the sheriff, about a murder case. She has to be hiding something."

"Betts, let me take it from here?" She hadn't noticed Jughead follow them but he put a hand on her lower back now and nodded to her.

"Ok, I'm gonna head home, let me just get Veronica."

The two boy watched as she went back inside and left a few seconds later flanked by Veronica and Kevin.

"Couldn't have warned me about that?" Jughead couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Sorry, kind of been preoccupied."

"Right. You don't think she'd go to anyone about this do you, the paper?" Jughead laughed louder at that.

"Dude, seriously?" Did he know her at all. "If there's even the smallest chance something could hurt you, Betty would never do it."

"Yeah I guess."

"She's right though, Grundy isn't good for you. Something is going on here." He had to try to get him to see her side of it. "What future do you really see with her anyway?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I want to hold onto what I have with her, for as long as possible."

"I know, trust me. But what you think you have with her, may not be real." He noticed Archie give him a strange look then, he realised he had spoken a little too strongly, as if he could relate to his problem, he hated that he was thinking about Betty as he said those words. "Just think about what you're doing Archie."

"Ok, and let me know if Betty is planning on doing something crazy, I can use the warning this time."

"I'll do what I can."

* * *

He didn't see this as breaking his promise, this was important. He kept telling himself that as he walked over to her house, he smiled when he saw the ladder still propped up against the house. He made his way up and knocked on the window, he was glad to see Betty smiled when she looked over and saw it was him. She opened the window to let him in and they both sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, I was going to call you."

"Thought I'd beat you to it."

"I thought the window was only for important issues now?"

"This isn't important?"

"Depends what you want to talk about."

"You had to do it right then, couldn't think of a better moment?"

"I'm sorry, I know it wasn't the best timing."

"When out for dinner with his dad and women he's sleeping with, it isn't a good time for any conversation." He saw her flinch at his words, he realised what he had said.

"It's still happening then?"

"Yeah, but I think we planted some doubt there."

She just nodded at him.

"I can't promise he's going to stop but he's listening to us, kind of. That's a good start."

"I think I should..."

"No! Don't tell me, if you tell me, I'll be morally obligated to tell him what you're planning. It's hard enough to stay neutral in this."

"You're right, I shouldn't put you in that position."

"If you need help, I'd rather you asked for it, but if you can keep me out of it. It would just be so much easier for us all."

"I can do that. You know I have to have to keep trying though, right?"

"I know. It's who you are Betty, you'll always try to protect everyone. Archie more than anyone, I know how you feel about him." He said it softly, there was no bitterness in his voice and he hoped Betty wouldn't hear anything else in it.

"It's not that, I just don't want him to be hurt."

"I know that too." She hadn't denied anything he had said, he didn't expect her too.

"So, can I ask, what's with you and the drive-in?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know it's important to you, that you hate to see it go, and you're losing your job. But this is intense, I heard you went to talk to Archie's dad about postponing the work."

"I just don't want it torn down."

"Why is it do important to you?"

"I guess it just holds a lot of memories for me." He couldn't tell her everything, she would flip if she found out he was living in there since halfway through the summer.

"You know I can tell when you're lying, we've known each other our whole lives."

"I'm not lying."

"But you aren't telling me everything. I thought we could share."

"This isn't something I can share."

"Why not?" He could see the concern come on to her face, he knew it would only get worse if he told her everything.

"I'm not ready to." He felt her hand touch his arm.

"Ok, I won't press. Just promise you'll come to me when you are ready?"

He nodded as he looked over at her, he hadn't really noticed how close they were sat. He saw her swollow heavily as he closed the distance between them, her eyes fluttered closed. Suddenly there were footsteps coming up the stairs. Dammit, they were seriously cursed. There was panic covering her face now as he jumped up quickly to go to the window.


	13. Chapter 13

"I need help." Betty rushed into the _Blue and Gold_ offices, Jughead had started using them during his lunch hour, he found it hard to focus at the benches outside.

"Anything." He was instantly concerned for her.

"You don't even know what I want yet."

"I'm guessing something to do with Ms Grundy?"

"Can you meet me after school tonight?"

"Sure, do I want to know what the plan is?"

"Probably not, at least until it's too late to tell Archie."

"I can live with that, where should I meet you?"

"Pop's. And wear black?"

"Breaking and entering again?"

"I didn't break into the school, I had a key." It made him worry that she didn't deny it, he had said it as a joke.

"Betty?!"

"Just please meet me?" He sighed loudly.

"I'll be there." No way he was letting her do anything alone.

"Thank you."

He nodded, he knew he would do anything she needed. As much as he wanted to stay neutral in this whole mess, he couldn't leave her to sort it by herself.

* * *

"Mum?" Veronica hadn't been home long when her mum walked in.

"Yeah hun?"

"Cheryl showed me a picture at school today. Of you with this guy from some biker gang."

"Ok, first of all, you don't have anything to be so worried about. Come and sit with me." She went and sat next to her mum but she knew she still looked worried.

"Those serpent guys are thugs, what were you doing?"

"Oh hun, I know they are from the wrong side of the tracks, but remember I grew up here. I went to high school with a lot of those guys."

"So you knew him?"

"I was being polite, he recognised me."

"Cheryl said you seemed to be arguing with him."

"I wouldn't say arguing, he made some lewd comment about me, I put him in his place." She wasn't sure why but she didn't quite believe her mum when she said that.

"Mum, you'd tell me, if you were some sort of trouble, right?"

"I'm not, _Mija,_ when have I ever lied to you?"

Her mum had a point there, she had never known her to be dishonest to her, even in worst of times.

* * *

He had been sat in Pop's for just a few minutes when he got a message from Betty saying to go outside. She was dressed all in black, including a hat hiding all of her hair.

"Not suspicious at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you without at least one pink item of clothing on. You don't think people will find it weird, you wearing all black?"

"The whole point is that we aren't seen. You're in all black too."

"I'm always in black, and no one pays attention to me anyway."

"Well, no one should be paying attention to me either."

"Whatever you say, where we heading anyway?"

"Come with me."

He followed her as she turned away from him and hurried a little so he could walk next to her, they only walked for a few minutes.

"You going to tell me the plan yet?"

"Yeah, in a minute." They walked around another corner and she came to a stop. "Here we are."

"A car?"

"Yeah, keep watch." He watched her as she took a device out of her coat and started to work it through the window pane, a few seconds later she opened the door.

"How do you know how to do that?"

"I work on cars with my dad sometimes." She got into the car and moved over to the drivers side. "Get in here."

"Fine." He joined her in the car. "Who's car is this?"

"You even have to ask?"

"Jeez, Betty, what do you expect to find in here?"

"I don't know, anything to show she isn't as clean as she says."

"You realise this is crazy right?"

"No it isn't." She found a small lock box in the glove department. "You happen to have a bobby pin?"

"Yeah." He reached into his hat and slipped out a bobby pin from the fold, he noticed the strange look Betty was giving him. "Jellybean usued to love me reading Nancy Drew books to her before bed, one day she came up and hid a bobby pin there. She told me that you never knew when you might need a bobby pin. You're lucky I never took it out."

"That's kind of sweet." She used the bobby pin to unlock the lock box and gave it back to him, he slipped it back into the fold of his hat. "Thank you."

He watched as she opened the box and seeing the contents immediatly moved to take it from her.

"Oh god, give that to me Betty."

"She has a gun!"

"Yes she does." He looked through the rest of the contents and gave her a driving lincence and passport that was in there. "Look at these."

"Jennifer Gibson?" He looked over her shoulder. "She's even faking her name."

"Ok, look, take pictures of everything and let's get out of here, now."

"No, we should take it all with us."

"Betty, right now we don't know what this woman is capable of. We aren't stealing from her, take pictures, it's enough to show to Archie that something else is going on."

"Fine, let me see the gun."

"You aren't touching it, fingerprints. Jeez Betty, I thought you would think this through more than me. Just take a picture of it in the box, and hurry up I want you out of here."

"Ok, ok." She could see the look of concern on his face and didn't want to keep him there any longer seeing how worried he was.

"What now?" They were a couple blocks away from the car now and he felt himself relax.

"We go to Archie, he needs to know this." He had been expected that answer and had already got his phone out ready to call him.

"Hey Arch, where are you now?" Betty could only hear Jughead's side of the conversation but she got the general idea.

"Yeah, I just to talk to you, it will be quick. Can you meet me a Pop's?" There was a short break as he waited for an answer.

"Ok, see you in 10." Jughead hung up then.

"He's coming to talk to me, he has a date shortly though, so it will have to be quick."

"Do you want me there?"

"Yeah, probably best as a united front."

They walked quickly back to Pop's and Jughead smiled as Betty took off her black jacket to reveal a pink top underneath.

"Knew there had to be pink somewhere."

She laughed at Jugheads remark, it stopped short as she saw Archie enter the diner.

"Hey, Jug. Betty, what are you doing here?"

"I asked her to come too. We have something to tell you."

"Ok, what's going on?" He saw both of them looked worried as he sat down opposite.

"Ok, we found out some things about Ms Grundy tonight."

"Oh not this again, I thought we were done with this, Jug."

"Well I wasn't, I'm sorry Archie but I had to keep looking, something was off." Betty chimed in to attempt to take the heat from Jughead. "We were just in her car..."

"You went into her car?!"

"Yeah, and honestly it's a good job we did Arch." It was Jughead who answered this time. "We found a gun in there."

"What?"

"And ID with her named as Jennifer Gibson." Archie looked as if he didn't want to believe her.

"Show him the pictures Betty." She did as he said and showed him the pictures on her phone. Jughead watched as Archies eyes widened when he scrolled through them.

"This doesn't mean anything."

"Open your eyes Archie, she's lying to you. She's clearly hiding something, what if she had something to do with Jason's murder. She taught him last year, you know?" Jughead watched as Archie just sat there shaking his head, they weren't getting through to him.

"She's not a killer, I know her." Archie stood up then and walked to the door.

"Betty don't. He's not listening to us." He put a hand on her arm when she tried to stand up to follow.

"Then what do we do?"

"I don't know Betty."

* * *

"Nice murder board Dad."

"Thanks Kev, what's going on?"

"I was just wondering if I could borrow the truck for tonight, the drive-in?"

"You got a date?"

"Just going with Veronica."

"Huh, there's not a nice gay kid at school you could take?"

"Dad, I am the nice gay kid at school. I'm basically the only gay kid at school." He heard his dad chuckle lightly at that.

"Right, just be careful out there. We both know what happens in those woods."

"Jeez, Dad. Seriously..."

"Not that. I'm serious, we have a murderer out there and there are some less than pleasant people that side of town."

"We will be careful."

"Stay in the truck, and together."

* * *

Betty was sick of her house right now, she had hoped to run into Jughead at Pop's so they could brainstorm what to do about Archie, but he wasn't here when she arrived. Instead she just sat with a milkshake and thought about it herself. She still hadn't thought of anyway to help Archie without hurting him when she saw him walk in the diner. She had nearly finished her milkshake and she knew she would have to leave soon to get ready for the drive-in.

"Hey Betty, you mind?" She just shook her head in response and Archie sat down opposite her. "About what you told me last night?"

"Yeah?"

"I spoke to Ms Grundy about it, she has reasons for all of it."

"What reasons could se have for that?"

"She was married, it was horribly abusive though, she changed her name and moved but he found her so she moves regularly now. She has the gun for her protection from him Betty."

"Woah."

"It has nothing to do with Jason's murder."

"That doesn't make what she did to you ok Archie."

"She didn't do anything to me."

"Come on Arch, this isn't healthy. She's cutting you off from everyone around you, you have to see that."

"You don't get it Betty, I came here to prove she had nothing to do with the murder, and I have. She isn't a bad person and I'm staying with her. Please stop trying to do this now."

"I can't do that Arch, this will never be ok."

"It's staying this way Betty, stop trying to fix what isn't broken."

She watched as Archie got up and left the diner then, but as he did Jughead walked in.

"What happened there?" She filled him in on everything Archie had told her. "Wow."

"Yeah, now I don't know what to do about it, I've tried and tried to get through to him."

"Betty, don't beat yourself up about it, you've done all you can."

"Not yet I haven't."

"What do you mean Betty?"

"I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it, Archie certainly won't."

"What are you going to do?"

"I can't tell you. I'll see you at the movie though?"

"I don't like this plan already, tell me what it is, I can help."

"It's not dangerous, I promise. Just something I can't tell you yet. Do you know if Archie is coming to the movie tonight?"

"I can still come with you Betts. He won't be there, as far as I know he's set something up at the school with Ms Grundy."

"Honestly, I'm fine. I'll tell you about it at the movie."

"I don't like it."

"I know and I'm sorry but I've got to do this now. I promise I'll be there tonight."

"Ok, I'll be in the booth, find me."

"Ok Juggie."

She got up to leave then and heading straight out without looking back, she knew she ask Jughead to come with her if he asked her again and this is something she needed to do, alone was better. She reached the front door quickly and knocked on the door before she could change her mind.

"Hi Betty, I'm sorry Archie isn't here."

"Hi Mr Andrews, that's alright, I'm actually here to see you. There's something you should know."

"Ok, come on in."


	14. Chapter 14

Jughead was glad to see the turn out for the drive-in's final night, the destruction would start the following day. He still had no idea where he was going to stay after tonight, he had so much on his mind lately that he hadn't actually put much thought into it. Now it was a bit late and he had no where to go. He would figure it out somehow. It wasn't long until the movie started when the booth door open to reveal Betty.

"Hey, so your plan?" It had been killing him for the last couple of hours that she was off doing something and hadn't told him what it was.

"Don't worry, it went off without a hitch, it should all come together tonight."

"What did you do Betty?"

"Don't get mad?" He defintely didn't like this, he turned towards her then so he could watch her face fully.

"I won't get mad."

"I told Mr Andrews." He sighed loudly when she said that, he hadn't expected that.

"Told him what exactly?"

"Basically everything, minus the breaking into the car, her having a gun issue. I figured he didn't need to know that."

"How did he react?"

"He was worried, very worried. He's heading to the school tonight to 'find' them. He promised not to let on my involvement in it all. He told me he will find a way to sort it out."

"I don't blame you for doing it. It got to the point of needing drastic measures. But Archie is going to be pissed if he finds out you did this."

"I know, but I did it for his own good."

"I know you did Betty. Just giving you a heads up. I know it wasn't easy for you." He watched as she nodded at him. "Right, time for the movie, you wanna get drinks?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute."

He started the movie then, the trailers started the play on the screen, he knew why Betty had done it but he couldn't help feeling that she was going to be the cause of a rift between her and Archie. He knew it was going to hurt her if that happened and he knew he shouldn't feel happy by the idea of them having more space between them. He tried to put a smile back on his face as Betty made her way back into the booth.

"Jeez Betty, I said drinks." He laughed as he saw she had her hands full of sweets, popcorn and two hotdogs, the drinks tucked in under her elbows, he rushed up to help her with the load.

"I know but I was hungry, figured you wouldn't mind eating?"

"I never mind eating." He laughed with her as she started setting all the food out for them. "Come sit, the movie is starting."

Betty settled in to sit with Jughead then, space was tight in the small booth, it was really only made for one person but she was surprisingly comfortable. She started to look around the small booth, she noticed a couch took up most of the space in there but it wasn't in a position anyone could work from, you couldn't see the screen from there. It seemed like an odd piece of furniture to have there, no one was ever in here other than to set up the movies, but as she looked closer she noticed it was old and worn. There was a shirt over one of the arms and even though it was hard to make out, she was pretty sure she saw a bag tucked away behind it. Jughead was focusing on the movie as she got up to investigate it, as she bent down to look she saw more than just a bag tucked away out of sight.

"Jughead what is this?"

"What's what Betts?" He hadn't even noticed her leave his side but turned to see her holding his bad and sleeping bag in her hands. "Betty..."

"Are you sleeping here?"

"I was temporarily staying here, obviously not past tonight though."

"How long is temporarily?"

"Not long Betty, don't worry."

"Why aren't you staying at home?"

"My dad went a little off the rails after he lost his job, I just couldn't stay there."

"He lost his job at the beginning of the summer Juggie."

"Yeah."

"And your mum, Jellybean?"

"My mum had enough, took Jellybean and left. I couldn't leave him here alone, he keeps saying he will get his life back on track, I need to be here for him." Betty went and sat back next to him then.

"I get that. So you stay here when things get bad?"

"That's how it started. It turned into a more constant thing a little while ago."

"I'm sorry Jughead. What are you going to do now?"

"I'll figure it out Betty, I'll be fine. Please just drop this."

She didn't look like she liked it but she quieted down then, Jughead worried slightly at how easy she had caved, it wasn't like her at all, but he dropped the issue as well.

* * *

Fred hated what he was about to do to his son, but after what Betty had told him he knew he had to do it. When Archie had told him about this mysterious girlfriend, he had just figured she was a more popular girl at school, or had strict parents so they couldn't come out with their relationship. He never expected this, everything fell into place though, it all made a little more sense now. He found the school door was unlocked when he got to it and let himself in, it was quiet in there, Betty had said they would be in here tonight but she didn't know exactly where. He decided the music room as a good place to start, he walked as quietly as he could as he made his way there. As he got closer he heard noises, he thought someone was playing music in there. As he walked around the corner he saw a scene he hadn't wanted to see, it confirmed everything Betty had said when he saw Archie and Ms Grundy in an embrace on a small sofa in the music room. He made himself storm into the room.

"Archie!?"

"Dad! What the hell?"

"Oh no, you don't get the questions right now. What the hell is going on?"

"Dad, you don't get it."

"I think I get the general idea, maybe you can fill me in when we get home."

"Dad, please don't be mad about this."

"How can I not be Archie, she's your teacher, she's taking advantage."

"She isn't dad."

"Archie, you don't have to defend me." Ms Grundy had stood up now and she looked nervous as she looked at him.

"You understand what I must be thinking right now?" He asked directly to her.

"I never meant it to happen this way, truly. I'm not taking advantage of him, I really do care for your son."

"I don't want to hear that, that doesn't make it better."

"I know that."

"I should take this to the sheriff."

"Dad please don't do this."

"I don't want to hurt you Arch but this has consequences, she knew that going in."

"I did, but I did it anyway. That has to show you something."

"You made him hide information, lie to people for... I don't even know how long, at least since July, probably before."

"I hated doing that."

"Dad please."

"I'll leave, quit my job and leave town. I don't have to ever come back."

"I don't know about that."

"Dad, please don't involve the police. That should be enough." He looked at his son then, how upset he looked, this would have to be enough for him, to know she would be away from his son.

"Tell me this won't happen to another student, another child." He looked directly in the eye as she answered.

"I promise, no other students."

"Then leave, this school, this town, go and don't come back."

"I'll be gone by morning." She left then and he turned to face his son.

"I'm sorry Arch but that had to happen." He watched his son nod quietly at him, he knew he would forgive him eventually, he just needed time.

"I know. You mind if I go for a walk, I promise not to see her, I just need fresh air, I'll head home in a bit."

"Sure, I'll be at home when you get there. We can talk, or not, whatever you want."

Archie nodded again and then headed out, he walked straight out of the school and started to walk aimlessly for a while.

* * *

Jughead had surprisingly enjoyed the last movie at the drive-in, he thought it would be a horrible evening for him. He knew the reason he had enjoyed it, the same reason he had enjoyed everything lately. He hadn't noticed ever making the decision but somehow he and Betty had got closer during the movie, he had ended up with his arm around her back, she didn't seem to mind the placement of it though. He was almost disappointed when the movie finished and he had to move away from her.

"Walk me home?" He smiled at the question.

"Sure. Let's get you home."

It was a quiet walk back to her place, they didn't have much to say to each other, but it was a comfortable silence. It always seemed to be with her, he never felt uncomfortable when they were together. They approached her front door before long.

"Go back to drive-in, grab your bag, then come upstairs?" He looked at her questioningly. "Did you really think I was going to let you stay there anymore, I've been trying to think of somewhere else I could get you, I came up empty so you can stay with me."

"And your parents will be completely fine with that?"

"My parents will never know, we will find you somewhere else but I can hide you well enough for a couple of nights."

"And you couldn't tell me this before we left, now I have to go back."

"It actually gives me time to deal with my parents and get ready for bed before you get back. That wasn't the plan though, I really did just think about it. Just please come back?"

"Fine, I'll be back in a bit."

"Thanks Juggie." She went up on her tip toes then and kissed him on his cheek before going through her front door.

He could feel the slight blush and he knew he still had a stupid grin on his face when he turned around to see Archie staring at him from the street.

"Hi Archie. What's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you and Betty now?"

"Not exactly, I'm not really sure to be honest."

"I didn't know there was any confusion."

"It's kind of new. Why does it matter anyway?"

"It's just weird that's all."

"How so?"

"You know what, never mind. Sorry, just shocked that's all."

"Right, well I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, sure."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you YougurtBerries and Nicole for the reviews, I love to hear what you guys think so keep it up :-). Hope everyone continues to enjoy the story, please read and review.**

* * *

Jughead thought about the conversation between him and Archie as he walked back to the drive-in. He had the strangest look when he had seen him there with Betty, he wasn't sure why it suddenly made him feel weird about the whole thing, like he was somehow betraying his friend. He shook his head as he thought that, Archie had had his chance with Betty but hadn't wanted it. He wondered briefly if Betty would still take Archie if given the chance but he didn't want to open that can of worms. The place was empty when he got back, he was as quick as possible when grabbing his bag and sleeping bag. He had other thoughts running through his head as he walked back to Betty's house, they would finally have the chance for some alone time, he wasn't sure what that would mean. As he went round the side of the house he saw the window was a crack open, he used the ladder again to head up there, it was harder with the stuff he had to carry but he made it up there after a while, he smiled when he saw a small piece of paper folded on the window sill with his name on it.

 _I'm downstairs, but I won't be long. Make yourself comfortable, I'll make sure to be the first one to come upstairs so you don't have to hide under the bed again._

Betty got out of the conversation with her parents as soon as she could, she was glad to hear they would be leaving early in the morning. Even though it was a Sunday, they apparently had some interview for a story, they should be gone by the time her and Jughead got up, that would make it a lot easier. She smiled as she headed up the stairs, she knew he should be back by now. As she open the door she saw him sprawled across her bed wearing sweatpants and a baggy top.

"I didn't know you kept a journal." He looked over to her as she came throught the door. He saw her smile instantly change to a frown.

"What are doing with that?" She rushed over to him and took the journal from his hands.

"It was sitting on the bedside table." He suddenly understood the look she was giving him. "I didn't read it, do you really think I would?"

"No, I don't think you would." He watched as she visibly relaxed as he said that to her. "Just never shown it to anyone before."

She went and put the journal safely back in it's place in her draw, she couldn't believe she had left it there. Normally she was better at putting it away, no one else even knew she had one.

"I won't tell anyone you have one." She smiled as she turned back around to him, he was sat up on the bed now and looking concerned.

"Thanks, so you bring everything you need?" She was glad to see that he smiled back at her then.

"Yeah, I got everything. You sure this is alright though?"

"As long as my parents never find out. I'm alright with it." He just smiled at her again, he looked slightly uncormfortable. "Just put your sleeping bag alongside my bed, you should be pretty hidden there, tomorrow my parents are out really early so we don't have to worry about you getting caught."

"That is extremely helpful." He did as she told him to and lay his sleeping bag out. "All set?" He got himself settled into his sleeping bag and looked up at Betty sat on her bed, she was looking down at him strangely. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She got up suddenly then to turn off her light, she kept a small lamp on next to her bed. "Tonight was really great, I'm glad we did it."

"I had a great time. Surprisingly."

"You didn't expect to?"

"Not really. I'm glad you were there though, made it better for me." He was surprised that being in the darkened room made it easier to talk to her.

"I'm glad I came too. I guess it's time to get some sleep?" She phrased it as a question but she didn't wait for answer before she turned off the small lamp.

"Yeah sure. Goodnight."

"Night Juggie."

Jughead found himself wishing they could talk for longer, but it had been a long night already and it was late. Instead he just rolled away from the bed and tried to turn his brain off.

"Juggie, you awake?" It was a little while later that he heard her voice, had hadn't had any luck trying to get himself to sleep.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can't sleep." He started to feel concerned for her then, he turned over to see her looking over the edge of the bed at him.

"Wanna talk about it?" It was hard to make out but he thought he saw her nod at him. He got up and sat on the bed to her so he could see her better. "What's going on Betty?" He was surprised when she suddenly sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, she hung onto him tightly, he returned the hug not really knowing what was wrong.

"I'm sorry." She pulled away as suddenly as she had hugged him.

"Hey, don't do that Betty." He found himself irritated, not because she had gotten upset, but because she was hiding it from him, again.

"Do what?" She had turned her head away now and he was sure he could see her wiping her face.

"Dammit Betty, you know exactly what you are doing." He couldn't help his voice raising slightly. "I don't know what else I can do to make you see that I'm here for you, that I don't want you to hide this from me. Just talk to me, please."

He was getting frustrated as she just sat there silently, he had done all he could to get her to see it. She just didn't want to talk to him, he couldn't think of anything else he could do, instead he got back up off the bed and lay down heavily on his sleeping bag. It wasn't long until he felt something beside him.

"I'm sorry." He was surprised that she was suddenly laying down next to him, he moved over slightly to give her more room on the sleeping bag.

"Please stop apologising."

"Right, sorry." He looked over to her then and heard her laugh lightly. "I'll stop now. I know I can talk to you Juggie." She had turned on her side to face him then and he did the same so he could see her face.

"Then why don't you?"

"I don't know how to do this, I've spent so long with it all shoved down and hidden. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"How about, for tonight, you just tell me what got you so upset?"

"I started thinking about the night Archie must be having, his dad was going to find out the whole Ms Grundy stuff tonight." Jughead almost regretted asking now, but he knew she had to talk about it so he put his hand on her arm in a sign of comfort to her.

"I saw him outside, when I left to get my stuff. He seemed surprisingly alright, I'm sure he will be fine once he has time to get over it."

"I guess, I hope he never finds out I told his dad. He will forgive him evenually though."

"Of course he will. That can't be the only thing that got you so upset Betts."

"Just thinking how bad it would be if he did find out I was behind it."

"He would forgive you too Betty."

"I think he would, after a while."

"Ok, so...?"

"Usually I would have talked to Polly, about issues with friends, she was always great with advice." He knew they had reached the real reason for the tears now. "I guess I just miss her."

"I know you do, I know how close you were." He knew she was trying to dodge eye contact with him then, even though it was dark in the room. Instead he just wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her in to hug her tightly. "What happened?"

"I don't know, that's the worst part. My parents won't tell me anything, they say Jason hurt her and she got so upset she just broke down. I don't even know where she is now." He knew Betty, knew that she hated not knowing.

"I'm sure she's ok, your parents would never put her somewhere she was in danger. Maybe they think she needs some time alone, they might let you visit when she's doing better." He knew his reasons were feeble but he couldn't think of a way to help her. He didn't know Polly well but he knew she wasn't one to just fall apart.

"That's what they tell me. I just wish they'd let me see her."

"Keeping pushing it, maybe if they see how much you miss her they'll let you go to her." She nodded against his shoulder then, he wished he could make this better for her. He felt her pull away slightly again, this time she had a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you, for listening. It helps."

"Well tomorrow, we will spend the day getting you to talk about everything."

"We will?"

"Yes, even if I have to drag it out of you." He got the reaction he wanted when she laughed at him. "There's that laugh."

"I don't know how you do that." He was confused now.

"Do what?"

"Make me laugh, even when I'm upset."

"What can I say, it's a talent of mine." He heard her laugh again then. "See, I'm just that good."

"You've officially cheered me up." He smiled at her, she really did seem to be feeling better, he felt bad about getting so frustrated.

"I'm sorry I dragged it all out of you."

"No, I'm glad you did." He watched as she yawned widely then, she didn't seem to want to move though, instead she hugged herself closer to him.

"You can't be comfortable laying down here with me?"

"I'm actually surprisingly comfortable here." She really did mean it. "Are you uncomfortable, because I can move if you like?"

"No, no stay, I'm good." He reached up to pull the blanket off the bed to cover then with.

"Thank you." She wrapped herself with the blanket while staying close to Jughead. She looked up at him to find him staring at her. "What are you thinking?"

He just shook his head lightly as if clearing a thought. The realisation that this was the first private uninterrupted time they had had together since they shared that kiss hit Betty suddenly. She felt herself moving closer to him, closing the distance between them. She lightly pressed her lips against his, she felt him return the pressure lightly. She pulled away suddenly when he heard a door opening and footsteps coming from her parents room.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She heard Jughead's quiet exclaimation at the interruption and laughed quietly, she put her finger up to her lips and turned her head to the door, she hoped no one would come in. After a couple of minutes they heard footsteps going back to the room and the door closing. Both of them let out a breath heavily.

As Betty turned back to Jughead she felt his arms tighten around her, before she registered what he was doing their lips were entwined again. This time there was more passion in the kiss, she felt his hands across her back and in her hair. She moved her hand across his torso, feeling his chest through his top, she reached up to run her hand through his hair and noticed he was still wearing his beanie as it was knocked off by her. He pulled away slightly as it came off, they were both breathing heavily. They lay like that for a few minutes before either spoke again.

"I've wanted to do that since the last time." She laughed lightly as he said that.

"I'm glad you did." She watched as he reached behind him to get his hat and put it back in place.

"Feels weird to be without it."

"I'm sorry." He laughed at her then.

"That's really alright." He leaned in again then and kissed her lightly. "Time to get you to sleep."

She yawned again then and realised how tired she really was, she curled herself closer to his chest then and relaxed into him.

"Goodnight Juggie." He felt his chest move as he chuckled.

"Night Betts.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mum?!"

"What is it, What's wrong?" Hermione got up quickly to see what was wrong, the worry subsided when she saw her daughter wasn't hurt, though she did look upset.

"I saw you tonight, with the Serpent."

"Jeez Veronica, you scared me half to death coming in like that."

"What were you doing there mum, don't tell me you were just being polite."

"Come and sit with me." She waited until Veronica came and sat down with her. "I was just settling some unfinished business for your father."

"I'm gonna need more than that mum."

"Ok, he hired the Southside Serpents so bring the value down on the drive-in, so he could buy it at a lower price with an off-shore LLC account. I was simply paying them for their work."

"He's doing this from jail?"

"He has a very long reach. He's sunk every penny we have into this deal."

"So, dad really is..."

"Your dad is a businessman, he saw an opportunity and took it."

"But this is wrong, he hired that gang to make it happen."

"It was already happening, the old Riverdale is dying, he just helped it along a bit."

"He didn't help it along, he made it happen. You know this is wrong."

"This is what your father does, this is how he provides for us. The living at the Dakota, personal shopping account at Barney's, dinners at Jean George's, your Hermes."

"Those are just things mum."

"That was our life, Veronica, all provided to us by your father."

* * *

Jughead woke up early in the morning, he heard footsteps outside the room, he thought it was Betty's parents getting ready to leave for work. Betty had been sure they wouldn't bother them so he was confident he wouldn't get caught there. During the night he and Betty had ended up spooning, she was still fast asleep as he looked down at her, he left her to sleep, they had had a late night. He heard the front door open and close, at least he knew the coast was clear now, even if we couldn't move at all as his arm was pinned under Betty. He didn't mind being there but was glad when he felt Betty stir beside him.

"Morning."

"Hey." SHe smiled up at him before sitting up. "I'll just go check if the coast is clear."

"Don't worry about it, I heard them leave a little while ago."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, it's still early."

He watched then as she yawned and stretched next to him.

"The floor isn't the best place to sleep." He felt bad that she had been uncomfortable all night.

"Hey, you chose it, I tried to get you to go back to the bed."

"I was here for the company more than the comfort." He smiled at her then.

"Well, I'm honoured. But now you know, the bed is much better for sleep."

"It is, I'll remember that." She looked back down at him. "How do you manage to keep that thing on even when you are asleep?" She looked pointedly at his hat.

"Another talent of mine." He was glad to hear her laugh at him then, she definetely seemed in better spirits than the previous night.

"You want a shower?"

"Yeah sure."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He just nodded as she got up and went out her bedroom door. It wasn't long until she was back with a towel for him. "Here you go, everything else you'll need is in the bathroom, let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you." He stood up next to her then and took the towels from her. He thought she seemed a little nervous but he couldn't think why. "You ok?" She just nodded in response, he tucked some hair behind her ear so he could see you face better, he was glad to see her smiling at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

Archie hadn't slept much last night, he couldn't let himself think about last night. He understood what his dad did, he didn't know how he knew where he was but that didn't matter so much. Ms Grundy would be gone for good, he'd never see her again, they didn't get much of a goodbye. As it got lighter outside he gave up and got out of bed. He knew his dad usually slept in on Sundays, its the only day he could, so he had time to himself before his dad started questioning him. He tried to work on some music but no lyrics came out right, he just couldn't focus, he hadn't been at it long when he heard movement outside his room. There was a knock on his door and his dad peeked his head in.

"Hey, breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." His dad just nodded to him and left, things would be awkward for a while but he was already forgiving his dad in his part, it wasn't really his fault.

As he got up a movement caught his attention, he looked over and saw Betty's curtains were open, through the window he could see her stood with something in her hands, a moment later he saw someone join her. It took him a moment but he realised it was Jughead, he wondered why he was over there so early. He was about to turn away and put it from his mind when he saw them kiss. He wasn't sure why but it made him feel strange, it had looked so familiar, like it was usual for them. Jughead had told him he wasn't sure what they were last night, he guessed they had figured it out. He knew it was irrational but he felt an irritation towards his friend.

"There you go." His dad put a plate for pancakes in front of him as he sat down at the kitchen island.

"Thanks dad."

"So, you wanna talk at all?"

"Did you notice Betty and Jughead getting very friendly lately?" He wasn't even sure what made him ask the question.

"Not really, they've been friends for years though, always got along well, why do you ask?" Archie could tell his dad was confused by the conversation topic.

"They've just been awfully close lately, was wondering if you'd noticed anything between them."

"Can't say I have, but it's nice for them if there is."

"It is?"

"Yeah, things are rough for both of them right now, it's good if they find something good in each other. Don't you think?" He hadn't really thought of it like that.

"Yeah, I guess. I just thought it was weird, guess I'd never thought of it like that."

"Well, try to be happy for them, if it is going that way."

"Yeah."

He finished his breakfast in silence, his dad didn't try to push him for conversation, instead just sat there eating his own breakfast.

"So what's your plan for the day?" Archie wanted to go over to Betty's to question what was going on but decided against it.

"Just gonna stay in, maybe work on some music."

"Ok, I'll be around if you want to talk at all."

He didn't know what he could do to help his son, he seemed to be putting the whole issue to the back of his mind. For some reason focussing on Betty and Jughead instead, that seemed to bother him for some reason, though he didn't know why. He knew he would have to get him to talk eventually but for now he wanted Archie to come to him when he was ready to talk.

* * *

Jughead had headed downstairs while Betty got herself showered and ready for the day, as he went into the kitchen he decided it was time for some breakfast. Luckily he knew his way around a kitchen, he found all the things he would need for pancakes and bacon. By the time Betty came and joined him he was just about dishing up plates for them.

"Just in time."

"You did this?" She looked shocked that he had cooked.

"Yeah, I thought we could use something to eat. Try not to look too shocked." He laughed lightly when she looked a little guilty.

"Sorry, just never thought of you cooking."

"That's alright, eat up." They both sat silently for a little while.

"This is really good." He smiled over at her then.

"I'm glad you like it."

As they finished he grabbed their dishes and took them to the sink.

"No you don't, go sit down. You cooked, I'll clean up."

He laughed as he saw her face turn stern and she took the plated from him, it only took her a couple of minutes to wash them up and put them on the rack to dry.

"So, where do you want to start?" He had told her he was going to get her to talk about everything today and he had meant it.

"I'm not sure." He was glad she had known exactly what he meant.

"Come here." He took by her hand and took her into the living room, they sat side by side, he kept hold of her hand as he spoke to her. "Start at the beginning, and take your time."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, love hearing what you guys think. YougurtBerries there will be Archie/Valerie apparances, and I love the idea of a double date, thank you for the suggestion :-)**

* * *

Betty had told Jughead everything, she hadn't realised how much she needed to talk about until she started then she couldn't seem to stop herself. Everything from the fights between her mum and Polly, the pressure she felt to be the perfect daughter when Polly wasn't. How her mum had got so bad over the summer that she struck both of them, while her dad just sat back and ignored all of it, still pretended they were a perfect family. How Jason going missing seemed to make things even worse, her dad had become distant and quiet, she barely saw him anymore, her mum had lashed out more and started forcing her to take adderall, pushing her to focus on college already and started hating everyone she talked to, including Archie who she had always liked before.

He just sat quietly as she spilled everything to him, she watched the different expressions play across his face. He occasionally asked a question or nodded for her continue but mostly just left her to talk about anything she wanted to. She finally finished talking, she felt as if she had been talking non stop for hours, she felt a wave on embarrassment as she looked back at him. He just smiled back at her and moved closer so he could he could hug her to him.

"You've had a hell of a summer Betts." She felt herself chuckle lightly.

"Yeah it has been."

"Has it got better since school started at least?"

"Surpringly it has. My mum is still crazy, she hates everyone at the moment, still thinks I'm taking the adderall. But she hasn't struck me again, and she has limited control over me while I'm at school."

"That's good at least." He could see she was feeling a little better getting all this stuff off her chest, she had been bottling it up all summer. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Anything." He was glad to see her smile at him then.

It was still mid-morning and Betty was certain it was going to be hours until her parents returned so Jughead let her pick a movie to put on. They both lay down on the couch together as the movie started, she had picked some girly flick that she claimed was funny enough that he would enjoy it. He highly doubted the truthfulness of that but decided he could withstand a couple of hours to get her mind off the conversation they'd been having. He managed to drown out the movie and instead just watched Betty as she watched it.

She could feel his gaze on her face but tried to ignore it, she wasn't sure if it was just concern over her and she didn't want to see him look at her with that concern anymore. Instead she tried to focus on the movie, she was glad to hear the occasional laugh come from him, she knew he would find it funny. At some point she couldn't stand it anymore and turned to make eye contact with him, surprised that it wasn't concern she saw there. Suddenly neither of them were watching the movie anymore. She quickly got lost in the kiss but it became clear the couch wasn't a good location for any movement as after a few minutes she found herself pushed off on to the floor with Jughead following landing half on top of her.

He instantly felt bad and worried but Betty started laughing as he moved himself slightly to stop from hurting her. He looked across at her as she tried to control the giggles that kept coming, they were contagious and he couldn't help himself chuckling with her.

"I'm guessing your not hurt at all?"

"No, I'm alright." She managed to get out, she was gaining more control over her laughter now. "We should probably get up though."

"Right, come on." He stood up quickly and reached down to help her up. "No more falling off the couch." He kissed her softly then and sat back down.

"Agreed." She said it with a light laugh.

She was about to sit down next to him there was a knock at the door, she looked at Jughead then who just looked back in confusion. She shrugged and went to open the door, surprised to see Archie on the other side.

* * *

Jughead was climbing back into Betty's bedroom, he had spent the afternoon in Pop's with Betty and Archie. He was happy they had managed to cheer him up some, he had seemed in better spirits when he left them there to go home. He had stayed there with Betty for a while after, had got burgers together but didn't talk much. He had felt a pit in his stomach since they had arrived. He could hear Betty downstairs, her parents had got back while they were out. He wasn't there long before he heard her making her way back upstairs, he was sat on his sleeping bag when she opened the door.

She had been worried about Jughead since Archie had left them at the diner, he didn't seem himself but she didn't know why.

"They shouldn't be bothering us tonight, they leave for work before we need to leave for school so they should be out of the way in the morning too." She could tell she was rambling a little, she didn't like the silence in the room.

"That's good. Should make it easier in the morning."

"Yeah, you can even use the door." She laughed lightly but even she knew it sounded awkward, Jughead looked up at her oddly.

"What's up?"

"I don't really know, are you ok?" She heard him exhale heavily.

"I'm alright Betts, it was just a weird afternoon. Hanging out with you and Archie is a lot different to how it used to be." She looked at him then, he was right, it had been a lot different, she was sure Archie hadn't caught on to the change in her relationship with Jughead though. She was surprised at what she saw on his face.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"I wouldn't call it jealousy." He looked up when he heard her laughing quietly.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you. Come sit up here with me." He moved to sit beside her. "I'm just surprised."

"Why is it surprising, I know how you feel about him? Watching you comfort him for an afternoon wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done."

"Juggie, it's not like that anymore, I was comforting him as a friend."

"Betty, those feelings don't just go away, trust me. You know how long I tried not to feel like this about you?" She smiled at him then. "It's just something I'll have to get used to. I didn't mean to make anything weird between us though."

"Nothing's weird, I was just worried. You didn't seem yourself."

"Good. I'm alright." He didn't want to keep this conversation going any longer. "So, weird about the sheriff's board getting wrecked like that, a lot of information gone."

"It is, I was thinking of talking to Kevin tomorrow, maybe he could help us rebuild what he remembers being on the board. Anyone on it could be someone wanting to wreck it."

"But why now, he's had that board going since he found it was murder."

"You're thinking it could be someone added to it recently?"

"Maybe a link that he only just made."

"I'll talk to Kevin, see what he knows."

* * *

"Hey dad."

"Hey Arch, where you been?"

"Just been hanging out with Betty and Jughead."

"That's good. How are they?" Fred was glad he was going out with friends again.

"They're good, it feels good to just hang out with them again. Made me feel better about everything."

"Well anything that makes you feel better is great. Were you right about them two?"

"I'm not really sure, I'm know something is going on but neither of them are showing it." He saw that Archie didn't seem as bothered by the suggestion as he was before.

"Maybe they were just more preoccupied with cheering you up today. You seem to feel better about those two now though."

"I guess, if they are happy then it's a good thing."

"Good for you Arch. It's never good when these things make rifts between friends." He started dishing up the dinner he had been cooking. "Anyway, how's things with your music coming?"

"Not bad, the coach will be setting the line-up for the football team in a couple of weeks, picking out a captain, need to focus on that for some time."

"I didn't know you were going for captain."

"Captains get the scholarships, at college I can study music."

* * *

"Thanks for helping Kev."

"Anything for you Betty, I love your Nancy Drew side." She laughed at him when he said that.

"So, this is what you remember?"

"Yeah, this is how it looked, before the closing night anyway."

"Does he have any idea who did it? Or what they were after?"

"Nope, but they took a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, Archie filled us in on some details yesterday, apparently his dad found out and told him."

"Rumours fly in this town, speaking of which, you and Archie are hanging out again."

"Yeah, we're friends. Things are getting back to normal."

"Hey Betty." Trev had poked his head in to the _Blue and Gold_ office.

"Trev, hi"

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, Veronica said I'd probably find you in here."

"No, it's alright, we are just working on... a story thing."

"Right, just checking we were still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course."

"Ok, good. I'll see you then."

"Yeah, bye Trev." He left then but Kevin looked over to her looking shocking.

"You've got a date with Trev?"

"It's not a date, we are just meeting up tomorrow after school."

"Yuh-huh. Does he know it's not a date?"

"Of course. I just want to talk to him, see if he knows anything more about Jason, might be something he doesn't think is important."

"And Mama Cooper knows?" She laughed loudly then.

"Of course not. She happens to be away for a couple of days though, some spa retreat for women in journalism."


	18. Chapter 18

Betty was sat at a booth in Pop's, she had agreed to meet Veronica for a milkshake and burgers, they had barely talked the last few days. A lot had happened and they could do with a catch up. The food she had ordered arrived just in time for Veronica walking in the door.

"Ah, thank god, I'm starved." She sat down heavily across from her and grabbed a burger. "So, first question, what the hell are you doing going out on a date with Trev, I thought things were finally on track with Jug?"

"We didn't go on a date, it was actually more of an information finding hanging out session." That got a strange look from Veronica.

"You get anything useful?"

"Yeah actually, apparently things starting getting weird with Jason a few months back, just after things started with Polly."

"Weird how?"

"He became really distant, starting selling stuff, apparently started drug dealing."

"Jeez, seems like he needed a lot of cash."

"Yeah, fits in with the trying to get away from the parents though."

"Or he was running away from drug dealers."

"I hadn't thought of that, do you think that could be why he was running?"

"If he was involved in drugs then it's possible but I think the parents thing is more likely."

"Yeah maybe. Speaking of, looking forward to the sleep over?"

"Not at all, but I think Cheryl really needs it."

"She can be a real pain but I know she's having a horrible time right now."

"She is, it's bad enough that she blames herself for her brother's death but her mum seems to take every opportunity to tell her it's her fault too."

"That's horrible, you think she would be nicer to her daughter after everything she's been through."

"I'm not looking forward to meeting her tomorrow night, I haven't heard a single nice thing about her."

"And I doubt you will."

"I feel like Sunday I'm going to be attached to Cheryl's side all day, she's at risk of falling apart."

"You're a good friend to her, I know it isn't always easy to be."

"I've only really known her as the mourning Cheryl, I guess I'm holding out hope that she won't be so horrible when she isn't in mourning." She looked up when she heard Betty laughing.

"No, she's just horrible but she might be nicer to you because of all this."

"Hopefully." Both of them laughed together now. "So, how are things with you and Jughead anyway?"

"Things are good."

"Details Betty, he still hiding out while staying with you?"

"Yeah he is, I don't know where else he can go."

"He can always stay with me and my mum, we have the room and my mum wouldn't mind having."

"That's a big imposition, I don't think he'd feel comfortable doing that to you."

"Or he just wouldn't want to leave yours?"

"We are both liking the time together but we've had some close calls, luckily my parents aren't suspious of anything but we've pushed our luck for a long time. I keep trying to get him to ask Archie, I know his dad would take him in a heartbeat."

"Why won't he, I thought you three were all getting along well?"

"We are, although we haven't exactly told Archie about anything going on with us."

"So I gather, why the big secret anyway, I would have thought the school would be full of talk about you two by now."

"It's not a secret, we just aren't very public people and we haven't really talked about everything."

"He isn't public, you declared your love for Archie at the school dance and in the middle of the street outside your houses."

"Well this is different."

"Ok, it's up to you, you know I can keep a secret."

"It's not a secret."

"Right, right." She laughed with her then. "So what have you got planned next?"

"Is it terrible to use the memorial as a way to get information about Jason?" Veronica looked at her as if she was crazy.

"That can't be good juju."

"I know but we need to find something out about him, maybe we can find out why he was running."

"Ok, I know you're doing it for good reasons so maybe that cancels out the whole thing. What are you planning to do to get his information?"

"We want to get into his bedroom, have a look around. The memorial is sure to have some drama that we can sneak away during."

"Sounds like you've got it all planned out."

"Kind of. So how are things outside of that, I haven't spoken to Archie much lately either?"

"He's good, pushing himself into his football right now. I think he's pulling away from his music."

"I sense disapproval."

"A little, I can tell he really has a passion for his music."

"He does, I hope he doesn't give it up."

"Me too, I think he's still working with Valerie, that's a good sign at least."

"You don't seem that happy about that, sensing some jealousy there?" Betty tried to gain some eye contact but Veronica was dodging it.

"No jealousy, you know it's not like that with me and Archie."

"Yuh-huh. You know I wouldn't mind right, if that's even a factor in your thoughts."

"It's not, and you think it wouldn't bother you at all?"

"No, I don't think it would." She watched as Betty smiled broadly.

"Well I'm glad you're getting over that whole thing then."

"Yeah, hopefully Jughead sees that."

"I didn't know that was an issue."

"Not a big issue, but it's been a conversation a couple of times now. He still thinks of himself as a second choice."

"Wow, he said that?"

"Not in so many words."

"Another one of those talking moments, make him see he isn't a second choice."

Just then they heard a chime as someone came in the door, they turned to see Archie and Jughead come in. They caught their attention right away and came to sit with the girls.

"You two seem awfully chipper." Veronica piped up once the two boys sat down.

"Just done some talking, much needed catch up." Archie answered her before getting up to order more drinks for the table.

"It was, I asked Archie about staying with him for a while. He says he will ask his dad but doesn't think he will have a problem with it."

"That's great Juggie, gonna miss you being around the house though."

"I promise to stick around, at times your mum isn't." All three of them were laughing when Archie came back to the table.

"What we talking about?"

"Me dodging Betty's mum as much as possible."

"Don't we all." He chuckled along with them this time, he watched Jughead's arm move as it went around Betty's back. "You two done hiding now then?" He smiled as he saw Jughead's shocked expression and Betty blush slightly.

"We weren't hiding anything." Jughead was the one to answer him.

"I'll say, you weren't exactly careful in front of that window, you know mine is exactly opposite right?" Veronica choked slightly on her milkshake as he said that and Betty's blush deepened.

Jughead just laughed and reached across the table to swat at Archie, truthfully he was glad Archie knew about, and didn't seem to have a problem with it. The four of them sat in the booth for a few more hours, talking and laughing amongst themselves.


	19. Chapter 19

Veronica had somehow managed to find herself around the dinner table with just Cheryl, her parents and Nana Rose, who didn't seem to talk at all. This hadn't been what she was expecting out of the night, she thought there would be other girls here for a start, maybe less time with her parents would be better as well

"Thank you for having me over tonight." She looked over to Mrs Blossom.

"Well, Cheryl invited you." The look she gave her daughter could have been daggers. "I'm not even sure why you're here."

"Neither am I. I thought there be other people here for the sleepover." She looked back down to her meal then as Mrs Blossom looked away from her.

The table fell back into the silence, Veronice wondered if it was only her that felt the awkwardness but when she looked over to Cheryl she saw she felt it too.

"Veronica, would you like more maple ham?"

"No, thank you. It's really good though."

"Did you know that Riverdale was founded on the maple syrup industry." Cheryl's dad chimed in then.

"I had no idea."

"It's where Sweetwater River got it's name." She just nodded as Mr Blossom continued.

"Perhaps you should ask your father about it." And there it was, she was expecting this to come up at some point and wasn't surpirsed it was Mrs Blossom brought it up. "How is he doing, anyway?"

"He's ok." She didn't really want to talk about this but Mrs Blossom didn't seem to care.

"Well, there are worse things than prison." She knew thoughts had turned to Jason now.

"It must have been hard for you, to see him dragged off in handcuffs like that in front of neighbours and friends." She sighed as Mr Blossom tuned the conversation back to her.

"The worst part was how sudden it all was, one minute he was there, then he was just gone. It all happened so fast. There was no chance to say goodbye." She took the chance to turn the conversation away again. "That's why tomorrow is such a good idea, gives everyone a chance to say goodbye to Jason."

"Not everyone." For the first time Cheryl spoke under her breath, unfortunetely her mum still heard what she said.

"Well, someone already got to say goodbye to Jason. While rowing him across a river to his death." She saw Cheryl flinch as if she had been struck as she heard the words come from her mum.

* * *

"Jason was crazy handsome." Veronica was in Cheryl's bedroom now, she was showing her pictures of Jason from an album. "If that isn't weird to say."

"Not at all, he was." She watched as Cheryl looked through all the pictures. "I think you would have liked each other."

"Why am I here tonight, Cheryl?"

"I wanted company, tomorrow won't be an easy day."

"No, I know that and I know how much company you need right now. Why not Tina or Ginger, They're your best friends."

"And yet they weren't there when I had that panic attack at the pep rally, you were. I needed that tonight." She just sighed, she knew Cheryl needed someone tonight. "I spent all night writing a speech for the memorial, now my mum won't let me say goodbye to my own brother."

"You should be able to say your goodbyes to Jason. But does it have to be..."

"Public, at the memorial?" Cheryl finished her question for her. "Everything with Jason has been, so much gossip, horrible things being said about him. I guess I just wanted to let everyone know how sorry I was and that he wasn't a bad person, just needed a better family that he got. He deserved that."

"You should do it anyway, I'll help you." She couldn't help thinking that Bettys prediction of drama was going to come true.

"My parents would never allow it."

"Let them do their worst."

"Oh, they will. They'll kill me."

* * *

Fred was about to turn in for night when his phone started to ring, he was suprised when it was Hermione calling. He had embarrassed himself enough with her lately, stupidly thinking they were getting closer and the drive-in had been a date. He still wondered why she was calling and so late so he picked up.

"Hermione, everything alright?"

"Hey Fred, sorry it's so late but something happened, can you get to Pop's?"

"Of course, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just please come."

She hung up then and he worried even more about what was happening. He ran upstairs quickly to let Archie know he would be back soon and went out to his car, he was at Pop's a few minutes later. Through the window he saw Hermione stood in a corner looking scared, he walked in and saw a small box sat in the middle of the room, it seemed to be what Hermione was trying to keep away from.

"Watch out, there's a snake in there." He walked round to look in the box and saw a snakes head rear out of it.

"Woah, ok. Why is there a snake in a box and what do you expect me to do with it?"

"Just get it out of here." He turned back to the box and stopped to think about how to do this.

"Well I don't think it's a poisonous one, just angry at the moment." He managed to find something in the kitchen to pick it up and set it free in the trees behind the diner.

"Right, so you know I'm always happy to help you, but why call me for the snake. Surely the police or animal control could have done this better."

"It was a message, from the serpents." She looked as if she'd had a weight removed from her shoulders and sat down heavily, he took a seat next to her. "I couldn't go to anyone else because I don't know who to trust, except you."

"Ok, you gotta tell me what's going on with them."

"It's Hiram, he owes them money."

"How much money?" He was thinking about how much he would be able to help her with money issues, she seemed to know what he was thinking though.

"Fred, this is between Hiram and the serpents, I can't let you become anymore involved than you already are."

"I'm just looking to help how I can."

"You helped enough tonight, thank you so much for coming."

"Not a problem, feel free to call again if you have any other problems." He didn't feel right leaving her there after knowing the problems she was having. "Close up here and I'll drive you home."

Thankfully she didn't complain and just did as he suggested, he got her out of there quickly and drove her back to the hotel where she was staying.

"Thank you, for tonight."

"You don't have to keep thanking me, it's really alright. I'll see you tomorrow, you and Veronica will be at the memorial?"

"Yeah, Veronica is actually staying the night there tonight so I'll meet her there."

"Ok, I'll see you there then."

* * *

"So, last night staying here."

"No need to be so dramatic about it Betts, at least it lowers the chances of getting caught by your mum."

"That's true, I can't even imagine how she would react."

"Safe to say it wouldn't be good." Both them laughed quietly. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I'm hoping a good time will become apparant for us to sneak off."

"If it doesn't?"

"With that family, I'd be surprised if there was only one, I'm sure we can pick a good moment to disappear for a time. We won't have too long though, my parents will notice I'm gone."

"And it's his bedroom we want to get into?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping it has some information that will be helpful."

"I think it's a good place to start, he was obviously hiding something. Have you ever been in there before?"

"I've been in the house, know the general layout. I can get us to his room."

"It won't be locked will it?"

"I don't think so."

"So we've got a very vague idea of a plan, hopefully it goes off without a hitch."

"It will all be fine, Juggie."

"I know." He was still a little concerned about how the day would go but he didn't want to make Betty worry about it. "I guess I have to wear a tie?" He smiled that made her chuckle.

"Yeah probably, I don't think Mrs Blossom would allow you in the front door unless you did."

"I suppose I could manage something."


	20. Chapter 20

Betty had just finished getting ready for the memorial service, when she saw a movement behind her. She smiled when she saw Jughead stood there in a suit, including tie, the sight shocked her but he really did look good dressed up.

"You ready to do this?" Jughead looked at Betty, noticing the strange look she was giving him. "It's the best I could do." He started to feel self-conscious.

"No, you look great." She realised her gaze was making him uncomfortable, she moved forward and straightened his tie slightly. "You clean up well."

He smiled then and kissed her lightly, he knew she wasn't looking forward to today, none of them were. He hoped they would at least be able to get something useful out of the bedroom search.

"You feeling ok about today?"

"Not really." He relaxed when she chuckled lightly at his expression and placed a hand on his cheek. "It will be fine, let's go."

"Into the belly of the beast."

* * *

Betty entered the house with Jughead at her side, Archie caught their eye as soon as they did and they made their way over to him.

"Hey guys, any idea where Veronica is?"

"She was here last night so probably still with Cheryl, why?"

"Right, her mum just had a little bust up with Mrs Blossom, she was looking for her afterwards."

"I'm sure she will be right down, what happened?"

"I'm not really sure. You guys get seats, I'll be back in a second."

Betty looked at Jughead in slight confusion but found seats for the three of them at the back of the room, they needed to be able to leave quietly if they got the chance. She looked over to see Archie approach Mrs Blossom and hand over the football jersey with Jason's number on it. He walked back over slowly adn took his seat in front of Jughead.

"Did she touch you hair Arch?" Kevin made his arrival known as he sat down next to Archie, he had seen the interaction with Mrs Blossom.

"Kev! That was really sweet what you did Archie." Betty reached forward and put a hand on Archie's arm, this was a hard day for him, he had known Jason more than the others through football.

"She deserved it. More than I do." She felt as he put a hand over hers on his arm. She wasn't sure how to help him today.

Valerie walked in to the room and got the others attention.

"Hey, how you doing Archie?"

"Holding up, sit with us?"

"Sure." She sat down next to Archie and put her hand on his arm, grasping tightly. "Anything I can do to help." Archie just shook his head.

Betty smiled at the interaction between the two. Veronica came in shortly after and sat in the empty seat in front of Valerie.

"Things are tense here today. Day's like today really help put things in perspective, at least we're alive, right?"

Betty nodded to her from her seat at the back, she watched as she got comforting hands from both Archie and Kevin. She must have had a horrible night here. She turned to see her dad in some sort of argument with Mr Blossom, she didn't think much of it though, the Blossoms had been particularly argumentative today. Suddenly a silence shrouded the room as everyone turned to the back of the room, shocked as Cheryl came in wearing the same white dress she had been found wearing on the 4th of july.

"Oh my god." Veronica couldn't help the exclaimation, there were multiple other people saying similar things, she even heard the excited 'yes' come from Kevin behind her.

She watched as Cheryl amde her way up to the podium before her parents could get there, forcing them to move aside and take seats allowing Cheryl to welcome their guests. She was proud of Cheryl taking her stand like this.

"Welcome to Thornhill. Thank you all for coming, if you'd all kindly take your seats." There was a small rustle as everyone took seat in the room. "I'd like to start the memorial by saying a few words about Jason."

Veronica saw as Mrs Blossom tried to stand up but Mr Blossom kept a tight arm around her, clearly thinking they couldn't publically stop her from saying goodbye to her brother. The look Mrs Blossom gave her was terrifying, she wondered how Cheryl put up with it for so long. She just turned away and face Cheryl again.

She listened as Cheryl gave a heartfelt speech about her brother, his protectiveness of her. It wasn't until she dissolved into tears that she ran up to comfort her. Cheryl returned the embrace strongly, she suddenly bacame aware that they were still stood in front of the whole crowd, she moved Cheryl away from the podium allowing Mrs Blossom to take their place. She just quietly ended the eulogy and sent everyone through to the Winter Salon. She kept a hand around Cheryl's waist as they walked together to the next room.

* * *

Betty saw their moment to disappear, everyone was heading into the next room and Cheryl's speech would have everyone's focus for a while. She looked over to Jughead and saw on his expression that he thought the same. She reached down and grabbed his hand, leading the way away from the crowd and upstairs, she found Jason's room without any issues and thankfully it wasn't locked when they reached it.

"Don't think anyone saw us but let's get this done quickly."

"Right. Where do teenage boys hide stuff?" She looked to Jughead for soem advice.

"No idea. Try under the mattress, behind the headboard, maybe the drawers or closet."

"Ok." Betty made her way over to the other side of the bed to the closet in the corner.

"Hello." Both of them jumped as they heard a noise come from the doorway. Jughead turned so he was protectively shielding her from the old lady in wheelchair that appeared there.

"Holy..." She swatted him on the arm before he could finish the thought.

"We were just leaving." She pushed Jughead forwards slightly to try and get him to move but he was stubborn about not getting closer to her.

"Oh, it's you dear. How lovely to see you again." She looked at Jughead then, she had never met this woman before. "Come closer, let me look at you." Jughead put his arm in front of her to stop her from moving and shook his head slightly. "Come closer, Polly dear."

Jughead lowered his arm then, he knew nothing was going to stop her from going to her then, the old lady had wheeled into the room now to be beside the bed, he watched as Betty sat on the bed beside her.

"It's nice to see you again too. I'm sorry it's at such a terrible time." She flinched slightly as she took hold of one of her hands.

"Of course you aren't wearing it." She looked at Jughead in confusion again, he went and sat next to her on the bed.

"Wearing what?"

"The ring dear. That ring has been in this family for generations, you keep it close to your heart always. But never tell Penelope you have it, she would snip your finger off for it."

"I won't, I promise."

"Your wedding was the last thing I was living for. I lost a grandchild, but you, my dear child, you lost the love of your life." Betty watched as tears formed in the old lady's eyes, she looked at Jugehad again to see he was only staring in quiet horror at the revelation.

"Excuse me. I have to..." Betty couldn't think of what to say then and just stood up to leave, the lady dropped her hand suddenly as she hurried from the room.

Jughead just silently nodded to the lady and hurried to catch up to Betty.

"I can't believe this." She was pacing the hallway and chewing on a nail.

"I know, me neither. You need to talk to your parents about this. If they knew then you can guarantee they didn't like it." He took hold of Betty's hand then to steady her. "Take a minute, remember we need to face everyone down there."

"Right." She closed her eyes for a second and felt Jughead's arms wrap around her, she let the news settle in and put on her smile as she pulled back away. "Let's get back down there, we can deal with all this later." She could see the concern in Jughead's eyes as she pulled away from him. "I'll be ok."

He just nodded slightly to her and pulled her in for another quick hug before letting her go, he kept hold of her hand as they heading back downstairs. Trying to act as if nothing had happened, luckily nobody had noticed their absence at all.


	21. Chapter 21

Archie followed the crowd into the Winter Salon, Valerie stuck by his side, he found himself glad for her company. He knew she was trying to keep his mind away from topic of the day and was glad for that too, watching Cheryl get up to do her speech had been heart-wrenching. Valerie turned the conversation to his music instead, that wasn't a great topic for him either given the meeting with Castillo hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped.

"It could have just been that Ms Grundy was lying to spare my feelings. Maybe I'm not as good as she said I was." He hadn't shared the details of the meeting with Valerie yet. "Castillo doesn't think I'm good enough."

"Archie, you've got to stop focussing so much on what other people think, Ms Grundy said you were good and so you did, Castillo thinks your not and suddenly you have no self esteem."

"I just want to get this right Val, you don't understand what it's like."

"Oh I don't? I had my start too Arch, I know what it's like starting out."

"You have a band backing you, it's not that easy for me."

"You think it was easy? No, Arch, it's hard, nearly impossible but your good enough to fight for it. If your willing to quit the wallowing and work at it." She looked him straight in the eye as she said it. "No one is stopping you doing this but yourself."

* * *

People had started leaving the Thornhill house and Betty took the opportunity to drag her father away, she had simply told Jughead that she would talk to him later, when she knew more. He had let her go without protest, he knew this was something she needed to figure out.

"Ok, so you dragged me out of there and then don't say a word all the way home, what's going on Betty?" She looked at her dad, he looked confused towards her, she wasn't sure how to start this conversation and been mulling it over the whole ride home.

"Jason and Polly were engaged." She watched as expressions flicked across his face, trying to read them. "You knew about this?"

"Of course I knew."

"Was this what you and Mr Blossom were talking about today?"

"That is none of your business." He tried to turn away from her then but she went around him and made him face her.

"It is my business, dad. Tell me what's going on."

"Clifford and I were arguing because that horrible family of his came this close to ruining our family, not for the first time." He put his hand up and two of his fingers nearly touching. It only made Betty more confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Your friend Cheryl's great-grandfather murdered yours. They were in business together, maple syrup, one day he didn't want to share the profits anymore so killed his partner, my grandfather, in cold blood."

"So the reason you were so against Jason is because of some ridiculous blood feud from before you were even born?" She looked at her dad in shock that this was the reasoning behind it all.

"They stole our livelihood, Betty! I wouldn't let them steal my daughter too."

"Where is she, dad?" As her dad raised his voice she found hers lowering.

"She's sick, Jason made her sick." He looked exhausted now as he spoke.

"What happened?"

"They had a fight, I don't know what about but Polly came home devastated. She went up into the bathroom, I heard water running for a long time so I went to check on her. I had to kick down the door Betty, she was trying to hurt herself. We sent her away for her own protection, so she didn't try to take her own life again."

* * *

It was time to leave the Blossoms but Archie hadn't seen his dad for a while, he looked around the room and saw Jughead stood by himself. He went towards him, they hadn't spoken all day.

"Betty gone?"

"Yeah, she had to talk with her dad, figured I could grab a ride back with you guys?"

"Yeah not a problem, is Betty alright?"

"She's fine, I'll catch up with her later." Archie sense a coldness coming from Jughead but wasn't sure why, he decided not to question it for now.

"Ok, let's see if we can find my dad, get out of here." They both left the room together, stopping short when they saw Archies dad hugging Mrs Lodge tightly in the entrance hall of the house. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Hey Arch, Jug, I just offered Hermione here a job, she accepted." He looked over to Jughead, it was clear they were both thinking the same thing, the hug looked more than that. But neither of them commented on it. "Anyway, we should get going, you boys ready?" Both of them nodded at him.

"Right, you know where Veronica got to?"

"She was still with Cheryl last I saw." Jughead piped up, he had seen them a couple of times together.

"Thanks." Mrs Lodge left then to find Veronica, leaving the three of them together, Archie couldn't help smiling over at his dad.

"Alright, enough with that look. It's not what you think, just old friends. Let's get going." He just chuckled then and followed his dad out the door with Jughead following behind him.

As they got into the car Jughead felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, there was a short message from Betty asking him to meet her at the school as soon as he could.

"Mr Andrews, would you mind dropping me at the school, Betty just let me know she wants something doing for the paper."

"Sure, I can drop you there."

* * *

They pulled up outside the school to let Jughead out of the car.

"We will see you back at the house in abit?" Mr Andrews turned to ask him as they stopped.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be too long."

"Do you want me to come in with you?" He was opening the door when Archie piped up with the question.

"No, it's alright, I'll fill you in when I get back." Archie just nodded as Jughead left the car, both of them watched as he jogged up to the school.

He made his way straight to the paper offices, as soon as he walked through the door he felt Betty holding onto him, he hugged her back strongly. He didn't know what had happeend so he didn't know how to help, instead he just held her until she was ready to let go and talk. After a few minutes she pulled away slightly.

"Juggie, I feel like I don't even know my parents anymore. They've lied to me so much, they knew about the engagement." He just nodded. "My dad just told me about this crazy feud between my family and the Blossoms." He was confused then.

"Feud?"

"Yeah, it's the reason they hated the relationship so much. Some grandfather on their side killed one on ours, something about a maple syrup business."

"Jeez, so that's where it's all rooted from."

"Yeah. You were right though, they really weren't happy about the engagement, something tells me neither side were. I can't trust anything they say to me anymore, they kept this secret for so long."

"I know Betts. I'm sorry."

"My dad also told me Polly tried to kill herself, that's why they sent her away." He just sat in shock at that, he wasn't expecting that.

"Oh my god, why didn't they tell you that before?"

"I don't know, I'm not even sure I believe it."

"What do you mean?"

"My sister was a lot of things, but I never knew her to be suicidal, I know Polly and I don't see her doing that."

"You knew her better than anyone Betty, if you don't believe it then I don't."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." He wrapped his arms around her again then and led her to a seat so she could sit down.

"I hate saying this Betty, but to what lengths would you dad go to protect Polly?" She looked up at him then as if a realisation had hit her.

"My dad wasn't at the drive-in Juggie."

"I think it's time we find Polly, we need to talk to her." He watched as she nodded slowly at him.

* * *

Jughead was in better spirits as he walked Betty back home, he had somehow managed to cheer her up since the conversation about her parents. He didn't like leaving her in the house with her parents but she had just chuckled at him when he said that, it helped that she wasn't concerned at all. She promised to meet him to walk to school in the morning and gave him a small kiss goodbye. He left smiling and headed over to Archie's house, this was the first night staying with him and he still felt an irrational irritation towards him sometimes. When he walked in the house Archie and Mr Andrews were both sat in the living room.

"Hey Jug, how'd it go at the paper?" Mr Andrews turned to face himas he entered the room.

"All good, got it done."

"Good. I didn't know you were so into journalism."

"Really any form of the written word, really only on the paper because Betty convinced me to do it." Mr Andrews just gave him a knowing look then which he tried to ignore. "Anyway, I'm beat. Gonna get some sleep."

"Yeah sure, breakfast in the morning before you guys leave for school." It wasn't a suggestion, it was clear he meant it to make sure he got up with plenty of time to eat before he left.

"Yeah. Night." He left the room and headed up to the bedroom he was going to be sharing with Archie, he didn't realise Archie was following him until he nearly closed the door on him. He sat down on the blow up bed they had set up for him.

"How's Betty?"

"She's alright, holding up." He couldn't help the irritation creeping into his voice as he spoke.

"You ok?" It was clear he was noticing the tone in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry. Just tired, it's been a rough day." Archie just nodded to him.

He looked out the window and noticed how he could see directly into Betty's bedroom, it bothered him slightly that Archie had that access as well but he pushed it down. He watched as he saw Betty walk into her room, he smiled as she moved towards her window and noticed his gaze, she gave a small wave which he returned before closing her curtains. He didn't notice that Archie was looking at him throught the exchange.

"I'm happy for you guys." Archie's voice made him jump as he spoke suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"You and Betty, you seem happy."

"We are happy, at least I am. I think she is too."

"She seems it." He couldn't think of a response to that so he busied himself getting into pajamas. "I mean it, she's been really down lately but since this thing started with you, she's been a lot happier."

"Yeah, she had a rough summer but I'm glad she's happier now." He heard Archie chuckle behind him. "What?"

"You say that as if you aren't the reason behind it." He just smile at Archie then. "Can I ask, are we alright now?"

"Yeah, we're good. You letting me stay here kind of makes up for a lot of the summer." He laughed lightly at Archie.

"Right, I feel bad that you didn't feel like you could come to me earlier. I know we had some distance between us but you could have come to me with something like this, I would have helped you."

"I had it figured out Arch, I came to you eventually."

"I'm glad you did, you know you would have got caught over there before long."

"Oh I know, had a couple of very close calls but thankfully I don't think her mum suspected anything."

"You'd know if she did, she's not one to keep quiet." He chuckled along with Archie then.


	22. Chapter 22

Jughead woke up to the sound of Archie moving around the room.

"Oh good, your up. Breakfast will be ready any minute." He yawned widely and stretched as he got up. "Jump in the shower quick, I'll let my dad know you'll be down soon."

"Ok, thanks Arch." He stretched again and made his way to the bathroom.

"Towels are in there, use any." He heard Archie shout after him.

He made his way downstairs and found Archie and his dad sat at the kitchen island, pancakes were ready on a plate for him.

"Thanks Mr Andrews." He tucked into his breakfast, they didn't have long until they needed to leave for school.

"That's alright, try to breathe as you eat though." He laughed lightly and the other two joined him. "You guys get off to school, let me know how that football things goes today Arch."

"Will do dad." Archie called out as they headed towards the door. "I know you're not used to it but breakfast with my dad will be a daily thing."

"It's alright, actually pretty nice." He meant it, he usually just had to grab something from Pop's to eat on the way to school.

They left theouse together and began walking to school, Archie slowed down when he realised Jughead had stopped a few steps back. He looked back and saw him standing on the sidewalk outside Betty's house, he was about to turn and start walking by himself when Betty came out.

"Juggie!" He watched as she hurried forward to him, they hugged briefly but Jughead looked over and made eye contact with him, he sensed some annoyance in his gaze. "And Archie, hey!" He just waved to Betty and turned to continue walking.

"He ok?" Jughead looked back over to Betty then.

"Yeah I think he's fine. Let's go." She was confused by the whole thing but turned to walk beside Jughead, smiling as he reached down to take her hand. She saw Archie walking slightly in front of them the whole way to school.

It wasn't long until they reached the school, Archie had gone his own way once they reached the school doors, Jughead went along with Betty to the paper offices. He watched her as she looked over to the rebuilt murder board, he had added the Coopers to it the previous night, he could see her eyes tighten when she looked at it.

"You alright?" She shook herself out of whatever thoughts she was having.

"Yeah, just trying to think of a way to find Polly, we need to talk to her."

"What you got in mind?"

"Well, wherever they're keeping her, they must be paying for it, maybe my mum's cheque can tell us where she is."

"How are we going to get to that?"

"If I use you as a distraction for my mum, I might be able to get a few minutes to look at it." He didn't like the sound of trying to distract Mrs Cooper but the look Betty was giving him was hard to deny.

"You are going to owe me big time."

"Thank you Juggie." She came towards him and hugged him tightly. He pulled away slightly after a minute.

"You're welcome." He kissed her gently then. "Time to get to class." She frowned slightly but nodded all the same.

* * *

"I saw a lot of fire and hustle from you both this past week. It's been a hard decision to make." Archie was stood in the coach's office with the Coach and Reggie. He was choosing a new captain for the team.

"Reggie, your time will come." Reggie frowned as the coach turned his attention to Archie. "But for this season at least, this is a new number, as you took it upon yourself to retire Jason's. You know what a captain should do Archie, that was the right thing."

Archie froze as the coach put a new captains jersey in front of him, he couldn't make himself take it. He shook his head lightly and saw both the coach and Reggie look at him in confusion.

"Dude, are you crazy. Take the Jersey." He heard Reggie's outburst but he stayed looking at the coach.

"I can't, I'm sorry." He stepped back from the offer. "I love football, the captain should be someone who's only love is football. Someone like Reggie, they deserve that." He heard Reggie's exclaimation next to him.

"Are you quitting on me Andrews?"

"No, and I hope you don't cut me. I love being a Bulldog, but that part of me I'd need to give to be your captain, I need that for something else."

The coach just nodded and turned to Reggie. He accepted the jersey without hesitation and they were dismissed together.

* * *

"Wow, good for you Arch." He was talking to Veronica at lunch about what had happened. "I'm glad you decided to stick with your music, you had us worried for a bit there." He laughed along with her then.

"I had to make the decision eventually, I still love football but I know what I need to focus on now." He looked as Veronica nodded at him, she placed a hand on his arm and squeezed slightly.

"I think you made the right choice. You should audition for the talent show, auditions are this week and Kevin is the host so you have an in. I'll book you a slot with him."

"Thanks Ronnie." She smiled up at him then, she moved her hand suddenly as Betty and Jughead approached the table, he smiled to see they were hand in hand.

"Hey guys, we were just talking about Archikins fabulous decision to focus more on his music."

"That's great Arch, just no practices while I'm sleeping." He laughed along with Jughead.

"Deal."

The four fell into comfortable conversation for the rest of their lunch hour, Archie felt good about his decision and could tell all of friends did too.

* * *

"I've got an idea."

"What's that Betts?" Jughead could already tell it wasn't going to be an idea he would like.

"Come over to dinner tonight, it's just my mum in. I figure she's heard about us by now so it won't be so weird having you over. You can distract her for a few minutes, out of the room, so I can get some pictures of her cheque-book, we can head back to the school afterwards to look over them. Tell her it's paper duties."

"That's a hell of a plan Betty, it could work if we manage to get her out of the room and alone with me."

"I can make that work." He looked at her in confusion then but nodded at her.

"Message me if it's good to go and I'll come over." They were nearing her house now.

"Sure." She stopped them outside her house to give him a quick kiss before rushing up to her door, he smiled as he watched her head inside.

He headed into Archies hosue now, Archie wasn't back yet but his dad was sat in the living room.

"Hey Jug, good day?" He turned to talk to him as he entered the room.

"Not bad, I think I might be going over to Betty's for dinner tonight but I'll be back later."

"Good luck over there and don't take anything her mum says personally, she hates everyone."

"Right, thanks. I'll try not to." He turned to leave when he heard Mr Andrews shout him back. "Yeah?"

"How are things with you and Betty anyway?"

"Things are good."

"Ok, I know you don't have many people to talk to about this sort of thing, but I'm around should you ever want to talk. No judgement I promise." he found himself genuinely touched by the sentiment.

"Thank you Mr Andrews."

"Oh, and feel free to call me Fred, less of a mouthful." He chuckled lightly and turned as he heard the door open and close behind him.

"Hey, what I miss?"

"Not much, just telling your dad about me going to dinner over at Betty's tonight so just you two here."

"Oh right, good luck there." All three of them chuckled lightly at his response.

Jughead headed upstairs as Archie started talking his dad about his decision to focus more on his music, he smiled as recieved a message from Betty confirming the dinner with her mum was good to go. He wasn't looking forward to an evening with Mrs Cooper, but he couldn't say he would hate the time with Betty, he tried to focus on that as much as he could as got himself ready for the dinner. He knew Mrs Cooper would expect him to be somewhat presentable. He decided on his black trousers and shirt with his usual suspenders, thinking that would be smart enough for the evening.


	23. Chapter 23

Jughead made his way next door, he took a minute to brace himself before knocking on the door. He smiled and exhaled heavily when it was Betty that opened the door.

"Hey Betts." She opened the door wider to let him into the house.

"Hey, you look nice."

"Good impressions and all." She smiled at him as she led the way into the dining room, her mum was in the kitchen but came out when she heard them.

"Hello... Jughead." The way she said his name made a shiver go up his spine, it was clear she disliked his nickname.

"Mrs Cooper, thank you having me over."

"Hmm." Betty looked at him almost apologetically. "Well, sit and dinner will be served shortly."

"Anything I can do to help at all?" He regretted asking immediately at the look he was given, instead he just sat down as he was told. He heard a slight chuckle from Betty as her mum went back to the kitchen. "This is going well."

"You're doing fine, she didn't protest at all when I invited you over."

They stopped talking then when Mrs Cooper came out carrying a roast chicken, Betty got up to help her bring in some vegtables on seperate plates.

"It all looks great, Mrs Cooper."

"Thank you, please tuck in."

Conversation was stilted while they ate, anything Jughead tried to talk about got met with some comment or tone of voice that made him return to silence. As they finished eating Mrs Cooper moved to clear the plates away, he felt like he could breath properly for the first time that evening when she left the room, unfortunetly she wasn't gone long and returned with ice cream in three bowls.

"So, Jughead." The way she said his name had the same effect as before, she somehow made it sound like an insult as she said it. "I suppose you are the one to blame for Betty's obsession with the Jason Blossom case?"

"Mum, it was actually me that got Jughead involved in the _Blue and Gold_."

"Relax Betty, I'm just making some conversation. Jughead, since my daughter has been spending more time with you she has been focusing on such horrible events." Jughead swollowed heavily before he answered.

"She knows how much people want answers, we are both just trying to help how we can. Right Betts?"

"Yeah mum, and it's all my idea." Betty's tone signalled the end of the conversation.

Betty suddenly started making signals to him with her head and eyes, he supposed that she meant it was time for him to attempt to get Mrs Cooper away but he was shocked at how obvious she was being about it.

"Do you have a bathroom I could use?"

"Sure, I'll show you." He was shocked at Bettys sudden answer, this wasn't the plan.

"No, I'll show him, Betty finish your ice cream." Sudden realisation hit him at the smile Betty had as her mum stood up to show him the bathroom. All she had to do was make it seem like she wanted to be alone with him and her mum jumped in to stop it.

Betty was out of her seat the second they left the room, she wouldn't have long before her mum came back out, she rushed to her mum's handbag and found the cheque-book. She didn't pay attention to what was on the pages, instead she just snapped pictures of everything before dropping it back into the handbag and sitting back down. Not a moment too soon as her mum walked back in just as she sat.

"So, he's...interesting."

"That's probably the nicest thing you have to say about any of my friends so I'll take it."

"There are lot's of rumours circulating about you two."

"There are always rumours mum." She didn't really want to have this conversation with her mum but she knew it would happen after this dinner.

"Yes, but are they true?"

"Depends what they are saying." She was stalling and her mum knew it.

"He's called Jughead for crying out loud, Betty."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well..."

"Mum, can you just stop the judgements. He's actually really great."

"Well there are plenty of rumours about him too."

"Do you always have to listen to the rumours, if you'd spoken to him at all tonight you may have got a better idea of who he is."

Her mum was stopped from giving a reply by Jughead re-entering the room, it was clear he could sense the tension that had risen since he left, she smiled when he moved to stand next to where she sat.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." She smiled up at him as she stood up. "We need to finalise the layout for the paper, mind coming to the school to help me?"

"Sure." He turned back her mum then. "Thank you for the meal."

Her mum just nodded to him as she stood up to clear the table. She grabbed his hand and moved him out of the room towards the door.

* * *

"You owe me huge for that." Jughead was sat in the paper offices with Betty sat next to him looking through the pictures she had taken, they hadn't found anything useful yet. "And we better find something worthwhile."

"I'm sorry, I know she can be a lot to handle but you actually did pretty well, she didn't tell me I had to stop spending time with you once." She chuckled lightly as she looked at the expression he was making. "Honestly, it went fine. She doesn't hate you, and we will find something useful out of this."

"Let me see." He looked over her shoulders to see the pictures. "Most of them seem normal enough. What's that Sisters of Quiet Mercy?"

"I'm not sure, maybe some sort of church they donate to?" He was already typing the name into the search bar.

"That's a big donation." He found their website quickly enough. "But that isn't it, it's a 'Home for troubled youths. Where disenfranchised teens will learn such virtues as discipline and respect, enjoying lives of quiet reflection and servitude.' That doesn't sound good."

"Poor Polly, that must be where they've sent her." He nodded as she looked over to him.

"Their address is on here, it says family member are able to visit the patients but it's discouraged too often. I won't be able to go in there with you."

"That's alright, I don't know what I'm walking into but it's probably best I see Polly alone."

"Ok, when do you want to do this?"

"We can go on Saturday, my parents won't question me being out of the house and it gives us time to prepare."

"Saturday it is then. Will you be alright until then?" He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"It's only a few days, I'll be ok." He just nodded at her and put his arm around her back.

"Let's get you back home or your mum really will start to hate me." They'd been at the school for a couple of hours already and it was starting to get late.

"Right, suppose I have to go back there."

"Yeah kind of. And Fred Andrews has been really good to me, I don't want to mess that up."

She just nodded as she reached to take his hand, they both stood and started to walk back to Betty's.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll meet you again." She smiled at how they had fallen into a good rhythm.

They were on the sidewalk outside Betty's house when he pulled her close and kissed her strongly, they were both breathing heavily when they parted. She exhaled heavily as he pulled away from her, suddenly cold without him close, she turned to go to her door, turning back to wave at him before going inside, she saw his broad smile as she did.

* * *

As he walked into the house he saw Mr Andrews sat watching tv in the living room. He turned as he heard the door.

"Hey Jug. That was a long dinner." He looked down at the watch on his wrist.

"Oh, I had to get some paper stuff sorted, should I have come and told you that?" He heard him chuckle lightly.

"No it's fine." Jughead made his way into the living room and sat down in a chair. "How was the dinner?"

"Tense, awkward, slightly terrifying at times."

"Pretty much sums up Alice Cooper."

"Yeah, Betty is insistant it didn't go so bad though."

"Well no blood was spilt so I'd say it went as well as you could have hoped." He chuckled along with him at that.

"Yeah I guess. Archie upstairs?"

"No, he's working in the garage on his audition for the talent show, I'm sure he won't mind if you dropped in."

"Oh, no I'll leave him to it."

"Everything alright with you two?"

"Things can be a little awkward, we barely spoke all summer, it's hard to just go back to how things were."

"I get that, the summer changed a lot of things for him."

"We are doing better now, just can still be a little weird."

"You sure it's only the summer behind that?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not my place to pry into anything, just tell me to mind my own business if I am but have you guys spoken about Betty at all?"

"We talked about it, apparently he's happy for us."

"Maybe the better question is, have you and Betty talked about Archie at all?"

"I'm not sure that's a conversation I want to have."

"I know, might be one you need to have though. She might surprise you with what she has to say."

"Right."

"Just think about it." He stood up then. "I'm going to go get Archie in, he's probably lost track of time."

"Thanks, for the talk."

"Anytime, Jughead."


	24. Chapter 24

Betty was sat with Veronica at the front of the auditorium, they had seen a couple of auditions already but they knew Archie would be on soon, she hoped Jughead would make it in time to see him. They could see Kevin sitting in his chair a few rows in front of them, he always hated auditions, she was getting sick of the jocks sat at the back of the room, they had been heckling anyone who came onto the stage. Veronica had looked round occasionally to give them a death stare but it hadn't quieted them. She looked round again to see Jughead finally arriving and she stood up to wave him over, he looked bashful and embarassed as he waved back over to her and made his way slowly to their seats.

"Hey Betts, I probably could have found you without you standing up and waving like a maniac, you know?" She just chuckled lightly and kissed him on the cheek as they sat down, she smiled when she saw it brought a light blush to his cheek.

"I know, but where's the fun in that?" She heard him chuckle at her. "Ah, you made it just in time." She looked back up to the stage as she saw Archie take his seat, from where she was sat she could also see Valerie still standing back stage watching him.

"Right, Archie Andrews, what will you be auditioning with today?" Kevin called up to the stage to Archie.

"I'll be doing an original song call I'll try." He looked really nervous sat up there.

Betty turned as she heard the jocks heckling behind her again, she heard Veronica telling them to shut up from next to her but they still took no notice. As she looked back at Archie she realised it was having an effect of him. He still hadn't done anything.

"Archie, focus and take your time. But please remember we do have other people to hear today." Kevin used a soft voice, he seemed to be able to tell he was having problems.

Archie just nodded and swallowed heavily.

"What's going on with him?" She didn't move her eyes as she heard Veronica ask from the seat next to her.

"He's choking." She also heard Jughead answer and this time she looked over, he had a concerned look on his face.

She looked back then to see Archie run from the stage and straight past Valerie.

"Betty, go talk to him, he probably needs you right now." She was already getting up from her seat when Veronica said that, she noticed Jughead getting up as well.

* * *

Jughead wasn't really sure why he had gone with Betty, he didn't see how he would be helpful in this situation. As they rounded the corner they saw Archie sat with his head in his hands and Valerie sat beside him looking helpless, he watched as Betty rushed to his side but he hung back slightly.

"Archie, are you alright?" She had knelt in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder in a sign of comfort. It seemed to bring him out of the trance he was in.

"I just froze, completely froze. I don't know why."

"Oh, Arch that's stage fright." She looked to Valerie for confirmation and she nodded to him as well.

"I can play football with the stands packed and not feel nervous at all."

"This isn't the same." She moved her hand then and Jughead felt himself flinch as he watched them entwine their fingers on his lap, he saw Valerie didn't look pleased with it either. "Your music makes you vulnerable, you put all your feeling into your songs, it's not that same with football."

He made himself move forward then so he was stood next to him, as he approached Betty stood up, letting go of Archie's hand. It made him smile to himself as he watched her move to his side and take his hand instead.

"It's kind of how I feel about my writing, everyone can see any articles I write for the paper because they are just facts, but stories I write I don't show anyone because their personal. These songs are personal to you, they will be harder to share." Archie seemed to look calmer as he said that.

"So you think I should try doing covers first?" That wasn't exactly what he meant.

"I don't know, I think it's great you are doing your own stuff. You should stick to it if you can, just try to build your confidence." Archie just nodded to him.

"Jughead's right Archie, you should stick to your own stuff, it's really great." Valerie piped in with her agreement which Archie seemed happy with.

"Just have to work on singing in front of people now." Valerie chuckled along with him when he said that.

Jughead felt better now that Archie did, he was shocked that he had been a part of calming him down. He knew this meant a lot to Archie, he had been practicing for hours everyday for the last few days trying to get his song right.

* * *

"Get practicing Archikins!" Veronica was approaching the table her friends were sat at during lunch, she saw as they looked up in shock.

"Practicing for what exactly?"

"A certain talent show." The rest of the table smiled as Archie still looked shocked at her. "I talked to Kevin, reminded him that he had in fact heard you sing multiple times. The slot is yours if you want it."

"Thank you, Veronica, honestly. But we all saw what happened when I tried to sing in front of a crowd, I can't do it by myself."

"You saying you want a partner?" Veronica used a suggestive tone as she asked.

"I didn't know you sang?"

"I can hold my own, if you want me up there with you, I'm happy to do it." Archie just went back to his shocked expression. "Is that a yes?" She turned to Betty then who she figured would know, she just chuckled and nodded in response. "Ok, well I'll be over to yours tonight, around 6. We can practice." Archie managed to nod this time.

"Thank you." He finally managed to speak to her and she laughed lightly at him.

* * *

Jughead went back in to Archies house after dropping off Betty, it still felt weird not staying with her, even with both Archie and Mr Andrews being great about him staying there.

"Arch, that you?" He heard a shout come from the kitchen.

"No, Mr Andrews, it's me." He walked through to the kitchen and saw him at the cooker making a pasta dish.

"Hey, Jug. I told you, call me Fred."

"Right, Fred, sorry." He heard him chuckle at him. "I don't think Archie is too far behind me."

"Good, dinner will be ready soon. How was school?"

"Not bad, Archie has some news to share but I'll let him do that."

"Right, right, talent show thing?" Jughead nodded as they heard the door open again. "Arch?"

"Yeah, dad." Archie walked into the kitchen and nodded to him sat at the island.

"So, how did the audition go?"

"Awful, I froze, turns out I'm not good in front of crowds."

"I'm sorry Arch, wouldn't have taken you for the stage fright type."

"I know, it surprised me too. Veronica managed to get me into the show though, the host has heard me sing a bunch of times."

"Wow, that's great." Jughead noticed the worried look that came onto Mr Andrews face after he said that.

"I'm not going to do it alone though, she actually agreed to sing up there with me too. Think it will help me be less nervous."

"I think that's a good idea, your used to being in a team." He started dishing the pasts into bowls as he spoke. "Right, grab a bowl and go through to the table."

Jughead followed Archie through to the dining room and sat, Mr Andrews following behind.

"She's going to come over soon and we will get practicing, we'll be in the garage."

"Ok, not too late though." Archie just nodded to his dad as he tucked in to the food. "Jug, do any paper stuff today?"

"Yeah, some. A couple of small things on the go."

"No more about the Jason case yet?"

"We have a lead but nothing solid yet." He seemed to sense his reluctance to talk to much about it. "It kind of involves Betty's family."

"Ah, say no more. They can be a complicated bunch." Jughead just nodded at that. "I knew them both in high school, they weren't much better then." He chuckled lightly along with both of them when he said that. "You seeing her tonight?"

"Yeah, we are meeting at Pop's later." Mr Andrews just nodded to him.

"You meet up there a lot, don't feel like you always have to, she's always welcome here." Jughead just nodded but he wasn't sure it would be the best idea, for some reason he felt it would be awkward for him to bring any guest here.

There was a knock on the door as they were finishing up and Archie went to open it.

"Dad, it's Veronica. We will be in the garage." He shouted back and they heard the door close again.

"You'd think he would at least ask if she wanted a drink or something." Jughead just laughed as he cleared the table.

He started washing the dishes in the sink when he noticed Mr Andrews come back into the kitchen behind him, he sat at the kitchen island.

"You don't have to do that you know?"

"It's the least I can do really."

"It's nice of you but I don't expect it from you."

"I know." He didn't take him long to get everything washed up and on the rack to dry.

"We also have a dishwasher, so no one has to do that." He pointed at a cupboard as Jughead looked back at him, he laughed when he opened it to find it was in fact a dishwasher.

"Oh."

"But thanks anyway." He chuckled again. "So, how are things going with your dad?"

"Rough, he isn't getting any better."

"I've been thinking, if he was willing I could get him his job back."

"I don't know if he'd be able to work right now, but I'll swing the idea past him." He just nodded to him, not wanting to push anything.

Jughead's phone starting ringing, he had been half expecting Betty's name to be flashing up at him but as he looked he saw it was his mum calling.

"Sorry, it's my mum." He said to Mr Andrews and moved away to take it when he nodded.

"Hey mum, what's going on?"

"Hi Forsythe, nothing much, Jellybean just wanted to talk to you, she's been missing you, if you aren't too busy."

"Of course not, put her on." He had been missing her too and was glad to get the chance to talk to her.

"Hey Jug!"

"Jellybean, how you doing?"

"It's JB now."

"Oh really. I can't even get mum to call me Jughead and she calls you Jeallybean, I can't see her going for JB." He heard his sister laugh down the phone at him.

"Try growing up with the name Forsythia, I need the nickname."

"Right, Forsythe is so much better." He heard her laugh again then. "I finally used that bobby pin you know."

"I told you it would come in handy."


	25. Chapter 25

"Fred, we have a problem." Fred was sitting in his office when Hermione suddenly came storming in.

"What's wrong?" He already knew what was coming.

"It's your books, Fred. You only have enough to pay for another three weeks of payroll."

"Yeah. I just...I can't let any of my guys go. Last time I did, it didn't go well." He couldn't help thinking he was partly to blame for the situation with Jughead. "I trust those guys and they trust me."

"I know Fred, but this could put your whole business in danger." He just nodded, he knew she was right.

"I'm waiting on a huge bid, it's a long shot but I'm hoping to get the construction of the new development where the Twilight was. Unfortunetly with the owner staying so secretive I can't plead my case with them but I invited the Mayor to dinner to try to woo her into giving it to me." He knew it would be tough but he had to try.

"She can do that?"

"Well she's dealing with all the arrangements for the buyer, I figure if anyone can it will be her." He got an idea that may help his case. "How would you feel about being my co-host?"

"Yeah, of course. If you think it would help."

"It couldn't hurt."

"Let's do it at my place though, it's nicer. No offence." She had moved closer him through the conversation and now she placed a hand on his chest, he knew he move away, she had made it clear she wasn't available, but he couldn't make himself.

"Hermione..."

* * *

Veronica had bought a small potted plant as she left school, she was going to see how her mums first day at the new job went. She hoped it was going well there, it was much better than the job at Pop's she had. It wasn't long until she was coming upon the building, she was in a world of her own as she walked, still going through the lyrics for the talent show in her head. She wanted to do the best she could, more for Archie's sake than her own. As she looked up out of her reverie and saw something that brought confusion and then anger as she looked closer. Her mum could be seen through the window, in a tight embrace with who she thought was Mr Andrews, their lips interlocked. She was shocked, how could her mum do this? She was married. She just had to get out of there, she couldn't see anymore. There was only one other person she could think of that may understand her unhappiness in that moment. She allowed the plant to swing from her hand as she hurried over to Archie's hosue, he should be home by now and apparently alone.

She was out of breath from rushing when she arrived and knocked hurriedly, she was surprised when Jughead was the one to answer.

"Veronica, what's wrong?" She found herself appreciating the concern on his face.

"I need to talk to Archie."

"Ok, come and sit down, I'll go get him from upstairs." She felt his hand take her arm and guide her to the couch in the living room. "Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks." She looked up and saw he still looked worriedly towards her. "I'm ok, just need to talk to him."

"Ok." She heard him yell Archie's name upstairs and moments later footsteps.

"What's going on, Jug?"

"Visitor." Jughead just nodded to her sat on the couch. "I'll be upstairs."

"Veronica, you ok?"

"I just saw our parents...kissing." She mentally shook herself as she said that.

"What?" Archie came to sit beside her, a look of shock on his face.

"You didn't know about this then?"

"No, I mean, He gave her a job and he said something about humiliating himself in front of her a couple of weeks ago. I didn't think anything of it really."

"I saw them at the Drive-in together, she told me it was just as friends." She looked over and saw Archie didn't seem to be taking it as badly as her.

"It could have just been as friends, my dad would have told me if something had started." He noticed how angry she seemed then. "I mean, would it really be so bad?"

"They are both married Archie, to other people." She moved away from him then as if horrified with his responce.

"My mum and dad are seperated, she has a boyfriend."

"Well my mum and dad aren't seperated."

"No, but he's not exactly around."

"That's so not the point Archie." He could see he was just making things worse for her.

"You're right and I'm sorry. What can I do?" She moved closer to him again now.

"I don't know, Arch. I guess I should talk to my mum though."

"That's probably best, I'll talk to my dad too. Chances are this only started today, my dad would have told me if anything else had happened." She nodded at him then, it made her feel better that her mum hadn't actually been hiding from her.

* * *

Archie was still sat in the living room when his dad walked in, Veronica had only left ten minutes before.

"Hey, Arch. Something I wanted to talk to you about."

"About you and Mrs Lodge?" He saw the confused look on his dad's face and couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Veronica saw you two in your office, she isn't happy." His dad just shook his head, he looked slightly embarressed.

"Not exactly how I wanted you to find out."

"That's alright, I don't mind the whole thing. If you're happy then I'm happy." He watched as a smile came to his dad's face then. "But Veronica is having issues with it, her mum is married."

"Yeah, I know. It's complicated." Archie put his hands up in a sign of surrender then.

"I know and I won't judge. Just know that Veronica may not be so easy to win over."

* * *

Veronica saw her mum sat on the couch when she entered their room, she told herself she could remain calm but it turned out that she couldn't. As soon as she saw her she could hear herself throwing words towards her.

"Mum, how could you do this? What about dad? Will you leave him when he get's out?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Veronica, what's going on?"

"I saw you today mum, with Mr Andrews."

"Oh honey, I wish you hadn't seen that." She moved with her mum back to the couch and faced her. "It's never happened before today."

"What about when dad get's home?"

"I don't know." She was shocked at how her mum talking about her marriage. "I'm sorry, things are complicated with your dad, I know this must be hard for you to hear."

"So what, you're continuing this with Mr Andrews."

"Veronica, I know you don't want to hear this. But I want to see where this goes with Fred, I understand you don't approve of it."

"How could I?"

"I don't expect you to, but please try to understand what I'm going through. Fred is a great source of comfort right now. What can I do to make this easier for you?"

"You can't make this easier mum."

* * *

Betty was sat at lunch, Jughead sat beside her, when suddenly Veronica sat heavily in the seat oppisite her.

"Jeez, Veronica, what's wrong?" When she didn't answer she looked over to Jughead who just shrugged. "Veronica?" She said it louder this time and she finally looked up at her.

"Sorry, world of my own. My mum has started seeing someone."

"I'm sorry, that can't be easy. I didn't even know her and your dad were splitting?" She knew instantly she had said the wrong thing.

"They aren't splitting up!" She seemed to deflate under the looks they were giving her. "Or maybe they are, I'm not even sure anymore, my mum says she wants to 'see how things go', I don't know what that means."

She reached across the table to touch Veronica's arm in a sign of comfort. She hadn't noticed Archie walking up behind her but he went to sit next to Veronica now.

"Hey Ronnie, what did your mum have to say?"

"You told Archie about this?" She was slightly confused how he had heard about this before her.

"Yeah, it was his dad I saw her with." It all became a little clearer now, Archie didn't seem to have the issues Veronica did with it though. "She just said it was new but will be continuing with it, she doesn't know what's going to happen with my dad when he gets out." Archie just nodded, he wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

"I kind of have other news, might help take your mind off stuff."

"Shoot."

"Valerie quit the Pussycats, appearently some argument with her and Josie. She wants to work with me, with us, for the talent show."

"Oh." Veronica looked taken aback by the conversation. "I guess she should come to the next practise, see how she fits in with us?"

"That's what I told her. I wasn't sure if you'd want to still do it, with everything going on. Don't feel like you have to."

"Are you telling me you want me out?"

"God, no. Veronica I'd love it if you stayed and did this with me, you've been the best support these last few days. I just understand if you drop out."

"Thanks Arch. I'll keep that in mind. But I'll see you at practice tonight?"

"Yeah, be at mine at 6 like usual." She just nodded slowly.


	26. Chapter 26

Jughead got up early, he wasn't looking forward to today but he knew it would be worse for Betty. He had to be there for her today, they had no idea what Polly was going to be like when they got there. He wished he could go in there with her, leaving her would be the hardest part of the day for him. It was a couple of hours until they were due to meet but he knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep, instead he decided to get himself something to eat, he always felt hungry when he was stressed. He hadn't expected anyone else to be up but he found Mr Andrews in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jug. Early start for a saturday isn't it?"

"I was about to say the same thing to you. I'm meeting Betty in a couple of hours, couldn't sleep." Fred just nodded to him.

"Doing much today?"

"Paper stuff, chasing a lead."

"Sounds suitably vague."

"It's a vague lead." He knew Betty wouldn't want him telling anyone about today. "I'll be out pretty much all day though."

"Ok, I've got a dinner with the mayor tonight, about a job. Archie said he might come with me, you're welcome to join us, if you'd like."

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, probably best I don't interfer anyway. I can fend for myself for the night." He saw a strange expression on Fred's face that he couldn't quite place.

"Ok, if you're sure." He just nodded back at him, if anything he was happy to be having a quiet night without Archie's music constantly in the background. "You look..." He pulled an odd face again as if he couldn't think if the word.

"I'm guessing you're not looking for a good word. I'm just tired, I already know today is going to be a long day." He suddenly remembered why he had come downstairs and started moving towards the fridge. "I was going to make myself something to eat."

"We have bacon, if you're in the mood for a sandwich?" He was already pulling the bacon off the shelf of the fridge as he said it.

"Sounds perfect, want one?" He looked over to see Fred nodding as he walked towards the cooker. "I got this, don't worry."

Jughead zoned out as he was cooking, it let his head get out of thinking for a while. He allowed himself to forget about the day ahead of him and instead just thought about his breakfast.

"Jug?"

"Huh?" He turned back to see Fred staring at him, it seemed he had been talking to him while he cooked and he had been ignoring him. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I didn't know you cooked."

"Yeah, with my dad the way he was I kind of had to figure out how to feed myself." He had purposely kept his tone light as he spoke.

"Suppose you did." He saw the pity make it's way into Fred's eyes and he looked away again.

"It's a good life skill to have." He put the bacon into sandwiches and put one in front of Fred and took one himself. "Comes in handy sometimes." He heard some movement upstairs and was glad he had put enough on for a sandwich for Archie too, he could always smell bacon.

"Hey, who's cooking this early?" Archie walked into the kitchen stretching.

"That would be me, bacon sandwich?" He held out a sandwich to him which he quickly took as he sat at the island next to his dad.

It was quiet as all three of them ate, it didn't take long before all three sandwiches were eaten.

"Right, I should get myself ready to go." He stood up and put his plate in the sink.

"Little early isn't it, Jug?" Archie had his mouth full as he asked but he managed to make out what he said.

"Paper stuff, see you both later." He removed himself quickly from the room before anymore questions were asked. He had enough time to have a quick shower before having to leave.

* * *

Betty walked out of her house to see Jughead already stood on the side walk waiting for her, he looked like he hadn't slept much either. She felt bad for putting him through the stress she had felt the last few days, she knew he had been worried about her. Even on a day like today she still smiled when she saw him and she saw his face brighten with a similar smile as their eyes met, as she moved forward towards him she saw him move towards her too. They met in the middle of her walkway and she was engulfed in his arms before she knew it, anything could be going on around them, but right here she would always feel safe. He held on to her until she was ready to pull away, only then did he speak.

"You ready for today?" His voice was soft as his eyes searched her face.

"Yeah, I need to do this." He just nodded and turned while keeping her hand in his.

"Then let's do this." She knew he was faking the cheerful tone in his voice but it still made her smile.

They walked together to the bus stop, they only had to wait a few minutes until it pulled up. The bus journey was horrible, it took nearly an hour to reach the home. Betty knew Jughead was trying to keep her spirits high and for most of the journey it was working well enough, he even had her laughing a couple of times. That all stopped the second she caught sight of the place though, she couldn't picture Polly here at all, it was huge and imposing, seemed to block out the sun as they approached it. As they got off the bus Jughead took her hand again and squeezed tightly.

"It might not be as bad as it looks." He didn't sound so confident as he said that but she still appreciated the words.

"Right." They walked up to the front door but before seh could push it open he pulled on her arm gently to turn her to him.

"I won't leave, I'll be right in there waiting for you to come out."

"I know, Juggie."

"If I could stay at your side I would." A sad look took over his features then.

"I know, it's alright though. I can do this."

"I know you can." He brought her close for a small kiss and then hugged her tightly, it brought her a confidence she didn't have before that moment.

She turned then and went straight into the door, she didn't want to put it off any longer. It didn't look any better on the inside, she hated to think of Polly stuck in here, she felt Jughead hand press firmly on her lower back, once again he gave her the confidence she needed to take another step into the reception area.

"Hello?" The woman behind the counter had a stern expression, it seemed like it had etched itself into her skin.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Cooper. Here to see Polly Cooper, she's my sister."

"Alright, do you have ID?" She pulled out her driving license from her bag and placed in on the counter.

"He won't be able to go in." She looked in distaste over to Jughead. She just nodded back at her. "Come with me." Jughead gave her another quick hug and said he would wait right there, she smiled at him and followed the woman through a set of double doors. "Polly's room is this way but it's time for silent reflection, she usually likes to spend that in the gardens." She was walked through another door to the outside areas, she recognised Polly as soon as she saw her and sent the other woman away.

Polly was croached looking at flowers, Betty just drank in the sight of her. She hadn't seen her in so long, she could only see her profile but she seemed healthy. She felt her legs rush towards her, Polly seemed to sense her arrival as she looked up just in time to be able to stand to greet her, only then did Betty see the bump pertruding from her. She looked in shock but continued the movement to hug her sister as tightly as she dared, even if it was a little awkward with the bump between them.

"Polly...You're...With Jason's?" Polly nodded slightly.

"You didn't know?" Betty just shook her head, Polly's move here made more sense now, her parents were hiding her.

"No, they didn't tell me, I would've got here sooner. I wish I got here sooner."

"It's alright Betty, they told me you didn't want to see me. Not that I believed them at all, I knew you'd find us. Please say you're happy for me Betty."

"Of course I am, I'm just so sorry I didn't force the issue and get her to you." He sister brought her in for another tight hug before leading them to a small bench so they could sit.

"So what did they tell you about me? Drugs? Alcohol?"

"They told me you were sick, that you tried to hurt yourself."

"Tch, that is so like mum." She rolled her eyes then. "They put me in here because they couldn't control me anymore."

"What happened Polly?"

"Jason was forced by his parents to end things with me, he hated doing it. It broke both our hearts to have to end it, but with both our families so against it we saw no way to continue it. I found out I was pregnant and he was so happy when I told him, you should have seen him. He told me we were going to run away, so our families couldn't stop us anymore, we didn't know how they would react to this. We made a plan for July 4th, he had a place for us to go and start our new family together. So I packed a bag and I went downstairs. There was this woman sat in the kitchen with two men, mum and dad had somehow found everything out. They threw me into this van and brought me here, I screamed so much but they didn't pay attention."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Polly."

"Have you spoke to him at all, he needs to know I didn't just abandon him. That I'm safe and so is the baby."

"Polly-"

"I'll write him a message and you can get it to him, right?"

"Polly, please...-"

"I'm ready to follow the plans still, the car on the lost highway, off route 40. I remember it, I can follow the plan, we can still run away and have our family."

"Polly, please, you need to listen to me." She hadn't been expecting this, she thought she would know about Jason. How could her mum not tell her this?

"What is it? Has something happened? Tell me Betty?"

"Polly, I'm so sorry." Betty could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Jason died, we don't know exactly what happened yet." Polly just froze, she looked as if someone had physically hit her.

"No, no, no, no. He can't be gone, he can't be." She started shaking her head strongly and tears were flowing strongly for both of them now.

"Polly, I'm sorry. He is." She brought her sister in for another hug, she calmed down slightly.

"I knew something was wrong, I've been feeling it for a while." Betty just nodded lightly.

"Come with me, now." She turned to see the stern woman was back and wanted Betty to leave.

"I can't leave her."

"You will come with me, young lady. The patients next of kin has arrived." Betty looked over to Polly who had gone pale.


	27. Chapter 27

Jughead had been moved into a waiting room, he could still see the door Betty had gone through so he would see when she came back. It felt like the longest wait of his life, there were magazines littering the room but he couldn't focus long enough to take anything in. He watched as the door opened again, the first thing he saw was the woman who was sat behind the counter when they arrived. He caught sight of Betty walking behind her and he got up to walk towards her. She looked as if she had been crying and it broke his heart in that moment, he hurried to her side. As he got closer he recognised the girl by her side, Polly, a very pregnant Polly. He felt his eyes widen as he took her in and turned to Betty, she just gave him a look that meant she would share later and moved her gaze to above his shoulder. He turned to see Mrs Cooper stood behind him, looking as if she was about the breath fire, he found himself glad he was stood between her and the two girls and kept his stance there.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Betty voice shook slightly.

"I pay the Sisters here very good money, they tell me when someone comes to visit Polly." Suddenly he felt movement behind him.

"Jasons dead! How could you not tell me?" It wass Polly rushing towards her mum, luckily he was quick thinking enough that he managed to take hold of her gently, two men quickly appeared to take her out of his hands.

"Baby, it was for your own good." Mrs Cooper tried to calm her but it only seemed to anger her more, Betty had gone to her side to try to calm her down.

"You always say that, it's not true!" The men started to drag her back through the doors then. "No, Betty!" She looked terrified as they started dragging her back inside.

"I'll get you out of here Polly, I swear I will. I love you Polly." Betty had tried to keep hold of her but Polly had eventually been dragged from her hands, she seemed to crumble towards him as Polly dissappeared from view. He just held her close and stroked her back slowly. "How could you do this?" She was suddenly angry as she turned towards her mum.

"I do this for her own good, she just doesn't see it yet. We are going home." Mrs Cooper reached down to grab Betty's arm then, without a second though he was standing infront of Betty again, stopping the motion.

"I'll get her home." He felt Betty's hand touch his back lightly. He didn't care much for any responce Mrs Cooper would have given him as he turned back around to face Betty. "You ok to get the bus back?" She just nodded silently, he took her hand lightly and turned to leave with her.

"I will be taking her home with me." He ignored Mrs Cooper's outburst as he walked Betty out of the building, they were lucky with the timing as the bus pulled up as they left, they hurried to catch it.

"Thank you." As soon as they sat Betty rested her head on his shoulder as he held her tightly to him. "For everything today, and getting me out of there."

"That's alright Betts." He softly kissed the top of her head. He was trying to put the pieces together to process what had happened, Polly was pregnant, he assumed with Jason's baby but she hadn't been told about his murder. He knew Betty would be struggling with the news she had just given, she should never have been the one to do that. He didn't know if anything else had happened but he knew this wasn't the time to press for information, he would know everything when she was ready to share.

* * *

"That was a hell of an evening." Fred entered the house with Archie just behind him, the meal with the Mayor hadn't gone entirely to plan.

"Yeah, I didn't realise Josie's dad was so..."

"Harsh?" He finished the question for his son.

"Yeah." Archie felt bad for Josie. "Sorry about the presentation, dad."

"That's alright, it was a long shot anyway." He ran a hand through his hair, he was counting on that account but now it looked unlikely, he needed two of the shareholders to share the mayor's view and stop the current buyer. "I thought Jug would be back by now." He surprised the house was empty on their arrival.

"He's probably at Pop's."

"Yeah probably." Something about the way he had looked this morning had a pit in his stomach all day. "You have any idea what he was doing today?"

"No idea, just told me he was with Betty today. Some paper work to do." He just nodded at his son, he was probably just worrying for nothing.

"How's practicing for the talent show going?"

"Not too bad I guess. Valerie misses the Pussycats."

"She's taking a big risk, leaving them like that."

"I know." Archie ran his fingers through his hair, he knew Valerie wasn't really happy with her decision. "If I tank at the Variety Show, would you be mad?"

"Mad? Of course not, this show, or any show you do, however well you do, I'll always be proud of you. Going up there, trying for something you care about, that's really brave and I'll always be proud of that. I'll always love and support you, ok?" He watched as Archie just nodded and smiled at him. "As for Valerie, she can make her own decisions, if that ends up being the Pussycats then try to support her for that too."

* * *

Betty walked into her house, she had assured Jughead that she would be alright but she knew he still worried about her. She found both her parents sitting on the couch in the living room, clearly waiting for her to arrive. She walked in slowly and took a seat on the chair furthest from them. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation but she needed answers.

"Why did you go there Betty?" It was her dad that started the conversation.

"I needed to know the truth, I needed to see her. She needed the truth too, she didn't know anything that had happened." She started as calmly as she could.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Of course I didn't dad, this brought up more questions." She tried to remain focused on her dad, he was easier to talk to. "You knew she was pregnant when you locked her up in that place?"

"Yes we did, Betty she wasn't thinking right."

"You hated the Blossoms so much, even Jason, her being pregnant gives you motive."

"Motive for what exactly Betty?"

"I know you weren't at the drive-in on closing night, did you break into the sheriffs office and break up his board, steal information?" He was silent but the look he gave her told her she was right. "Did you murder him?" She asked the question quietly, she hated having to ask this of her parents.

"Him! You think he killed Jason Blossom? You think your father has the stomach for that?" It was her mum who answered her, she seemed close to laughing at the suggestion. "After what he did to Polly I wish he had killed the boy, he's the reason she went so crazy."

"God, mum. Stop saying that, she isn't crazy."

"Yes she is Elizabeth. She is depressed and delusional. This silly idea that she could run off and have this family, it was just a story, a fantasy."

"I don't believe you." She didn't really know what she believed but she knew she couldn't trust her parents.

"Well, you don't have to. We are your parents, and her parents. We decide was is best for both of you and this is what is best for her."

"Your keeping her in there?"

"Yes we are." The tone she used signalled the end of the conversation and her dad had turned away from her now, she knew she wasn't going to be able to change their minds.

She hurried up to her room, she felt the need to get as far as possible from the two of them. She found herself smiling as she walked into her room to find a beanie-clad figure lounged across her bed, he had his ankles crossed at the end of the bed and one of his hands behind his head. His head quickly turned to the door as he watched her move towards him, he smiled as she lay down along side him.

"Hey, how'd it go down there?"

"They're crazy. Completely insane.

"They're parents, they're all crazy." He was rewarded with a small laugh from her, he felt it vibrate through him.

"I'm serious. What if Polly is too, the way she was talking and looking at me..." He watched as she got up of the bed now and started pacing slowly. "And now all I can think is, what if I am too?" He got up and took hold of her arms then.

"Hey, come here." He brought her in for a quick hug before pulling slightly away again. "Honestly Betty, you are kind of crazy, but the best kind of crazy. Let's face it, you're willing in a relationship with me." He smiled then as he got another laugh from her. "Don't worry, I'm a little crazy too." He lowered his head so he could look her in the eye. "But you're not your family, you're not your parents. I know you better than anyone Betty and your not like them."

He was glad to see her smile up at him, that he somehow managed to cheer her up after her horrible day. He brought her close again and quickly joined their lips, he felt her push to deepen the kiss and complied happily, he let his hand wander along the hem of the shift she was wearing, feeling the soft warm skin beneath, he felt one of her hands move from is chest to his cheek. Suddenly she was gone, had moved from his grasp, he opened his eyes and looked in confusion.

"The car!"

"Seriously? We were having a moment there." He watched her chuckle lightly.

"Polly said about a car that Jason stashed for them, down route 40. It could confirm her story Juggie."


	28. Chapter 28

They had found the car easily enough, placed directly behind an old Maply syrup sign, Jughead had been keeping Betty close to his side as it was dark and the ground was uneven. They hurried to the car and found it unlocked, they couldn't find anything inside that could confirm this car was meant for Polly and Jason.

"There has to be something in here." He could tell she was starting to lose hope.

"Try the trunk, they may have put stuff in there." They both hurried out of the car and towards the rear of the car.

He sighed in relief when they found it packed full of items, it was stopped short as he noticed what was in there.

"What are those?" Betty pointed to packages in the corner as he took hold of a football jacket, he noticed it had Jason's name sewn into the side.

"I think those are drugs, Betty." He saw as she backed away from the car.

"Put that down Juggie, this is all evidence."

"This whole car is a crime scene. We need to get Sheriff Keller." He snapped some pictures on his phone of what was in the trunk, it should be enough to get the Sheriff's interest.

"Then we need to get Polly." He nodded at her.

They closed the trunk before turning and made there way back to the Police Station, it wasn't long before they had got back there and rushed to find the Sheriff. It was late but luckily he hadn't left yet, Jughead noticed the instant look of concern that came to his features.

"What's going on?"

"I went to see Polly, she told me about this car. It was for her and Jason, to leave town, just like Cheryl said he wanted to. It was there on route 40, we found it, the trunk had some of Jason's things and what looked like drugs in it." He watched as Betty said it all in one big burst, barely taking any breaths.

"Betty, slow down." She seemed out of breath now, Jughead just took out his phone and showed him the pictures of the trunk. "Ok, we should go check it out, tell me where it is."

"We can show you, we were just there." The sheriff just nodded to Betty.

Jughead took her hand again as they neared the area the car was parked, something wasn't right here. He could see a pillar of smoke a short distance away, he pulled Betty short and waved the sheriff forward, he didn't want Betty getting any closer now, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. They followed on slower, but the sheriff came back to join them before they got much closer.

"It's all gone, someone has burned the car."

"What?" Betty frowned deeply.

"Who else knew this was here?" Betty was already shaking her head as he spoke.

"No one, the whole point was that it wass a secret."

"Ok, well I'm going to need those pictures from you, that's all the evidence we have now." Jughead just nodded.

* * *

It was the day before the talent show and the nerves were starting to get to Archie, he could tell it was getting to Veronica as well but Valerie seemed unaffected by how close it was getting. Both of them had agreed to spend the evening and tomorrow before the show practicing the song, he still didn't feel it was quite right but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Honestly Archie, it's sounding great." Veronica was quick to assure him when he voiced his concern. "Don't you think Valerie?

"It does, you wrote a great song Arch." He noticed she didn't seem as confident as Veronica is her assurances.

"Pretty different from your time with the Pussycats though?" He had been trying to bring up the subject again for the past few days, he wanted to make sure she was feeling ok about her decision to leave them.

"We actually started in a stock room of Power Records, when we all worked there together."

"Really?" Veronica leaned over to listen to Valerie's story.

"Yeah, I'll never forget the day she came in with these cheap cat ears from the Halloween shop." She laughed at the memory then. "From that day, we were the Pussycats." A sadder tone had come into her voice.

"Look, Valerie." She looked up at him. "I hate to say this, because I love to sing with you and I would really enjoy being on stage with you." The look she was giving him seemed like she knew what was coming. "But you're a Pussycat, you always will be. If it's a choice between being with them and singing with me, you should be with them." He had lent over to touch a hand to her forearm.

"I can't leave you, I agreed to so this with you."

"I'm alright, I've got Veronica. The Pussycats need you as much as you need them, after meeting Josie's dad..."

"Myles is here?"

"Yeah, I met him a few nights ago."

"No wonder she's been acting so crazy."

"Can't say I blame her. They need you back with them, may give you the opportunity to talk about new terms for you, make sure you get treated a little better now."

"You're sure about this Arch?"

"Me and Veronica are fine, we were working together before you joined us." Veronica nodded in agreement.

Valerie stayed for a short time listening to the two of them, when she seemed satisfied with what she heard from them she left saying she was going to talk with Josie.

* * *

"Can't wait to see you up on that stage, Ronnie." She had only been home a few minutes when her mum came through to the living room to talk to her, she thought about the conversation she'd had with Archie over the last could of days and how good Mr Andrews had been to her during her time at their house.

"Yeah, it will be great. I've been thinking mum, this thing with you and Mr Andrews, maybe I don't know everything that's going on, but I shouldn't be standing in your way. If something makes you happy, makes this time a little easier for you, I shouldn't be so opposed to it."

"That means a lot to me Veronica. Actually leads to something I wanted to ask you."

"Are those divorde papers?" She saw her mum had a file in her hand and panic hit her.

"No, honey. It's a motion, for the construction job to be given to Fred Andrews. I was hoping you would be able to sign it."

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Well, when your father went to prison we made you a legal officer of Lodge Industries. It takes two signatures to award the contract, to stop it from going to some... less than legit people."

"So you want me to go against dad to help your boyfriend?" The anger she felt was coming back in full force. "I can't do that."

"Veronica..."

"No, you may be choosing him but I won't." She rushed from the room then before her mum could say anything more to her.

* * *

"Veronica, you alright?" The talent show was fast approaching and she seemed to have zoned out.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm alright, nervous about tonight?"

"Not as much as I thought I would be, you?"

"Pretty nervous." She mind seemed to wander again even as she was talking to him.

"How are things with your mum now?"

"Complicated, I'm not really sure how to be ok with what she's doing."

"It must be hard for you."

"It isn't for you?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, I don't see my dad as doing anything wrong. He's single now and she is telling him she's available, even if she isn't." She nodded at him. "He knows things are complicated but he's happy for now, it's hard for me to go against that."

"It's hard for me to go against it too."

"But then you think about your dad?"

"Exactly. I still have this hope that things will work out when he gets out, we will go back to being this happy family."

"I used to hope for the same thing, it might happen for you. Just prepare yourself for the possibility that things may never be how they were." She nodded again.

"I'm sorry, I should be focussing on the talent show."

"That's alright, you've got a lot on your mind." He wasn't expecting this conversation but it surprisingly felt good. "Maybe you shouldn't be out there with me tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Your heart really isn't in it and honestly, I think I'm ready to do this by myself."

"Archie, you sure you want to do that?" He was feeling better about his decision by the second.

"Yeah, I really am. I think I need to do this, it's the only way I'll know if I ever can right?"

"I'll be right backstage, if you need me though."

"Thanks Ronnie."

It wasn't long until the talent show was starting, they were in a music room for practising but now both of them left together to wait with the rest of the acts. As he entered the room where everyone was waiting with Veronica at his side, he caught Valeries eyes, he was glad to see she was dressed in the same outfit as the Pussycats beside her, she quickly came to his side as she saw him. He was surprised as she pulled him in for a hug but quickly returned it tightly.

"How you feeling?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Pretty good actually."

"Yeah, do you know whos coming to see you?"

"My dad will be out there, probably Betty and Jug too."

"That's good. What about you Veronica?"

"I'm not going out there anymore, Archie thinks he's ready for a solo." She smiled as she said it and looked over to him.

"That's great Arch, you'll do great out there."

The auditorium was filling up now, Archie could hear Kevin as he went on stage to annouce the beginning of the show, first he introduced the Pussycats to open the night. He gave Valerie another quick hug and wished her luck before the three of them left the room to take the stage. He could hear them from where they were sat, they sounded great up there and he knew he made the right decision in sending Valerie back to them.

The night went slowly for him as he was the last person to go up, Veronica stayed by his side as he saw each act leave one by one to take to that stage. They listened to everything that was happening on the stage and all the applause people were getting. The nerves were hitting him hard as the time approached for his turn but he also felt good about taking his chance and going for it. Someone came to tell him he was next up and he moved to the side of the stage to wait for the last act to finish up, he could see the crowd now and that didn't help his nerves.

"You can do this Arch. I'll go grab you a quick drink." Veronica squeezed his arm in comfort as she left.

"How you holding up?" He jumped slightly when he heard Valerie's voice coming from behind him.

"Not too bad."

"Liar." She laughed lightly as she said it. "Your terrified, but that just means you care enough about it." She leaned in then and kissed his cheek softly, it seemed to bring him a confidence he hadn't had before. "You'll do great out there Archie, I know you have it in you."

"Thanks Valerie." She just nodded slightly to him.

It made him jump again when Kevin announced he was to go on to stage, Veronica wasn't back yet, she had promised to watch from the side lines.

"I'll get Veronica and make sure she sees you up there, just go. And enjoy it Archie." He nodded slowly and made his way out on to the stage.

He heard some football players heckling him again but instead he focused on a whistling sound he heard from the other side of the auditorium, when he looked he saw his dad, sat with Mrs Lodge next to him. Seeing him there and already looking proud gave him anohter burst of confidence he need in that moment. He looked back to where he left Valerie and saw she was back stood there with Veronica smiling at her side. He smiled back at them and swiftly started his song. It all went by in a blur for him, he tried to focus on just his dad's face in the crowd and forget the rest of the audience, the nerves disappeared as he continued to play and sing.

When he finished there was just a moment of silence before the applause commenced, he had never felt quite like he did in that moment. He found himself glad he made the decision to be out here by himself. He found his dad's face in the crowd again and saw the proud smile he was wearing.


	29. Chapter 29

As the talent show ended Veronica left the backstage area to find her mum, they weren't in the best place and she was hating being at odds with her and part of her knew she had over-reacting to her mum asking about the motion. She just hated the idea of her mum choosing Mrs Andrews over her dad, even going against his business decisions to suit her boyfriends needs. She caught sight of her mum close to the exit of the school, she was in a tight embrace with Mr Andrews, both of them smiling broadly.

"What's going on?" She said it loudly to get her mum attention.

"I was just telling your mum, that SoDale contract, where the twilight used to be just got given to my construction company." Mr Andrews was the one to answer her and seemed to miss the glare she turned to her mum.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the buyer, whoever they are, approved us. Thanks to my lucky charm." He pulled her mum into another quick hug.

"Congratulations Mr Andrews." He seemed to sense the tension between them now.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go find Archie." He quietly made his way past Veronica and out of sight.

"So..."

"You got your way in the end then."

"Veronica, please." She watched as her mum tried to get closer to her and back up.

"No, mum. I can't believe you did this." She walked away then, the anger returned in full force.

* * *

Archie left the stage and heading out of the backstage area, Valerie and Veronica were no where to be seen and he was hoping to catch them before he had to leave with his dad. As he turned a corner he was accosted by some friends and teammates, all were congratulatory of his performance, he was glad he had managed to win them over. Even Kevin was quick to find him and congratulate him for his performance. He broke free of the group to see Valerie coming towards him, she had changed out of the outfit she performed in. He hurried towards her and quickly wrapped his arms around her, she was quick to return the hug.

"You did great out there Archie." He heard her saying as they held each other tightly.

"All thanks to you." He pulled away as he spoke.

He heard her chuckle lightly and before he could fully think through his actions he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He felt the pressure returned quickly and Valerie push to deepen the kiss further. They had kissed once before but this felt different, the last time he was still surrounded in the confusion of Ms Grundy. They only pulled away from each other when the need for oxygen became to strong, he leaned his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath. He was grateful the corridor was emptier than it was a few moments before.

"Archie?" Slight embaressment hit when he recognised his dads voice from behind him. He felt as Valeries breath fanned his face as she gave a silent chuckle, she moved away from him then as he turned to face his dad.

"Yeah, dad." He saw his dad was close to laughing.

"Ready to go?" He turned to say goodbye to Valerie and found she had already left, insteada he walked towards his dad. "So, Valerie huh?"

"Nice interruption skills." His dad just laughed loudly at him and turned to walk with him towards the exit.

* * *

The five of them were sat in the common area, Betty was sat next to Jughead on a small couch, he had his arm around her shoulders. It felt like all their time together lately was Jughead comforting her, she was grateful for his constant presence the last few days.

"Why not go to the Sheriff, he would be able to help you find her?" Veronica was trying to think of ways to help in the matter of Polly going missing.

"My parents are insistant they don't want the police involved. They don't want anyone knowing she ran away or her condition, I think the word she used was shameful." Everyone looked shocked as she said that.

"Jeez, what decade is this?"

"There's also the fact she knew about the getaway car, they're worried people will think she was the one who burned it, and if she did that..." She cut off then, she couldn't finished the thought.

"Then she could have killed him too?" It was Archie who asked the question and she just nodded quietly in responce, she felt Jughead's arm tighten around her, she also noticed the look he threw to Archie, which he seemed to miss entirely as he continued talking. "So who did burn the car?"

"The Sheriff is thinking it could have been someone following us, as far as we know no one else even knew it existed." It was Jughead who answered, in a tone that she could tell was hoping would end the conversation.

"Oh my god." She saw Archie lean forwards as if to touch her in comfort but decided against it.

"Honestly, I think we should just move." Veronica's statement earned a chuckle from some people in the group. The group fell into a silence, everyone thinking different things.

"What if Polly is hurt?" She felt Jughead tighten his grip around her again at her outburst, she had mentioned this worry a couple of times since she had gone missing. "What if she's in danger, whoever killed Jason could be going after her." She leaned forward now, under the weight of her own thoughts.

"Betty, I lnow your parents don't want you to, but I think you should go to the police." Veronica was the one to suggest it.

"Seconded." She heard Jugheads voice from behind her supporting the idea.

"We can go and talk to my dad together, make sure he knows he should be discreet." Kevin chimed in then. She leaned back then, into Jugheads embrace.

"No offence Kev, but your dad answers to the Blossoms, if we tell him he will go straight to them. They are the last people we want to know about this."

"They'd go after Polly just out of spite." Veronica agreed with her on that.

"Do they know, about the... situation?" Archie asked in a quite tone, they didn't want rumours flying about any of these, least of all about the pregnancy.

"No idea." She was lacking a lot of information about the whole thing, that was the worse part for her, she felt far too uninformed.

"How can we help, B? Tell us and we'll do it." Veronica leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee.

"I don't know how anyone can help."

* * *

Jughead decided it was time to pay a visit to his dad again, he hadn't seen him for a while and Fred had mentioned offering him his job back. He wasn't sure how that was going to go, he thought his dad's pride had been wounded when Fred had fired him the first time. It wouldn't be easy convicing him to go back, he had already turned down the offer when it came from Fred, he was hoping he could present it in a way that would change his mind. He approached the trailer he was living in, he felt something akin to nerves as he opened the door. He saw his dad sat in his old worn armchair, his serpents jacket slung across one of the arms.

"Jug? How you holding up? You look good."

"Yeah, I'm doing alright." Looking around he saw the place was a mess, littered with old beer bottles and food. "I came by to talk to you about the offer from Fred Andrews."

"I already refused that offer."

"I know but it's still available."

"He fired me Jug, what kind of man would I be if I just went back there?"

"Well, firstly an employed one. This could be the start of fixing things for this family."

"Your mum is the one that left us, just took your sister and gave up on us."

"And don't you want to see them back here? Can you please just go talk to him, he's willing to give you this second chance."

"Willing huh?" He heard his dad give a short sharp laugh.

"Dad, it's not too late, you can still fix this. But it starts with getting this job back, you said you wanted to get back on track."

His dad just looked at him, he wasn't sure if he was getting through to him but he hoped he was reconsidering his choice. He hated being in this place, seeing what a mess his dad had become, he couldn't think of any other way to help him. He had said everything had come to say so he turned to leave.

"Just please think about, dad." He said as he was about to leave and recieved a small nod from his dad in return. It was enough to give him a small piece of hope that things may be turning up for his family.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: As per YougurtBerries request, a double date for Betty, Jughead, Archie and Valerie. And in responce to your last review, I'm not planning to just update every week, I've had a few days off but I'm back now and will be updating as much as I can be. The only issues will arise when I catch up to the show, that could slow me down. I'm glad you're enjoying the story though. As always, please read, review and enjoy :-).**

* * *

"Betty?!" She was in the paper office during her free hour, she was having a hard time getting her brain to focus on anything at the moment and Archie was a welcome distraction from her thoughts.

"What's up?"

"Mind if I ask for some advice?" Concern flowed through her at that question.

"Shoot."

"It's Valerie, we are kind of starting something. I think." She smiled then, she had noticed them getting closer lately.

"Ok, how exactly can I help with that?"

"Well, my last relationship, my only relationship, was different." Her thoughts shifted to the Ms Grundy relationship.

"Right. Well I wouldn't say much is that different, you can at least be more public about this one."

"Yeah. It's new though and I'm not even really sure what it is yet."

"I'd recommend starting with a date. She likes you Archie, you really have nothing to worry about."

"A date?"

"Jolly's is a good spot, not too long of a walk but you may want to take your dad's car."

"Right, I can do that." She saw he was ringing his hands.

"Jeez, you're really nervous about this?"

"I don't even know why, we've been hanging out a lot lately."

"Yeah, working on music. It's not the same."

"I know. How about coming with me?"

"You want me to tag along to your date?"

"Well, not exactly. Maybe you and Jughead could make it a double date?"

"That's actually a great idea. It will help keep conversation flowing. We are in." She looked over to him when she heard him laugh.

"Shouldn't you ask Jughead?"

"Right, I'll let you know when he agrees to come." He laughed again at that.

"Thanks Betty. How does tomorrow night sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

"Juggie!" Betty saw Jughead standing leaning against the school, the same place he had been meeting her every day after school finished.

"Hey." He slipped his hand into hers automatically.

"How do fancy going to Jolly's tomorrow night?" He looked slightly confused at the topic of the conversation.

"Sure, what's the occasion?" When he looked over to her he could tell there was something she wasn't telling him.

"No occasion exactly."

"But...?"

"Archie and Valerie will be there."

"You want me to go on a double date?" She laughed at the look of horror came over his face.

"It won't be so bad."

"You already agreed didn't you?"

"Kind of." He sighed loudly but she didn't miss the smile on his face.

"So double date with Archie and Valerie?"

"Yeah, he was nervous about going on a date with her, we are there to stop any awkwardness."

"Right, I don't see any awkwardness happening in that group at all." The sarcasm was obvious in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" They had stopped in front of her house now.

"Nothing, I'm sure it will go great." He pulled her in and kissed her softly before she could respond. "I'll get the details from Archie and let you know."

"Ok, message me later then."

He nodded and pulled her in for another short kiss. He watched her as she walked back to her door, she gave him a wave before she went inside. He kept the smile firmly on his face until she was out of sight, he was dreading tomorrow night already.

* * *

Jughead hadn't been in the house long when Archie got home. He was sat at the kitchen island when he saw him making his way through the house to join him in there.

"Hey, Jug. What's going on?"

"Apparently a double date tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"You really see this as going well?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't."

"Ok, well we are in then. What's the plan?"

"Reservation for 7:30, picking up Valerie at around 7:15."

"Ok, we can meet you here at 7 to go?"

"Sounds good."

Jughead fired off a quick message with Betty letting her know what the plan was for the date, he got a smiley face emoji back in responce which he took to mean she was happy with the plan.

* * *

Jughead was waiting outside Betty's house when she came out. She was wearing a white dress that fell to just above her knee, her hair down and curling slightly at her shoulders, his breath fell away in a rush when he saw her.

"Wow, you look great."

"Thanks Juggie, you do too."

He pulled her pulled her in for a kiss that lasted much longer than either of them had intended it to and resulted in Betty having to fix her hair where he had mussed it. He laughed lightly when he saw the exasperated expression on her face at having to do that.

"Oh stop that, come on." She took him by his hand then and walked with him the the next house over.

"Alright, sorry. I'll be good."

"You best be, Archie is really nervous about tonight."

"We talked about it a little, he didn't seem so nervous."

Archie walked out of the house then dressed similar to Jughead only with a black shirt rather than white. He had to admit Archie did look nervous but also excited as he approached them.

"Dad said I can use his car, we should get going to Valerie's." He said it almost as a question aimed at Betty who nodded at him. He went to get in the car and turned to Betty again who signed this time.

"Jughead, stay in the front with him, Valerie can get in the back with me for the car journey." He just nodded to her and made his way to the other side of the car, first opening the door for Betty and then getting into the seat in front of her. Archie was already sat in the drivers seat as he sat down.

It wasn't a long drive to Valerie's house and they were there a few minutes early, under Betty's instruction he went to get her and lead her back to the car. Now they were on the way to the restaurant he noticed Archie seemed to have calmed down. The restaurant wasn't busy when they arrived and they were taken to a table quickly. Betty noticed Archie was very quiet, he hadn't said a word since he had greeted Valerie, she kept trying to shoot Jughead looks in the hope he would help with the lull but he seemed to be ignoring them so far.

"Apparently the chicken is really good here." She couldn't think of anything else to say. Unfortunetly it didn't get anyone else talking as she had hoped, just got a quick nod from Jughead next to her in acknowledgement, this time he seemed to catch the look he was getting from her though.

The waiter came and took their orders, Betty smiled at Valerie when she ordered the chicken along with her.

"So..." Jughead started but he didn't seem to know what he actually wanted to say. "How's the music stuff going?"

"Really well, been working on a couple new songs." It seemed he had said the perfect thing, it spurred a conversation between Archie and Valerie about the songs. He smiled when he noticed Betty smiling over at him.

"Thank you." She leant over and said it quietly so as to not to disturb the conversation the other two had gotten into.

"Anytime."

"They could really use another eye, maybe you could check them out?" They both turned back as Archie directed the question to the group.

"Always love hearing your stuff Arch but the amount of help I could give you is limited." Betty was the first one to reply to him.

"And I hear your stuff enough, usually when I'm trying to sleep. Can't say I enjoy it too much then but I'm sure they're great." His remark made the two girls laugh lightly and Archie give him a small apologetic look which made him laugh slightly too.

"So you guys work on the paper together?" Valerie aimed the question to the two of them.

"Yeah, I've always been interested in journalism, and Juggie is a great author." Betty replied to her and heard a very audible sigh come from beside her as she called Jughead by his nickname.

"You should do a piece on the band, I'm sure I could convince Josie to do an interview for you. If your interested anyway?"

"That's a great idea, you have a big following in the school, I'm sure people would love to get a bit of in depth conversation from you all."

"Great, I'll set it up and let you know. I'll spin it as a great publicity opportunity." That made Betty chuckle lightly again.

Conversation was interrupted then as the waiter came back with their food, everyone dug in silently for a few minutes.

"So when did you two get together anyway, one day it was just sort of public knowledge?"

"The back to school semi-formal."

"Closing night at the twilight." Jughead looked over to Betty as they both said different answers to the question.

"So somewhere on between then?" Archie chuckled lightly as he asked, he hadn't really known when it started either.

"First kiss was the night of the semi-formal." Betty spoke directly to Jughead when she said that as if to make a point and saw him blush slightly at the mention.

"Yeah, it was." His thoughts went to that night then, with everything that happened that night it felt strange to link it to him and Betty.

"Right." Valerie seemed to sense the awkwardness surrounding the topic.

"I didn't know you two got together that night." Archie was missing the awkwardness altogether.

"Yeah, he snuck into my window for the first time that night." Betty didn't seem to notice any awkwardness either as she continued to talk.

"Snuck in for the first time?" Valerie seemed confused as she asked.

"My mum doesn't like guests so whenever he visits, it safer to scale my house than use the front door." She laughed again as she explained. Valerie nodded her understanding.

"That's sweet." Betty noticed Jughead blush slightly again as Valerie said that, she reached over to take his hand as she nodded to her. "I had no idea you had that side to you Jug." She noticed the blush got deeper in his cheeks.

"Ruins his rep to come across all sweet and soft." It seemed Betty was enjoying the torture Jughead was enduring during this conversation as both Valerie and Archie laughed.

"Anyway... Any other conversation would be good now." He interrupted them and tried to change the topic of conversation.

"You know, we had our first kiss that night." Valerie said in the hope to take some of the heat off Jughead but she noticed right away she seemed to have said the wrong thing as both Betty and Jughead tensed up. "I wouldn't say we really started anything until we started practicing for the talent show though, right?" She looked over to Archie then for confirmation.

"Yeah, we did. You promised to get Josie to let me meet with you guys for help with my music." He smiled over to her as he remembered that night, as he recalled more of the evening he realised why the other two had become a little tense. "But I think you're right about the talent show, it's when we started spending more time together." He hoped that would take the conversation away from any more awkward topics.

"You did great that night, I'm glad you decided to go out there on your own in the end." He smiled as Valerie paid him the compliment.

"It was a great night, I'm glad I went out there alone too. At least I know I can do it now."

"Veronica didn't mind you leaving her back stage?" Betty was the one to ask the question, she hadn't really spoken to either of them about it.

"No, she had so much on her mind, I think she was actually grateful for me not dragging her out there."

"She's been a little quiet lately, I hope nothing too serious is going on." She didn't want to seem like she was prying.

"Family problems, she's in an arguement with her mum at the moment. Her mum and my dad are, getting closer, I guess and she isn't particularly happy about it."

"Well, her parents are still technically married, it can't be easy for her to deal with."

"Yeah but she hasn't spoken to me about it since she found out so I'm not really sure how she's doing with it all." Betty just nodded then, made a mental note to talk to Veronica about how she was holding up.

"Speaking of families, I don't mean to pry or anything, but how is everything with your sister going?" Valerie piped up to ask Betty the question.

"She's still missing, we were thinking of having a search party put together for her."

"Oh, well let me know if there's anything I can do, I can recruit the rest of the Pussycats and some people from school who might be willing to lend a hand."

"Yeah, thanks Valerie." The conversation fell into another small lull as they finished off their meals.

"Who's feeling dessert?" Everyone chuckled as Archie questioned the table as a whole.

"Always up for dessert." Jughead was quick to chime in with his answer.

It wasn't long until the waiter appeared to clear their table and bring them dessert menu's.

"How about sharing a sundae with me?" Betty directed the question to Jughead as he looked over the menu, he smiled at her as her hand found it's way back into his.

"Flavour?" He noticed the look she gave him. "Right, strawberry, why ask." Betty laughed quietly at him and both of them out their menu's down.

"Fancy a chocolate one to share?" Valerie shot the question towards Archie and smiled when she got a nod in responce.

They passed their orders along to the waiter as he returned and held some small talk while they waited for the desserts to arrive. The evening fell to easy conversation, about music and school mostly.

"That was seriously good." Betty's exclaimation made the table chuckle as she finished off the sundae.

"The chocolate was too." Archie was quick to reply.

"I'm going to use the restroom quickly." Betty stood up and saw Valerie stood up to join her.

"You and Jughead seem like a really great couple." Valerie started the conversation as they entered the restroom.

"I'd say so. You and Archie seem to be doing really well as well."

"I really like him. I'm glad we did this tonight, it helped my nerves to have you guys here."

"I likes you too, a lot. He was crazy nervous about tonight too." Valerie laughed lightly at that.

"It helped to get to know you a little better too. I'd heard about you and Archie a while ago, but seeing you with Jughead it's obvious there's nothing to worry about there."

"Not at all, we are just friends. Misguided crush on my side but he's never thought of me that way, I don't either anymore." Valerie just nodded over to her.

As they made their way back to the table to guys were ready to leave having already paid the bill.

"I should get you home." Archie made his way to Valerie's side.

"How do you fancy a nice walk home?" Betty nodded as Jughead suggested the option.

"You guys sure?" Archie liked the idea of some alone time with Valerie but didn't want to strand the two of them.

"Yeah, I'll see you back at yours in abit." Archie nodded at him them, happy with his responce and led Valerie to the car.

Betty and Jughead seperated from them then and began the short walk home, it was nice to have a little alone time at the end of the evening. They didn't talk much, instead just walked in comfortable silence. As they stopped in front of her walkway he pulled her in for a strong kiss goodnight. They were both slightly breathless as they pulled away.

"I had a good time tonight." Jughead hadn't expected to enjoy it as much as he did.

"Me too, they make a really great couple. I had fun with them." He nodded to her and kissed her once more on her forehead as he pulled her in for a hug.

"You should get back in there, your mum won't be happy if you're late for your kurfew." She nodded against his chest and pulled away.

He watched her as she went towards her door and smiled as she waved to him as she always did when she went through her door. He smiled as he walked back to Archie's house, in a better mood than he had expected after the evening.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: To YougurtBerries last review: you are on of my favourite reviewers, always so positive. I'm so glad you liked the way I did the double date, I loved your idea and just had to find the perfect time to fit it in, I hope I did it justice in the end. I try to update as much as possible so don't worry about pressure, I love doing it. Always feel free to drop more ideas by me, I'm always happy to incorporate new ideas. As always, please read, review and continue to enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh my god, have you guys seen?" Betty and Jughead were sat at a lunch table when Kevin came up behind them, visibly unhappy about something.

"Seen what Kev?"

"Betty, it seems Cheryl got some information about Polly's situation, she's gone viral with it."

"What?!" Kevin put his phone in front of her so she could see the post Cheryl had put up that morning, she felt Jughead lean in from behind her to see as well. "Oh god, this is bad. We need to find her before the Blossoms do, I don't know what will happen if they find her."

"Do they know, about the other part of the situation?" Jughead asked the question quietly, he didn't want any other information getting out.

"I don't know, my parents don't share anything with me so I don't even know who knows what anymore."

"Huh?" Kevin looked confused as he tried to make sense out of what she said.

"She doesn't know Kevin, I'm sure it will become clear soon enough though." Jughead translated into a less confusing sentence.

Just then Archie and Veronica approached the bench they were all sat at, both looking unhappy. Betty figured both of them were aware of the post already.

"Hey Betty, I spoke to Valerie about that search party, figured this would mean you would want it started soon. She's talking to a bunch of people today, only people she trusts to deal with us instead of the Blossoms. The pussycats are all in though."

"Thank you Arch, and pass that along to Valerie too please. See if we can get this on it's way by Saturday?"

"Done, I'll see what football guys I can get to join. See you guys later." Betty was feeling a little better, knowing there was a plan in place.

"You alright, B?"

"Just worried about her, and now all of this going on as well. We need to find her." She answer Veronica in a big rush.

"We will Betty, she's out there and we will get her." Betty just nodded.

The bell rang then and all four of them stood up to make their way to their next classes. Jughead hung back and took hold of her hand so she fell behind the other two aswell.

"Fancy ditching a class?" She could tell the offer was genuine.

"We couldn't, we shouldn't."

"Ok, but it's only one class, one we are both ahead in. After that we have a free period anyway so we could, if you didn't feel up to going in there right now." She looked over to him then.

"You're being completely serious right now?" She couldn't help but feel slightly shocked, she had never known him encourage skipping class. She knew he had done it in the past but he always worried about her getting into trouble if she did it.

"Yeah, if there's every a moment to ditch school, it's right now." She nodded as he said that.

"Alright."

"Wow, Betty Cooper ditching. It's a day for the history books." She smiled as he chuckled lightly. "Come on, I know a place we can go."

She kept hold of his hand tightly as he walked her out of the school. She didn't question where they were going, right now she didn't mind where they would end up. Before long they had arrived within view of Pop's, she wasn't surprised he brought her there.

"Stay here." Her face turned into an expression of confusion now.

"We aren't going in?"

"I am, you're staying here." He left her stood there then, she stood in confusion until he returned with a couple of bags in his hand. "Come on." She smiled as he took her hand with his free one and began walking with her again.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"You were doing so well with not asking that question." She laughed then.

"Then you made it confusing and now I want to know."

"I know you're feeling more yourself now at least. You'll see where we are going soon"

She nodded then and they fell into a confortable silence, she noticed they were walking towards where the drive-in used to be. Construction hadn't broken ground yet so the place was kind of a mess. She suddenly realised where they were going when they followed a route they had taken together in July, they walked slowly together until they reached the opening again. She felt herself instantly relax as she felt the sun on her face, it was a chilly day but the sun was bright.

"Thank you, for bringing me here." She looked over the Jughead as he let go of her hand, he sat down in the centre of the circle. "It's just what I needed."

"I figured it might help, I rememeber how relaxed and happy it made you in July. Thought they might need a return to those feelings right about now."

She watched as he started pulling items out the bags he had got from Pop's, he started with milkshakes: one vanilla and one chocolate, then burgers appeared, along with a few bags of fries. From the other bag he pulled out two boxes that she had no idea what was in them.

"You made us up a picnic?" She chuckled slightly at the look that came onto his face.

"I suppose you could call it that, although technically I didn't make any of this." He pulled the lids off their milkshakes and pulled out another item from the bag. "Squirty cream? Pop's let me take a bottle." Even as he asked he was already putting a big helping on to both of them.

"You big softy, I can't believe you did all this." She smiled down at the spread he put together for them.

"You wound me, really. I can do the occasional nice thing, to cheer you up." She saw the mock hurt face come onto his face.

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it. This is really great." He smiled over at her then.

"Right, dig in before it gets cold." She opened up the wrapping of her burger and dug in as he said before taking a drink of her milkshake.

"What's in the boxes?" She nodded over to the half hidden boxes he had put behind himself.

"That's a surprise, Pop was nice enough to whip up something special."

"You got him to make something special for us?"

"You look like you're going to call me soft again." She laughed at him as she took a few more bites of her burger.

They were both quiet as they finished eating their burgers and fries.

"So, have I done a good enough job cheering you up so far?" She smiled as he looked genuinly concerned that he hadn't been doing a good enough job.

"You're doing an amazing job. Putting me in a dangerously good mood." He laughed then.

"Good, ready for the surprise dessert?" He laughed again as she bounced slightly on her heels and clapped. "I'll take that as a yes."

He reached behind him to grab the boxes and opened them up, please to hear the gasp that came from her as she saw it.

"What is this?"

"This is the grown up version of what we attempted to make on your 10th birthday, brownies, cream, meringue thrown in there, some fruit to make it slightly healthy and topped off with chocolate and strawberry sauce. It ended up much better than ours, which just ended up being a mess."

"You got Pop's to make this?"

"Yeah, I'm a big customer for him, he likes to keep me happy."

"Well, thank you. This is just..."

"I'm hoping it's a good word that your looking for there?" He looked concerned again.

"Of course it is. This is amazing, again."

"Good, dig in."

She did as she was told and attempted to eat the dessert as neatly as she could, it ended up being impossible to eat without making a mess. She noticed Jughead was having similar problems with his.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea of desserts, it's going everywhere."

"It was messy and my hands feel sticky, but I loved it." She assured him laughing slightly as she finished off the dessert. "Thank you."

"You don't have to keep thanking me, it really wasn't anything huge for me to set up." He had finished his then and was reaching in the bag for something else, before long he pulled out a small pile of napkins. "See if these help the hands at all." She just smiled at him as she wiped off her hands.

"It was a huge thing and exactly the thing I needed right now." She noticed him smiled back up at her as he started packing the wrappers back into one of the bags.

"Well, I'm glad you're in a better mood now. I hate to ruin it, but are you ready to talk about Saturday?" Concern had come back into his eyes.

"There's not much to say about it, Kevin said he will talk to his dad and we will have a bunch of volunteers. I just know the Blossoms are going to catch wind of it and try to find her first."

"You know her better than anyone, I know you will be able to find her." She nodded at him then.

"We'll be expected home from school soon." He dug his phone out of his pocket then.

"Oh yeah, I should probably get you home." She laughed at the surprised look on his face.

He stood up in a swift movement and reach down to take her hand and help her up. She went willingly and kept hold of his hand as he started walking back through the trees.

* * *

Jughead had dropped Betty off at her house, it was a little later than he would have usually after school but he knew she would be able to think of some excuse for that. He hurried into Archie's house to find Archie already home and talking to his dad in the living room, Archie looked up and gave him an apologetic look as he went to join them.

"So Jug, what's going on?" Fred turned to face him and he noticed Archie got up from his seat and walked towards him.

"Not much." He wasn't quite sure what he had walked into.

"Sorry..." Archie said it quietly as he passed him and headed straight upstairs.

"What's he sorry for?" He turned back to Fred who had stood up.

"Seems he told me something he shouldn't have. He was confused you weren't home when he got back, as you weren't in school for half the afternoon." He hated the look that had come onto Fred's face. "He didn't know he shouldn't tell me."

"I know. I can explain." He looked at his pointedly. "The news of Polly running away got out, Cheryl Blossom posted something online about the possiblity of her burning the car, and killing Jason. I was trying to help by taking her away from the school." Fred had sat back down and he made his way into a chair.

"I know you were trying to do a nice thing thing Jug, but getting her to skip school..."

"She really needed to get out of there, the only class we missed was English and we are both ahead, after that was a free period anyway."

"If her mum found out, she would blame you."

"I know, I hope she doesn't know Betty skipped."

"You know that I'm responsible for you while you're under my roof. I've taken you in and you know I don't mind doing it but I need you to not be doing things like this, I need you to be in school and working hard."

"I know and I promise, it won't happen again. It was a special circumstance." Fred just nodded towards him, he seemed happy that his message had been taken.

"How is Betty anyway?"

"She's holding up."

"I heard something about some search party for Polly on Saturday, anything I can do to help?"

"Nah, we've got plenty of people coming to help and I know you've got a lot of work to be getting on with."

"Ok, let me know if you need anything though. Get upstairs and let Archie know he didn't get you into too much trouble." He nodded to him then.

"Thanks, Fred."

He walked upstairs quickly to see Archie looking guiltily towards him. He just laughed lightly which seemed to calm him.

"It's fine, he wasn't happy but he understands my reasons."

"I realised it must have been things with Betty, I just didn't think about it until after I said something."

"It's alright, you're dad was actually really great about all of it."

"He's pretty good like that. Saturday all set up?"

"I think so, looks like we are going to have plenty of people and hopefully we will find Polly."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: YougurtBerries, I'm so glad you're still enjoying the story. I have no idea how many chapters this will go on for, I'm think I will keep going until the series ends and then see where that leaves me. I really don't have a plan but I'm thinking of doing another one once it's finished, possibly with Jughead with a original character. As always read, review and continue to enjoy :-).**

* * *

Betty was stood in the crowd, she was happy for the turnout for the search party. She started telling the group about the plan for the day. She saw Veronica and Kevin stood at the front of the group and apporached them when she finished talking.

"Hey V, I'm sorry I've not been around to talk to much. I know you've had a lot going on at home." They walked slowly as they started talking.

"That's really alright Betty, you've had your own drama going on."

"I know, how are things at home anyway?"

"Urgh, I'm in a silent treatment war with my mum."

"That works?"

"It's the way we work, when she's ready to admit to the fact she forged my name to further her boyfriends business, then we will be able to talk."

"So what's the plan?"

"It's time for drastic measures, when we were in New York and we argued, I would go out on night out clubbing, some girlfriend and a gay best friend. Add a smoking piece of arm-candy and it will drive her nuts. I was thinking Josie, and of course you Kevin." She heard him gasp as she turned to him.

"Honoured."

"It will all work out Betty and I'll let you know how it all goes." Betty just nodded, Veronica knew what she was doing when it came to her mum.

"What about Reggie, he's good arm-candy." All three of them laughed lightly as Kevin made the suggestion and Veronica looked over to where Reggie was walking.

"Oh yeah, he will do."

"I'm so in." They laughed again at Kevin's exclaimation.

Jughead walked up behind them and took her hand in his.

"Betty." He pointed through some trees at another group of people, she recognised Cheryl and her parents among them, she sighed loudly when she saw they had dogs with them. She squeezed Jughead's hand tightly. "Come on." He walked with her to where the Blossoms had joined with the Coopers.

"Alice Cooper, where is she?" Mrs Blossom was already shouting as she spoke to her mum.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be out here looking for her."

"Face it Mommy Dearest, your dear Polly killed Jason." It was Cheryl who said the words this time.

"She escaped from that asylum you put her in once, who's to say she hasn't done it before. Say the day Jason was killed." Mrs Blossom piled on with the accusations.

"Hang on now." The sheriff tried to calm the situation down.

"And I promise, when we find her, and we will, the whole town will know all about your murderous daughter."

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this Juggie." Betty was stood outside the church, where her mum had dragged her.

"I don't think you have a choice Betts." He was there for moral support but wasn't sure he was helping any.

"It can't be a good idea, to go wide with all this."

"Maybe it will be, you can get the full story out there before any more information gets leaked."

"I suppose."

"Your mum won't let you out of this, if I could go up there with you then I would. But I'll be right here I promise." She nodded to him before heading up to where her mum was stood, there was a crowd of people in front of them.

He stood and listened as Mrs Cooper gave her speech, it as clear no one, including the Blossoms, knew about the pregnancy. The crowd were buzzing at the news and he saw the Blossoms leave after the news was released. Mrs Cooper ended the speech with a heartfelt plea for Polly to come home. He was still stood where she left him when Betty came back to his side. He just hugged her tightly to his side and kissed the top of her head.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." He turned her then to start walking with her aimlessly, he just wanted to get her away from there.

"I'm sorry today didn't get the result you wanted."

"I don't know what else I can do." He tightened his arm around her waist as they continued walking. She was quiet and he didn't know what she was thinking.

"Ok, you gotta talk to me. Give me some idea of what's going on in your head right now." He stopped her then and turned to face her.

"She wouldn't have run away if it wasn't for me Juggie."

"Hey, don't start blaming yourself. It was your parents that lied to her, you did the right thing. She needed to know Betts."

"It's just..."

"No Betty, it's not your fault. This is all on your parents, if they hadn't lied you wouldn't have been put in that position and it wouldn't have happened like that. You know they're destructive, it's a wonder neither of you have run away before." He had said it in the hope it would make her laugh and he smiled when she did.

"You know, it's not the first time she's run away. When she was about nine she had this fight with my mum and disappeared. My parents were frantic, she was gone for hours, the whole town were out looking for her."

"She hasn't changed much then. What happened?"

"We found her, she was actually-"

"Betty?" He worried then, she had cut off mid sentence, he calmed slightly when she smiled.

"You're a genius Jughead."

"I am?"

"Yes. Thank you." She reached up and kissed him gently before pulling away from him.

"Woah, no you don't. What's going on?" He pulled her back to him.

"I think I know where she is."

"You do?" He smiled down at her.

"Maybe, I need to check it out."

"You want me to come with?" He had no idea where she would be going but he wanted to help if he could.

"I actually think it's best I go alone, I don't want to overwhelm her." He nodded then, he saw her point.

"Ok, but you'll let me know if you find her?"

"Of course." She kissed him quickly again before speeding off down the street.

He walked slowly back to Archie's house, he found Fred sat on the couch.

"Hey, I heard what happened. How's Betty holding up?"

"She was upset but I she thinks she has an idea where Polly has gone, so maybe it will all end up alright."

"That's great, hopefully she finds her."

"I hope so."

"So, on a different note. I heard from your dad tonight, whatever you said to him worked. He's willing to come work for me again."

"Seriously? Thank you for giving him the chance."

"Anything to help him get back on his feet. He wants dinner with me and you boys, if you don't mind."

"No that sounds great, set it up with him."

"I will. I'm sure Archie won't mind coming along."

"It will be fun."

"Me and your dad have had some issues in the past, hopefully this is the start of putting it all behind us."

"The fact he's willing to work for you again must show he's getting over the whole firing him thing."

"Yeah, well there's a lot of stuff between us."

"There is?"

"Not important, being put behind us."

"Right."

* * *

Betty made her way through her house, her parents weren't home so she made her way to the door that led to the attic. She remembered to grab the flashlight on her way and started up the stairs, she hadn't been up here for years, everything was dusty.

"Polly?" She said her name loudly, hoping she would be in there. "It's just me. Mum and Dad are out. Are you here?"

She walked through the boxes until she heard a voice coming from a far corner.

"Betty?" She rushed towards the voice and saw her sister, she ran up to hug her tightly as she started crying into her shoulder. "You have to help me Betty."

She waited until she had calmed down slightly before talking again.

"How did you get up here?"

"Please, I figured out this house years ago, dad hasn't fixed the cellar door." She nodded to her then.

"Everyone has been so worried Polly, you could have been hurt."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay there anymore. Waiting for Jason, when he wasn't coming. I had to get out."

"I know Polly. You can't stay up here though."

"We were going to go to this farm, raise the baby together. I still want that, to go there with Jasons baby."

"Polly...?"

"I know, I have no money or way to get there."

"Why not just stay here with us, mum and dad would take you in."

"They want to give the baby up for adoption."

"What?"

"They've made it very clear they want me to give it up."

"Everyone knows your pregnant now, there's no stigma or anything to hide now."

"That doesn't matter, they don't want this baby here and I can't raise it with family who don't want it." She heard the front door open and close then, she looked to see the terror on Polly's face.

"Just give me a few days, I'll find you somewhere safe to stay. Somewhere here in town. I don't want to lose you again Polly and I want to know this baby."

Polly just nodded at her and she quickly made her way back down into the house, luckily her parents were downstairs and hadn't come looking for her. She made her way back to her bedroom, already calling Jughead as she opened her door.

"Hey, you." He answered quickly. Some movement caught her eye and she moved towards her window to see Jughead at Archies, she waved over to him and got one in return.

"I found her." She said it quietly, worried about her parents hearing her.

"You're kidding, where is she?"

"She's in my attic."

"Huh?" He was confused now.

"That's where she went when she ran away years ago, I remembered my dad finding her up there. I thought it was worth checking."

"Definetly, I'm glad you found her Betts."

"Me too. She doesn't want my parents to know she's here, they want to put the baby up for adoption."

"Jeez."

"I need to find somewhere safe for her to go."

"We will find somewhere Betty. She's gonna need a lot of help though, she needs to see a doctor, make sure the baby is alright, she's been under a lot of stress. She's going to need money for supplies, she has nothing ready for this baby yet."

"I know, there's so much stuff that she needs. I need to get her out of the attic first though."

"Right, will anyone be able to take her in?"

"I don't know."

"We will meet and brainstorm tomorrow, we will think of some thing Betty."

"Thanks Juggie."

"Anything I can do to help. For now you need sleep, you won't be able to make a plan unless you're rested."

"I suppose."

"Sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Night Betts."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sorry for the long break I've been on Easter holiday. Thank you everyone for the reviews, always glad to see people enjoying the story. Another suggestion of YougurtBerries, a festive chapter for Easter, just a bit of fun all told in flashback form. Hope everyone enjoys :-).**

* * *

Jughead was sat in a booth at Pop's, he smiled over at Betty opposite him. He had made the mistake of mocking her for her love of vanilla milkshake, she was attempting to prove she could branch out by having a double chocolate one. He had ordered a vanilla milkshake ready for her to swap. He laughed lightly at the face she pulled at milkshake in front of her as she took a sip.

"Here." He pushed the vanilla one closer to her as he grabbed for the chocolate one.

"Am I so predictable?" He couldn't stop the burst of laughter coming from him as she kept hold of the chocolate milkshake.

"You're not predictable at all Betty, you still surprise me after knowing you my whole life." He reached over to put him hand over hers. "I just know you don't do chocolate, when we were kids you would always have sweets instead of chocolate. And you've always had vanilla milkshakes, I never said it was a bad thing." He smiled broader when he saw her smile up at him.

"I remember Easter was always interesting for my parents, I'd never eat a chocolate egg so they'd have to get me those plastic eggs filled with different sweets."

"Yeah, I remember. Made that town-wide egg hunt, when we were 8, very interesting."

* * *

An eight year old Jughead sat on the ground surrounded by other children, Betty was on one side and Archie on the other, the three being inseparable for the last few years.

"There's plenty of eggs for everyone and all of them have to be found, adults will be walking around to stop anyone going to far out and getting lost. They are hidden all over the town so spread out. Some eggs are plastic, they are for Elizabeth Cooper and Midge Klump, who don't eat chocolate. Now everyone have fun and find all those eggs."

He turned to see Betty blush slightly beside him at having her name called out. They all stood up as the woman at the front stopped talking and the adults started spreading out around the town. He saw Polly coming towards them as she joined the group made up of him, Betty and Archie.

"Can I come with you?" He had to keep the groan from coming out loud when he recognised the voice from behind him. Ethel Muggs was nice enough but she seemed to have this obsession with hugging him.

"Of course you can Ethel." Betty answered her right away ignoring the look on his face.

As he expected Ethel grabbed him into a tight hug before he could stop her. He managed to twist out of it and move away quickly, he heard Archie chuckle beside him. They started walking and quickly began finding some eggs and splitting them evenly throughout their group, unfortunately they hadn't had much luck finding Betty's but she didn't seem to mind. They went passed multiple other small groups that had formed, including Reggie with Moose and Midge, the Blossom twins were hunting together and Valerie was walking around with Melody.

"I'm sorry Betty, we are awful at finding any of these plastic ones." Polly sounded upset that her sister hadn't been able to find more than the single egg she had in her basket.

"It's alright Polly, it's still fun to do this." Betty didn't seem upset that the rest of the group had found many more eggs.

Jughead decided to put more effort into finding the eggs for Betty, feeling bad that she didn't have much. His eye caught on Reggie and Moose, both having chocolate and plastic eggs in their basket, he slowly slipped away from his group to get closer to them, Midge was with them with a basket of the plastic eggs. He was quiet as he approached and he was able to use the cover of the trees in the area as he managed to sneak some of the plastic eggs out of Reggie and Moose's baskets into his own. He was grateful then for the talent he seemed to have to go competely unnoticed by most other people. He didn't want Betty to miss out on the fun of finding her own eggs so he found some hiding places in the groups path so she could find them before he rejoined them, his absence didn't seem to be noticed by anyone in the group.

"Ah, here's a plastic one!" He watched as Betty smiled broadly as she picked it up to put in her basket.

"I've found some!" He felt his eyes roll as Archie ran back to the group with three of the plastic eggs in his hands and the look Betty gave him.

"Thank you Archie!" He looked away as Betty rushed to hug Archie strongly as she put all the eggs in her basket.

There was a call then from the centre of town, calling an end to the egg hunt. All the children made their way back with their baskets full. Jughead noticed Reggie and Moose looking a little unhappy, he assumed they had noticed they had lost their plastic eggs but also knew they couldn't complain as they weren't supposed to have them in the first place, he felt a smile come to his lips as he watched them.

"It was nice what you did for Betty." He heard Ethel come up behind him, he just nodded in response. He cringed again as she hugged him to her side, he hurried away to join Archie then in fear of her grabbing hold of him again.

"We did good today." Archie seemed happy with how the day had gone.

* * *

"I had no idea that you did that." He rolled his eyes at the look Betty was giving him after he revealed what he did that day.

"I couldn't let you go home empty handed, and let Reggie and Moose take those eggs."

"It was really sweet, to think I always thought Archie was the one that found those eggs for me."

"Technically he did, he just found them where I hid them." He felt himself blush slightly at the look Betty was giving him. "Stop looking at me like that, it was no big deal."

He heard Betty chuckle slightly as she took a drink of her milkshake again, she frowned at the chocolate taste before she slid the milkshake over to Jughead and drank from the vanilla one instead.

"Much better." He laughed lightly at the expression on her face.


	34. Chapter 34

Betty was worried about her sister, she was meeting up with Jughead to talk about some options for her. She smiled as the bell rang over the door of Pop's and she saw Jughead come in. She saw the concerned look in his eyes as he walked to her side and hugged her tightly before sitting opposite her.

"How you holding up?"

"Better now I've found Polly, just don't know what to do now."

"Have you spoken to your parents, do you know what they want to do if Polly came home?"

"I asked what would happen, they told me Polly agreed to put the baby up for adoption, I know they would make her do it. She doesn't want to though, she wants this baby."

"I know she does, and we will get her somewhere safe, where she can look after her baby." He reached over to take hold of her hand then. "Veronica offered to take me in when I was staying with you, any chance she would be willing?"

"I couldn't ask that of her and her mum. Things are rough there right now too, Veronica isn't even talking to her mum."

"Yeah..." He hated making the suggestion but needed to be talked about. "What about the Blossoms?"

"What?" She was shocked that Jughead would bring them up.

"It's thier grandchild, at the very least they might be willing to help out with money, medical help."

"I don't trust them, at all."

"I know you don't. I can see them wanting some input though."

It seemed perfect timing as Cheryl walked into Pop's as he said that, she made a line straight for them. He heard Betty sigh as he was pushed deeper into booth as Cheryl sat down opposite her, he moved over easily enough to make room for her.

"What do you want Cheryl?"

"To talk to you about your sister. I just want what you do Betty, for the baby to be safe, it's Jason's baby too." Cheryl looked sincere as she spoke. "How can I help you and Polly?"

"I don't trust you Cheryl, how could I let you help?"

"You don't have to trust me, don't tell me anything. But let me help. I'm assuming you know where she is but you don't have to tell me."Cheryl looked towards Jughead then. "Talk some sense into her, you know I can help in this." He sighed loudly.

"Betty... She may be able to help with some bits, without being too involved."

"Fine, Polly needs money, so she can find a safe place to live and keep the baby, for medical supplies and stuff for the baby before it comes."

"Money, that's it?"

"That's all I trust you help with."

"Fine, I can get money from my parents."

"What, no Cheryl, your parents can't have any part of this."

"Relax Betty, they want to take care of this baby too."

"Cheryl..."

"I'll talk to them and let you know."

She got up to leave Pop's then, allowing Jughead to move back to his position.

"I hope I don't regret this."

"It's the only option we have right now, at least if she gets some moeny we can get her into her own place and make sure the baby is alright."

"You're right, I know you are, I just can't help the bad feeling."

"Dealing with the Blossoms will do that, but we have to at least try with them." She nodded slowly.

"So, change of topic, your dad is starting work again?"

"Yeah, had his first day. Me and Archie are having dinner with him and Fred tonight." She smiled at how happy he seemed at the thought. "You could come with, if you want?"

"I shouldn't, you guys should catch up."

"I don't think anyone would mind."

"How about you see how it goes and I can make an appearance later if you want me to?" She laughed when he sighed loudly.

"Fine."

"You'll be fine, I promise."

He realised then that he wasn't sure if he wanted his dad meeting Betty. While it would be good to have her around for the evening, he was never really sure how his dad would react.

* * *

Jughead was sat in the booth at Pop's with Archie next to him and both of their dad's sat opposite them. Things had been going well with easy conversation flowing while they ate their burgers.

"You get your love of music from your dad, Arch." Archie looked confused over to his dad at F.P's words.

"Really?"

"Yeah, had a band in senior year, had the girls all over him because of that band."

"Hey now." Fred seemed embarressed with the way the conversation had gone. "We were awful."

"We really were. Hopefully you have more talent than your dad ever did."

"He really does." Fred voiced his support.

"I'd love to hear you play sometime." Archie just nodded slighty, not wanting to commit to anything. "Those were the best years really."

"So much fun." Fred agreed with him there. "Well, your dad Jughead, was what is commonly known as a BMOC."

"Seriously?" Jughead was surprised at his dad being described that way.

"Yeah, big football player. Basically single-handedly beat our rivals back then, Baxter High Ravens." Jughead laughed lightly at picturing his dad that way.

"Jughead doesn't really care about that stuff, Fred. He's not one for sports." Jughead felt his smile falter. "Takes after his mum really, writing and making up stories. I mean that as a compliment, I'd rather you take after her." He forced a smile back onto his face at that, he was hoping his mum wouldn't come up tonight. "Do you still do all that stuff, the writing?"

"Yeah, he's on the school newspaper with Betty." Archie answered when jughead stayed quiet and got daggers from Jughead for mentioning Betty.

"Who's Betty?" Fred and Archie both looked over to Jughead, wondering how much he would tell his dad. "You got a girlfriend Jug?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, when do I get to meet this girlfriend?" Jughead could feel the blush coming to his cheeks.

"I don't know dad, maybe when you stop saying girlfriend like I'm a five year old with a crush?"

"Right, sorry. I'd like to meet her though."

"Maybe." He was desperate to change the subject. "So tell me more about this band?" He heard Archie chuckle from next to him and gave him a hard look.

"Yeah, what were you called?" Archie decided to help Jughead out by drawing the attention slightly, it made F.P laugh slightly.

"The Fred Heads." Fred answered as F.P laughed beside him, it caused looks of shock from both the boys.

"Really?"

"Now you know why I don't talk about it much."

Jughead was sending a message off to Betty to see if she wanted to meet up with them briefly, now that he felt better about how his dad would be, when Pop's arrived behind Fred with the cheque. He saw Fred slip some money into the folder and hand it straight back.

"Fred, come one, my treat."

"I got it don't worry." Jughead noticed the anger rising in his dad.

"Pop?" He watched his dad call Pop back to the table.

"F.P, take it easy." Fred tried to calm the situation but it didn't work too well.

"You owe me this Fred." That caused Archie and Jughead to share a slightly confused look.

"Yeah sure. You get this one." Fred took the money back from Pop as F.P gave payment over himself.

Now that the awkward moment had passed easily enough Jughead let out a breath he had been holding in, he was glad Fred had managed to keep his dad calm. He recieved a message back from Betty saying she would be happy to hang out for a while, although now he wasn't so sure it was the best idea.

"Why don't we go back to our place, you can hear Archie play if you still want to F.P?" Fred was hoping to leave the night on a better note.

"Sounds great, see if you're any better than your dad." The four all laughed lightly then, glad the tension seemed to have disappeared.

"If you still want to meet Betty, she's available, I'm sure she would be happy to come over."

"Even better, I'd like to meet her."

* * *

They were in the Andrews garage when Betty walked in, Archie was playing one of his songs while a man she assumed was Jugheads dad playing alongside him. She made her way over to Jughead who smiled over at her.

"Hey, you." He automatically moved to put his arm around her waist and draw her closer to him.

"How's it been going?" He chuckled at her whispered question.

"Not so bad, pretty fun actually. Having had much good time with my dad lately so it's been good."

"That's good." He watched as she bit her lip slightly as if nervous and gave her a pointed look. "I met with Mr and Mrs Blossom a little while ago."

"What, why didn't you call me?"

"You were busy and it wasn't a huge thing. They basically just told me they were happy to help Polly but they want to be more involved."

"How do you feel about that?" He suddenly noticed that the music had stopped while they had been talking and he turned to see Archie and his dad looking at them. He quickly took his hand away from Betty's waist as he turned towards them, he heard the light laugh that came from her.

"Archie, you were great as always, that a new song?" Betty skated over whatever awkwardness.

"Yeah, something I've been working on."

"You are really good, much better than your dad." The boys all laughed as Betty looked confused.

"I'll explain later." Juhead said to her quietly.

"This must be Betty."

"Hi, nice to meet you Mr Jones." Betty extended her hand which he took gently.

"I hear you're on the school paper with my son?"

"Yeah, I managed to drag him into it."

"Drag him into it?" Jughead got a strong look from his dad at that. "I thought you liked writing?"

"I do. I just wasn't sure the paper was the best place for me, but Betty talked me into it." Betty laughed quietly at the look Jughead was getting from his dad, he turned his attention back to her.

"He enjoys it now, just needed some encouragment."

"Not one to take no for an answer then?"

"Not usually." She heard the short burst of laughter come from both Archie and Jughead.

"Not ever." Jughead was the one to correct her and she chuckled at him.

Fred went inside to get drinks for everyone while conversation continued in the garage.

"Mr Jones, can I ask you a question?" Archie piped up in a lull in the conversation.

"Shoot."

"Earlier, you said something about my dad owing you?" Betty could practically feel the tension in the room grow.

"Arch..." Jughead was happy with the evening had gone so far but sensed this conversation could ruin that.

"I was just wondering if something happened?" Jughead just sighed as his dad began to talk.

"It's ancient history, but me and your dad started Andrews Construction together."

"You were partners, I had no idea." Archie had sat down on a work top next to Jughead and Betty to listen to F.P talk.

"Well the business wasn't always a success, when we started out it was a struggle. We both had families to provide for, I had Jughead and Jellybean while your dad only had you. I took a couple of extra jobs to make a little more money, they weren't all exactly legit. One got me into some hot water and your dad was good enough to come and bail me out." Archie smiled broadly at that, that sounded like something his dad would do. "He told me I was a liability after that, that we should part ways. It was understandable, I'd put the business and his livelihood in danger. The problem came when he made me sign something that said the money he had spent on bailing me out was him buying me out of the business. Even though my share was worth at least ten times that much."

Jughead could hear the bitterness in his dad's voice as he watched him reach into the jacket pocket for a liqueur flask, he couldn't help the hard look he gave Archie. He knew this meant a rough night for his dad, and he would be in no shape to go to work in the morning. Archie looked apologetically towards him as he sighed loudly. He felt Betty's hand slip into his and looked over to her, she nodded her head towards the door and he left with her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He ran one of his hands across the top of his beanie. "I had no idea about any of that."

"There could me more to the story to what he's saying. Mr Andrews has been so good to you."

"Yeah he has been, it could just be all out of guilt."

"Juggie, I don't think that's it. Maybe give him the benefit of the doubt?" He just nodded slowly.

"You should probably get home, you don't want to see my dad drinking. He was doing well tonight."

"Ok, tell him I said bye and I enjoyed meeting him?"

"Sure Betts."

"I did have fun with you guys tonight, I know he has his issues but I liked meeting your dad."

"I had fun too." He pulled her in for a quick kiss then. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, call me later. Let me know how things go."

"I will." He pulled her in again and kissed her strongly this time before pulling away and watching as she walked back towards her house. He headed back into the garage to see his dad already having finished off the flask he had brought and looking a little worse for wear.

"Jug, you ready to go?" Archie looked over to Jughead in shock at the suggestion.

"Yeah..."

Fred came back into the garage carrying a couple of glasses of soda for the boys and was shocked at the sight of a clearly tipsy F.P.

"F.P?"

"Hmmm, we are gonna go, right Jug?"

"Yeah dad, let's get you home." Jughead went towards his dad to attempt to get him up.

"I don't think it's the best idea, why don't both of you just stay here?" Fred got in the way of the door, he didn't like the idea of Jughead leaving with F.P.

"Ah Fred, I don't want to impose on you. We are fine just going home." He slurred his words as he reached in his pockets for his keys, Fred was concerned until he passed them over to Jughead to drive.

"I'm fine Fred, really. Thanks for letting me stay."

"It's open to you anytime Jughead." He just nodded to Fred as he lead his dad out to the car.


	35. Chapter 35

Kevin was waiting outside the Pembrook when Veronica came out looking stunning in a sequined top and red skirt but unhappy.

"Everything alright, V?"

"Yeah, ready to have some fun?"

"Always." He decided against pushing for information, he assumed it was another fight with her mum. He led her to his dads car and got in himself. "Picking up the other two on the way to the club."

It wasn't long before they were getting into the club, the music was loud and repetitive but he knew Veronica needed to let off steam. She went straight to the bar to start up a tab using her American Express card while he found a booth with the other two, Veronica joined them before long.

"Who's ready to dance?" Reggie stood up straight away and went with Veronica to the dance floor, leaving Kevin and Josie at the table.

"You can go, I'll wait for the drinks and join you in a minute." Kevin saw Josie watch the other two leave for the dance floor.

"It's alright, leave no man behind." He laughed lightly at that. "Tonight was a good idea, blowing off some steam like this."

"Yeah, thanks for coming. Veronica needed this."

"Things still bad with her mum?"

"Getting worse I think."

The drinks arrived then, Veronica and Reggie reappeared to sit and drink.

"So, Kevin, how is this new boyfriend that I have heard nearly nothing about?" Veronica had been trying to get some information about Kevin's boyfriend for the last few days.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone?" Kevin sighed lightly at Josies question, it wasn't exactly public knowledge yet but it would be after today.

"He's..." Kevin struggled to describe Joaquin, none of his friends had met him or aware he was a part of the Southside Serpents. "Great, gorgeous and a nice guy."

"When do I meet him?"

"I'm sure you'll meet him at some point. Anyway, we are here to dance, let's get out there." He knew he couldn't dodge Veronica meeting him forever but he didn't want this conversation right now.

He was glad his suggestion was taken when the other three got up to make their way over to the dance floor. He joined them and they all let off some steam on the dance floor, he kept his eye on Veronica, still concerned about her but he was happy to see her enjoying herself. They spent a couple of hours going to and from the dance floor, conversation was kept to a minimum while they all drank and danced. He saw energy levels start to wane as all of them flopped back into the seats of their booth. Thankfully a new round of drinks had just arrived and they all drank deeply.

"So, can I ask, how exactly does all this actually help things with your mum?" Josie was the one the direct the question to Veronica.

"It's how we work, how I get her talk to me, to admit what she's done and fix things between us."

"Give me the low down here, what did she do?" Reggie seemed confused about the whole issue.

"She forged my name on some papers." When he still looked confused at the reaction so she continued. "When my dad got arrested, they took everything from us. Our houses, cars, club memberships, even our yacht. They practically took the very clothes off our back. Afterwards my mum sat me down and she told me there was one thing they could never take from me..."

"Your trust fund?" Reggie got dirty looks from everyone in the group at his interruption.

"My name, Reggie. She told me no one could take my name away from me, and then she did. She took it without a second thought, like it meant nothing to her, like I meant nothing to her."

* * *

Kevin dropped Veronica back off at the Pembroke, she seemed in better spirits now that her mum had 'blinked' as she said.

"Let me know how it goes in there?"

"Of course, thanks for tonight." She lent over and hugged Kevin tightly, grateful for his help.

She hurried upstairs to see her mum sat on the couch waiting for her.

"Reporting my card stolen, that was a nice touch."

"I thought you might like that." She patted the cushion next to her and Veronica went to sit next to her mum. "We've both done some things to upset each other and I think it's time that stopped, so we are going to talk this through, how your dad would like, a negotiation." Veronica nodded in response and waiting for her mum to continue. "I am working with Fred Andrews, and there are... feelings coming up. I wish I could tell you what that meant, but I don't know myself."

"But what about dad?"

"Your dad made some decisions, bad decisions. They have caused a distance between us. I need to make decisions about my life moving on from this, need to decide what it is I want."

"So this affair, I'm just supposed to accept it?"

"Veronica, honey. I understand this isn't easy for you to do, but yes, I'm asking you accept me and Mr Andrews, for now. At least until I know what will happen."

"Fine. But it doesn't happen here."

"Agreed."

"And you need to tell dad that you forged my signature."

"You understand Lodge Industries needs to be in business with legitimate people rather than the criminals he was going to partner with."

"I do understand but I can't have him thinking I betrayed him."

"Ok, I will tell him it was all me, that I forged your signature. All this clubbing and shopping, it has to stop though."

"It stops."

* * *

Archie couldn't stop the conversation from circling his mind, it didn't sound like something his dad would do but F.P had seemed sincere as he told the story. He knew there had to be another side to the story but he couldn't think of anything that would make up for this. It was still going round in his head when his dad knocked on his door.

"Hey Arch?" He nodded his dad into the bedroom as he sat upright on his bed, his dad took a seat on a chair opposite him. "What did I miss out there today?"

"F.P got talking about you two, the business. You forced him out dad?"

"You want to hear my side of the story?" Archie just nodded to his dad. "F.P was a mess, he would steal from the company to sell things on the side. I did the best I could."

"You couldn't give him a second chance?"

"Archie, I gave him multiple chances, I bailed him out of jail countless times. I watched him spiralling, I tried to help him but he was drowning. I couldn't let him drag me down with him. I had you and your mum to look after, I couldn't allow him to."

"But Jughead ended up drowning with him instead."

"I couldn't help that, I tried to help. I don't want to see him be dragged down and I'll do anything I can to help him. You know that?"

"Yeah I do, dad. Just hard hearing him talk about you like that, so much hatred and anger in there."

"I know, he harbours a grudge and I can't say I blame him. I really did all I could though."

"I believe you dad."

He really did believe his dad but he felt bad that the result had been Jughead's problems now.


	36. Chapter 36

"I've got to run to the paper, need to check on the article before it goes to print tomorrow." Jughead left Betty by her locker as he saw Archie start to walk towards them, things were still a little tense as they hadn't spoken since the story his dad had told.

"Ok, I'll see you later." She watched him leave for the paper offices and seconds later Archie was at her side. "Hey, how did things go once I left last night?"

"Interesting, Jughead went home with his dad and I talked to mine. Seems there was slightly more to the story."

"I thought there might be. You ok with your dad?"

"Yeah, we worked things out."

A sudden noise and movement caught Betty's attention, she saw principal Weathbee and sheriff Keller flanking Jughead as they led him out of the paper office. She turned to see Archie had the same look of shock she had.

"Call my dad?" Jughead called out in their general direction as he passed, she heard Archie shout back in confirmation.

"Betty?!" Archie was trying to get her attention, she was still staring at the spot the sheriff and Jughead had left throught the doors of the school.

"Yeah?" She broke out of her thoughts at the sound of Archie's voice.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's go. We should be there for him right now, I'll call his dad and my dad on the way."

"Right, yeah."

"Betty, he's going to be ok. You know he did nothing wrong."

"No I know. I'm just..."

"I know."

She felt his arm link with his then as he walked her out of the school, she half listened to the phone calls Archie made to his and Jughead's dad.

"Well my dad is coming, he said he won't be long."

"What about Jughead's dad?"

"I left him two messages, hopefully he gets them soon and gets over to the station."

"I hope so."

It wasn't long until they came up onto the station, and led into a small waiting area to wait to be able to see Jughead.

"I thought they couldn't question him without someone with him?" Archie posed the question to her as they sat waiting.

"Unless he's said he's happy to talk to them without someone." Betty was doubtful that Jughead would do that. "I'm going to go find out when we will be able to see him." She stood up then and went to find an officer to ask.

Archie sat waiting until she came back to his side, he didn't think it would help for her to ask for updates but it made her feel better so he left her to it.

"Nothing but vague answers, just have to wait, they will let us in soon."

"I'm sure it won't be long. Jughead knows better than to talk too much without someone in there with him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

She didn't know how to help right now but she felt useless just sitting around. She knew Archie was trying to help but he seemed happy to just sit and wait.

"Betty, please. Just come and sit, your pacing is giving me a headache."

"Sorry." She sat back down heavily. "Just want to see him."

"You will."

Sheriff Keller came out then looking unhappy but made his way straight over to the two of them.

"You can go in and see him now." He nodded to both of them and then went behind the counter in the station.

"You go, I'll wait for my dad out here, he might be able to get more information out of them."

"Ok, thanks Arch." He just nodded to her and hugged her tightly before she went into the room Jughead was in.

"Juggie." She walked in went straight to his side.

"I didn't do this Betty, you have to believe me."

"Hey, I believe you Juggie. I was with you when that car was set on fire, and I know you."

"I don't want to be a scapegoat for this, just because I'm different."

"We won't let that happen." She reached out and took hold of his hand tightly. "You're going to be ok Juggie. They've got nothing on you." He just nodded slightly.

"Is my dad here?" He seemed reluctant to meet her eyes and she heard the beginnings of tears in his voice, it was heartbreaking for her to hear.

"He wasn't when I got here, Archie had left him a couple of messages. His dad is on his way, he said he would be here soon." She stood up then and went to kneel beside where he was sat, she wasn't sure how to make him feel better. "We're going to get you out of here Juggie, I know you didn't do anything wrong."

He looked at her then and surprised himself by smiling at her, he couldn't help it. He could tell she was trying to cheer him up and somehow she always managed to do that.

"Thank you, for coming here." He was shocked to hear here chuckle lightly.

"Of course I came here."

The sheriff came in then, interrupting his next thought.

"You can go now, Mr Andrews is here." Jughead got up swiftly, taking Betty with him and walked out to Fred's side.

"Let's get you out of here." Fred turned and walked with them towards the door.

"How did you get me out of there?"

"I remembered you were working with me tearing down drywall on the weekend of July 11th."

"What?-" He received a pointed look from Fred that made him realise what he had done for him. "Oh, thanks, Fred."

"No problem. You should come back with us, we will try to get hold of your dad." Jughead just nodded quietly to Fred as the group left the station, he smiled when he felt Betty's hand work into his.

They hadn't got far from the station when Jughead saw his dad approaching them, he could already hear the apologising coming from him. He noticed the angry look on Fred's face as they got closer to him but he could also tell he was suppressing it as much as he could.

"What happened in there?" Jughead sighed as he recognised the tone in his dad's voice.

"Nothing, Mr Andrews dealt with it." He hoped his dad would be able to keep his anger suppressed as well.

"What they try to pin on you Jug, I'll show them they can't treat my boy this way." He started to push towards the station then and Jughead heard the profanity come from Fred as he ran to grab hold of him.

"F.P, you'll make things worse, it's dealt with now, leave it."

"Dad please." It seemed to finally get through to him and backed off angrily, Fred followed him to try to calm him down.

"Hey, thanks for the help today. I should have been here."

"Its alright, Jug's a good kid and shouldn't have been in there." F.P just nodded, it was hard for him to accept Fred as the one looking out for his son.

"I'm gonna get fixed up Fred."

"I know, I'll help how I can F.P." He led him back to where the kids were standing.

"Jug, you ready to head home?" Fred noticed the awkward look come onto Jugheads face but he began moving towards his dad anyway.

"You know, Jughead is always welcome back at ours." Fred made the offer to F.P.

Jughead smiled at the offer but he would go with his dad if he wanted him at home. His dad nodded him away from the group and he squeezed Betty's hand tighter before letting it go and following his dad.

"I can come home with you dad."

"Look Jug, I am going to get myself sorted. Get back on the right track, but I need some time and space. A month maybe two. Until then, maybe taking the Andrews up on their offer. If you're happy to, I want you back home soon, your mum and sister as well."

Jughead didn't know how to respond, he wasn't really surprised at his dad though. He just nodded and watched as his dad walked away from him, he was happy to be going back to the Andrews house but he felt bad leaving his dad alone as well. Archie came to his side first.

"Don't mind having a roommate for a while again?"

"Not at all." He heard Archie chuckle at him as the other two approached them.

"You ok?" Betty slipped herbahnd back into his and asked him as the other two walked ahead of them.

"Surviving."

"Pop's?"

"Perfect" He joined in with Betty's chuckle as they walked towards the diner.


	37. Chapter 37

It hard been a hard few day's for Polly, after Betty had found her and promised her a way out, to find her a safe place to live. She knew Betty would come through for her but the attic wasn't the place for her to stay long term right now. She got daily visits from her bringing food and drink along with things to keep her occupied, she smiled broadly when she saw her sister come up the stairs every day, she loved seeing her again. She had missed her so much.

She knew today was different, she couldn't put her finger on why but she had this guy feeling that something that changed, this was confirmed when another figure joined her on the stairs, she recognised Jughead Jones right away, the boy she had also brought to the home to see her. She had known him since they were young but hadn't had much to do with him, she noticed how close they were right away and decided to make the effort with him.

"Polly, we have some news." Even though the tone was light it still made her freeze in place.

"Good news." Jughead was quick to reassure her after he saw the expression she made. It instantly made her relax.

"Right. The Blossoms have agreed to help, they want to see you, make sure you're healthy and the baby is too. But they said they'll pay for medical stuff and living expenses." Polly was shocked, the Blossoms never liked her before.

"Really?!" Betty must have sensed her confusion as she loved closer to sit next to her.

"I know it's strange, but this is their grandchild, the last connection to Jason, they want to help." Polly just nodded, still feeling unwarranted anxiety over the whole thing.

"You know we would never let them do anything you weren't happy with Polly, they won't have any more access to you or the baby than what you want." It was Jughead who sensed her apprehension and tried to calm her, she smiled over at him gratefully, he smiled back glad he was being helpful.

"We have to get going though, they're meeting us at Pop's."

"Now?" Polly was shocked at how fast it was happening.

"We thought sooner was better but we can postpone." Betty seemed reluctant to postpone but she also knew she was serious in her offer.

"No, you're right. Sooner is better."

"Ok, you ready to get going then? Mum and Dad are out so you can come out through the house." Polly just nodded, feeling nervous but determined.

She smiled when Jughead put out his arm to help her up, she took it gratefully and chuckled when she squeezed her arm in comfort. He looked concerned at her but he smiled back at her.

He kept hold of her as they walked down the stairs, worrying about the stability of them. He could hear her chuckle at his concern but she didn't seem to mind.

"Its sweet Jug, but you know I'm not made of glass, right?" He just chuckled back at her.

"I know, just watching out for you." He felt her squeeze his arm gently in thanks.

It was a short walk to Pop's, Jughead had let Polly move over to Betty's arm once they were out of the house, he stayed a few paces behind them to give them some privacy.

They saw Veronica and Archie waiting for them at Pop's and went to sit with them at the counter, they expected the Blossoms any minute. Jughead went to order drinks for the group before joining them again. Conversation was flowing as milkshakes arrived, Polly looking nervous as the centre of attention. The sudden appearance of Cheryl made him jump slightly but he was out of his seat with Betty at his side before she said anything.

"Cheryl, what are you doing here?" She looked agitated as she approached them.

"To see Polly." Jugheaad was surprised to see Polly get up to greet her, he and Betty stayed close by to hear what was being said.

"Cheryl, I'm so sorry about Jason. I know how much you loved him." She took hold of Cheryl's hand and placed it on the baby bump between them. "He would want you to have a relationship with his baby." Cheryl was quiet as she nodded to Polly.

"Cheryl, where are your parents, they're supposed to be coming?" Betty chimed in with a confused expression.

"You need to leave." Jughead felt himself go cold at Cheryl's outburst, he saw Polly go pale at the words. "I don't think my parents want to help you."

"What are you talking about Cheryl." Jughead tried to get more information from Cheryl and got a scathing look from her before she turned back to Polly.

"They want you out of the picture. It's not safe for you there Polly, not safe for the baby." Jughead could see the panic rising in Polly as she back away from Cheryl. He looked to Betty and saw her begin to panic as well, he moved closer to her in an attempt to comfort her but he had no idea what he could do to help.

"What am I going to do, I can't go back to the attic." Polly wasn't talking to anyone in particular but posed the statement to the whole group.

"You don't have to Polly." Everyone looked over to Veronica as she made the statement towards Polly. "My mum would be happy to take you in."

"V..."

"Honestly, Betty, she would be happy to help. It will be safe there, a place we can look after Polly and the baby." She turned her attention back to Polly. "It's the only option I can think of, I honestly think its a good idea but I won't force this on you." She knew she couldn't make Polly come home with her, no matter how much she wanted to.

"You don't think your mum would mind?" Polly was hesitant to except the offer but she could see the perks.

"We should go talk to her about it, but I'm certain she would happily take you in, we have the room for a guest."

"Ok, we can talk to her, if she says I can stay for a bit then I will. Just short term though, we can still look for other places for me."

Betty nodded when her sister looked over to her, she was happy she had somewhere safe to go now. She felt better about her staying with Veronica than she did at the idea of her going to the Blossoms, at least she trusted Veronica and her mum. Cheryl, having delivered her warning, left them to it now she knew Polly was going somewhere she would be safe with Jasons baby.

"Let's get over to mine, my mum should be home by now." Veronica started towards the door and the rest of the group followed.

"I'm going to get going. It was good to see you Polly." Archie walked out with them but left them with a nod and smile to Polly.

The rest of the group started the short walk to the Lodge residence. Jughead lagged behind letting the girls walk ahead, he was suprised when Veronica followed suit to give the sisters some privacy.

"Let them catch up, they need to make up for lost time I guess." Jughead just nodded at the statement, he agreed with the sentiment. "She's been happy lately." Jughead knew she was talking about Betty.

"She's glad to have Polly back, she was so worried about her these last months."

"I know, I'm glad she's back and that I can help somehow."

"What you're doing is great Veronica. More than anyone could have asked of you, I know Betty and Polly are really grateful."

"It's the least I could do really." He just smiled over at her, he kept finding himself grateful to have a friend in Veronica, certainly not something he had expected when they first met. "What's with the look?"

"Just thinking about when we first met, if someone told me then that one day that I would call you a friend, I would have laughed in their face."

"I wasn't that bad!" He was worried he had offended her but was glad to see her smile and laugh slightly at him.

"The first thing you said to me was an insult, in a very snotty tone might I add."

"Ok, let's try to forget that. I've said nice things to you since."

"You have, and I can't forget that you are kind of the reason me and Betty ended up together. That dance, I never would have gone if you hadn't talked me into it."

"You two would have figured it out eventually. Seems you were meant to be really." Jughead just laughed at that, as they approached the Lodge residence the Cooper girls turned around to see both him and Veronica laughing together, both of them smiled with slightly confused looks.

They made their way up to their apartment and Veronica left the other three by the door and went to find her mum, she was in the kitchen getting herself a drink.

"Hey mum, I need to ask you something, it's important."

"Ok, I'm listening. What's wrong?"

"We found Polly."

"Oh that's wonderful!"

"Except she has nowhere to stay now, her parents want her to give the baby up for adoption and Polly is worried they will force her into it. And the Blossoms apparently want the baby but Polly completely out of the picture, neither place is good for her right now." She said it all in one big rush, trying to make her mum understand the seriousness of the situation.

"I have to say I agree with you there."

"I was thinking, we have a spare room..."

"So you want her to stay here?"

"Just until she figures things out or finds some where else to stay. She has nowhere else mum."

"Calm down Ronnie, of course I'll help her. Where is she now?"

"Well..." Hermione sighed but smiled at the same time as she made her way out to the living room to see Betty, Jughead and Polly stood there.

"Hello dear, I hear you'll be our guest for a while." She moved forwards to greet Polly.

"Thank you so much Mrs Lodge."

"Oh please. We will be roommates for a while now, you should call me Hermione." Polly just smiled shyly to her as she nodded.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: As always, YougurtBerries, your wish is my command. It was about time for another Bughead catch up, I hope everyone enjoys and please read and review.**

* * *

Jughead smiled over at Betty, he always loved the smile when she walked into the small opening with him. He knew that he had found and visited this place a few times before bringing Betty here but he couldn't imagine it without her now. This had become their place, the place they came to talk and relax, take time out from the worries in the outside world. He watched her walk into the centre of the opening and sit on the ground, she wrapped Jughead's jacket tighter around her small frame. It was getting colder now, it wouldn't be much longer until the snows started, he could imagine bringing her here with snow covering the ground.

"What?" He realised then that he had been staring at her from is standing position, still within the line of trees.

"Nothing." He shook himself out of his reverie and went to sit by her side. "Just distracted I guess."

"Tell me what's on your mind?" She tilted her head to look at him more fully in the eyes.

"Right now, nothing but sitting here relaxing with you. Tell me about how things went with Polly and the Sheriff?"

"Juggie?"

"Hmm?" She smiled over at him, trying to hide her concern, she knew something was going on with him.

"Talk to me. What's going on?"

"It's stupid, Archie wants to go into the bar the serpents hang out at. He's convinced they have something to do with the attack at the construction site." The idea had plagued his thoughts since Archie brought it up during their lunch hour.

"Jeez, he can't think this is a good idea?"

"He thinks they can find the guys who did it and take it to the sheriff to prove it was them."

"Who's going?"

"Archie, Moose, Kevin and his boyfriend Joaquin, he's getting them in there."

"No way you can talk them out of it?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"So you're going with them?"

"I'm not getting involved in this, Betty. If Archie wants to go and get himself killed for accusing these guys of something they didn't do, then that's on his own back." He didn't want to get into this with Betty, didn't want her knowing his true reason for not wanting to go.

"Juggie, he may need you in there. You don't know they had nothing to do with this."

"They never gave me any trouble when I worked at the Drive-in. I don't see why they would do this."

"They're criminals Juggie, thugs and drug dealers. Mr Andrews is building on their territory."

"Who says they are drug dealers?"

"Polly, it came up when she was talking with the sheriff. Jason was involved with a drug deal for them to make money to run away." Betty couldn't make out the expression on Jughead's face. "I think you should go with him, you know he could use all the help he can get in there and you've dealt with the serpents before. I trust you to keep everyone safe in there." He sighed loudly, the way she looked at him made it hard to refuse her anything.

"I was going to help you with the baby shower prep tonight."

"Oh please, you'd be bored stiff and I have Veronica to help me tonight. You can help with the final set-up tomorrow before people start arriving." He sighed again and this time she looked at him with a confused look. "I just think it's a good idea for you to help him, you two have always had each others back. If he is going to do something stupid and destructive, and you can't talk him out of it, then you should be there with him." He hated that she saw her point and he knew that if Archie had asked him to do anything else he would do it without hesitation.

"Fine, I'll go." He smiled when he saw the beaming smile that came to Betty's face as he said that.

"I love that I can talk you into anything."

"It's a dangerous talent. Use it wisely." He tried to put on a serious face as he said that but failed miserably as he couldn't stop the smile on his face. "So, how is Polly doing?"

"She's alright, looking forward to the shower. She wants my mum there which is hard enough but she also wants Mrs Blossom there so recipe for disaster."

"It will be rough but everyone is there for Polly and the baby, if they cause trouble I'll be the muscle and kick them out." His joke had the desired effect when it made Betty laugh out loud. "It will be go great Betts, don't worry." She nodded to him then.

Jughead shot a quick message to Archie to ask what the plan was for tonight and got a reply almost instantly, he seemed happy he had changed his mind and let him know they were meeting in a couple of hours. He relayed the information to Betty before laying back on the grass, he was content to spend the time he had just relaxing quietly with her. He smiled when he felt her slight frame lay next to him, he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

"I like this place." Betty felt the vibrations go through Jugheads body as he laughed at her.

"Good, I like it too."

"How did you manage to find this place anyway?"

"Just on a walk, I remember being frustrated about not being able to write."

"It helped, being here?"

"Yeah it did, it helped me think. It actually reminded me of you, I remember thinking that when I first found it."

"What?!" Betty sat up to look at her then.

"What?" He was confused by the reaction.

"How did it remind you of me?"

"I don't know, I just felt peaceful here and it made me think of how I was with you. When I first found it there were wildflowers everywhere and it was sunny and hot, it was just this bubble, away from the rest of my life. A safe place. I guess thats how I see you as well, a sanctuary."

She just smiled down at him in a way he couldn't quite understand before laying back down next to him, he decided not to question the reaction. He knew he would never understand this girl fully.

"You're the same for me you know?"

"Hmm?" They had been silent for a few minutes when she suddenly spoke to him as if they were mid conversation.

"You're my sanctuary too. My safe place."

He just sighed and placed a kiss on the top of her head, happy that she felt that way about him. That he brought a measure of safety to her as her life was seemingly crumbling around her. He felt her hug herself closer to him and responded by tightening his arm around her too.


	39. Chapter 39

Jughead looked at his phone to see he needed to get going to meet Archie, he was reluctant to leave Betty, he had been happy the last couple of hours here and he knew that would change tonight. He sat up from his laying position, trying to be gentle with moving Betty.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled slightly at her question.

"What you told me to do, I have to go meet the guys." He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Unless you don't want me to go..." He couldn't help sounding hopeful.

"No, you should go. I need to get over to Veronica's anyway" He sighed lightly but stood up anway, putting his hand down to help her stand up.

"I'll walk you over there first." Betty laughed lightly at him.

"It's in the opposite direction to Archie's, you're just trying to put off going." He had already taken her hand and started walking in the direction of Veronica's.

"I know where they're going, I'll catch them up. I shouldn't let you walk there alone, I'm being gentlemanly." He heard her scoff quietly, he brought a mock look of hurt onto his face.

"Don't try that with me, I know you're only doing this to avoid Archie and the guys." He laughed lightly then, she always knew what he was thinking.

They approached the Pembroke then, he drew her closer to him then and kissed her strongly in goodbye

"Call Archie and meet up with them. And call me later to let me know how it went?"

"Yeah, I will. You have fun with Veronica and Polly tonight." She pulled him and kissed him quickly before heading into the Pembroke.

He watched her walk in before leaving for Archie's. He took Betty's advice and called Archie to find out where the guys were now. He picked up after a couple of rings.

"Where are you Jug?"

"Just dropping of Betty, I was going to ask you the same thing so I could meet you guys."

"We are heading to the bar, meet us there?"

"Yeah, I can be there in 10 minutes?"

"Ok, see you there."

Jughead started down a shortcut to the bar, he had to find a way to tell Archie his dad was a part of the serpents gang, he didn't want him finding out by a sudden appearance by him. He was outside the bar before any of the others had arrived, next came Kevin with his boyfriend, Joaquin who was quiet but nodded when he was introduced, Moose and Archie turned up together a couple of minutes later.

"Right, we need to play it cool in there." It was Joaquin who started with some groud rules for the bar. "Keep eye contact to a minimum and if you recognise anyone, we leave right away and call Kevin's dad. We don't want any trouble in there." Everyone nodded and moved towards the bar, Jughead managed to snag Archie and keep him behind the group.

"I kind of need to tell you something." Archie instantly looked concerned at his friend.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, there's just something you don't know, which you should before we get in there."

"Ok..."

"My dad might be in there."

"Why would your dad be in there?"

"He's a serpent." He said it quietly but he knew Archie heard him.

"You didn't think I could have known this information before tonight?"

"Look, it's not exactly my proudest family moment, I was hoping the least amount of people possible could hear about it, but we could be seen by him in there and there's the risk your dad will know if he sees us."

"I get it. You could have told me, I wouldn't have judged Jug. We still need to go in, I'll deal with my dad if he finds out."

Jughead just nodded, glad it had gone that well with Archie. They both walked into the bar after the rest of the group and went towards the pool tables they were playing at.

"So, Moose, you think you recognise anyone in here?"

"Haven't seen anyone yet."

Jughead looked around the pub, he recognised some faces from the drive-in. He listened to some conversation between Kevin and Joaquin, they seemed in sync with each other, he couldn't help but smile at them.

"That guy, he seems familiar." His attention was taken by Moose recognising some guy stood by the bar.

"Hey!" Before he could stop him Archie was heading towards the man in question.

"Shit, Archie!" He rushed after him and put himself in front of him, trying to stop him. "Back off!" Archie didn't stop trying to push past him, unfortunately the guy at the bar noticed the attention he was getting.

"You like beating up teenagers?!" Jughead was still trying to push Archie away from the bar but he couldn't stop him from yelling out loud.

"What you got a death wish?" He heard the guy yelling back at Archie from behind him and more of the serpents were descending on the group, he saw Kevin and Moose get grabbed by a couple of guys each. He swore under his breath as he turned his back on Archie to face the guy he had approached.

"Alright, maybe a misunderstanding here." He was trying to be the voice of reason but he wasn't being listened to and Archie was still trying to get passed him.

"You aren't the first Bulldog in here trying to cause trouble." The serpent tried to push Jughead out of the way but he was able to hold his ground.

He found himself grateful for his dads entrance as the guy grabbed hold of his jacket and practically lifted him from the ground.

"Hey, Mustang. Enough!" He heard his dads voice before he saw him but Mustang let go of him straight away. "Let them go. Now!" The whole bar quieted as his voice rang through it, he had an air of authority about him and no one questioned him and let go of Moose and Kevin. "Come with me." He didn't seem happy as he collected the four of them and walked them out of the bar, Joaquin followed quietly behind but stayed by the doorway of the bar.

As they left the bar they saw Archie's dad pulled up in his van. He got straight out and rushed to Archie's side. Kevin and Moose both took off before he said anything to them.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Jughead hated how angry he looked.

"We came to find the guys that jumped Moose and wrecked your equipment." Archie answered before he had a chance to.

"You think the serpents did that?" Jughead noticed how surprised his dad sounded at the accusation.

"Well, maybe it was a little more personal." He seemed completely taken aback at the words Archie threw at him.

"After everything you guys have done for my boy, I would never..." He took a breath before continuing. "This had nothing to do with us, but I can look into it, see if there's anything I can find out about the guys who did it?" He extended the question to Fred.

"I'd appreciate it." Fred turned his attention to the two boys. "Get in the car."

"Fred..." Jughead tried to explain, but was cut off.

"Not now Jug, just get in the car." He nodded and get in the back of the car with Archie.

The car ride was quiet, with Fred stopping them anytime they tried to talk. They both out of the car outside Archie's house and went straight into the living room, they both knew they would need to talk this out. Fred followed them in there and sat down heavily.

"Who's idea was this?" His voice was cold as he asked.

"It was a group decision." Jughead didn't want Archie taking all the heat for this.

"Right, sure." Fred didn't seem to believe that, he knew Archie too well. "It was a stupid idea, you both know that right?"

"Yeah dad, I just wanted..."

"It doesn't matter, this was not the way to get information, going in there like that and alone. You could have been hurt."

"We weren't hurt, dad."

"Luckily. F.P wouldn't have stepped in unless things were going pear shaped. My guess is something was exactly going to plan in there."

"We were lucky he stepped in and we know it was stupid. We're sorry Fred, we thought we could handle it but we couldn't. We were just trying to help, get justice for you and Moose." Fred sighed heavily.

"You know your dad was in there?"

"I knew it was a possibility, he's been running with them for a while. Last I heard he wanted to go straight but looks like he's still with them."

"I'm sorry Jug." He just shrugged.

"Like I said, it's actually lucky he was there, things could have ended much worse if he wasn't." Fred nodded at him.

"Right, you two. Both of you are grounded from this point, two weeks. Kerfew is 7."

"Fred..."

"Dad..."

"No. Both of you live under this roof, both of you did something stupid and possibily harmful. There's consiquences, one of those is two weeks being grounded."

"Ok, Fred, I get it and I'll take that grounding with no complaint. But can it start after tomorrow, Polly is having this baby shower and Betty can really use all the support she can get in this. Archie and I just need to be there for her."

"Please dad, this is really important for Betty."

"I don't think anyone knows how grounding works anymore. Fine, one day then grounded for two weeks, and none of those favours of yours during those." He looked at Archie then who chuckled lightly. "Now get up to bed, see you in the morning."

"Don't worry, the groundings never actually last with my dad. He makes his point and as long as he thinks we've heard it and it's got through, he'll stop the grounding or let us do certain things during it."

"It's fine Arch. He's right, we never should have done it."

"You were right, I just got carryied away I guess. Thanks for covering for me though."

"No problem. I've got to call Betty." Archie nodded and heading to the kitchen while he made his way upstairs with his phone already dialing Betty, she picked up after a couple of rings.

"Hey, how'd it go tonight?"

"Not so bad, turns out they had nothing to do with the incident at Andrews Construction."

"Oh, I wonder who it was then."

"No idea, but not them."

"Did it go ok in there though, no trouble?" He wanted to tell Betty everything but he couldn't bring himself to share all the details.

"Uh... No we got through it without much trouble. Fred found us though, he's angry but apparently will calm down quickly."

"How did he find out you were there?" He hadn't thought about how to explain this.

"I guess someone in there knew him." Technically he was telling the truth. "Must have called him and told him we were in there."

"Wow, I didn't know he had connections to the serpents."

"I don't think he does really, probably just an old friend or something."

"Yeah maybe."

"Well at least you didn't run into trouble there. I don't you it would go without a hitch. I'm sure Archie was happy for your help there though."

"Yeah I think so." He changed the subject to a much safer one then. "How did the prep go for tomorrow?"

"It's all set up, we are going to do some baking tomorrow morning, which you are drafted to help with but other than that, it's all done I think."

"Happy to help, how early do you need me?"

"How does 7 sound?"

"Early."

"I promise to make it up to you." He laughed lightly at that.

"I'll hold you to that." H ehard her laugh at the other end of the phone.

Archie came into the room then, with two plates of pizza in his hands.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you at 7 tomorrow."

"Ok, night Juggie."

"Night Betts."

He took the pizza from Archie as he sat down heavily on his bed.


	40. Chapter 40

Jughead was up early and headed over to the Lodge residence, he got there slightly early but it didn't seem to bother Betty as she opened the door.

"Come on, so much to do." She grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him into the apartment quickly. "Where's Archie?"

"What exactly is on this list to do?" He looked around to see the place decorated with steamers and balloons. "The place looks great. He won't be here for a few hours, he's got something with Valerie for music."

"Typical Archie. We have things to bake and presents to wrap."

"You want me to wrap presents?" She laughed at the look of horror on his face.

"You're better with baking?"

"I can bake pretty well, I can't wrap though."

"You can bake?" He laughed at the surprised tone she had.

"Try not to be too shocked, I have talents." She led him through to the kitchen where he saw Veronica, not looking happy with the early hour or the expectation of cooking.

"You do?" She chimed in with the response for the end of the conversation she heard on their entrance.

"As matter of fact, I have plenty. Including many kitchen skills."

"Ah, you'll be baking?"

"I'll be baking, if I ever find out what I'm supposed to be baking."

"We don't exactly have a set menu." He looked over to a sheepish looking Betty and sighed heavily.

"We just want sweet treats or finger food too?" He was beginning to wonder what he had got himself into.

"Umm..." He sighed loudly again.

"How about we ask Polly, it's her party after all." The girls seemed to agree with him there and he walked into the living room to see her sat with Mrs Lodge. "Hi, sorry to interrupt." Both of the women turned to face him.

"Not at all, I'm going to get drinks, sit Jughead." Mrs Lodge left him to sit next to Polly then.

"I just wanted to ask about food for today, things you're craving maybe, or can't stand the sight or smell of?"

"Baby likes anything sweet, especially chocolate right now. The only thing I know makes me feel ill is fish."

"Ok, so lots of chocolate and no fish, any other suggestions?"

"We don't want anything to big, just light food."

"Sandwiches and sausage rolls sound good?"

"Perfect." He was glad to see her smile broadly at the suggestions he was making.

"And cupcakes, brownies and flapjacks?"

"You're good at this."

"Well I have a ten year old sister, I've done food for her birthday parties before."

"That must have been fun for you." He chuckled lightly at that.

"It was actually more fun than you'd think, I like to work in a kitchen." She smiled at him again.

"All women like a man who can cook." He felt himself blush slightly.

"And on that note, I should get started."

"Oh you're an easy blush too." He felt the blush deepen.

"Not usually." He said it under his breath but he heard Polly laugh at him meaning she had heard it.

"I feel special." He stood up then to get moving to kitchen, he felt her touch his arm as he turned to walk away. "You guys seem good together."

"Yeah, she seems happy." He smiled back at Polly as she beamed up at him.

"You do too." He just nodded slightly before heading back to the kitchen, crossing paths with Mrs Lodge on the way.

"Please try not to make too much of a mess in there." He chuckled lightly.

"I promise any mess I make will be cleaned up, how's that?" She laughed back at him.

"I suppose that's the best I can hope for."

* * *

"Urgh, why am I doing this, I'm supposed to just be on kitchen duty." Jughead was getting frustrated at the present he was attempting to wrap.

"There's nothing to do in the kitchen while your browies and flapjacks are cooking." Betty wass trying not to laugh at the mess he was making while he attempted to wrap.

"Why are there so many presents?" He was trying to shake off a bit of tape that had managed to get stuck to his finger instead of the paper.

"It's a baby shower, these are the presents from me, Veronica and Mrs Lodge."

"Did you have to get this much stuff for her?" He finally got the tape off his finger but still couldn't wrap the package. "I give up, get Veronica in here to help you." He pushed the box away from himself and heard Betty laugh at him.

"You stuck it out longer than I thought you would."

"You're evil, you know that?" She was still laughing outright and he was finding it difficult not to join in.

Veronica came in to see what the noise was and found both of them giggling at each other, she couldn't help but smile at the image. There was a knock on the door behind them.

"I should get that, probably Archie." Jughead got up from his position, opening it up for Veronica to sit down and take on the role of wrapping.

He was right, he opened the door to see Archie looking slightly flustered.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm a little late, I lost track of time so hurried over here."

"Ok, well we've almost finished everything, people won't start arriving for another two hours. You can help me in the kitchen until then, I've got to finish up and then clean everything." Archie just nodded as he followed Jughead through to the kitchen.

"Where are the girls?"

"Well Mrs Lodge has taken Polly out on a walk, Betty and Veronica are in Veronica's bedroom wrapping presents. Feel free to go say hello, I've got to get these out of the oven." He saw Archie leave from the corner of his eye as he bent to get the trays out of the oven.

* * *

"Hey, just letting you guys know I arrived." Archie went in to see both of the girls laughing lightly while wrapping.

"Ah Archiekins, finally here." Veronica was the one to greet him with rised eyebrows at his late arrival.

"Sorry I'm late, I've been recruited to help Jug in the kitchen."

"You don't cook Archie." The look Betty gave him was almost insulting if it he hadn't known he was a terrible chef.

"No but appearantly I can clean with the best of the them." He chuckled along with the girls at that. "You've had Jughead cooking?"

"Yeah, the place has been smelling amazing for the last couple of hours, hopefully it tastes as good." Betty had resisted going to check on the food for fear of insulting Jughead but she knew it had been smelling good at least. "I should go back in there soon to plate everything up."

"Presentation not Jughead's stong suit?"

"I shouldn't think so." Archie laughed at Veronica's exclaimation.

"I'm glad last night went well for you guys, I know Jughead was worried about you going."

"Well it got a little rocky there but luckily it got smoothed out. F.P was the saviour of the night really."

"F.P?"

"Yeah, if he hadn't jumped in it could've gone much worse. It was a stupid idea to go, I shouldn't have dragged them all there. It's more dangerous there than I thought." Archie didn't notice the confused look on Betty's face until after he finished talking.

"What happened there and how was Jughead's dad involved here?"

"Jughead didn't tell you?" Archie felt the dread, when Jughead told him he people didn't know about his dad being a serpent he didn't think that included Betty.

"No, he didn't mention anything about his dad, he said everything went fine, you found out it wasn't them. The only problem was when your dad found out you were there."

"F.P was the one to call him, he saw us go in and called my dad."

"Excuse me." Archie knew there was no stopping the storm now, he felt bad that Jugehad wasn't prepared for it at all as Betty rushed past him and out of the door towards the kitchen.

* * *

Jughead was putting the browies out to cool, when he heard someone come in the kitchen behind him. He got a whiff of Betty's perfume announcing her arrival.

"Hey, finally come to check up on the cooking?" He turned to see an odd mix of expressions on Betty's face, something between hurt and anger. "What's wrong Betty?" He rushed to her side to attempt to comfort her but was shocked when she mvoed away from him.

"You lied to me. Your dad's a serpent."


	41. Chapter 41

"You lied to me. Your dad's a serpent." The words made Jughead suddenly cold, he wasn't sure how to react to this.

"Betty..." He tried to reach for her again but she stepped away from him, instead he ran his hand over his beanie. "I didn't lie." He heard her scoff and he knew it was a stupid thing to say.

"Lie by omission is still a lie." He heard the door open to Mrs Lodge and Polly entering the apartment.

"Betty, please. I just didn't know how to tell you." Polly, hearing him talk, came into the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"The same way I told you everything about me. You dragged everything out of me, made me tell you everything I had going on, and yet you hide this from me." Betty turned as if to leave the room and came face to face with a confused looking Polly, she quickly turned back to him. "We should talk about this later, maybe you should just go."

"Betty..."

"No." He was surprised at Polly's interruption. "I want him to stay, he's done so much for us already. He's been so supportive and I need that today Betty."

He could see Betty didn't want to argue with her sister today but he also knew she didn't want to deal with him right now either. In the end she just sighed heavily and left the room.

"Thanks. I'm not sure what good it did but thanks for trying." Polly smiled over at him as he thanked her.

"I don't know what you did, but you can't fix it if you aren't here. She will do anything I ask of her today, I like to use my powers for good every now and again." It seems Polly had a similar talent to Betty for making him laugh when he was upset.

"I did a stupid thing, hid something from her." Polly just nodded to him.

"I'm sure you had your reasons." He couldn't remember what they were in that moment but he knew he'd had them.

He turned back to the food he had prepared, all of it needed to be presented some how but he had no idea how to do that. He could hear Polly chuckle lightly behind him at his confusion.

"I'll clean everything and then give Betty run of the kitchen to sort it all out."

"Probably best. I'll be in the living room." He nodded to her as she left.

He saw Archie approach him with an apolegtic look, he couldn't help but feel an irritation towards his friend.

"You had to tell her?"

"I thought you would have already told her."

"I told you it wasn't something I told people Arch."

"She's your girlfriend Jug. I thought she would know, I'm sorry." Jugheada just sighed heavily.

"It's my fault, you're right I should have told her before."

* * *

The party was in full swing, they had managed to get plenty of guests there even on the short notice. Both Mrs Cooper and Mrs Blossom had come as well as Nana Rose Blossom. Jughead attempted to approach Betty a few times during the party but she kept moving away from him, in the end he just stayed away from her, she clearly wanted her space. Instead he stayed on the sidelines quietly, Polly made conversation with him a couple of times, both Archie and Veronica had small conversations with him as well but he didn't feel much like the small talk of the general group so a silent observer is what he became. It came time to hand out the presents and everyone sat in a circle with the gifts in the centre. Polly sat unwrapping them all happily, she got a lot of stuff for the baby which looked great, Cheryl brought a long a very expensive looking stroller. Before Jughead really knew what was happening an argument had suddenly broken out between Mrs Cooper and Mrs Blossom, it was to be expected of the day but it had happened faster than he ahd thought it would. He tried to move Polly away from the action, she shouldn't be near the stress at the moment, but she was adamant to get involved and blame them both for Jason's death. At that point everything just went silent and Polly rushed off to her bedroom.

"Mum, you need to talk to her." Mrs Cooper nodded to her daughter who followed her to the bedroom.

"Betts, you want me in there with you?" Jughead didn't want to push her but he also wanted to be there if she needed him. She shook her head gently before going with her mum into the bedroom.

While waited for them to come back out he got to breaking up the party, he thought the blow up was a good sign the party had come to an end. Everyone seems to be in agreement as they all left with no argument. It was just Jughead and Veronica left in the living room waiting for them.

"She didn't even get to open all the gifts."

"I'm sure she will get to them all." He knew he sounded crabby but he couldn't help it.

"Not been a good day for you?" He just shook his head.

"I screwed up, and don't know how to fix it."

"You'll be alright Jug. She'll forgive you, she just needs time to process."

"Yeah..." The bedroom door opened then, all three women walked out looking like tears had been plenty among them. Jughead felt himself stand and move towards them before he had made any decision to do so.

"Are you ok?" He aimed the question to Betty.

"Just had a bit of heart to heart." Betty wasn't making eye contact with him, instead it was Polly who answered him.

Mrs Cooper had gone off to find Mrs Lodge to thank her for the party before she left.

* * *

Jughead wasn't even sure why he was sticking around so long, it was clear Betty didn't want to be around him. Polly was the only one talking to him at all, she had settled to unwrap the rest of the presents, she seemed happier now and she was enjoying opening them all.

"Jughead, this one is from you." He smiled over at her.

"I didn't know you got something." It was the first time Betty had spoken to him since the morning.

"Apparently the done thing at these things, it's nothing big." He replied directly to Betty and saw her smile slightly before turning back to Polly.

"It's adorable Jug, thank you." Polly took out the small stuffed bear out of the wrapping and showed the girls.

"It's just a little something for the kid when it arrives." He felt a small blush creep up his face at being the centre of attention.

"I love it." Polly reached over to hug him, which was awkward for a number of reasons but he went along with it as well as he could.

"I'm glad I picked a good bear." He chuckled awkwardly as Polly hugged the bear to her stomach again.

Polly laughed heartily at him and then yawned widely, it had been a long day for her and she was just about ready to get some sleep.

"Time for sleep?" Betty was the one to ask her and she nodded strongly back at her before getting up from her comfortable positon and stretching widely.

Betty went with Polly into the bedroom and came out a few minutes later alone. She came and stood next to where Jughead sat, he looked up startled at her and the hand she had put out in front him but he took it without complaint and stood up with her, she walked him into a private room before releasing his hand.

"Polly is pretty taken with you, she told me I should talk to you and forgive you." He smiled at that.

"Remind me to thank her later." He watched as a reluctant smile came to her lips. "I should have told you about my dad earlier." He saw her nod at him.

"Why didn't you Jughead?"

"I was ashamed." He saw a slightly confused look come onto her face.

"You have to know I'd never judge you for what your dad was doing."

"I know that Betty." He didn't know how to put this into words. "I was supposed to be helping him, I stayed behind so I could help him get back on track. So my mum and Jellybean could come back. But I didn't, I couldn't help him and I failed him." She saw the tears start to form in his eyes and suddenly it made sense why he hadn't told her all of this.

"Hey, come here." She went towards him and wrapped her arms around him, he seemed shocked by the contact but melted into it after a few seconds. "You didn't fail him Juggie, he has to let the help in. He has to do some of this himself, it's too much responsibility to put on yourself." She felt him laugh slightly and knew he was think how strange it was coming from her.

"I should have told you." He pulled away from the hug but kept his hands on Betty's hips.

"This will all be very one-sided if you're only helping me with my problems, but keeping all yours to yourself. If this is going to work you need to know I'm here for you too."

"I know that Betts."

"Then act like it. Talk to me, tell me these things. I want to know it all, it's the way relationships work."

"I promise, from now on you'll know all of it."

"Ok."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" He smiled then as she laughed at him.

"Just about." He pulled her in for another tight hug. "We should talk to your dad though?"

"Huh?" He pulled back then so he could see her face.

"Well the serpents have connections with Jason, maybe he knows something."

"Ah, yeah we can go talk to him." He brought her closer and kissed her gently. "I'm glad we're ok." She laughed then and pulled herself up to kiss him more deeply, they were both slightly out of breath when they pulled apart.

"Me too."


	42. Chapter 42

Jughead took Betty's glad and walked back out into the living room, Veronica was falling asleep on the couch but smiled at seeing them together. He continued walking with her out of the apartment.

"You want to come talk to my dad now?"

"Yeah, it's not too late, we should find out what we can." He had expected the answer.

"So, wanna fill me in on the bits I missed tonight?" She looked at him with a slightly confused expression. "With Polly and your mum, you guys all came out looking pretty upset."

"Oh that, just more family stuff. Yet more proof my parents had no idea how to deal with teenage pregnancy. Well, my dad at least, I don't think my mum knew."

"Knew what?" He was completely lot.

"What my dad did, she looked just as surprised as I was."

"You realise I wasn't in the room with you, I need all the information." He laughed lightly.

"Oh right." She chuckled with him. "He found out Polly was pregnant, and didn't exactly take it well, turns out he was a big factor in Polly wanting to run away."

"That's hardly surprising, neither of your parents took it well."

"He made an appointment with a doctor, to terminate. Told Polly she had to go and he would pay for it."

"Jeez."

"Said all this stuff about how she shouldn't have to live with the mistake."

"No wonder she wanted out of there, I can't believe he would tell her to do that."

"Polly still doesn't want to face him, mum wants her to come home but it doesn't look good."

"I can't blame her. If your mum didn't know about it I'm sure she angry at him now."

"She looked so angry and upset, I don't think she had any idea."

"I'm sorry Betts, the last thing you need right now is more family drama." He squeezed her hand slightly in a sign of comfort.

"It just keeps coming with my family."

"Well, are you ready for some of my family drama instead?" It got the desired effect by getting a laugh out of her.

"Yeah, let's do this." The approached his dads trailer and he knocked on the door with his free hand before letting himself in.

"Jughead, and Betty. How you doing?"

"Hey, dad."

"Hi Mr Jones."

"Why don't you guys sit down, I can get you drinks?"

"It's not really a social visit, dad."

"No I didn't think so. Whats going on?"

"We know the serpents were involved with some sort of drug thing with Jason Blossom." He decided it was best to cut right to the chase.

"Where's you get that from Jug?"

"My sister, she was Jasons girlfriend." Betty chimed in with the explaination.

Jughead saw his dad wrestle with the idea to tell them everything he knew, in the end he sighed heavily before talking again.

"The kid needed money. He seemed like a good pick, clean cut kind of kid, no one suspected him of running. We decided to help each other out."

"You tell the cops this dad?" His dad just scoffed at him.

"What do you think?"

"Well they know it all now, she told the sheriff everything. If they haven't come asking questions yet, they will soon." He wasn't sure why he was giving his dad the warning but it came out before he could stop it, his dad just nodded in response.

"I never spoke to him myself, some of the guys gave him some product and an address to take it to. When it didn't turn up there we assumed he just took off with it That was until..."

"Until his body turned up." Betty finished the thought for him and he nodded to her.

"That's really all I really know about it." A thought that Jughead had been hiding in the back of his mind had come to the front and he hated it, tried pushing it back away, his dad saw there was something else on his mind. "Something else you want to ask Jug?"

"Did you have anything to do with Jasons death?" He couldn't help the question bursting out of him, his dad looked shocked he would ask him.

"You really think I would do something like that?" His dad looked at him, almost hurt at the accusation but he couldn't bring himself to take it back. "I'm not the perfect father, Jug, I know that. But I'm not a killer."

He nodded at his dad, it seemed they got all the information they would get out of him. He said a quick goodbye before ushering Betty back out the door.

"Juggie." She tugged on his arm slightly to stop him a few steps away from the trailer. "Do you believe him?" He nodded to her.

"Yeah I do. Do you?" He worried slightly that she would still think his dad had more to do with it.

"I believe you Juggie. If you say he's telling the truth then I'm with you." He smiled down her, glad she believed him.

"Thank you." She laughed at him before stretching up to kiss him strongly. "Well this was my last night of freedom, I'm officially grounded as of getting back."

"Mr Andrews grounded you?"

"He was angry we put ourselves in danger, Archie says he will calm down and the grounding will be very relaxed. He was just worried."

"That's kind of sweet I guess."

"He's been so good to me, and so far I've been pretty awful."

"You haven't been so bad."

"I've snuck out, ditched school, and now gone into dangerous situations. It's a wonder this is the first time he's grounded me."

"It sounded bad when you put it like that, but most of the time you've been great. I think he likes having you there."

"He doesn't seem to mind have me around."

They were approaching Betty's house then and he turned to face her.

"Let me know how things go, I'm guessing your parents have had it out with each other by now."

"Urgh, yeah your right. God knows what I'm walking into." He realised she hadn't thought about that at all before he mentioned it.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned."

"No, at least I can prepare now."

"Right, just let me know what's going on?"

"Yeah, I'll call you in a bit." Jughead just nodded to her before kissing her gently and watching her walk into her house.

He went into the Andrews house to find Fred and Archie watching tv in the living room, he went to join them.

"How things with Betty now, you manage to work things out?" Archie was still feeling bad about his part in the argument.

"Yeah, things are good. We talked things out and went to see my dad."

"Sorry for ratting you out like that, I really didn't know."

"Don't worry, it's sorted now and I really should have told her earlier."

Conversation was comfortable from that point between the three of them, they talked about school and work as well as Archie's music. It was a while later that Jughead heard his phone go off and took it out of his pocket. He excused himself and took the phone upstairs to answer, it was Betty on the other end.

"Hey, you."

"She kicked him out."

"What?"

"My mum, she's kicked my dad out, she won't tell me any details about the argument but he's gone. I don't even know where he is."

"I'm sorry Betts."

"I guess I didn't expect it end like that, I knew they'd fight but they always fight."

"I know. This must have been really hard for your mum to take though, maybe he didn't admit to it or he didn't apologise for it."

"Yeah, maybe."

"And see the silver lining, maybe Polly would feel better about coming home if he wasn't around. At least for a little while."

"That's a good point, I know she's still really upset with him."

"Of course she is. Your dad might come home soon, but Polly already being back and settled, she might feel better about it."

"You're right Juggie. Thanks, I hadn't really thought of it like that."

"That's alright, it's what I'm here for. Give some insight." He smiled when he heard her laugh at the other end of the phone.

"I should go, my mum is still pretty upset. Gotta try and cheer her up a little."

"You're good at that. I'll see you in the morning and you can tell me all about it."

"Ok, night Juggie."

"Night Betts."


	43. Chapter 43

Betty was in the _Blue and Gold_ office during her lunch hour, she was having trouble focusing on anything since the previous night. She looked up to see Jughead coming into the room.

"Hey, I went over to the benches outside but you weren't there."

"Yeah, I felt a bit of a headache coming on so I wanted to be somewhere quieter."

"I'm sorry, anything I can do to help?"

"No, I'll be alright." He looked concerned when she looked up at him.

"Want me to leave you to your quiet time?" She laughed lightly.

"No, of course not." She tapped the seat next to her. "Come, sit and talk to me." He smiled as he made his way to her side.

"So, rough night?"

"Yeah, my mum is still a little out of it, she dodged two phone calls from my dad this morning."

"Does Polly know yet?"

"Not yet, I was going to see her after school and see what she was thinking about moving back home with us."

"I hope she goes for it." She felt his hand slid over hers.

"Me too, I know she isn't happy with my mum either but she seemed more likely to forgive her."

"I know this isn't easy for her, or you. Just tell me how to help."

"Come with me to talk to her?"

"I'm grounded." She felt her face fall slightly at the reminder. "But I can call Fred and ask if he can give me a couple of hours?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, I can ask. No promises he will let me though."

"Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him in thanks, she was feeling better knowing she had his support in this.

"Hey...Oh sorry to interrupt." Archie walked in to see the two of them kissing strongly, he got a look of irritation from Jughead as they seperated.

"Hey, Arch." Betty couldn't help the small chuckle at the faces of Jughead and Archie at the situation.

"Perfect timing as ever." Jughead heard the bitterness in his own voice as he said that, he hated that it still affected him when Archie interrupted them.

"Sorry, I just figured Betty would be in here, I could use some advice for Valerie. I've had so much going on lately, I've been kind of neglecting her." Betty sighed lightly, but started running advice through her mind, trying to think of ways to help.

"Well, I should make that phone call, I'll see you later?" Betty nodded and he leaned in to kiss her gently before standing up to leave, he felt Archie eyes on his through the interaction but left with out making eye contact with him.

He walked down the empty corridor a ways before pulling out his phone, he already felt bad about asking Fred for a favour, he knew he deserved the grounding. Fred answered after a couple of rings.

"Hey Jug, everything alright?" He sounded slightly concerned that he was getting a call half way through the school day.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I feel terrible but I'm actually calling to ask a favour." He heard him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"You and Archie both suck at being grounded."

"I know, but it's important. Betty wants me to go with her to talk to Polly, it's about her moving back home."

"I want you home for dinner first, bring Betty with you if you like. Then I can give you both a lift over there, you'll have an hour and then I want you back."

"Thank you Fred, I'll see if Betty can come over for dinner."

"Ok, let me know." He heard some sort of noise coming down the line. "I've got to go Jug, something's going on here, talk to you later."

* * *

Fred hung up the phone, he sighed to himself, he really had no idea how to deal with teenagers. He heard Hermione chuckle beside him, she had heard the whole conversation. His attention turned back to the reason he hung up, there was a group on men on his construction site.

"Any idea what's going on here?" He shook his head at Hermione's question.

Last he knew he had no crew at all, he had been calling nearby towns to try and get anyone over. Now he had men looking like they were going to be his crew, and no idea where they had come from.

"Ah, I see you've met your new crew." He heard F.P's voice come from behind him.

"My new crew?"

"Yeah, me and few of my guys are able to help out. At least until you manage to find a crew that will serve you long time."

"What if there's trouble?" F.P just laughed at the question.

"We can deal with any trouble that comes."

"You sure about this?" He tapped Fred on the shoulder in assurance.

"I'm sure and you know you've never had better a foreman than me." He was glad he manage to get a short laugh out of Fred, he watched as he continued on to meet the rest of the crew, he stayed behind to talk with Hermione.

"I asked around about those guys who were after your man's equipment." He watched Hermione's expression as he brought up the topic.

"Why are you telling me instead of Fred?"

"Turns out these guys weren't local. One of my guys says he knows them, from a stint he did up North, Montreal." He watched her expression shift slightly. "We both know who has business that way."

"Hiram? What has he got against this construction?"

"I don't think he has anything against that, he seems to have heard about you and dear Freddy Andrews though."

"What? But who...?"

"I don't know who would have told him."

He left Hermione to contemplate her situation as he approached his group of men, now deep in conversation with Fred about the plan of action.

* * *

Jughead waited outside the school for Betty's arrival, they hadn't seem each other since lunch. He smiled as he saw her come out and approach him.

"Hey, you. How did it go with Fred?"

"He has some conditions, first being dinner there first. He invited you along though. Then he will give us a lift there, I'll have an hour before I have to get back."

"That isn't so bad, I'd be happy to come to dinner." He smiled over at her, Fred had mentioned bringin Betty over for dinner multiple times but he had always dodged it.

"Ok, maybe come round 5 ish?"

"Yeah, gives me time to get ready." He couldn't help but laugh lightly at that.

"Fred is pretty casual, it doesn't take a lot to get ready for." She laughed with him then, knowing he had a point.

It wasn't long before they were at Betty's house, he turned to give her a quick kiss and watched her walk into her house.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: So I've been neglecting my story a little the last few days, sorry for that, I suffered with a little writers block. But I'm back and hopefully it will be worth the wait. Loving the reviews still, keep at it because I love to hear what you all think. Read and hopefully enjoy, more will be coming soon I promise.**

* * *

Betty was a few minutes early as she knocked on the Andrews door, it was quickly answered by Jughead.

"Hey you. You look great." She felt a slight blush but tries to ignore it as she stepped into the house. "Come on, Fred is in the kitchen." She just nodded and followed him into the kitchen to see Fred stood in from of the cooker.

"Hey Betty, I'm glad you could make it over."

"Hi Mr Andrews, so am I, it's been a while since I've eaten over here." Jughead hadn't realised it before but it seemed obvious now that Betty had eaten here before, probably many time over the years.

"Yeah, we used to have you over all the time, you and Archie started prefering to go to Pop's than sit in here with me." Betty laughed lightly at that.

"It was more Archie, he thought we teamed up on him with the embarrassing stories."

"I suppose we did sometimes." Betty laughed along with Mr Andrews then. "Well dinner will be another 5 minutes or so, I hope you like macaroni cheese?"

"Love it."

"Good, it's one of the only things I'm good at cooking." All three of them chuckled. "Go sit if you like, I'll bring it in."

Jughead took hold of Betty's hand and walked with her into the dining room where they sat across from each other.

"Turns out Archie beat me to asking for the favour, so he's out with Valerie for dinner. That's why your invited over here."

"Ah, he doesn't seem so strict with the grounding."

"No, I think he knows we both know it was a stupid thing to do. He doesn't seem to mind us asking for time as long as it's for something specific."

"So he was ok with you asking for tonight?"

"He didn't mind at all." He couldn't help himself saying the next statement. "I didn't know you used to come over here so often."

"We both did, all three of us used to hang out all the time." He nodded slightly at that.

"I know, but mostly it was at my treehouse or Pop's when we got older."

"Some nights my parents worked late, Polly was always out with friends, I guess Mr Andrews felt sorry for me being alone so he would invite me over." He just nodded slightly not sure why he felt weird about this development. Fred came into the room then carrying two bowls of Macaroni Cheese.

"There we go, mind grabbing the drinks Jug?" He nodded as he stood up to go back into the kitchen, Fred followed right behind. "You alright?"

"Yeah, all good." He knew it didn't sound convincing but he dodged eye contact as he grabbed the drinks and walked back to the dining room.

"So, I'm glad to hear everything is going well with Polly right now, Jug told me you were trying to get her back home?" Fred started some conversation after there was a couple of minutes of silence at the table.

"That's the plan, if we can convince her to come back. Things are still rough at home, a lot of trust issues between her and my parents."

"I hope she does, she needs family around her. With all the stress at the moment, you and your parents will be the best people to have around."

"Hopefully when we go over there tonight we will get her to see that and come back. I know she was thinking of taking up the Blossoms on their offer though." Jughead could see how much it hurt her to even think of that option, he wished he could do something.

"You think the Blossoms are a good place for her?" He heard the skepticism in Freds voice.

"They seem to want a part in the baby's life, but I can't see them being any good for Polly, especially once she's had the baby." Fred just nodded in responce to that. "Or babies, if Nana Rose is to be believed."

"Babies?" Jughead was the one to ask the question.

"Yeah, at the baby shower she said she thought it was twins, some gypsy trick."

"Oh, right." He remembered there was a gathering at the baby shower but he had stayed away from it given how things were with Betty at the time.

"You were there weren't you Jug?" Fred looked confused at the interaction between the two of them.

"Yeah, but I wasn't paying attention to the gypsy trick thing." He heard Fred laugh from next to him.

"Twins would be a handful if it's true."

"Yeah it will be."

"She'll do great, especially with family close by."

Conversation lulled slightly as everone finished off the meal.

"This is really good, Mr Andrews."

"It's nothing much but I'm glad you liked it." He started grabbing the bowls from the table.

"He likes having you here." Betty smiled over to Jughead as he said that.

"I always got along with him well."

Fred came back into the dining room after a couple of minutes, this time with plates loaded with chocolate cake.

"This is store bought, I haven't tried baking a cake in years and it didn't go well then." Betty and Jughead both laughed as the cake was placed in front of them.

"You should have got Jughead to bake it for you, he did great food for the shower." Jughead felt a blush come up his cheeks but looked down to try to hide it.

"I didn't know you baked."

"It's not a talent I flaunt, and it wouldn't be as good as this, seriously good cake by the way."

"He's being modest." The blush got even deeper at the continued compliment from Betty.

"Anyway..." He just wanted the conversation to change. "How are thing going at the construction sight now, you got more guys working on it?"

"Got a few, your dad has been a great help, seems to be doing a little better."

"Thanks great!" Betty was enthusiastic in her exclaimation.

"Yeah, hopefully he keeps it that way, I haven't really spoken to him much lately." He would love to think his dad was getting better but he had seen it all before.

"I'm sure he'd love to hear from you, it's worth reaching out." He nodded to Fred and made a mental note to contact him when he gets a chance. "Things at the paper doing well?"

"Yeah it's going well, gaining interest, it's still just the two of us writing though."

"That's good, that you've got some fans."

"And an interview with Josie and the Pussycats next week, Valerie set it up for us, I think it will be a really popular issue." Betty was excited to get the interview underway.

"That sounds great, Valerie is a good kid."

"Yeah she's great." Betty had been getting along with her well since she had started the relationship with Archie. "She's good for Archie too."

"She is, they seem good for each other." Fred was happy his son had managed to find someone better suited to him than his old teacher. "You two seem pretty great together too, if you don't mind my saying." Betty blushed slightly and Jughead sighed at him.

"On that note, we should probably get going." Fred laughed lightly as Jughead said that.

"Right, I shouldn't keep you any later than I already have. Let me clear the table and I'll drive you over to the Pembroke." He was already clearing the plates from the table.

When Fred came back they were both out of their seats ready to go. He ushered them both out to the car parked in front of the garage. The car journey was quiet but it wasn't long. Betty jumped out as soon as he pulled up outside but Jughead lagged behind.

"You ok Jug?" He couldn't help but feel a slight concern for him.

"Yeah, just wanted to say thanks for tonight. It was nice."

"My pleasure, it was good to catch up with you two."

"Can you ask my dad to call me, next time he's free. I wouldn't know when would be the best time to call him."

"Sure thing, I'll make sure he calls you." He wanted to do all he could to help their relationship get back on track. "I'll see you later, take your time but don't be too late back, ok?"

"Thanks, see you later." Jughead jumped out then and joined Betty on the street. Fred smiled as he watched the two teens hug tightly before heading indoors.

* * *

"I can't believe she kicked him out." Jughead was sat opposite Betty and Polly as they spoke about the option of her coming back home.

"I know, but he's gone Polly, and mum would really love you back. She's on board with keeping the baby and just wants to do anything to help."

"What about when he comes back?"

"Mum won't let him back until he's on board as well."

"I don't know Betty."

"You should think on it Polly, really think about your options, don't rush into anything." Jughead jumped in, he could tell Betty pressing wasn't getting helping.

"I don't trust her, I can't see how that will change. I don't know if I can raise this child somewhere it isn't wanted."

"Polly, the baby is wanted, we want to be a part of both of your lives."

"I know you do Betty, and I want you to be too. But that house, with them. I just, I can't go back."

He could tell Betty was getting frustrated about not getting through to Polly, she suddenly got up and started pacing the apartment.

"Polly." He couldn't think exactly what to say but he knew he should say something, he got up and moved to her side. "Just promise you'll think about this, before you do anything rash, like go to the Blossoms. Betty is just looking out for you and so am I, your mum has really changed her opinion about all of this." She looked over to him and he couldn't quite make out the expression on her face. "You know we want what's best for you and the baby, right?"

"Yeah, of course I know that."

"Ok, well this is what we think is the best option. It has to be your decision in the end and we will support you, always. Just think about it and whatever you choose, keep us close, especially Betty she hated not talking to you. She will understand whatever you do now but just try to keep involved."

Polly nodded to him, she looked as if she wanted to say something to him so he sat quietly until she was ready to respond.

"I'll think about it. Thank you, for everything you've done." He nodded to her. "Would you be Godfather, to the baby?" He just sat stunned at the question.

"Polly..."

"Betty already said yes to being Godmother, I would really love it if you would be Godfather." He couldn't form any sort of answer, he was shocked into silence. Betty had heard the last part and hurried over to way they were sat.

"Aww, Polly." Jughead felt her hand touch his shoulder and it spurred him into talking again.

"Are you sure about this Polly, I'm probably not the best choice for this."

"Oh, please. You've been the most incredible person around here for the last few days, I can't think of any one else I'd rather have as Godfather."

"If you're sure, I'd be honoured." Polly smiled widely at him. "So you promise to think about what I said."

"I will." He nodded to her and stood up next to Betty.

"We should get going, but we will see you in a couple of days." Betty bent to hug her sister strongly.

"Of course."

Jughead took hold of Betty's hand as they turned to leave once the goodbyes were said. They were quiet as they walked back to her house, he silently transferred his jacket to her shoulders as it was cold outside.

"Thank you, for helping me tonight, I just hope we got through to her." They were outside her house now.

"We did all we could. Let me know when you hear what's going on?"

"Of course. You'll be back late, will Mr Andrews be angry with you?"

"No, he said to take my time, I think he saw how important tonight was."

"Ok, you should get back in there though. I'll call you if I hear from Polly."

"Ok, just try to relax for now. I'll meet you hear in the morning."

He pulled her in and kissed her strongly before rested his forehead against hers. He felt her breath an agaist his face as she caught her breath and laughed lightly. They stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away and he watched her go into her house before walking back into the Andrews house.


	45. Chapter 45

Jughead was sat in his shared bedroom with Archie, they had spent the last few hours catching up and just generally chatting amoung themselves. He was glad that Archie had managed to get some time with Valerie, he seemed happier now he was more sure in his relationship. Archie was practicing a new song when his phone rang, he saw Betty's name flash up on his screen and waved Archie to stop playing and answered the phone.

"She's gone. Veronica called and she's packed up and gone to Thornhill, she didn't even tell me."

"Woah, Betty slow down. She just left?"

"Yeah, she called a taxi and went."

"She told Veronica she was going to Thornhill?"

"Well, she said she had made her decision and to apologise to me for her. It was implied she wasn't going to do it herself any time soon."

"Ah Betts, I'm sorry. We did all we could but she had to make this choice herself." He hated hearing the pain in her voice but felt the need to defend Polly.

"I know, but she could have called me herself."

"You know you would have tried to change her mind again, I'm sure she will call when she's settled."

"How do you manage to do that?"

"Do what?" Confusion clouded his mind at that, he wasn't aware he was doing anything in particular.

"Come up with completely rational reasons behind the things that upset me." He chuckled lightly at that.

"It's what I'm here for, to make you feel better. Tell me what I can do."

"Nothing right now, you've done enough. I've got to talk to my mum, she thought kicking my dad out would get Polly back but it's backfired."

"Ok, well let me know if there's anything you need. They might find a way to make it work, if your dad wants to come home."

"I will. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course, you can tell me everything on the way to school."

"Thanks, for the talk."

"Anytime Betts, call me if you need to talk though ok?"

"Ok, bye Juggie."

"Bye Betts."

The line went dead then and he sighed heavily. He felt Archie's hand go to his shoulder and grasp it tightly.

"I'm sorry Jug. I know you guys were really hoping Polly would come back home."

"She needs to be where she feels most comfortable, I just thought I'd got through to her."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Hopefully she gets in touch soon, it will drive Betty crazy if she has to go without talking to her again." He bent his head into his hands then, his previous good mood disappeared now.

"I'm sure she will, she hated being out of contact with Betty too."

"Yeah I suppose. Just got this bad feeling, y'know?"

"I think they've been going round a lot lately."

He couldn't think of a responce to that so he just nodded slightly.

* * *

Polly got out of the taxi outside the gates of Thornhill, she felt terrible for doing this but she knew it was what she needed to do. She saw Mr and Mrs Blossom waiting by the door as she walked up with the small suitcase full of her belongings.

"Polly, we are so happy you are here." It was Mrs Blossom that was the first to talk to her.

"I'm here for my baby." She tried be believable, she needed them to believe she wanted to be there.

"Of course."

"You made the right choice. You'll be safe here." She felt a chill go up her spine as Mr Blossom said that too her.

She nodded lightly and followed them into the house, she saw Cheryl smiling brightly from the staircase. She was the one person she trusted in this house to have had nothing to do with Jasons death.

"Cheryl!" She moved forward and met her at the bottom of the staircase and hugged her tightly.

She rested her hands on the baby bump gently, still smiling widely.

"We need to get you in to a doctor, make sure everything is alright, and confirm if it really will be twins." Polly nodded to Cheryl, she knew she needed to see a doctor as soon as she could.

"Yes, yes. That will all be sorted, but right now you need to go to bed. It's been a stressful time for you and now you can finally relax." Mrs Blossom wrapped an arm around her shoulders in what she supposed was an attempt at comfort, she made herself smile broadly.

"Yeah, let me show you to your room Polly, it's right next mine." Cheryl seemed excited to have Polly in the house with her.

She felt like she was stuck in a whirlwind, now she had set her plan in motion it was moving so fast. She was glad none of the Blossoms were seeing anything suspicious in her behaviour. She followed Cheryl up the staircase, Mr Blossom followed carrying her suitcase behind them. Cheryl took her into a spacious room with a huge bed, it was decorated with odd ornaments on shelves. She followed Cheryl and sat on the bed next to her, it felt firm and hard beneath her. She really hoped she had made the right decision, she hated feeling how much this would hurt Betty especially.

* * *

"She isn't answering my phone calls or emails, I don't know what I've done wrong." Jughead looked up to Betty, she was already talking when she walked into the _Blue and Gold_ office.

"You haven't done anything wrong Betts." He knew she had been trying to get in contact with her the last couple of days but she hadn't received anything back. "Come here." He spread his arms wide and Betty walked straight to him and sat on his lap so he could hug her tightly.

"I get why she doesn't want to talk to my parents, but why is she ignoring me as well."

"I don't know Betts, but we will figure it out." He ran his hands over her back hoping it would help her relax. He wasn't sure what else he could do to help.

He held her close to him, felt her head go underneath his chin as she relaxed into him. He kept up the circular motions across the small of her back, he had no words instead they just sat in silence for a few minutes. Eventually she moved to sit upright, he shifted to accomodate her.

"Thank you, for being so great the last few days, weeks really."

"It's alright, I wish I knew how else to help." He heard her chuckle lightly and looked at her slightly confused.

"You did all you could to get her home."

"So did you, don't be so hard on yourself. She will come around and she'll talk to you again."

There was a sudden knock at the door and both of them turned to see Archie stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Valerie asked if I could come grab you, there all ready for the interview."

"Oh, yeah, of course." She stood up from his lap and he stood up alongside her.

"I'll meet you after school." He pulled her in to give her another hug before watching her walk out of the office. Archie offered him a small smile.


	46. Chapter 46

Veronica sat heavily opposite Betty at one of the lunch tables, Jughead was shortly behind her and sat down next to his girlfriend. She smiled as she saw the automatic gesture of putting his arm around her back.

"So how has it been going at home since the weekend?"

"Terrible, my parents aren't talking at all, my mum has gone completely off her rocker. Talking about how to 'bring down the Blossoms'." Veronica couldn't help the small snort at that phrase.

"How does she think she's going to do that?"

"I have no idea, she's looking for a way in apparently. Something is going on with all their board members turning up in town, she thinks there's some scandal going on and wants to find out what that is."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"She's hoping it will get Polly back home." Veronica just nodded, she could see why Mrs Cooper was trying so hard in this.

"Do you think it will work?"

"I have no idea. Polly made her decision, I wish she would talk to me but I don't want to force her somewhere she doesn't want to be either."

"I know how much you miss her, you still haven't heard anything from her?"

"Nothing. Distract me please." Betty felt Jugheads arm tighten around her again at the tone of her voice.

"Well, still down the family vein, I have to prepare for the laywer to take my statement about my dad, looks like we have testify on his behalf."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"Especially since my mum says we may need to 'shade the truth' a little."

"Jeez." Veronica chuckled slightly at Jughead's input.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I'm sorry." Betty couldn't think of anthing else to say to that, looking over at Jughead she saw him looking just as awkward.

"It gets worse, my dad knows about her and Mr Andrews."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah pretty much."

Archie interrupted the group by sitting next to Veronica, he seemed the sense the awkward atmosphere between them.

"What's going on?" He looked over to see an odd expression on Veronica's face. "Are you alright?" He put his hand on her arm in an attempt at comfort.

"Just family stuff, my dads trial is getting closer."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Anything I can do to help?"

"Nah, it will all be fine." He just nodded towards her.

"So, kind of a tangent. How weird would it be if I went to some tree-tapping ceremony with Cheryl?"

"Very weird."

"Very." Both Jughead and Veronica answered him right away while Betty stayed silent.

"Ok, she came to me, saying how I had been really good to her lately and how she wanted to say thank you for helping her out with the sheriff. She was saying she really needed the support on the day, it used to be her thing with Jason."

"What about Valerie, I can't believe she would be alright with this."

"I wasn't going to tell her because I wasn't going to do it. But Mrs Blossom was just here and she told me she would like it if I 'escorted' Cheryl there, she said she would be happy to put a good word in for me at Brandenburg Music Academy, its an amazing school and crazy hard to get into. If I spend a few hours with Cheryl it could get me into this school for their summer program, seems worth it."

"Maybe talk to Valerie first?" Jughead chimed in with the advice.

"Of course I will, but its making connections for my music, she will understand that."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Archie, getting involved with the Blossoms."

"It's one afternoon, it's not like I'm getting involved with all of them." He kept trying to convince himself it was a good idea. "Betty, you've been really quiet, help me out here?"

"It could be great for you, I think it's a good idea for you to get the connections."

"Thank you, I think it could be good as well."

The bell rang then for them to get into their lessons, all of them stood up to leave. Jughead reached to take hold of Betty's hand and was surprised when she didn't take it, instead turning back towards Archie.

"Give me a sec?" He nodded to her and walked beside Veronica into the school.

"You ok Betty?" Archie noticed she had lagged behind to talk to him.

"Yeah, I was wondering if, when you're over there, you could try to talk to Polly. We haven't heard from her at all, we just want to know she's ok."

"Yeah, of course. I'll talk to her and let her know you're thinking of her. See if I can get her to call you."

"Thanks Arch." He just nodded to her and pulled her in for a quick hug before walking with her to their next lesson.

* * *

Veronica couldn't help but worry a little at Ethel's poem as she read it out, she looked behind her and saw Betty's expression say she was just as worried. As the lesson finished she found herself hurrying out to catch Ethel, she managed to catch up with her in the lounge area.

"Hey Ethel. That poem was so touching, I can't tell you how moved I was." She had trouble finding the words for what she wanted to ask. "It seemed as if you were really feeling some dark things when you wrote it. I don't want to overstep, but is everything alright?" Ethel sighed beside her.

"Things are bad at home, my parents are fighting all the time. They won't tell me what's going on but I can see it happening, I don't know how to stop it."

"I'm sorry Ethel. It sounds as if you could do with a little cheering up." She saw Betty and Jughead come into the room in the corner of her eye. "Why don't you come over to mine for lunch tomorrow, Betty and Jughead will be ther, Kevin too." She saw them look up at her from the nearby table all three of them had sat down at.

"Uh, sure."

"Of course, lunch sounds good." Betty and Kevin both gave enthusiastic responces while she noticed Jughead just looked at he with a slightly confused look.

"Come on Ethel, please say yes?"

"Yeah, it sounds fun. Thanks Veronica." Ethel got up then and she was suddenly surrounded by her three friends.

"Thanks for agreeing to come tomorrow."

"That's alright, what's going on exactly?"

"That poem was clearly a cry for help, if we can make her life better, even just for the afternoon, we have to do it."

"Ok, well we will all be there." Kevin chimed in with his support.

"I'm still grounded, I can ask Mr Andrews but no promises."

"Oh yeah, well at least I have you two."

Veronica felt happier now that she had her friends on board with it all.


	47. Chapter 47

Archie knew he had no reason to feel weird about this, especially since Valerie had agreed with him and Betty that it was worth a few hours to make the connections for his music. He still did though, when he approached Thornhill he felt an odd chill that he couldn't shake. He found himself glad that he had worn a red shirt, it seemed to be a theme of the day as everyone was wearing at least one item of red clothing, including Cheryl who greeting him in a bright red coat. There wasn't much conversation as they walked to the tree where the tapping would take place, he walked side by side with Cheryl, lagging slightly behind the rest of the group.

"When Jason died, I thought I'd never get chance to do this again." She looked sadly up to him but seemed to shake the thoughts from her mind before continuing to talk to me. "You shouldn't be nervous about today, all you have to do is hold the bucket steady and I'll do the rest." She smiled brightly then but he still saw the slight pain behind her eyes.

"Who are all these people anyway?" He decided the best thing to do was try to destract her with conversation, they were approaching the area the rest of the group had stopped now.

"They are the board of trustees." She sighed deeply. "They think my dad is losing his grip on the company, they want to take it away from us."

"They can do that, just kick you out of the company?"

"They would all have to vote together, but yeah they can do it." She sighed lightly again before stopping a little further out that the rest of the group. "Jasons death was a PR nightmare, then Polly appears pregnant and unwed. It's really no wonder they've swarmed on us like a biblical plague." She fell silent then as her dad began speaking from the front of the group.

The snow started falling as Mr Blossom talked about the tradition behind tree tapping, Archie felt a tug on his sleeve as Cheryl was annouced and turned to see her smile and nod to him to walk down to the tree. He followed Cheryl's instrustion as he walked to the tree and placed the bucket in position underneath the tap. He looked up the see Cheryl's nervous expression and reached up to touch her hand briefly.

"You got this. You can do this in your sleep."

He was glad with the bright smile he got in response and took hold of his bucket strongly. Cheryl hit the tap hard and a steady flow of sap came streaming into the bucket. The crowd cheered lightly, happy with the outcome of the ceremony, he placed the bucket back on the ground and stood next to a beaming Cheryl.

"Good shot." He joked as he nudged her with his shoulder, he was glad to hear her laugh lightly at him.

The group started walking back to Thornhill, Archie lagged behind again with Cheryl by his side. He had to admit that the day wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, he enjoyed the ceremony and he liked that he made the day a little easier for Cheryl as well. They were quiet as they walked back but both in high spirits, that was until they heard the conversation from the two people in front of them, he tried to block it out until he heard a statement about Cheryl.

"Do you remember how she acted at the funeral? Crocodile tears."

"Hey!" He couldn't help the outburst, he felt Cheryl's hand grab hold of his arm but he ignored it as he rushed to catch up with them.

"Archie, you don't have to-"

"No." He turned to face Cheryl briefly, noticing the hurt on her face before turning back to the two. "She loved Jason, of course she cried at his funeral. I know Jason was on the football team, but Cheryl did just as much for that team, was there for just as many of the matches. You shouldn't underestimate her."

He had said his piece now and he wasn't interested in sticking around for a response, instead he took hold of a stunned Cheryl's hand and walked quickly to get away from them, they had left them far behind when Cheryl spoke to him.

"Thank you, Archie. Honestly, you didn't have to do that."

"They shouldn't be saying that stuff about you, it's unfair. I couldn't stand by and let them carry on." She just smiled up at him.

They were approaching Thornhill again when he saw Poly walking a short distance ahead, he excused himself from Cheryl as he hurried to her side.

"Polly?" He touched her arm gently so as not to startle her. "Betty is so worried about you, why aren't you answering her emails or calls?" Her expression shifted slightly but her smile didn't falter. "She fought so hard for you and now you're treating her like she's the enemy." She opened her mouth as if to respond but was interrupted.

"Polly dear?" It was Mrs Blossom calling from a little ways a head of them.

"Tell Betty not to worry, I'm alright." Polly touches his arm lightly as she said that and quickly turned and walked to Mrs Blossoms side. It hadn't done anyting to placate his concerns and he knew it wouldn't do much to help Betty either.

He watched as Polly left his field of vision, Cheryl was quickly back at his side but didn't question the conversation instead just spurred him back into walking, both of them silent as they walked back to the house. He knew his dad would be coming to pick him up shortly so he waited around the side of the house rather than going indoors, he was slightly surprised when Cheryl stayed out there with him, even more surprised when Mr Blossom approached him.

"Archibald." Cheryl suddenly disappeared from his side and Mr Blossom spoke to him. "When Cheryl said she wanted to bring you today, I was a little take aback. You father and I have been at odds lately." He was a little confused at the way the conversation had gone.

"I did this for Cheryl." He wanted to make sure his reasons for today were clear. "And to thank Mrs Blossom for her help."

"Ah yes, the music academy. That would be a very good experience for you. You know, we can be very generous to the right people." Archie was still confused by the conversation, not knowing where this could be going. "We have a banquet, in a few days, it's for the board so many of the same people here today. It's at the Belmont Lodge, just a simple party, a little dancing and good food. I'd like it if you'd escort Cheryl again, you two make quite the pair."

"Oh, I'm honoured, really." He couldn't help but she shocked at the invitation. "But I'm not sure it's the best idea."

"You have to come, I'm wearing veridian." Suddenly Cheryl chimed back into the conversation after reappearing at his side. "He'll need a proper suit though, don't you think dad?"

"Of course, I'll have you fitted by my tailor."

"No, no." He had to find away to backtrack out of this while he still had a chance. "I'm an Andrews, my dad workd in construction. Fancy banquets aren't really my thing."

"Exactly why you should come, such hardworking people. You are the backbone of this whole town." Mr Blossom seemed convinced it was a good idea to have him there with them.

"Plus, I need a dance partner for the evening." Cheryl chimed in again with her support of the idea. "We won't take no for an answer."

He could see that was true and just nodded to Cheryl, he turned to see his dad pulling up into the driveway to pick him up. He said quick goodbyes to Cheryl and her parents before getting into the car next to his dad.

"You think you could drop me off at Betty's, I need to talk to her." His dad just nodded at him as he pulled back out towards the exit.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: So this chapter happens at the same time as the last one, they will tie up at the end though. As always, read, review and hopefully enjoy the story.**

* * *

Betty smiled as she knocked on the door and Jughead was the one to answer, she saw Fred stood in the kitchen.

"Hey Mr Andrews" She called through to him and got a small wave in response. "You ready to go?" She turned her focus back to Jughead.

"Well, hello to you too." He bent slightly to kiss her softly, she chuckled at him as he pulled away. "Yeah I'm ready to go now."

"Good." She took hold of his hand as he walked out of the house and closed the door softly behind him.

"So, what exactly is today about?" He was still slightly confused on how he got dragged into all of this.

"Veronica was worried about Ethel, she wrote this poem." She seemed to still see the confusion on his face so carried on with an explaination. "I guess you had to hear it, but it was pretty dark. Veronica took it as some sort of cry for help, she's trying to help, give her someone to talk to. She's hoping to make Ethel feel like she always has people around her."

"I get that. You really think I'm the best person to have around for this?"

"Of course, your sunny disposition would make anyone cheer up instantly." He chuckled lightly at the sarcasm in her voice. "You'll be fine, you two always got along well when you were younger, I'm sure she will like having you about."

"She would chase me all day trying to hug me, I hated her when I was a kid."

"Well, don't tell her that." He saw her roll her eyes at him. "She always liked you growing up."

"I know she did, she didn't exactly hide that."

"Just be good in there, no mocking for previous behaviour. Or sarcasm."

"Silence from me then." He couldn't help the last stab of sarcasm as they approached the Pembroke, earning him another eye roll and chuckle from Betty.

Veronica opened the door to the apartment to see Betty and Jughead, she smiled as she let them in, Kevin and Ethel had arrived shortly before and were already sat in the living room.

"Hey guys." Kevin was the first to greet them while Ethel waved lightly from her seat. Jughead just nodded in response as he moved to sit next to him.

"Hi Kev. Ethel, how are you?" He smiled as he watched Betty's enthusiasm as she went toward Ethel to hug her.

"Im ok, thanks." Ethel happily responded and hugged Betty back tightly.

Mrs Lodge walked into the room then, seeing the two girls hugging.

"Hey, everything alright?" The two girls seperated and she relaxed when she saw them both smiling. "Well lunch is ready when everyone is ready."

"God, yes. I'm starved." Everyone laughed at Jughead's outburst as he got up, causing a light blush to come to his cheeks.

The group made their way to the dinner table, Betty took Jughead's hand again as they walked together. Mrs Lodge had put out plates of quiche lorraine around the table and everyone took seats. Conversation was stilted, Ethel seemed quiet and distant, both Veronica and Betty kept attempting to involve her in the conversation but it wasn't working. Jughead was surprised when he started getting looks from them both as if he would be helpful, he truly had no idea how to help in this but he knew he had to try.

"This is seriously good quiche Mrs Lodge." He said the first thing that came into his head.

"Thank you Jughead." He nodded over to her before turning his attention to Ethel who atill had a full plate.

"Ethel, you've barely eaten, not a quiche fan?" He got another eye roll from Betty beside him but Ethel just shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not very hungry."

"I'll give you a few more minutes before I call dibs." He was glad Ethel knew him well enough to sense the joke in his voice, the whole table smiled slightly when they heard her laugh at him.

"I should probably at least try it before I let you steal it from me." He smiled over at her and left her to the food now, Betty mouthed a thank you as he looked over to her. Unfortunetly the good mood didn't seem to last long, Ethel had a few bites of the quiche before stopping again, the distant attitude back.

"Is everything ok Ethel?" It was Betty that asked the question outright.

"I'm sorry, I'm terrible company today. Things are still bad at home, my parents are fighting all the time."

"I get that, my parents are fighting too." Betty chimed in with her support.

"They won't tell me exactly what's going on, I know it's money issues, my mum says we may have to sell the house." SHe sighed heavily and looked down to avoid any eye contact. "He's just so...Crushed. I wish there was a way to help him somehow."

Jughead gave a strong look to Veronica, she was really the only one at the table with any sort of similar experience, she seemed to think about how to respond for a few seconds before gathering herself.

"I know how horrible it is, I'm so sorry. We lost our home too, that's why we are here now. I can tell you though, what made it so much easier was having all these great people around me. You have your family and you have all of us. You are one of the strongest people I know, and I know you can get through this Ethel Muggs." Veronica was glad to see her small speech bring a smile to Ethels lips.

"Muggs?" She turned to see an odd expression on her mums face.

"Yeah, it's Dutch." Veronica still couldn't make out the expression that her mum had on her face.

"Veronica, a minute?" She nodded and walked a little ways away from the table.

"Seriously, don't think I won't take that quiche from you." Jughead was glad he managed to get another small laugh from Ethel and got her to start eating again as Veronica walked away with her mum.

"What's going on mum?" They were out of earshot from the rest of the group now.

"Veronica, honey. There's something you should know, about Ethel." She just nodded to her mum to continue. "Her father, Manfred Muggs, he invested with your father. There's a good chance they lost a lot when he was arrested. Maybe everything."

"They're losing their house mum, their home." She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well, I also believe they are testifying against your father."

"Maybe they should mum." She sighed heavily, torn between what she wanted. "How many more families are there mum, like Ethels?"

"It's the risk of doing business with your father, Ronnie."

"Mum!" She had to control her volume then for fear of the others hearing. "Wait, your still doing business with Mr Andrews, could he lose everything?" The thought came to her in a rush, the idea of Archie being in Ethels position.

"I don't know."

"My god, mum. Don't you think it might be time he knew who he was doing business with?"

"And risk him leaving the project? We put all of our money into this deal, it needs to work out."

"He needs to know what he's putting at risk." Veronica left her mum there then and walked back towards the group at the table, noticing Ethel was now giggling lightly trying to keep her plate away from Jughead and eating the end of her quiche, she smiled at the scene.

"You alright, V?" Betty noticed the strange look in her eye after the conversation with her mum.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Glad you're feeling a little better Ethel."

"Right, kids. I've got to head out, you all ok for here for a while?"

"Yeah mum, we are fine. We'll put on a couple of movies or something." There was general agreement coming from the other teens at the table.

Hermione was happy to leave the teens to themselves for a little while, she needed to take her daughters advice for now and go talk to Fred. She hurried out to the car and drove quickly over to the Andrews residence. She found herself nervous as she finally psyched herself up to knock on the door. Fred opened the door with a surprised smile.

"Hey, did I forget about a plan to meet you today?" He started feeling a little guilty as he tried to remember making the plan.

"No, I just needed to talk to you." He let her into the house and kissed her gently.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Let's sit." He was a little concerned about the tone in her voice.

"Sure, you want a drink?" She just shook her head as she took a seat on the living room. He took a seat nearby so he could see her face as she spoke.

"Ok, so there's something I need to tell you."

"That doesn't sound so good." She shook her head to him and took a deep breath.

"Hiram is the anonymous buyer, you are working for Lodge Industries." He felt the wind get knocked out of him at the admission from her.

"How do you not tell me that?" His voice was low but firm, he couldn't believe she had gone that long without telling him this.

"You never would have gone through with this if you knew."

"Of course I wouldn't. I don't do business with criminals." She sighed heavily at that.

"I'm trying to turn the business legitimate." She tried to reach out to him but he moved out of her reach. "That means partnering with good people, like you Fred." He sighed heavily at her and then looked at her as if a sudden thought came to him.

"Is that why Clifford Blossom bought out my crew? And sent thugs after teenagers?" He watched as her expression shifted again, he sensed even more secrets between them.

"Those thugs weren't sent by Clifford Blossom." He gave her a pointed look until she continued. "It was Hiram."

"Why would he do that?"

"He knows about me and you, I think Clifford told him."

"So you've successfully dragged me into a war between your husband and the Blossoms. That just great Hermione."

"I know you're angry Fred."

"You're damn straight I'm angry." He couldn't help his voice rising.

"I know I have no right to ask you this, but... Please don't come off this project. I can't start over if you leave."

"So I do all the work while your husband keeps taking shots at me, and you keep playing both sides?"

"Fred..." She moved again to try to touch his arm but this time he stood up and walked away from her.

"I've got to pick up Archie soon, maybe you should just leave." She thought that maybe he needed some time to cool off and so did as he requested. She hurried back to her car a drove slowly back to the Pembroke, trying to keep her emotions under control until she was able to talk to him again.

Veronica was sat on the couch next to Kevin when her mum returned, Betty and Jughead were sitting together on the chair and they all looked up to see her enter.

"Ethel got picked up a few minutes ago, she said to tell you thanks and goodbye." Veronica passed along the message from Ethel.

"It's a shame I missed, be sure to tell her it was good having her over." She walked quickly into the kitchen.

"Maybe we should get going?" Jughead sensed a bit of tension in the apartment now and thought it best to let Veronica talk to her mum in private.

Betty stood up as she agreed, Vernoica hugged her and Kevin in goodbye and watched them all leave. Conversation flowed as they walked back, Kevin was dropped off first with the promise Betty could meet Joaquin soon, leaving Jughead and Betty walking back home together.

"What do you think happened with Mrs Lodge?"

"I'm not sure, maybe Veronica will find out and tell us."

"Yeah, maybe." She couldn't help but feel a concern for her best friend.

"It will be fine Betts, try not to worry." She just nodded to him.

As they approached Betty's house they saw Mr Andrews leaving his to get into his car.

"He'll be picking up Archie. You want to come in for a bit, so you're not alone?" He smiled at Betty's question, he wasn't sure if Mrs Cooper was going to be in but she seemed surprisingly happy with his presence in the house.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe Archie will have some news about Polly to share." He laughed lightly at the shocked expression on Betty's face. "I knew you were going to ask him to talk to her." She laughed back at him as they stepped into the house.

Mrs Cooper was in but she was working upstairs, they decided to stay in the living room, out of her way. They spent the time in idle chatter while curled up together on the couch, it wasn't too long until they heard a car pull up and a few seconds later a knock at the door.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: YougurtBerries, thank you so much for your review, again. The finale really shook me as well, so many things happening and horrible cliff hanger of an ending. I do have plans to do a sequel once I've caught up with the show, it will be what I hope will come with the second season, when the second season starts I will also see about doing an alternate sequel where I follow the show again. I also have another couple of concepts for new stories for Riverdale which I will hopefully get to soon as well. As always please read, review and continue to enjoy :-).**

* * *

Betty opened the door to see a less than happy Archie stood on the other side.

"Arch, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I saw Polly I thought I'd come over." She felt a spark of something akin to excitement at hearing Polly's name.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Come in." She ushered him quickly into the living room and into the other end of the couch to Jughead.

"So how is she?" She sat down next to Jughead and felt his arm wind it's way around her waist and hold tightly.

"She seems ok Betty, the Blossoms are looking after her pretty well. She wanted me to tell you not to worry, that she's ok. I don't think she's coming back though Betty."

"This isn't Polly, something isn't right. She wouldn't just get you to pass a message along, she knows I'm worried, she'd call me." Betty was suddenly stood up and pacing, it was only seconds before she felt Jughead by her side, holding her tightly to his side again. "Something isn't right."

"I know Betts, we will figure this out." He pulled away from her, keeping one hand on the small of her back and one grasping her hands firmly to his chest.

This was the scene Mrs Cooper walked in to see, Betty and Jughead both visibly upset embracing in the middle of the room with a confused and agitated looking Archie looking on. Concern instantly clouded her mind, the thought of something else rocking their family while they were already so damaged was almost too much for her to bear. She stuck a smile on her face, not wanting them to see her shook again.

"What's going on here?" She saw tears in her daughters eyes as she looked over to her. "Betty?"

"Mum, I'm alright, just Polly..." She felt her smile falter at the mention of her elder daughter. "Archie saw her at the Blossoms." Her concern turned to confusion at that statement, she moved to sit in the chair in the living and settled into a comfortable position.

"Right, start from the beginning and talk me through everything, please." She felt a calm settle over her, she fell into her role as journalist to distance herself from the situation.

"Archie went the this tree trapping ceremony at Thronhill, he managed to see Polly. She said she was ok and not to worry about her." She felt another small wave of concern before distancing herself again.

"What exactly is a tree tapping ceremony?" She aimed her question to Archie.

"It's the beginning of the maple season so they start it with tapping a tree. Usually Cheryl would do it with Jason, but she asked me to do it with her."

"Is this why the board are in town, for this ceremony?"

"Yeah, for that and this banquet thing they have in a few days."

"What did you notice about them, anything strange going on?" She noticed the strange look she was getting from Betty as she was falling into a full interview with her questioning.

"Cheryl said her parents were worried, with everything going on, they might try to take the company from Mr Blossom." She couldn't help the triumphant smile that came to her lips.

"Well Betty, looks like we've got ourselves a story. A hostile take-over, the crumbling of the Blossom empire." She looked back over to Archie. "This banquet, you're going?"

"Yeah." Betty and Jughead both looked at him in shock, clearly not expecting him to go back there.

"Good, you'll be our inside man Archie."

"Mum, you can't expect that of him."

"No, it's alright. I'll find out what I can Mrs Cooper." She smiled at Archie's complience.

"Mum!" She turned to see the annoyance in her daughters eyes. "If you publish an article attacking the Blossoms while Polly is still there, you'll drag her down with them."

"Polly made her choice, she can face the consequences of it. She was the one who betrayed us, not the other way around."

Betty watched as her mum left the room and sat down heavily next to Archie. He seemed happy with his decision to help spy on the Blossoms but she still felt an uncomfortable weight in the pit of her stomach at Polly being stuck in the middle of this.

* * *

Fred had ordered a pizza and was sat around the kitchen island with Archie and Jughead, conversation was flowing strongly, particularly about Archie's plans to go another Blossom family function. There was a sudden knock on the door and he looked to the boys, both looked confused back up at him, none of them had expected anyone tonight. He went to answer the door.

"Hi Mr Andrews, looking particularly DILF-y tonight." He decided he didn't want to know what that meant. "Archie in?"

"Hi Cheryl, yeah. Come on in." He walked her through to the kitchen, Archie acknoledged her with a smile while Jughead frowned in her general direction.

"Hey Cheryl, what are you doing here?" Archie piped up with the question.

"Came to drop this off for you, as a thank you for coming to the banquet with me." She brought the case she held up to the island and lay it down flat before opening it to reveal a guitar. "It's an '84 Les Paul, in our signature colour. You're welcome." Archie looked inside the case to get a closer look at the red guitar nestled there. "I'm going to go, small houses make my claustrophobia act up." She gave a small wave to the room as a whole before letting herself out of the house.

"You shouldn't keep that Archie." Archie recognised the warning tone in his dads voice.

"Dad, come on. They are getting me into a summer music program, the best in the country."

"Ask yourself a question Arch, when have the Blossoms ever given a damn about you?"

"They see potential in me dad."

"It's only because your pimping yourself out to Cheryl. They wouldn't be doing this for you otherwise." Jughead jumped in with his objections as well.

"Don't for a second think the Blossoms are looking out for you." His dad piled on again. "He tried to run the business into the ground. Our livelihood Archie."

He just shook his head strongly, he didn't have to stick around and listen to the objections of his choices. They didn't know Cheryl or how much she needed his support right now. He had good reasons for continuing his plan, not least trying to help Polly out of her situation. He grabbed the guitar case and headed into his bedroom, away from the judgments of his dad and best friend.


	50. Chapter 50

Betty approached the group of cheerleaders surrounding Cheryl, she had to try again to get through to Polly. The group dispersed quickly at her approach, she suddenly felt a warm hand on her lower back. She shouldn't have been surprised that Jughead had found her in her moment of need, she turned at met his eyes for a split second before turning back to Cheryl with a newfound confidence.

"Cheryl, can I have a word?" Cheryl nodded for the rest of her group to leave her.

"Yes, Betty, what is it?" She passed Jughead one harsh look before her attention was fully on Betty.

"Polly. I don't know what you're doing to her in there but I want to talk to her, now."

"Let's not fight. Not when we should be celebrating."

"Celebrating?"

"Why, what happened?" She heard Jughead's voice behind her asking for the details.

"You haven't heard?" She saw Cheryl blanch slightly at whatever look she was getting from Jughead behind her. "Dr Patel just confirmed it this morning, Polly is having twins. Blossom genes strike again." She felt herself go cold, feel weakened by the words she was saying.

"She didn't even call me to tell me this." She turned again to meet Jughead's eye, they were soft with sympathy as he stroked her back lightly. He turned back to Cheryl and his eyes turned hard.

"Hostage don't usually get the chance to make outgoing calls." Betty just shook her head lightly at Jugheads words.

"Would you give her a message for me?"

"As long it wouldn't upset her." Cheryl had a triumphant smile at being in control of the situation.

"Just tell her she should call our mum. She's really hurt and upset, she's trying to hide it but I can see it."

"I'll pass along the message." She looked sympathically towards Betty briefly before her smile came back. "If I remember, of course."

"Cheryl." Betty heard Jughead's harsh voice again from behind her and saw Cheryl shoot daggers with the look she gave him.

"That was a joke." She turned her attention once more to Betty, this time with a sweet reaction. "Of course I'll tell her Betty." She touched her arm breifly before walking away. "But no promises that she will respond, or even care." Betty felt the cold come back with a force at those words.

Jughead knew how much the last words of Cheryl would affect her but he couldn't think of a way to help her out of this. He pulled her close with a hand on her back, there were no words in that moment just whatever comfort he could pass with his touch.

* * *

Betty was sat on her bed, hoping to hear from either Cheryl or Polly for a response on the message she had sent with Cheryl. She couldn't focus on the homework that was strewed across her bed spread. It was getting late and she had basically nothing done, the sudden appearance of her mum in her doorway made her jump.

"Mum, jeez wear a bell. What's going on?"

"Come with me." She stood up to follow her crazed looking mum down to the door.

"Mum, talk to me. Where are we going?"

"Get in the car Betty, we are going to visit your dad." She was confused as she went to sit next to her mum in the car, she shot a quick message to Jughead tellling him what was going on.

Her mum pulled up outside the office for the _Riverdale Registry,_ she should have known this was where her dad would be staying. Her mum was stoming in the door before she could even get out of the car, she hurried after her to see her drop something on the desk in front of her dad, who looked just as confused as she was.

"What is this?" Her dad asked as he looked quickly over the document.

"This is a tell-all expose on the Blossom's, all the corruption in that family." It all made a little more sense to Betty now.

"Mine telling me what your mother is talking about?" Her dad turned to her for some clarity.

"It's all the answers, everything they've done. All they've done to our family over the years, including taking Polly from us." She felt the need to defend her mum's article even if she didn't agree for her reasoning behind doing it. She knew it wasn't going to bring Polly back.

"Polly is living with the Blossoms now, so you got what you wanted Hal." Her mum's voice started to rise, Betty tried to calm her with a hand on her arm but it was shook off. "She's out of our lives now."

"I'm not publishing this Alice, it's nothing more than a personal vendetta." She saw the imploring look her dad was giving her, as if she would some how be able to talk her out of this.

"Well, I don't need your permission." Betty watched as her mum pushed her way to the computer but seemed to have a problem with signing into it. "What did you do, Hal?" Her voice was acid as she asked the question.

"You kicked me out, so I kicked you out. You're done here Alice, you're fired." Her mum dropped her head, seemed to rethink the way she was going about this.

"Hal, exposing the Blossoms, it could bring Polly home. We could get our daughter away from these people, back to where she belongs."

Betty saw her dad shake his head and move away from her mum, he silently raised his arm towards the door signalling it was time for them to leave. Betty took hold of her mums arm and pulled her slightly, once she was spurred into movement she walked straight out of the building. The cold air hit her suddenly as she went outside, she hoped it would help calm her mum as they started back to the car. She noticed her mum had stopped just a few steps outside the door and quickly turned back to her.

"Mum?"

There was an odd expression on her mums face, something she couldn't work out. She watched as she moved suddenly, turned back to the door while bending at her knees. Betty couldn't see what she was doing as she bent down and suddenly she was moving again. In one fluid motion she was back upright and something was flying from her hand into the glass door, smashing it loudly. Betty saw the paniced look on her dad's face before turning back to her mum.

"I want my daughter back!" Her mum was shouting loudly at the now unhindered space between her and her dad.

"Mum!" She couldn't process what she had just seen her mum do, she was too shocked at the behaviour. Instead she grabbed hold of her mums arm again and pulled her towards the car, she took the keys from her hand this time got into the drivers side herself, not trusting her mum to drive at the moment. It was a silent ride home, she couldn't think of anything to say at that point. Her mum was out of the car as soon as it stopped and went straight upstairs.

Betty watched her mum walk slowly up the stairs and heard her bedroom door close loudly, she headed to the kitchen and poured herself a drink before slowly heading up to her own bedroom. She nearly screamed when she saw a shape in her bedroom but quickly relaxed when she saw it was Jughead sat on the end of her bed.

"Jeez, Juggie." She heard a small chuckle from him as he stood up to greet her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He wrapped his arms softly around her. "The message you sent sounded weird, thought I'd come over to check up on you."

"Thank you for coming." Her voice was muffled as she buried her face in his chest but he managed to make out what she said.

"Of course."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, staying in the tight embrace. He started to feel a slight shaking movement from her slight body and a dampness soaking its way through his t-shirt. The realisation that she was crying hit him suddenly, making him pull slightly away from her, to look her more fully in the face.

"Betty?" He bent slightly to make eye contact with her. "What happened?"

"My parents are unbelievable." She pulled further away from him and walked away from him. "Polly is locked away in that house, and they are changing each others log ins and throwing bricks through windows." He couldn't make sense of what she was saying.

"I wish I'd seen that." He couldn't help the words coming as the reaction to the image of Mrs Cooper throwing a brick through a window. He should've thought more about her words, he felt instantly bad when Betty's face expressions shifted and more tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry, that's not funny."

"It's a time of crisis, it can bring people together or tear them apart. This is tearing us apart. I feel like, soon, the Coppers are all going to fall apart and we will just be gone. And I don't know how to stop it." He moved back towards her then, engulfed in his arm once again.

"Don't say that Betty. Don't give up. Your family, their splintering, but they aren't going to fall apart. Because of you Betty." She looked up at him now, still tears in her eyes threatening to spill again. "You're the one holding it together, and Betty, you are so much stronger than all the white noise, than your mum and your dad. Your stronger Betty, than all of it. You are holding this family together and you can do that Betty. Just don't let go, don't give up on that." He saw her nod up at him, her eyes dryer now and a small smile on her lips.

"I won't."

He relaxed now he knew he had gotten through to her, he had meant every word. He knew she was strong enough to hold this family together through the hell they were going through, because she was strong enough to keep him together as well. He held her tightly, hoping he would be enough to keep her strong through what was coming. He felt her hands pressed against his chest as it rose and fell with his deep breaths, still reeling from the heartfelt speech he had given. She slowly pulled away from him but brought her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to join her lips with his. She deepened the kiss and he complied happily, running his hands over the exposed skin from where her t-shirt had risen above her waist. They were out of breath when they pulled away, his hands staying on her hips while hers stayed entangled in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Stay here tonight?" He searched her face as she smiled at him.

"Of course."


	51. Chapter 51

Archie was stood on a small step, the tailor working the tape around his body, getting measurements for a suit. He felt the weight of a jacket fall over his shoulders, looking in the mirror he saw it was a deep red. He saw Mr Blossom behind him, he looked happy with the way the suit was coming together.

"Black piping with the velvet, of course." Mr Blossom made the remark to the tailor who nodded back to him.

"I just need the measurements for the pants." The tailor spoke to Archie directly in a quiet voice.

"Can we hold on a moment, would I be able to talk to you Mrs Blossom?" He saw Mr Blossom nod to the tailor who quickly left the room to give them some privacy.

"What is it Archie?" He noticed the slight confusion on his face as he searched his own.

"I know you and my dad have been at odds lately, but things aren't going well with his company. I was wondering, if maybe instead of helping me out with the music, you'd maybe consider helping my dad." He watched as a mix of expressions crossed Mr Blossoms face, he had been thinking about bringing this up with him since the conversation with his dad about the banquet.

"You're negotiating on behalf of your father?" He could hear the confusion in the question and it made him question even bringing it up. "No, I'm impressed really." He quickly back-tracked obviously seeing the expression. "I'm trying to imagine Jason doing the same for me and I can't see him giving something up like that for me. It speaks to your character, son." Archie couldn't help but smile at that, he knew he had learnt traits like this from his dad, he tried to act like he would.

"Thank you." He was quiet as he said that.

"I'll tell you what, I'd like very much to sit and talk to you at the banquet about options for helping your dad. But we have already contacted the music academy and they are very excited to meet you so I wouldn't want to take that opportunity away from you." Archie smiled at how the conversation had gone, happy he had put the case across for his dad. He watched as Mr Blossom waved the tailor back in to continue his work.

* * *

Archie had only been home ten minutes before there was a knock at the door, he heard his dad call him from downstairs. He was surprised to see Valerie on the other side of the door, she was supposed to be playing with the Pussycats tonight.

"Valerie, hi. What's going on?" He nodded her upstairs to his room and sat beside her on the bed before she answered the question.

"I thought you should know, Cheryl came to talk to me about how close you two were getting. It seems she thinks she's going to steal you from me."

"Val..." He shifted slightly to face her and took her hand in his. "She just needs a friend right now, it's not like that. For either of us."

"You don't see it. The guitar, the suit, they are buying you Archie."

"It's one night Valerie, and they are helping with my music and my dad with his company."

"You're good enough to earn your place at that music academy, wouldn't you rather that?"

"All they are doing is opening a door for me, you'd do the same in my position." Suddenly Valerie was pushing away from him and standing up.

"If you think I would do this, be bought like this. You don't know me at all!" She raised her voice as she went towards the door and Archie stood up to follow her.

"Valerie, don't leave. Just talk to me. You said going to the tree tapping was ok for me to go to."

"Yeah I did, it was a few hours for what could have been a huge opportunity for your music. I could understand that, but now you're going to a family function, getting paid with expensive guitars and I'm getting not so subtle hints that Cheryl wants to make her move." With that Valerie left his room and a few moments later he heard the front door open and close, he had his head in his hands when he heard someone else enter his room. He looked up to see Jughead giving him a sympathetic look before he sat down on his air bed.

"That didn't sound good." He just shook his head at Jughead's observation. "Anything I can help with?"

"No, I'll figure it out." He looked up to see Jughead nodding at him, he felt the pressure of his hand on his shoulder, lending him some comfort.

"Come on, your dad got Pop's for dinner." He followed him quietly to join his dad in the kitchen with a smile stuck in place.

* * *

Polly was sat at the table ata the banquet, the Blossoms hadn't let her out of their sights since she turned up at Thornhill. She was surprised when Archie turned up again on the arm of Cheryl, she hadn't expected him to get this involved with the Blossoms, he promised herself she would find a moment to talk to him and reveal her plan if she could. She kept her smile fixed to her face as she made eye contact briefly with people around the room before settling longer on Archie, he smiled back at her before taking his seat next to her. Mr Blossom got up to welcome the guests and give a small speech about the hope he has the company. She saw Cheryl turn to talk earnestly to Archie, she didn't catch what she said but she thought she had an idea what it was, Archie stood up after a moment and followed Mr Blossom a little way away from the table, out of earshot.

"I wanted you to know, I've decided to help your father." Archie had followed Mr Blossom away from the main group.

"You will?" He was happy that even with all the trouble this had been for him, it still had its good sides, he was still able to help his dad.

"You've been a great help to this family, especially Cheryl. You fit in very well here Archibald."

"Thank you, Mr Blossom."

"Clifford, please." He smiled up at him as another thought passed his mind.

"Just so you know, you don't have to keep doing me favours. I like Cheryl and want to be there for her. As a friend." He felt the need to add the end statement after the conversation he had with Valerie.

"Ok, I'm going to be honest with you here Archibald. Cheryl is bright, very bright, but the board are very skeptical about her ability to have any sort of role within this company. You seem to have a stabilising effect on her." He chuckled softly. "Someone of your stock and character, along with that, it creates a very good image. It's all about that picture, that story. And you with her makes a very appealing one, one that the board could get behind. You'll help us with this won't you?"

Polly decided now was her chance, Archie was looking more and more uncomfortable with whatever conversation he was having with Mr Blossom. She stood up and made her way swiftly to his side.

"Would you mind if I cut in, take this first dance with Archie?" Mr Blossom smiled down at her and she amde herself keep her smile in place.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Mr Blossom left them then and she guided Archies hand so it rested on her waist while she took the other in hers tightly as they danced slowly.

"Polly what's going on here?" She looked around the room quickly, happy that no one could see how unhappy he seemed she turned her attention back to him.

"Just dance and keep smiling." She looked up at him to see him smiling back at her, it looked slightly forced but it would serve the purpose. "Betty keeps asking Cheryl about me, she has to stop."

"She won't stop, not as long as she worries about you."

"She will, if you tell her my real reason for being here at Thornhill." He looked down at her questioningly then. "The Blossoms had something to do with Jasons death, I'm sure of it. I know they threatened him and I'm going to prove it."

"Polly, this could be dangerous, you shouldn't be in here."

"I have to Archie, I have to prove this."

"Why are you blowing off Betty though, she could help you."

"It has to be believable, they have to think I've put my whole family aside to be with them. They have to think I want to be here." She sighed lightly then and breathed deeply and slowly before making eye contact again. "I don't want her rescuing me, I'm exactly where I need to be. Please tell her that."

"Of course Polly, I'll tell her but you will have to talk to her soon." She just nodded to him.

Archies attention was taken then by the sudden loud voice of Cheryl, he could see she wasn't happy with something her dad was saying to her. He watched as she shouted again and stormed through a door to the outside area. He excused himself from Polly and hurried to follow Cheryl from the room. She was stood by the pool when he found her, as he got closer he saw the goosebumps running across her arms and took his jacket off to sling over her shoulders. She smiled up at his at the gesture, he could see tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

"What did my dad say to you? That everyone thinks I'm a trainwreck?" Her voice shook slightly as she asked the question.

"Cheryl..."

"It's ok, I know." She looked down again then. "Jason was the golden boy, everyone loved him. People hate me though Archie. At school, it's fine, I can live with it. But this is my family."

"Cheryl." He bent his ehad to make eye contact. "Forget them, what they think. It doesn't matter, you're awesome and we both know that." He earned a small laugh from her then.

"I think you may be the decent person in Riverdale left, the only one who isn't after something from me. Or doesn't want me to apologise for who I am." He smiled at her, glad he was making her feel better. "Or what I want." She pushed herself closer to him then and before he had chance to register what she was doing she had pressed her lips against his, he quickly pulled away from her.

"What are you doing?" He couldn't help the question from escaping his lips, in a harsher tone then he meant it to. Cheryl just looked back at him with a sweet smile on her lips, the tears gone from her eyes now.

He couldn't stand there any longer, her back up and hurried away from the area. Leaving Cheryl stood there still in his jacket and smiling at his back. He stopped when was far away, he stopped to rest with his back to a bush. He suddenly heard voices coming from the other side of it, he strained to hear the low voices.

"Keeps asking about the Drive-in land. I am so close to getting it back but Hermione Lodge is turning out to be much more resourceful than I thought." He looked through the bush to see Mr and Mrs Blossom talking together. "Maybe you should have sent her to jail instead of Hiram."

He felt himself go suddenly cold at the new information. He found himself hurrying away again, running from everything this family had brought into his life the last few days, he knew now that he shouldn't have gotten involved with them. Cheryl caught up with him when he was reaching the front of the house, he was reaching for his phone to message his dad to pick him up.

"Cheryl, I can't do this. I'm leaving."

"Oh Archie, you can't leave. If you leave, the bright sun that is the Blossom family, stops shining on you." Her voice turned to acid then. "The music academy, the help for your dad and his company. Do you really want to lose that?"

"I did this for you, and your mum." He felt the need to defned his decisions." But he heard her scoff at him.

"Don't start lying now Archiekins." Her face twisted to one of annoyance as she looked at him. "You may not want anything from me, but you definetly do from my parents. Which means your just like everyone else, as much as I wanted to believe otherwise." She took his jacket from her shoulders and threw it at him, he managed to catch it before it fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry Cheryl. I can't do this." He turned away from her then and started continuing his way to the front of the house while continuing his message to his dad, he just had to get out of there, he was feeling suffocated by his bad decisions.


	52. Chapter 52

Betty was stood in the _Blue and Gold_ office when Jughead, Archie and Veronica all walked in.

"Hey you." She smiled as Jughead approached her with his usual greeting. "How are you doing after last night?"

"Not so bad, my mum had a small break down after you left but she sees it as a good thing that Polly is there now." She felt his arm tighten around her waist.

"I'm glad I don't have to go back in there." Archie's voice came from near the doorway.

"We did warn you it was going to be bad for you in there." Veronica's statement made Archie chuckle lightly. He knew it was true, he should have listened to his friends a long time ago.

The first class was about to start and so the group made their way to their respective lockers quickly. Veronica was pulling a book out of her locker when Kevin rushed to her side clearly agitiated by whatever piece of gossip he had picked up.

"Have you heard?" He sounded out of breath as he asked her.

"No one knows anything before you do Kevin." Her chuckle was caught short when she was the look on his face. "What's wrong, Kev?"

"It's Ethel, you know you were really worried about her after that poem?"

"No, she didn't?" The first thought in her head, the return of the thought she had when she heard that poem, that she was suicidal. It hit her like a truck, a pain right through her chest at the thought, Ethel couldn't have.

"No, not Ethel, her dad." She felt herself go cold and her world tilt, this couldn't be happening, not because of her dad. She hardly heard the assurance coming from Kevin that he was going to be ok, that the attempt hadn't worked, she was too far seperated from the world around her now.

She felt like she was going to be sick, she tried to take a step towards a toilet she saw a few feet away from her but her legs felt heaver than usual and saw the ground coming to meet her. Suddenly there was something warm on her hand, it steadied her, she decided it was a hand, a friend. She looked up a joined eyes with Jughead, the sadness in them was too much to take, she spurred into motion again. This time making it to the sink in the girls toilet and bending over it. Looking in the mirror she saw the tears flowing freely, she hadn't even noticed she was crying. She saw the band of bright white pearls around her neck, the ones her dad had gotten her all those years ago, she had always treasured them so much. She felt them under her fingers and thought about all the horrible things he had done, how many families had been ripped apart, how many people had lost everything. And now Ethel, poor Ethel and her dad. Rage came then, it bubbled up until she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled hard on the necklace until she heard a small pop and suddenly pulled the string from away her neck. She heard the small pings as the pearls hit the floor and bounced only to hit again and again. It all moved in slow motion for her, she could see and hear it all. She could feel herself falling again, see the ground getting closer. Suddenly arms were around her again and she was nestled on the ground with someone, they had caught her in time to stop her getting hurt. She looked up to see Betty was the one holding her close. Everything caught up to real speed then, and the emotions hit her hard, the tears came with sobbing this time, sounding as if they were being ripped from her very soul.

Betty wasn't sure how long she sat there for, just holding Veronica tightly, letting her get all the tears out. She was lucky she got in the room when she did, she saw Veronica start collapsing as she rushed towards her. She didn't know how to comfort her, she stroked her back and held her close, hoping she was going to be ok. Eventually she was and they stood up together, no more tears to be shed for either of them. There were no words as they hugged again and splashed cold water on their faces, a light touch up to their make up and they were able to face the world again.

As they came out of the toilet Jughead was still stood outside waiting for them, he instantly engulfed Betty into a hug. He could tell she had been crying and he hated seeing her like that. He pulled away and searched her face, she gave him a small smile and nod before he turned his attention to Veronica.

"I'm not much of a hugger, but you've got a one time offer?" He put one of his arms wide, welcoming her in for a hug should she want one. She shook her head slightly. "Ok, I've spoken to Weatherby, both of you have today off. Ethel is still at the hospital with hre parents, if you wanted to visit him. If not you are both free to go home, relax and just take some time before coming back tomorrow."

"We shouldn't-" He cut Betty off before she could continue.

"No, you should, both of you need this and me and Archie will make sure you have everything you need. I promise." She nodded then and relaxed into him.

"I think I just want to go home." Betty moved back towards Veronica at the hollow sound of her voice, still raw from the sobbing.

"Of course, I'll take you home." Veronica nodded lightly at them.

"That offer still up for the hug?" He nodded as he moved towards her and wrapped his arms tightly around her back, it wasn't long before they seperated again. "Wow, that was more awkward than I imagined."

"Yeah it really was." He was happy that got a small chuckle from her.

"Thank you though."

"Anytime. Now get home and I'll talk to you both later." He kissed Betty lightly and watched them both leave the building.

* * *

Betty was sat on the couch in the Lodge apartment, Veronica was laying down with her head in her lap. She kept running her hand over her hair, trying to give some measure of comfort, she wasn't sure how well it was working because Veronica just remained silent as she had been for the last couple of hours. She sat up suddenly, knocking her hand off her head.

"I want to go to the hospital, go and see Ethel." Betty nodded, she expected that at some point today.

"I think you need to eat first." She saw Veroncia start to shake her head. "No, Veronica, you need to eat. You haven't all day and you need to, please." Eventually she got a small nod and went to the kitchen to prepare something.

She rustling around the kitchen for a few minutes before returning to Veronica's side with sandwiches for both of them. She waited in silence for Veronica to eat, she just picked at it for a while but eventually made her way all the thr"ough it.

"Let's go now." Betty nodded to then, happier now she had eaten.

It was only a short walk to the hospital but it seemed to perk up Veronica to be out in the cold air. They past a small flower shop on the way and they picked up an orchid to give to Mrs Muggs.

The hospital was quiet when they turned up, they asked where Mr Muggs was and were pointed in the right direction. Ethel saw them before they saw her.

"Veronica, Betty. Hi." She seemed slightly confused to see them there but pleased nontheless. "Mum, these are by friends, Betty and Veronica." She gestured to them, introducing her to the woman beside her.

"Hello, Mrs Muggs." Betty went forward to shake the womens hand, Veronica seemed to be frozen in place.

"We heard what happened, we wanted to bring these flowers to you." Veronica was jogged out of the thoughts she was having by the sound of Bett's voice.

"They're lovely, thank you." There was a small smile as she looked at the flowers and two girls.

"Please...Don't thank me." Veronica felt Betty touch her arm at the confused look that donned Mrs Muggs face.

"We're just so glad Mr Muggs is going to be ok." Betty was pulling stronger at her arm now, and she was turning her away. "We will see you at school, Ethel." She started walking away with Betty at her side, but she stopped before leaving the room.

"You don't need to do this, V." Betty seemed to understand her thought process and also knew there would be no stopping her now she had thought oof it. She heard her sigh quietly as she turned back to Ethel and her mum.

"Ethel? Mrs Muggs?" They both turned back around to face her. "There's something I need to tell you. My name is Veronica Lodge, my father-"

"Hiram Lodge." She saw the recognition in Mrs Muggs eyes at the name and nodded her head as she looked for confirmation. "And you show your face here?" Her voice was acid and she asked the question.

"Mum, she's my friend." Ethel was quick to defend ehr without knowing the full story.

"She's not your friend. Her father is a criminal and the reason your dad is in here." Ethel went pale at the statement had just made and turned to face her.

"Ronnie, is this true?" She nodded her head slowly.

"It is, and I am so sorry." She could feel tears coming back into her eyes.

"Sorry isn't good enough, you want to do something? Tell the truth. Your father ruins lives and deserves to spend the rest of his miserable behind bars."

"V, come one. Let's get out of here." She heard Betty's voice and felt her arm tug at her but couldn't stop staring at the spot Mrs Muggs had dragged Ethel through a door to get away from her. "Veronica!" The harsh tone from Betty brought her out of her trance, her cheeks felt wet from the falling tears again as she followed Betty out of the hospital and back into the cold air.

* * *

Betty smiled when she walked into her bedroom to see Jughead sat on her bed, she stood up to hug her in greeting.

"How's Veronica?" He asked the question into the hair at the top of her head.

"I left her with her mum, she's still a little out of it. We went to go and see Ethel, she told them who her dad was."

"I can't imagine that going well." He felt her shake her head against his chest, he rubbed her back slowly.

"What did I miss today?" He shook his head lightly.

"Not much, we got you notes but most of it you already know." He pulled away from her slightly and moved so they sat on the bed next to each other.

"So what aren't you telling me?" He sighed heavily, knowing he couldn't keep anything from her for long.

"I was going to tell you later, when you had less on your mind." She just nodded but looked at him expectedly. "Archie heard something else at the Blossoms. Mr and Mrs Blossom were talking and he heard part of their conversation. To him it sounded like they were saying Mr Blossom was the reason Veronica's dad is in jail."

"Oh my god." He could tell she was as shocked by the information as he was.

"I was thinking, if Mr Blossom was the cause of him going to jail, taking his life away, tearing his family apart. Then he has motive to do the same, to take away his family, his legacy." He saw Betty nod her head slowly at the realisation.

"Jason." Her voice was small as she connected the dots the same way as he had. "But he's in jail."

"He has a long reach, we know that already. There's no saying he couldn't do this from inside." She knew he was right, they had one more suspect to add to their list, Hiram Lodge.


	53. Chapter 53

Jughead woke up and saw Archie sat up on his bed, he'd heard him get in late last night but he hadn't wanted to talk.

"What's going on?" He knew something was wrong with his best friend.

"Me and Valerie broke up." He moved quickly to Archies side then.

"Jeez, I'm sorry Arch, what happened?"

"The whole thing with the Blossoms started it, she thought I was being bought by them. She wasn't wrong." He shook his head lightly.

"You came to your senses though, got out of there."

"I know but I ditched her for that family, left her alone when I should have been with her. I was a terrible boyfriend to her, can't say I blame her for ending it."

"I'm sorry, I know how much you liked her."

"I did. It didn't always feel right though, ya know?"

"What do you mean?" Archie chuckled lightly.

"I guess you don't know what that's like. I see what it's like for you and Betty, it wasn't the same for me and Valerie. It just wasn't quiet right, something was missing."

Jughead wasn't sure how to react to that, instead he just nodded quietly and stayed by his friends side until there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Hey boys. Breakfast is ready when you are." He seemed to feel the tension in the room. "Everything ok?"

"Me and Valerie broke up."

"Arch, I'm sorry."

"It's alright dad." Fred just nodded to him.

"I'm sorry I'm going to be missing your birthday as well, Jug."

"Don't worry about it, Fred. I don't celebrate it so you won't be missing much." He just chuckled lightly and left the boys alone again.

The two of them made it downstairs shortly afterwards and sat in easy conversation as they ate. As they both stood up to leave they heard Fred's voice from behind.

"Arch, can I have a minute?" Jughead nodded to his friend and headed out the door.

"What's going on dad?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about my trip, about the divorce, we didn't really talk when I told you about it."

"I just don't know why it's happening now, is it because of you and Mrs Lodge?" Archie had been trying not to ask that question since his dad told him about it.

"No Archie, I ended that already. It wasn't working out with us."

"Then why now?"

"Sometimes you've just got to rip-off the band aid. She's been gone for two years Archie. It's time to do this, you understand that right?" He nodded to his dad and turned to walk out of the house.

* * *

Archie found Betty in the _Blue and Gold_ office before school began, he had seen Jughead leave a couple of minutes before.

"Hey Betty."

"Hi Arch, Jughead just told me about you and Valerie, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'm doing ok."

"Good, I'm here if you need anything." He smiled widely at her concern.

"I don't know if you know this, but it's Jugheads birthday tomorrow."

"What? He didn't tell me that, how have I never known when his birthday is?"

"He'd never tell us when we were kids, I found out a few years ago and he made me promise not to tell anyone. He let me into his tradition of going to watch a movie at the Bijou every year, but I thought since he has a girlfriend now..."

"Of course I'll go with him. You should come too though."

"I don't think I fancy being the third wheel, but maybe you can help him enjoy himself. He never likes his birthday much."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He could never figure out in the past why he always had such a bad mood on his birthdays.

* * *

Veronica was sat at a lunch table when she was joined by the rest of the gang, Archie sitting close to her on one side, Kevin on the other and Betty and Jughead sat opposite her. Betty instantly saw something was wrong with her.

"What's going on, V?"

"My dad's lawyer is over, he wants me to do a statement on my dad's character. Try to lessen his statement." She sensed the tension in their group grow as she spoke.

"What are you going to do?" Jughead was the one to ask the question outright.

"I have no idea, I told my mum I wasn't going to give any statement she would like."

"We should really tell you something, Veronica." She felt herself go cold at the tone Betty was using then.

"What is it?" Betty looked over to Archie and she followed her gaze to the red-haired boy next to her. "Archie?"

"I was at the Blossoms, I heard Mr and Mrs Blossoms talking, they were saying Clifford Blossom is the reason your dad is in jail."

"What? How could he be involved?"

"I don't know Ronnie, really I don't. That's all I heard." She couldn't help but think about the implications of this, she knew they had all thought of them too.

"You think he might have killed Jason." Her voice was quiet as she pulled the question forward.

"We don't know, V." She just nodded to Betty, she understood, she didn't know if he had been involved but he was definetly on the suspect list now.

She looked around the room and saw Ethel sat alone a few benches away, they hadn't spoken since she saw her in the hospital. She knew she deserved a proper apology from her. She collected what courage she could and steeled herself to walk up and sit next to her.

"Ethel, hi."

"Hey, Veronica."

"I meant what I said, before. I'm so sorry, for everything my family has done to yours."

"It's not your fault, what your dad did. You've been there for me, in times no one else was." She responded to Ethel's smile with her own.

* * *

Betty left the cafeteria quickly, made some excuse of having to check on something for the paper. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled a number she had never dialled before.

"Yeah, Jones." She heard the rough voice come over the line.

"Hi, Mr Jones. This is Betty Cooper, Jugheads-"

"Girlfriend, yeah I know. Everything ok?" She hurried to explain when she heard the concern in his voice.

"Yeah everything is fine. It's just that it's Jughead's birthday tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with us, maybe dinner?"

"Does he know that you are inviting me?"

"No, I wanted to surprise him." She heard him chuckle down the line at him.

"Jughead doesn't really like surprises, or his birthday for that matter. He never had a birthday party when he was a kid."

"Never?" She couldn't believe he had never had one as a child but he could never remember him having one.

"Never, he never wanted one. Look, I think maybe I'm better off leaving him be for the day, thanks for the call though Betty." The line went dead then and she rethought her plan for the following day.

She hurried back to the cafeteria to see Jughead had already left, she sat in the vacant seat between Archie and Kevin.

"I want to do a birthday party for Jughead." Archie looked over to him in surprise.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I just spoke to F.P and he's never had a birthday party. We will make it small, inner circle only."

"I love it, any excuse for a party." Kevin was enthuastic as he put an arm around her shoulder, Archie just smiled over to her.

She looked over to see where Veronica had got to so she could share her plans with her. She saw her next to Ethel when a shadow fell over them. Betty's face fell when she saw Chuck walk into the cafeteria and walk straight to Ethel, she felt the anger rise in her until her blood boiled. She felt herself move before she made any conscious do to so, she also felt a cold hand touch her arm and a voice that she couldn't make out the words over the blood rushing in her ears. It didn't stop her from moving forwards, towards the two girls being towered over by the tall boy. She came to a stop next to him and suddenly all of the sound of the cafeteria returned in full force.

"What are you doing, talking to her?" She felt the sharp pain in her hand but ignored it as she looked at Chuck.

"Easy there, I just came to apologise." She believe a word he was saying with the cocky look that donned his face. She made herself turn from him and look at Ethel instead.

"Is he bothering you Ethel?"

"You can relax Betty, I'm fine." She nodded her head as she saw Ethel smile at her, she felt Veronica move to her side and usher her away from the two of them.

"Are you ok, B?" Her voice was quiet as she asked the question before they approached the table the two boys were still sitting at. She nodded lightly and made herself unclench her fist before sitting back down opposite them with Veronica at her side.

"What was he doing over there?" Archie was the one to ask the question to both of the girls.

"Apparently apologising." Veronica answered him quietly. They all looked over to where he had left Ethel alone again.

"Let's talk about something else. Like, Jughead surprise birthday party, I'm throwing it tomorrow for him."

"Betty?" Veronica looked at her with a slightly concerned expression.

"Look, I can't do anything about him being back, or him talking to the girls he harrassed. But I can do this, I can make sure Jughead has a great birthday." All three of them nodded to her.

"I'm in." Veronica was enthusiastic as she agreed to the plan.

"My dad is away so we can use my place." Archie assured her.

"We could all definetly use the good time right now." Kevin was happy the plan was coming together and everyone nodded to his exclaimation.

* * *

Betty knew Jughead would be waiting outside the school for her, the same as he did every day but she had a phone call she wanted to make before meeting him. She pulled out her phone while she was still in the paper office hoping he wouldn't come looking for her. The phone rang a couple of times before the line went dead, she groaned in annoyance that she hadn't got through to F.P a second time. She didn't have any more time so she hurried from the office to meet with Jughead.

"Hey, you." He greet her as usual as she came from the school, a small questioning look on his face at her being a little late.

"Hey. Sorry, I had to finish something." He just nodded as he pulled her in for a quick kiss before turning to start walking with her.

"So I heard something happened with you and Chuck at lunch today?" She phrased it as a question as he looked over to her, rubbing a thumb over her knuckles.

"He came in and started talking to Ethel and Veronica, I just reacted and went over there." He nodded lightly.

"Are you alright?" She nodded to him and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, I shouldn't have left early."

"No it's fine, I had Veronica, Archie and Kevin with me. I was ok, I promise." She squeezed his hand softly and he smiled at her. "So Mr Andrews is leaving tonight?"

"Yeah, he's making us dinner and then leaving."

"Meet you at Pop's after?" They had come up on her house.

"Of course." He pulled her in to hug her close and gave her a quick kiss before watching her walk into her house with a small wave.


	54. Chapter 54

Betty only waited a couple of minutes, long enough for Jughead to be inside, before she left her house again. She hurried down the street and started walking towards the only place she could look for F.P, his trailer. It wasn't long until she was there and knocking on the door. F.P sighed heavily when he opened it to see her.

"What are you doing here Betty?" He moved out of the way to let her walk in, out of the cold.

"I'm sorry for just coming over Mr Jones."

"That's alright." He heard him chuckle slightly behind her.

"I know you don't really do birthdays, but I'm having a small get together for Jughead tomorrow. Just a few friends but I know it would mean so much to him if you were there."

"You really don't take no for an answer, do you?" She laughed lightly then.

"No, I don't. I just really want it to be special."

"I don't think me being there will do that."

"It will, I know he would love it if you came. Just please think about it, it's tomorrow night at the Andrews place." She walked back towards the door and opened it to let himself out. "Just... Please tell me you'll at least think about coming?" He nodded slightly to her and smiled as she left the trailer.

By the time she got back home she had just enough time to freshen up before Jughead came to pick her up to go to Pop's together.

* * *

Jughead was sat in the kitchen with Archie, Fred had made them something to eat and was now hurrying around the house to make sure he had everything he needed for his trip.

"So it's a John Landis double feature at the Bijou tomorrow. American Werewolf in London and Animal House." He noticed the odd look come onto Archie face then.

"That's great, but..." Archie ran his hand over his hair before looking back at him. "Betty is going with you this year." He sighed deeply at that.

"You told her about my birthday? That's a primal betrayal, you're suppsoed to be a brother Arch."

"You really hate your birthday that much?" He just nodded to his friend, knowing there was nothing he could do about Betty knowing now.

"Things at home were always bad, it wasn't the greatest place for a birthday party."

"She's your girlfriend, Jug. She should know." He just nodded his head again, he knew that was true.

"Right, I'm out of here. You guys sure you're ok for the weekend?" Fred had reentered the kitchen with a small bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, dad. We are good."

"I'll check in." He called back at them as he was walking out the door.

"I'm going to Pop's with Betty, joining?" Jughead stood up to rinse of his plate before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Nah, I'm going to stick around here, see you later though." Archie was doing the same with his plate as Jughead went to leave the room, he called another bye from the doorway before walking next door to pick up his girlfriend.

* * *

Veronica was sat on the couch with the boxes in front of her, looking through a particular file she had found when her mum came into the room.

"What's going on, Ronnie?" She seemed confused as she took in the scene.

"I got some of dad's files from the basement."

"Why would you do that, Veronica?" She could tell her mum was concerned at her digging.

"Arhcie heard the Blossoms talking when he was over there, they were saying Mr Blossom was to blame for dad being sent to jail. So I decided to do some digging and found this spreadsheet." She turned it around so her mum could see it. "It says there have been monthly payments, substantial ones, for the last 75 years, stopping five months ago."

"When your dad got arrested." She nodded to her mum.

"What if the Blossoms got him arrested to stop these payments to him?" Her mum nodded, agreeing with the conclusion she had drawn. "We should tell the lawyer."

"Well, now. That may not be a good idea Ronnie." Her mum started packing the files back away in to the box in front of her. "If that what the reason behind your dad's arrest, then people may think he ahd something to do with Jason's death. You've got to let this go." She stood up as her mum took the box from in front of her.

"You don't think he had anything to do with that, do you?"

"No, of course not honey. But we shouldn't make things worse by bringing attention to more questions, ones that aren't necessary." She nodded to her mum, knowing she had a point but she couldn't stop the question running through her head.

* * *

Betty was sat in the booth while Jughead made their order at the counter, he had been surprised when she said she wanted a burger, assuming she had eaten dinner when he had. He came and sat opposite her, instantly seeing her usual smile wasn't in place.

"You ok, Betts?" He bent his head slightly to gain eye contact with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She couldn't get the conversation with F.P out of her mind, she knew it would mean a lot to Jughead if he turned up but it didn't seem likely.

"You seem a little down today." She shook her head to him, breaking the eye contact.

"Betty?" She had to think on her feet to think of a reason why she would be upset.

"Maybe I'm just a little upset that I had to hear about your birthday from Archie instead of you." It was true that it had stung a bit that he hadn't told her about himself. She heard him sigh heavily and looked back to him.

"I'm sorry you heard it from him. I've just never been a big birthday person, I didn't see it as a big deal."

"I know. Why are so against your birthday though?"

"My home life was never good Betts. My birthday just seemed to be an excuse for them to act as if everything was fine and we were one big happy family. I hated faking it, making it look as if nothing was wrong when actaully our family was falling apart. Jellybean always likes celebrating hers, but I could never look past the lie of it all." She reached across the table and took hold of his hand strongly, understanding a little more about why he didn't like celebrating.

He squeezed her hand back before turning the conversation to lighter topics. He found himself glad when Betty's smile got brighter the more they talked to each other, glad he was the one to be able to cheer her up. He also found himself, for once, looking forward to his birthday, spending the day with Betty would help turn it into agreat day.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: This is the beginning of the birthday party, it will be spread across multiple chapters and from different points of view. To start we will have the party from Betty and Jughead point of view, so prepare for the big fight, it will still be happening but a little differently than it did on the show. Chuck will still also be making an appearance, but again, slightly differently. I hope everyone likes what I do with it. As always read, review and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Betty was glad her plan was working out, she had managed to get Jughead to leave the movie early even though it confused him a little he had gone along with it. She had texted Veronica to tell her they were nearby so she knew everything was set in the house. She held onto his hand tightly as they walked into the dark house.

"Surprise!" She smiled when she felt him jump next to her, glad that he hadn't suspected anything.

"This is why we left early." He didn't look happy as he looked over to her and she nodded gently as she smiled to him.

"Happy birthday." She said it quietly, hoping he would adjust and feel happier about the party. Archie made his way forward to give his friend a small hug.

"Happy birthday, bro."

"You really shouldn't have." He said it quietly enough Betty wouldn't hear it, being this close to Archie he had an overwhelming stench of alcohol. "Jeez, are you drunk?" He flinched away from him and saw him shake his head. Next to approach him was Veronica.

"Happy birthday, Jug." He nodded in her direction.

"Thanks, Veronica." He looked over and saw Kevin stood there awkwardly with his boyfriend, he wasn't sure why they were even here, he wasn't really friendly with either of them.

"Hey, happy birthday Jughead, you remember Joaquin?"

"Sure, thanks. Nice to see you again."

"Happy birthday, Jughead." He hadn't seen Ethel when he first came in but she approached him then to get her happy birthday in.

"Thanks Ethel."

He turned around, expecting to see Betty behind him but she seemed to have disappeared, he was about to ask where she had gone when he saw her walking from the kitchen with a cake in her hands. Suddenly the whole group started a verse of happy birthday as he stood there awkwardly waiting for Betty to get to his side. He chuckled lightly as they finished singing, Betty next to him holding the cake in front of him.

"Make a wish Juggie." He sighed heavily at having to do this.

"I wish it was just us." He whispered it close to Betty so no one else heard, she looked confused as he blew the candles out strongly.

"Hey, one blow!" He gave a small smile to Kevin at his exclaimation.

The upside was he saw how happy Betty seemed to be with the party, he couldn't make himself fake a happy reaction to what was happening around him though. Instead he watched her going around the room, talking to the people, not knowing how to join in and a part of him knowing that he didn't want to. He couldn't take it any longer, he had to get out of the suffocating atmosphere he had somehow found himself in. Unfortunetly the scene he walked in on in the kitchen wasn't anymore welcoming, Archie and Veronica were hugging tightly, both clearly in need of comfort.

"Sorry to interrupt." Betty had followed him into the kitchen, he was glad she had appeared after the two had seperated.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She could see neither of them were happy, Veronica with tears looking as if they could fall any second.

"Yeah, just not in the party mood like I usually am." She seemed to be putting up a brave front and clearly didn't want to talk right now.

"That makes two of us." He couldn't help the sarcastic comment from slipping from his mouth, Betty heard and grabbed his arm as he tried to turn away from her.

"Hey, you can't be upset I did this party for you?" He looked at her, she was clearly shocked at the idea of someone not enjoying a birthday party.

"It's nice Betty, honestly. I just would have been fine with Pop's."

"I wanted something special for you Juggie." He just nodded lightly to her.

"Yeah, I know." He walked out then, finding that he couldn't stay there, he knew she had good intentions but he couldn't handle the party.

He found himself in the garage, where he was able to get his head straight. Away from the drunk Archie and the tispy Veronica, the people he barely knew and didn't want to spend time with. Here he was just himself, he breathed deeply as he put his head into his hands.

"Juggie." He looked up to see Betty stood in the door way and he sighed deeply. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He couldn't help the incredulous sound to his voice as he asked the question.

"It's just a few friends."

"Friends? You and Archie are my friends Betty, I might be inclined to include Veronica in that list, but Kevin, Joaquin, Ethel. They aren't my friends, I don't fit in there Betty, and I don't want to."

"Why not?" Her voice was small as she questioned his behaviour.

"God, Betty!" He couldn't help his voice rising as he spoke. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm weird. I'm the odd man out in any social gathering, the outsider. I like being that, I like being the observer, I don't need saving!"

"I don't see why your so upset about a party."

"Of course you don't!" He threw his arms up in frustration. "You don't see it because you don't see or care in the slightest that this... this party is the last thing I would have wanted for my birthday. You didn't do this for me Betty, you did this for yourself. To prove that somehow you could make me part of a group that I don't want to be a part of." He could see the confused look on her face as he continued his tirade. "I'm not one of your projects Betty. Someone you can fix into this idea of what your boyfriend should be." She was shaking her head roughly as he spoke.

"I know that."

"Do you?" His voice had lost it's volume now but the heat was still in it. "Your the perfect girl next door trying to fix up the damaged boy from the wrong side of the tracks." His voice was acid as he threw the words at her, he saw the tears spring to her eyes at the word he knew hurt her more than any other. "I'm not stupid Betty, I know I don't deserve this, you. I know it's just borrowed time, something to keep you busy until the next project comes along." A small voice in the back of his mind was telling him to stop what he was saying, that it wasn't true. But the anger ran louder and stronger and the more he spoke the more true the words became to him. "Or until Archie changes his mind and wants to be with you." He saw her flinch as if he had struck her as he threw the words at her, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, hands clenched tightly into the fists he swore he would never be the cause of, he regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth but he couldn't bring himself to take them back. He watched as she turned and ran from the room, he felt himself sink back into the seat.

"Jeez, Jug." He looked up suddenly when he heard a voice.

"Dad?" He was shocked to see his dad stood in the doorway of the garage.

"I know what you mean about Betty not taking no for an answer now."

"She asked you here?" His dad nodded at him.

"She called me, then dropped by, then called me again this morning to ask if I was coming." He watched as his dad laughed then. "She really wanted me here, for you." He nodded then. "This was a nice thing she did here Jug. Why did you blow up at her like that?"

"You don't know what's going on, dad."

"No I don't, but I know you've got a good thing going here. With her and your friends. I've never known anyone want me somewhere so badly, it was because she thought it would mean a lot to you. That girl is crazy about you." He sighed deeply then. "Man up and go fix things with your girl. Don't run away from this because you think you don't deserve it, because you do, you deserve it all Jughead."

"She's long gone by now, she wants nothing to do with me anymore." He could feel the tears forming in his eyes at the thought of ruining what he had with Betty but he knew it was true. He heard a short rough laugh come from his dad.

"She hasn't given up on you yet Jug. I've got a feeling it takes a lot more than that to get rid of her. She may have left the party but she'll be somewhere you can find her, she will wait for you to come to her."

He found himself grateful for his dad's presence, the feeling of guilt followed in full force for throwing all of this in Betty's face. He knew she was trying to do a good thing and he had been awful to her. He tried to think of where she would go, where he would find her tonight. A few places came to mind but one stuck out. As soon as it came into his mind he was out of the seat and moving towards the door.

"I'll stick around here. See you in a little bit, when you come back with her." His dad tapped him on his shoulder as he passed him, he nodded in return and started running towards the place he knew she would be, leaving his birthday party behind him.

* * *

The trees suddenly opened in front of him, he saw her sat in the centre of the opening. She was hunched over, head in her knees and hands over the top of her head, he saw the slight movement in her shoulders. The sight broke his heart, he could feel the sharp pain in his chest when he looked at what he had done to her. He moved to her side but she didn't acknowledge his arrival, he didn't sit too close or touch her, not knowing how she would react. He slowly took off his jacket and slung it across her shoulders, she turned her face away from him but made no other movement. He sat there silently for a few minutes before he couldn't make it anymore.

"Betty?" He reached out to place a hand on her arm but she flinched and moved it away from him, he sighed lightly. "I'm not going anywhere Betty. I'll sit here all night if I have to, but I'm not leaving."

She still didn't say anything but he was willing to wait until she was ready to talk to him, for now he just sat next to her. He didn't reach out for her again but he stayed within touching distance. He bent his head to cradle it in his hands as he waited for her to make the next move.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Sorry, going to leave you hanging a little for the second half of the Bughead night, we are going back to the start. The time it's the party from Archie and Veronica's (and the rest of the gang at the party) point of view. Possibly a shorter chapter, just a bit of ground work for some future stuff coming. As always read, review and enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Surprise!" Archie joined in the shout with the rest of the group. He was already on his third drink of the night and he wsas beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. He lurched forwards to hug his best friend, seeing the less than happy expression on his face. "Happy birthday, bro." Jughead flinched away from him, but he was able to assure him that he wasn't drunk.

He saw the concerned look on his friends face but he knew Jughead's biggest concern was the party going on around him. He sang along with the group as they sang happy birthday to an awkward looking Jughead. He didn't look as if he was enjoying the party like Betty expected him to, he couldn't say he was overly surprised. He watched as the party unfolded in front if him, everyone talking and Betty making the rounds. He couldn't help but notice Jughead wasn't getting involved, he just sat on the outskirts of it all. The drink was starting to get to him now, his head was starting to swim, his focus waning. He headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water, hoping it would help him in his near drunk state. He heard someone come into the room behind him, he turned too quickly making his head swim sickeningly again, he saw the outline of Veronica in the door way.

"Archie?!" He could see her rush towards him and felt her hand grasp his arm, it grounded him.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Are you alright?" He saw the concern in her eyes as she stood close to him. "How much have you drunk?" He laughed at the face she pulled as she smelled his breath. He could smell alcohol on her to, he knew she had drunk a least a couple during the party.

"Not many." He tried to sound defensive but she just shook her head and walked around him to fill a glass with water for him.

"Here." She handed the cold glass to him and tilted it until he drank the water in big gulps, the cold sobered him up slightly.

He looked over to Veronica properly then, the slight frown that he had noticed earlier still played on her lips.

"Veronica?" She met his eyes then and he saw the red rings around them and he stepped towards her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She shook her head slightly.

"Wanna drink?" He was rewarded with a slight chuckle from her at that, the reaction he was going for.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" He sighed deeply at the question.

"My dad went to visit my mum. To fanalise the divorce."

"Jeez, Arch. I'm so sorry. If my mum had anything..."

"No, no." He was quick to reassure her. "This was all them, I guess it was only a matter of time. He wanted to stay here and my mum wanted out of this town. I knew they were going to finalise it eventually. Forget it, it's nothing compared to what you have going on."

"He threatened me, Archie."

"What?" He felt the feeling of something close to panic rise in his chest at the words.

"My dad, he threatened to destroy my mum if I don't make a statement on his behalf." He felt himself relax slightly at the explaination.

"How would he destroy your mum?"

"He said she is just as guilty as he is." He was alreaday shaking his head at that, finding it hard to believe. "Maybe he's lying, but maybe he isn't." He heard her sigh heavily. "And maybe he killed Jason Blossom." He watched as tears sprang to her eyes then and reacted before he made any decision to.

"Hey." He wrapped his arms tightly around her back, feeling her arms instantly worm around his in return. He just held her and rubbed his hand across her back.

"Sorry to interrupt." He heard Jughead's voice come behind him and pulled away from the hug. Veronica hurredly stepped away from him, trying to put a little distance between them as Betty entered the room.

"Everything ok?" Betty seemed instantly see that her friend was upset as she took in the scene. He heard her assuring Betty that she was alright and saw Betty's attention shift to her boyfriend, who still didn't seem so happy about his inpromptu birthday party.

Veronica watched as Jughead left the room looking unhappy and Betty looked around frustrated before following him. She couldn't help but feel concern for the two of them, she hoped they could work out whatever the problem was with tonight. She looked back to Archie and realised she had bigger worries as the water hadn't sobered up him very much. She watched as he tried to get around her to get back into the living room with the rest of the party but ended up stumbling slightly, she put her hand under his elbow hoping to staeady him.

"Are you alright?" She just got a slight nod in return. "Do you wanna lie down for a minute?"

"No, no. I'm fine." She watched as he shook himself slightly and walked away from her.

She watched as he made his way to the drinks cabinet in the corner of the room and make himself a cup of whatever he had been drinking. The small group of people in the room seemed to notice this action as well, Kevin looked over to her questioningly as she stood in the doorway of the room. She just shrugged her shoulders, not having an explaination. She walked further into the room, she could feel the alcohol in her system but she had only jusy tipped the edge of tipsy and didn't plan on having anymore, especially if she had to watch Archie for the rest of the night. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, everyone looked surprised around the room.

"Who else was invited tonight?" She asked the room as a whole and just got a bunch of shaking heads in response.

She went around to answer it herself and saw a crowd of people down the walkway and onto the street, Cheryl and Chuck at the head of it.

"Heard there was a party." Cheryl didn't wait for Veroncia to say anything before she spoke.

"Hey, Arch. Where do you want the kegs?" Veronica heard a guy shout to Archie, and she turned to see him behind her.

He looked for a moment like he was going to turn them away but his expression changed suddenly.

"One in the kitchen, one in the backyard!" He shouted back and suddenly the crowd her pushing past her into the house.

She couldn't keep track of Archie in this crowd and she knew that, instead she just tried to stay on the outside of the crowd, hoping it didn't get too rowdy. She pushed her way through until she was at Kevin's side, thankful that he stopped kissing Jaoquin as she approached them.

"You alright V?" He had to talk loud to be heard as someone cranked up the music and she just nodded back to him.

She looked around the room, hoping to see Archie's signature red hair but was having no luck. As she turned her eyes to the kitchen she saw someone she recgonised, it took her a moment to place him and when she did she gasped audibly, causing Kevin to look over to her.

"What?"

"Why is that serpent guy at a teenager party?" She nodded over to where he was stood in the kitchen, seeming to take in the scene of the party.

"Oh, that's Jughead's dad. I guess Betty invited him."

She watched him leave then, running a hand through his hair. She cold at another part of the puzzle fitting into place, somehow Jughead's dad was connected with hers. He was the same man she saw her mum paying for helping to close down the drive-in.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Back to Bughead side of the story, it will all link up soon I promise. As always read, review and enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Betty, I can't take this anymore, talk to me please?" Jughead couldn't help the outburst, he didn't know how long they had been sat there for but the silence became too much for him. The movement in her shoulders had stopped but she still wasn't looking his way. "I'm sorry I said those things, I didn't mean it, any of it Betts.

"Urgh!" He was surprised at the sudden groan that came from her, her head suddenly came up and she ran her hands through her hair, still looking away from him.

"Betty?" He reached out and touched her hand, happy that she didn't pull it away this time.

"You meant all of it." Her voice was quiet as she finally turned to face him. The pain in his chest returned in full force when he saw the redness around her eyes and the light trails of tears down her cheeks. He ran his hand through his hair, unsure what to say to make this better. "Why didn't you just talk to me?"

He looked at her confused then, she turned to face him and took both his hands in hers. It almost seemed as if she was suddenly the one comforting him and he didn't know why.

"All these insecurities, Juggie. You should have talked to me." He sighed heavily, this wasn't the way he thought this conversation would go.

"I know." His voice was small and quiet, worried about what her reaction was going to be to the things that he said.

"I know you don't feel like it, but you do fit in with us. Those people didn't come to the party because I made them, they insisted on being there, to celebrate your birthday. They wanted to be with you, they all see you as a friend, someone they can talk to and rely on. You have people you fit in with now." He was already shaking his head as she spoke but she put both of her hands on the side of his face to hold him still. "Don't. You have friends Juggie, please believe that." He wanted to, so badly and for now he decided to let the issue go. "And I don't see you as a project." He sighed as her hands dropped from his face as she spoke.

"I know." He took her hands firmly in his again. "I was just angry and upset, I said things I didn't mean just to distance myself." She looked at him with a slightly confused expression.

"Distance yourself?" She looked as if she wanted to pull her hands free again but he held them firmly to his lap.

"I was scared, of you seeing me for who I really am and rejecting me."

"Juggie..." He felt one of her hands turn and tighten over one of his.

"Betty, I've loved you since before I knew what it meant, before you loved Archie. I watched you fall for him, look past me all those years. I watched you get your heart broken a million times by him but keep going back. I saw how much you loved him, I've always seen it. When we first started, I'd tell myself that Archie had made his choice, and so had you. That I wasn't going to let it affect me, just forget those feelings were there for all those years. But I couldn't, the thoughts kept creeping in, everytime I'd see you two in the same room, how your eyes averted anytime you saw him show affection for another girl, how sometimes you would blush slightly when he sang a song he wrote or touched your arm. I saw how he was affected by you too, how he hated seeing us close, never wanted to spend time with just us, interrupted us when we were alone. I didn't want it to come out like that, I didn't want to yell it at you like that." He had closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction to the words he was saying, not wanting her to prove the truth of them words to him. He was surprised when he heard a short laugh from her and felt her hand touch his face again.

"Juggie, don't take this the wrong way, but you're crazy." He opened his eyes in shock then. "All the reactions you think I have around Archie, they aren't real. He has no effect on me, not since the first time you kissed me. It was like flipping a switch for me, everything changed the second you did that. I realised everything I thought I felt for him, it wasn't real. It was something I fantasised about as a kid because he was this perfect figure of what a boyfriend should be, the perfect boy next door to my girl next door. I wanted so badly to be that, my mum wanted so badly for me to fit into this ideal daughter picture she had in her mind. I'd never had real feelings for anyone so I had nothing to compare it to, but I had myself convinced that I loved him. That idea was so set in my head for so many years that I truly believed there was no one else for me. My world started and ended with him. I kick myself now for not seeing you always at my side. For not giving up that perfect ideal years ago. I know I don't need perfect, I never did, all I need is something real, that's what I found with you."

He didn't know what to say, how to react. He found he believed every word she said though, how could he not with how earnestly she was saying them to him. He knew she was telling him the truth and while a small voice in the back of his mind was telling him the reactions he'd seen from Archie were still real, he found it didn't matter and that all that mattered was the girl in front of him, the one telling him she wanted him and no one else. Not even the red haired boy he had tried so hard to win her from, not knowing he didn't need to. He sat there stunned as she looked him straight in the eye with a soft, honest, unwavering look.

"You're the only person who looks at me and sees me for who I am instead of this perfect girl image I put forward. You know I'm not perfect."

"Perfect's boring. I never wanted perfect." He was rewarded with a bright smile from her then. "Feel like getting back to the party?" He heard her groan lightly then.

"I never should have thrown that party."

"No, it was a nice thing. Thank you for inviting my dad, it was really good to see him." She smiled even brighter then, glad some good had come out of the party. "Let's get back over there, see if he's still waiting for us. I think he'd like to see you." She nodded then and he stood up before putting his hands down to help her to her feet.

He ran his fingers under her eyes to wipe them dry, he wrapped his arms tightly around her back and pulled her close. He didn't pull away, instead waited until she was ready to pull away herself. When she did he gently took her hands and opened them to see small red wounds on one palm, he pressed them gently to his lips before grasping tightly and pulling her back to him to kiss her strongly. She looked surprised but joined enthusiastically with the kiss. They were both out of breath when they seperated and they rested their foreheads together for a short time in silence, before she backed up slightly and made eye contact with him.

"You knew?" She was quiet as she asked the question and looked down to their joint hands and she opened hers.

"Betty, I hold your hand everyday, you think I wouldn't notice the scars there. I figured you'd talk about it if you wanted to. I hated myself for causing this tonight." His voice trailed off as he thought again about the pain he caused her tonight.

"Hey." She put a hand to his face and smiled as she made eye contact. "It's ok now, I'm ok. You didn't do this, I did this to myself. Sometimes there's just this anger, this darkness that comes up, it makes me do things like this."

He just nodded his head and held her close again. He had seen her clench her fists trying to break the skin, in times of stress, of darkness as Betty had put it. He had managed to stop it a couple of times by keeping hold of her hands, keeping them tight in his own instead of attacking her own flesh.

He took hold of her hand and started walking them back in the direction of the house, hopeful that his dad would have stuck around to see both of them. Or at least to make sure they had worked things out. He hoped the rest of the group were still there too, he should apologise to them for walking out of his own party. Now that the anger had subsided he could see how they were all trying to do a good thing for him. It wasn't long before they were back at the house but something was different now, it was louder, they could hear the music from the street. He looked towards one of the windows and saw multiple people dancing.

"How many people did you invite to this thing?" He was incredulous as he spun back round to Betty.

"Inner circle only, I swear."

"There's a house full of people!" He wasn't feeling anger this time, just surprise, he knew Betty wouldn't have planned to have half the school in the house.

He turned again and took her hand to go into the house. The party was in full swing, he recognised most of the people from their class crammed into the Andrews house. A handful of people were sat in a circle around the coffee table, including Archie with Veronica sat next to him, Ethel, Dilton Doiley, Cheryl and Chuck sat side by side. They all turned as they heard the door shut to see the two of them stood looking at the scene.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Back again, hopefully for the last time before everything is linked up to the end of the night. We are back to the people in the party once Chuck, Cheryl and gang turn up. As always read, review and hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

The house had become suddenly much more crowed and over heated, Archie wanted to forget his family issues tonight, forget his family was officially breaking up tomorrow morning. The fact his parents could barely be in the same room as each other if the phone from his dad earlier was anything to go by. He felt the alcohol clouding his mind, the more he had the more fuzzy everything got. Even the people around him were just blurred shapes, he felt his stomach rolling and thought about Veronica's earlier suggestion of laying down. He made his way slowly to the staircase, trying not to stumble as he went. A hand touched his arm, it was warm as it held him strongly, kept him upright.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs." He recognised Veronica's voice and turned to see her face come into focus, she was frowning slightly at him. He felt bad that he had disappointed her with the amount he had been drinking. He lent further into her as she half carried him up the stairs, he noticed how good it felt to have her this close, to feel the heat come from her as she pressed him close to her.

She finally got him up and into his bedroom, he fell hard on to the mattress and he heard the low apology come from Veronica now above him. He felt her hands on his skin again, this time his ankles as she slung his feet onto the bed so he was laying flat.

"I'm going to get you some water, I'll be back in a minute Archie." She spoke slowly as she put her face close to his, he nodded his understanding before she walked out the bedroom door.

He felt his phone digging into his hip, there was something he wanted to do. He took it out and the screen blurred in front of his face, he managed to get to the person he wanted to call, he pressed the button and out the phone to his ear, hearing it ring.

"Archie, is everything alright?" He heard his dad's voice come throught the phone, he was worried but he couldn't make himself rush to reassure him.

"No, dad."

"Archie, have you been drinking?" He could hear the shock in his dads voice then, the concern increasing.

"That doesn't matter. Don't do it dad." He knew the words slurred slightly but he heard his dad sigh meaning he had heard and understood.

"Archie..."

"Just don't sign it dad. Don't".

* * *

Veronica was hurrying to get Archie a drink of water when she was accosted by Cheryl before she could reach the kitchen.

"Where's dear Archiekins?" Her voice was sickely sweet as he pushed her self close to Veronicas side.

"Resting, he drank a bit too much tonight."

"The party was just starting to get fun, you should get him back down here." She sensed an alterior motive in Cheryls request. She didn't like the expression she had on her face.

"He's laying down." She pushed past her to get to the kitchen and filled a glass for him, she felt Cheryl's hand go around her arm as she passed her again getting to the stairs.

"He shouldn't miss the whole party." He shook his arm free and just gave her a hard look as she hurried back upstairs.

She saw Archie still laying across his bed, she got a sinking feeling when she saw he had his phone pressed to his ear. She hurried to his side and took the phone from him, passing him the water instead. She could hear a voice still coming through it and saw that he was calling his dad, she sighed heavily before putting it to her own ear.

"Hello, Mr Andrews?"

"Betty?" She sighed lightly at the assumption.

"It's Veronica."

"Oh, sorry." He brushed past the slight awkwardness. "Is Archie ok?"

"We were having a small get together for Jughead's birthday and it got a little out of hand, he's drunk a little too much but he's ok. I'm giving him plenty of water and making him lay down."

"Do I need to come back?"

"No, Mr Andrews. He's alright, I'll make sure he's looked after." There was a short pause.

"Are Betty and Jughead still around?"

"They left but I'm sure they will be back at some point soon."

"Ok." He sounded more worried knowing the other two weren't around. "If you're sure everything is ok."

"I'm sure Mr Andrews, honestly." She felt frustrated that he didn't trust her in this, knowing he would trust Betty instantly in this situation.

"Ok, tell Archie I'll see him tomorrow." She gave him a quick assurance that she would before hanging up the phone.

Archie was still laying down, he had drank some of the water but she tilted the glass to him again to make him drink more.

"Your dad says he will see you tomorrow." He nodded to her then but stopped quickly and held his head. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Karma, you drink, you hurt." He chuckled back at her. "Drink up, it will make you feel better." He nodded and took another deep drink.

"Thanks, for helping tonight." His words were still slurring but he knew she could understand.

"That's alright." She sat with him until he had finished the glass of water and took it back from him. "Do you want another?"

"I'll come down and get one myself." She was already shaking his head before he stopped talking.

"You should stay up here." She put her hands on his chest to try and get him to stay laying down. He put his hands over hers as he sat upright.

"I'm ok, I promise. I need to be up and I promise I won't drink any more alcohol." She was still concerned about the way Cheryl had looked when she was downstairs. "Come on." He squeezed her hands softly and tried to stand up, she had to help him and keep hold of his arm as they walked downstairs.

They were soon in the kitchen and another glass of cold water was in Archie's hand. He chuckled lightly and drank deeply, it was helping him regain his balance and clear mind, he had finished the glass and had another swiftly take its place when he heard his name being called.

"Archie!" He saw Cheryl coming quickly towards him and Veronica. "You're back, now we can have some fun."

"Sorry Cheryl, just relaxing here." He heard her scoff at him.

"We are going to play a game, come on." She came forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the living room, he quickly grabbed hold of Veronica so he didn't have to deal with this alone.

* * *

Joaquin had seen F.P a couple of times during the party, he suddenly came into his line of sight again. This time he nodded to the staircase, he understood the meaning. He used the distraction of some game starting to make his exit, Kevin thankfully let him go without any probing questions. He hurried upstairs and into the first empty room he found, it looked like Archies bedroom. It was only a couple of minutes until F.P turned up.

"Didn't expect to see you at my sons birthday party." His voice was harsh as he questioned him.

"Just doing as you told, keeping my ear to the ground."

"Wasn't just your ears you were using down there." He knew he was referencing hwo close he had seen him with Kevin when he had come into the house. He laughed harshly at him before continuing. "Hear anything interesting?"

"Yeah, Hiram Lodge's daughter is here, Veronica. She friends with your kid and his girl." F.P nodded, this wasn't news to him. "Looks like she thinks he is connected to Jason Blossoms murder."

"That's not good. I have business with him." He turned away from him then, pacing slowly. "What's your boyfriend say about this?"

"His father, you mean?"

"Both." He nodded to F.P.

"I'll find out."

"You better. These kids have a better idea what's going on than the sheriff." He nodded again, his promise to do as he was told. "Let's get you back down there before your boyfriend misses you." The short laugh was harsh as he slapped him on the back, he smiled and left the room first to rejoin the party.

* * *

"So this is a game all about the truths, let's air out some of that dirty laundry, starting with Miss Lodge here." Cheryl was looking daggers and Veronica.

"Naturally." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. She felt Archies hand go around hers, trying to lend some support.

"About dear Daddy then, I hear he illegally bought the drive-in from prison, makes us all wonder what else he could be doing from that cell?" Her voice was acid and the implications of her words were heard by everyone in the room.

"Well I can't speak for my dad, but I know someone here with a very dirty little secret." She heard Cheryl scoff at her. "Like, Cheryl killing her brother." There were small gasps around the room.

"I loved my brother, everyone knows that." Cheryls voice was quiet after the accusation.

"Oh, I know, but maybe you loved him just a little too much. Maybe not how a sister should love a brother, I'm sure Jason found it strange as you got older. Chose Polly over you, that must have hurt. Enough to shoot him in the head." The whole room was looking between her and Cheryl as she finished her accusation, Cheryl didn't have a response, instead just staring at her with the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes.

"My turn." There was a voice from beside Cheryl, it was Doiley claiming he had a secret to share.

"Go for it Doiley, what do you have to reveal?" Cheryl was quick to tak up his offer.

"I saw Ms Grundy's car at Sweetwater River, the day Jason went missing. I told Betty and Jughead and then Ms Grundy left town just a couple of days later." the cogs were turning in her mind as she connected the dots, she looked over to see Archie had a look of shock on his face. "Let us not forget Archie was there that morning too." She sighed heavily and he finally mad eye contact with her, the sadness in them confirming the story.

"Oh my, Archiekins. Colour me surprised. No wonder you got suddenly very into your music, extra incentives and all." That earned a couple of chuckles across the room as people were beginning to connect the dots themselves.

"Don't get dragged in Archie, just ignore them." She whispered it to him and was glad when he listened, staying silent.

"Damn, I wish I known Andrews. Would have earned you some points in the book of conquests." Chuck was quick to jump in.

"Classy, as always Chuck." She turned the harshest looks he could manage back to him.

"Speaking of, since my book is gone now, looks like I'm going to have to come clean about all my conquests in person." He turned a harsh look back onto her before the cocky smile came back to his lips as he stood up and surveryed the room. "Of course you're just jealous you didn't get a higher score, baby. Next time if you try harder I might give you a better one." She felt Archie move by her side but she squeezed his hand tightly letting him know she was ok. "Of course, some of the other women here earned their places too. Ethel..." She felt herself wanting to move then, to protect her but in that moment there was a bigger distraction as the door opened to Betty and Jughead's return the party.

They both looked confused as they entered the house, she noticed Jughead had placed himself half in front of Betty as if to protect her from Chuck who was still stood in the center of the room, now with his full attention on them.

"What's going on?" Jughead was the first one to break the silence and he looked to her for an Veronica for an answer who just just looked defeated by the question.

"Ah, and here's another one of those conquests, little perfect Betty Cooper. Just like her sister, down and dirty in the sheets. Of course you know all about that by now Jughead, right?"

He didn't know what came over him, the second he said Betty's name he felt the anger bubble up inside him, by the end of his little speech he was already moving in Chucks direction. He felt his fist collide with the side of his face, hard enough he felt a crack in his hand. Chuck stumbled in shock at what had happened but he recovered quickly to punch him back, the force threw him to the ground, he felt throbbing pain in his cheek and eye and a sharp pain in his rib cage where he had landed hard on the ground. Betty was straight to his side and he felt her warm hands on his face, it drowned out everything else. Until the sound of his dads voice broke through. He looked up to see Archie and Chuck both panting but seperated by his dad as he was shouting that the party was over and everyone to leave the house. His dad not being one to argue with, everyone was swiftly on their way out within seconds.


	59. Chapter 59

Betty was shocked that Jughead had made such a violent move against Chuck. It all happened so quickly she didn't even see him move, she saw the moment his fist collided with Chucks face, the shock on his face as he stumbled back, she couldn't help but feel the stab of pride at him. That's when things went wrong, she saw Chucks expression shift to one of anger and she knew Jughead was in trouble but she couldn't stop it. She saw it in slow motion as Chuck raised his own fist and it collided strongly with Jugheads face, she watched as he fell through the air and hit the floor. She was hurrying towards him before he hit them floor, he looked hurt as she got to him, she saw him holding his ribs where he fell on them. She raised her hands to his face, wanted to look into his eyes and gauge how badly he was hurt. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she saw the pain in his. She heard Archie yelling and looked up to see him now pushing Chuck and getting pushed hard in return. F.P arrived then and she was grateful he was able to quickly break up the fight and party in one swoop. People were quickly leaving in droves while she remained sat on the floor holding onto Jughead.

"Are you ok?" She felt tears fall at the words from Jughead, of course he was concerned for her right now, even as a dark bruise was forming around his eye and cheek. "Betty, are you ok?" He said it more forcefully this time, worried when she didn't answer him, she felt her head shaking as she looked away from him.

"No, you're hurt." She couldn't help her voice breaking as she said it. They sat like that for a few minutes, just quietly holding each other.

"Hey, you guys alright?" F.P's voice made her jump from her reverie, she looked up to see him looking concerned at her and his son still curled up on the floor. She felt Jughead attempt to move and flinch beside her. She stood up quickly and bent to help him up, his face pinched in pain but he didn't vocalise it. "Not exctly what I thought was gonna happen when I came here tonight." She heard Jughead quiet laugh beside her.

"I'm fine dad, thanks for coming today though." F.P just nodded in response.

Betty saw Veronica usher Archie away, leading him towards the stairs. Jughead followed her gaze and shrugged at her, clearly something had gone on before they got back but both of them would have to wait for the explaination. Suddenly a voice came frm outside the house and she sighed deeply when she recognised it as he her. All three of them headed to the street outside the house, a seething Alice Cooper waiting for them.

"Betty, inside now!" The first words were aimed at her harshly.

"Mum..." She wanted to stay to make sure Jughead was going to be ok after the party.

"No, now." It was a tone that meant no arguing and she pulled away from Jughead before quietly heading into her house.

"I've got this, go be with your girl." Jughead felt his dad move close to whisper to him so Alice wouldn't hear, as he pulled away he winked. He nodded and smiled to his dad as he made his way back into the house. He quickly walked through the house to the back door before sneaking round to the side of the Cooper house to where the ladder was still propped against the wall, hoping his dad could keep the elder Cooper occupied while he snuck into her daughters room.

"Why am I not surprised you're involved in the teenage party gone awry." Alice's voice was acid as the threw the accusation at F.P. "As the captain of the neighbourhood watch for the block, I have to ask you why you are on this side of town."

"I'm not the only one from the Southside here tonight, you may have not live there anymore or dress like you used to. But we both know snakes don't shed their skins so easily." He leant in close and tinged his voice with acid of his own, he got some satisfaction from the look that came onto her face.

"Get the hell out of my neighbourhood, F.P." He enjoyed riling her up, he was about to turn away when he saw his son scaling the Cooper house behind Alice, he couldn't help but smile and he knew he needed another couple of seconds distraction before he could allow her to turn around.

"You know, you're still kinda hot Ali." He stepped closer to her, inveding her personal space. "Too bad your a stick in the mud." He got another dose of satisfaction at the dark look she was giving him.

Another look at the house and he was sure his son was in the house so he stepped away from her, leaving her seething as he turned his back and started his way back to his trailer.

* * *

Betty smiled as Jughead climbed through her window, wondering how he managed to get around his mum.

"My dad is distracting your mum out there, said I should come and see you." He could see the confusion in her eyes and answered it before she could voice it.

They suddenly heard the door slam downstairs, announcing Alice's arrival and her anger.

"He did well, she sounds angry." He chuckled lightly at that.

She pulled him for tight hug then, and pulled back quickly when he flinched at the pressure.

"Oh god, are you alright?" He just pulled her close again in response and held her tightly too him, she felt him tense up but gave no other sign he was in pain. "And here I thought you were a lover not a fighter." He pulled away as he laughed then.

"Who says I can't be both?" He cut her laugh short as he took her lips with his strongly, he could feel them burning against his, her warm hands worming their way into his hair knocking his beanie from its usual perch, he groaned as her nails made contact with his scalp.

A sudden knock on the bedroom door shocked them into seperating. Jughead starting heading towards the window, figuring the appearance of Alice Cooper signaled the end of their evening together.

"Don't go." She whispered the request to him while still holding onto his arm, he instantly nodded to her wanting to assure her he didn't want to leave either.

He quickly jumped under the bed, it brought back memories of when he was secretly living there. He heard Betty's light laugh as he took his hiding place and then answer the door. He felt the mattress lower above him and both of the women sat down on the bed.

"What happened over there tonight, Betty?"

"I wish I knew." He heard Betty's quiet voice, confused about the way the night had ended up.

"Well, I brought you up some aspirin, you looked like you had a headache."

"Gee thanks mum." He had to hold back a laugh at the sarcasm in Betty's voice.

"Oh you know what I mean. You always get headaches when you are tired and stressed." He could imagine the expression on Betty's face at that and had to bite his lip to stop an outburst. "I see you invited Jughead's dad to your little get together tonight."

"Yeah, I did and he had nothing to do with it getting out of hand." His heart swelling to hear her defending his dad like that.

"You say that dear, but trouble always has a habit of finding that man."

"He was there to see his son, mum. He had nothing to do with the party."

"Well I saw him the talking to a long-haired delinquent boy a short time ago." He was scanning his mind on who he could have been talking to, he had reached the same answer as Betty said her outloud.

"Joaquin?" Her voice was harsh again, defending her friends boyfriend. "They know each other from the serpents."

"Are you in the habit of inviting gang members to your parties now?"

"Jeez mum, be more judgemental. He's Kevins boyfriend."

"A serpent going out with the sheriffs son, the town isn't that small Betty." He hated that he saw her point as she said that but he wanted to trust his dad had no reason to need such a link.

"Mum, seriously. He's a good guy and he likes Kevin, he had nothing to do with the problems tonight either. He was one of the few people I actually invited tonight." He heard a heavy sigh but wasn't sure who it was from.

"Well, you should get your beauty sleep, don't want to be looking tired."

"Yes mum." He realised how tired her voice sounded as she said that, he hated that she made her feel that way.

He heard the door close then and he slid out of his hiding place quickly, he looked up to see her sat at the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. She must have felt his gaze on her because she shook her head and looked at him with a small smile, it faltered when she looked at him though. He quickly understood why when she reached out with a hand to touch his cheek, it had a small spot of blood on her fingers when she pulled it back.

"Hang on a minute." She stood up then and he stood up with her without thinking. "Stay, I'll just be a minute." She pressed on his shoulders to get him to sit down on the bed.

She was only gone a couple of minutes when he heard the footsteps coming back upstairs, and she hurried back into the room, she had a few things in her arms that she placed on the bed before she sat down next to him. She used a small cotton swab with ointment on the cut on his cheek, it stung but he tried not to show it, a small chuckle from her told him he hadn't been successful. Next she reached down for his hand, he jumped and winced not expecting the pain that shot through him as she touched it.

"Sorry, are you ok?" Her voice was laced with concern and she handled his hand as gently as she could."

"Yeah, it just surprised me." He watched as she used the cotton swap on the places his skin had opened on his knuckles, it stung again. She pressed a cold pack to it then, it helped to sooth the pain there.

"Let me see your ribs." He shook his head strongly, he knew they were badly bruised and didn't want to worry her by showing them.

"They're fine, I just landed funny." She just shook her head and reached for his top to lift it anyway, he gently took hold of hands to stop her. "Honstly, its fine." He didn't notice quickly enough when she pushed past his hands and managed to lift the top away from his torso.

"Jeez Juggie." She gasped loudly at the large dark bruise that covered one side of his torso.

"I'm ok, I promise." He could see tears start forming in her eyes and he pulled her hands away before pulling her into a tight hug. "Come on, just lay down with me."

He moved the items on the bed and pulled her down to lay alongside him, on the side away from the bruises. She hugged herself close to him and he wrapped him arms strongly around her small form.

"Are you alright, after everything tonight?" She sighed next to him and looked up to gain eye contact with him.

"You are the one with injuries and you're asking me I'm alright?" He just nodded to her, still waiting for an answer. "I'm ok, I can ignore anything Chuck was saying about me, I imagine most people will forget with all the alcohol in their systems anyway." He could tell she was putting up a brave front, that a part of her was worried what Monday would bring at school, but she was hopeful what she said was true.

He bent his head to meet their lips softly, but something seemed to take over him the second their lips met. All the fears from the night, the possibility of losing her, the fighting to get her back, revealing his deepest feeling to her and not being rejected like he thought he would, and finally Chuck putting even more rumours into the already busy rumour mill of Riverdale High. Instead of a light kiss, it was strong and passionate and he realised she was complying in kind with her own passion, her hands grabbing at the skin at his neck and back. He felt her skin beneath his hands and ran his nails across in at her waist, eliciting a small moan from her, it sent shivers down his back at the sound. He felt her shift by his side and let her pull him slightly, he quickly understood her actions as he pulled himself to lay across her, making sure to keep all his weight off her. He felt her moan again against his lips and he felt himself groan in return. He pulled his lips away and pressed them to a sensitive part of her neck, enjoying the response he got from her. He continued kissing the exposed skin at her neck and shoulder while his nails played along the skin at her waist, he felt the fabic of the waistband of the shorts she had changed into and moved his hand lower to feel the soft skin of the exposed thigh, running his hand and then nails along the skin there.

She could feel him pressed against the length of her, his lips strong against her neck and shoulder, his nails against her skin. It was becoming too much, too many sensations at once. It was overwhelming and she couldn't handle it.

"Juggie." Her voice was quieter than she wanted it to be but he moved to look straight at her, stopped everything at the tone of her voice.

He seemed the understand the problem right away as he slowly approached her again, this time kissing her slowly and deeply, his hands kneading the skin where his nails just were. He slowly rolled off her, not breaking the kiss or stopping their bodies being pressed together, letting her know he wouldn't go any further. His hands were back on her waist when he pulled away from her, slightly breathless but smiled down at her. She hugged herself close to him and felt him pull her into a comfortable position and settle before covering them both with the duvet. He stayed still and silent until he heard the deep breathes meaning she had started to fall asleep before he fell into a deep sleep himself with her at his side.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews that have been coming through, so glad people are still enjoying the story. bghdrvrdl there will be some steamier scenes coming up but I don't want to change the rating so they won't be particularly graphic. As always, read, review and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Archie sat heavily on his bed, Veronica had lead him straight up when F.P intervened at the party. He had felt the anger swell in his chest at the words Chuck threw towards Betty, the surprised at Jughead's interruption didn't last long. He felt the bed dip next to him and looked over to see Veronica, she wasn't making eye contact with him.

"Ronnie..."

"Your teacher?" She sounded incredulous as she looked back at him.

"Yeah, it's a long story." She chuckled lightly as she shook her head slightly.

"At least people would have forgotten it all by Monday."

"You think?" She nodded to him.

"With everything else that happened tonight, I accused Cheryl of twincest and Jughead punched Chuck. They were very much the highlights."

"I guess." He couldn't help but chuckle at the realisation.

"Do you remember the phone call to your dad?"

"Urgh, that actually happened?"

"Yeah, I didn't hear what you talked about but he spoke to me for a minute."

"I told him not to sign the papers."

"Jeez, Archie?"

"I don't know what made me do it, I don't even want them back together. I just wrecked everything, why do I keep doing that?"

"Oh, Archie. Welcome to my world." He looked over to her then, seeing the sadness that clouded her eyes earlier in the night had returned, she must have noticed the questioning look on his face because she answered the unasked question. "Every day there seems to be a new secret or lie about my parents. I don't know what to believe anymore." He watched as she raised a hand to her face and her voice lowered to a whisper. "I really don't want my mum to be guilty, I want that to be another lie."

He moved before thinking, wrapped an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. He wished he could say something to make her feel better about the whole thing but anything he could think of just sounded wrong, instead he decided to stay silent. A few moments passed before she seemed to shake herself off and pull herself more upright, he made eye contact and shared a small sad smile with her.

"Do you ever wonder how different things would be, if you made different choices?" He saw the slightly confused look that shadowed her features at his words. "I wonder, what if I had left the Riverdale with my mum? Would things be better, would I be better off?"

"Well, I can't answer that for you Archiekins. But we would have never met, and that would have been a tragedy..." She was close enough to him now he could feel her breathe fan his fan lightly. "Of epic proportions."

He moved his hand moved to her cheek as he stroked it with his thumb softly, he saw her eye lids flutter close as he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips gently to hers. He felt her hand work it way into his hair and she pushed to deepen the kiss. He pulled away suddenly and saw the slightly shocked look on her face.

"I'm a mess Veronica." He was surprised to hear her chuckle lightly.

"We are all a mess Archie, you probably the least of all." He couldn't help but chuckle back at that.

He felt her hand go back to his neck as he looked back towards her, the kiss was short and sweet this time. Both of them smiling gently as they seperated.

"Crash here tonight?" He was rewarded with a surprised look before a small nod from Veronica as he asked the question.

He stood up and felt his head still spin slightly at the movement. Even thought the water and fight had sobered him up a lot there was still a large quantity of alcohol in his system. He sat down heavily on the airbed that was usually reserved for Jughead. He watched as Veronica got herself settled in the bed and turned to face the wall, he quickly shed his t-shirt and got himself settled on the air bed. It was a few minutes until he heard the deeper breathing meaning Veronica had fallen into a deeper sleep.

* * *

Jughead woke up just as the sun was starting to rise, Betty was still curled up next to him and sleeping soundly. He worried slightly what her reaction would be to the previous night, the kiss they had shared was different to how it had been in the past, he hoped it wouldn't affect them. He sat up slowly, not wanating to wake her up and slid slowly from the bed. He swept some hair away from her forehead lightly and pressed a small kiss there before he moved quickly towards the window. He told himself he was sneaking out so he would be sure to be back to help get the house back in order before his dad got home. He wasn't running away from the conversation with Betty, he just needed to get back. He let himself into the house quietly, assuming Archie hadn't woken up yet, he made his way into the kitchen and made himself some coffee. He was just sitting down in the armchair in the living room when he heard movement upstairs, he looked up to see a pair of legs that definetly weren't Archie's walk down the stairs. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips as Veronica came into view, he didn't find it surprising that she had spent the night up there, he was sure the details would all be shared with him as soon as Archie woke up.

"Hey Veronica, good morning." He chuckled lightly as the look of shock came over her face as she looked over to him.

"Jughead, hey." He just nodded to her, seeing there was something else she wanted to say. "Look, could you not..."

"My lips are sealed, don't worry." She nodded back to him and quickly made her way out the front door.

He had finished his coffee by the time Archie made his way downstairs, looking slightly confused probably by the lack of a certain raven haired girl. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips as Archie looked over to him, it broadened at the sheepish look on his face.

"How's the head?" He laughed at the way Archie scrunched up his face at the sound of his voice.

"Pain, just lots of pain."

He stood up and started moving around the room clearing up the mess that had accumulated with the party the previous night, after Archie had taken a couple of aspirin he returned to help him. They worked in near silence due to the headache Archie had complained of, instead just working around each other. It didn't take long to get the living room clear and they made their way into the kitchen, he heard Archie groan lightly from behind him as he saw the mess there.

"You can't groan, it's your fault." Archie just nodded and chuckled lightly.

Archie dropped the trash bag he was holding and made his way to the fridge instead, he pulled out what was left of the birthday cake and carefully place it on the kitchen island.

"Birthday cake for breakfast?" He heard the questioning tone in Jugheads voice as he turned to see him dropping his own trash bad and joining him.

"Well you didn't have any yesterday and it's supposed to be bad luck if you don't have a piece of your own cake, so dig in." Jughead chuckled lightly as he watched Archie plate up two slices of the birthday cake and pushed on towards him.

"So, you and Veronica?" Jughead saw Archie lower his head to dodge eye contact as he took another bite of cake.

"We may have kissed."

"About time." He laughed at the shocked look Archie gave him then.

"Jug, can you..."

"No one will hear anything from me."

"Thanks." He nodded to his friend before they both got up to continue the cleaning of the house.

Thankfully it didn't take long to get the place straightened up and they were both sat on the couch in the living room when the door opened suddenly opened to reveal Fred Andrews. Both of the boys looked round to see the not so happy expression on his face and a women come into the house behind him. Jughead recognised Mrs Andrews right away and stood up.

"So, I'm going to let you guys..." He wasn't sure where to go with that. "I'm gonna go, see you later." He aimed those words to Archie before walking towards the front door Fred lightly tapped his shoulder as he passed him and he gave him a smile in return.

He hurried from the house and saw Betty walking up to the front door, she looked sheepishly towards him, like she was almost nervous to be stood there facing him. He walked quickly towards her and hugged her strongly, she seemed to calm once he had hold of her.

"You left early this morning." He heard her voice muffled against his chest.

"I had to help him clear up, the house was a mess." He felt her nod and slowly pulled away to see her face clearer. "Come on." He took her hand gently and started walking with her to a place that was always just theirs.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Thank you Davies96 and YougurtBerries for your reviews on the story, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm so sorry it's been taking me so long to update, I've been having major issues with writers block right now but I hope it will be passing soon and I will be back to my usual quick updates. I will be writing two alternate sequels to this fic, one will what I want season 2 to be and one will be through the season 2 as it happens like this one was. As always please read, review and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Jughead held Betty's hand tightly as they sat in their little clearing, neither one having said anything to one another since leaving the Andrews house. He gently rubbed her knuckles as she looked up at him.

"So, what you said last night..." He felt a wave of confusion as he thought about everything he said the previous night. "I love you Jughead."

It felt like the floor suddenly dropped from underneath him. The shock of the words she said to him left him speechless, he couldn't do anything but sit and stare at the girl in front of him. She looked at him as if she was expected a response but his brain was failing to come up with a good one as she continued to look at him. He madn't made any decision to tell her the extent of his feelings, it had come out the previous night without him really thinking it through. He had meant what he said, he had known for a long time that he loved Betty but he had never expected her to say it to him, never let himself even imagine her saying it. It meant that he had no response ready when she said those words, his brain stopped working as the unimaginable came true.

"Juggie..." A look of concern was on her face and he was jogged out of his reverie as she said his name.

"I love you Betty." He watched as a wide smile broke across her face at his words.

Suddenly her lips were pressed strongly against his, he pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss and felt her moan as she complied. It wasn't long until the need for oxygen became too strong and they needed to seperate. He sighed heavily as she buried her head in his shoulder and held her tight to him. He lowered them both so they were laying on the ground and her head shifted to rest on his chest, silently relieved the conversation hadn't gone the way he thought it would.

They lay silently for a while but Jughead could tell that Betty wasn't relaxing, she was still feeling stressed or nervous about something. He thought he knew what was on her mind but he didn't want to bring it up, instead he just lay there silently, waiting for her to bring up whatever was bothering her. Instead he just focussed on the feeling of having her there with him, after all the drama of the previous night it was calming to just have her close to him.

Their moment was interrupted by his phone ringing loudly into the silence, he managed to fish it out of his pocket without jostling Betty but she quickly moved to sit up when the surprised noise that he involuntary made at seeing his dads number flash on his screen. He quickly answered at the shock subsided.

"Hey, Jug." He was surprised again by how upbeat his dad sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, dad. What's going on?" He saw how Bettys expression changed to one of surprise as she realised who was on the phone.

"I wanted to know if you were doing much today, if maybe you wanted to come round. I've cleaned up the place and like to see you." He was shocked into a silence at those words, trying to remember the last time he got such a call and coming up blank. "Jug?"

"Yeah..." He shook himself out of his reverie. "Of course I can come over, I'll be there soon."

"Ok, see you soon." The line went dead then and he looked up to see Betty smiling softly at him.

"He wants you over there?" He just nodded, not quite ready to put it into words. "That's great Juggie, maybe he really is doing better."

"Yeah, maybe. You should come with me, I'm sure he'd love to see you." She was already shaking her head lightly at his words.

"You should have some quality time with him, you can catch me up on all of it later. I'll come next time though, I promise." He knew she was right and so he just nodded at her words. "Go on, you should get over there."

He just chuckled lightly as he got to his feet and reached down to help her up. He took hold of her hand softly and began walking with her in the direction of her house, planning on walking her home before seeing his dad. A soft noise signalled the arrival of a text message to her phone and she stopped walking next to him as she read it.

"It's Veronica, she needs me over at hers." The way she said that made concern come creeping into his mind and she seemed to see it right away. "Don't worry, I'll help her with whatever she needs. You go see your dad, I'll fill you in on it later." She quickly pushed up to press her lips to his before taking off in the opposite direction to the Pembroke, leaving him stood in the middle of the street watching her walk away, noticing how she still had his denim jacket slung across her shoulders.

He made himself hurry to his dads trailer, now with worry for Veroncia plaguing his thoughts. Making him want the meeting with his dad to be quick. He knew it wasn't fair to his dad that these were thoughts running through his mind as he entered the trailer, but he couldn't stop the concern running through his mind, especially after the events of the previous night.

"Jughead!" His dad was enthusiastic when he saw him enter, the first thing that caught his attention was the fact his dad had shaved. Looking around the trailer showed him how much effort his dad had out into cleaning the place up.

"Dad, the place looks great." He heard his dads light chuckle as he looked around.

"It was about time for a clean up." As he looked back at his dad he saw how his smile fell slightly. "About time for a lot of things. Come sit with me?" He nodded lightly and followed his dad to the worn out couch. "I know I haven't been the best dad to you. I'm hoping to change that thought, I want to be more involved, to get to know you a little more." He wasn't really sure how to respond to that, instead he just sat there in a state of silent shock and he watched his dad receive two cans of soda from the fridge and return. "I quit all the drinking you know, cold turkey."

"That's great dad." He meant what he said but he couldn't help the slight edge to his words.

"I know it doesn't make up for all the time, the things that happened. I'm trying though Jug, really." He nodded again, not having any words to say. He had heard similar words multiple times from his dad with nothing coming of it. "So, tell me whats going on with you lately. You work things out with your girl?"

"Betty, dad. And yeah, we worked things out." He heard the chuckle at his correction but not much else of a reaction.

"You took a hell of a hit for her last night." He tried not to flinch as his dad reached out to inspect the bruise and cut across his eye and cheek. "Seems you got a good one in too though." He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he remembered the collision with Chucks face. "Try not to look too proud of that." He chuckled at that and heard his dad join in. "So, what else is happening, how's school?"

"School is school, same thing it's always been."

"You mentioned working on the paper, you enjoying it?" He smiled broadly at the mention of the paper, it had become something of a save haven for both him and Betty at school.

"Yeah, it's great."

"You always did love to write, I'd love to see some pieces you've written, if you've got some you could show me?" He couldn't help the shocked expression coming to his face again.

"Seriously?" He heard his dads hearty chuckle.

"Yeah Jug, I meant it when I said I wanted to be more involved." He nodded, still not over the shock of the question.

"Ok, well I can send over some pieces." His dad nodded and another thought jumped into his head, the words were out of his mouth before he could change his mind. "I'm actually writing a novel, if you're interested in giving it a read?" It was his dad turn to have a look of shock, it turned into a broad smile quickly though.

"Of course I would, I'd love to read it."

Conversation after that flowed freely, just catching up on each others lives and taking email addresses down so he could send his work over. Time flew as they were happily talking but as his phone buzzed to life the concern from earlier re entered his mind. He quickly opened the text message from Betty, his dad falling silent beside him.

 _Betty- Veronica just got back from doing the statement for her dad, she's a little conflicted but alright. How's things with your dad?_

 _Jughead- What happened? Things are good here, I'll be head back to Archies soon though. Meet at pop's see if we can cheer her up?_

He didn't have a full understanding of what was happening with Veronica's dad but he wanted to help how he can.

 _Betty- Thanks Juggie, we will meet you there in a bit._

 _Jughead- Ok, I'll get Archie._

He put his phone back down and looked up to se the slight concern shadowing his dads face.

"You gotta go?"

"Yeah, sorry dad. I'll send that stuff over and see you in a few days though?" His dad nodded to him.

"Sure, you and Betty should come for dinner sometime in the week. Don't worry, I'll get pop's in." He added with a light laugh.

"Yeah, we will be here."

"Say hi to her for me?"

"Sure. Bye dad." He surprised when his dad brought him in for a tight hug before seeing him out of the trailer.

He hurried back to the Andrews residence feeling better about his realtionship with his dad than he had in a long time.


	62. Chapter 62

Betty was sat in the booth with Veronica at her side when she saw the two boys come into the diner, Archie came straight to the booth to sit opposite Veronica while Jughead stopped to put an order in with Pop. Archie looked concerned as he looked over at the girl beside her, slumped over with her head to the table. Jughead donned a similar look as he made his way into the booth, she smiled softly as he reached for her hand across the table.

"So, wanna fill me in on the missing details here?" Jughead asked confusedly as he moved his gaze to Veronica.

"I just testified on my dad's behalf, maybe helped him go free."

"I thought that would be good." Betty saw this didn't help his confusion levels on Jughead's face, Archie seemed surprisingly understanding.

"She thinks her dad had something to do with Jasons murder, she wants to help with our investigation to find out one way or another." She saw Jugheads eyebrows raise in surprise as she expanded for Veronica.

"We always welcome another set of eyes, anything that can help." She shared a small look with him that was interrupted by the arrival of food.

"In that case, you'll also be happy to know we have another person joining our investigation." This time all the confused looks turned to her as the waitress left them with their food. Jughead looked to Archie with a questioning look and recieved a small shrug in return. "My mum, since she isn't involved with the Register anymore she asked Principal Weatherbee if she could be our advisor." She saw the less than happy look that donned Jugheads expression.

"Is that a good thing?" He knew he sounded skeptical as he posed the question to Betty.

"I think will be good for her, and like you said, another set of eyes can't hurt." He nodded slowly, still cautious about the idea of Betty's mum working at the _Blue and Gold_ with them, on the investigation.

The table fell into silence as they all started on the food in front of them, Jughead noticed some looks going between Archie and Veronica. He wasn't sure how much Veronica had shared with Betty about the previous night but judging by the looks passing between the two of them he assumed nothing.

"So, how did things go with your dad this morning, I was sorry to drag you out of there?" Betty, oblivious to the looks between the two of them, pointed the question at him.

"It went really well, he seems to be getting back on the right track. We talked for a while about school and how things were going." He couldn't help the smile that came to him as he spoke about the changes in his dads behaviour.

"That's great, Juggie." He nodded, he didn't want to get his hopes up with any changes he saw but something told him things were different this time around.

"He wants you and me around for dinner sometime in the week. If you wanted to come with me?" She was already nodding to him as he finished his question.

"Yeah of course I do." He smiled at her enthusiasm, he noticed the other two had become more focused on the conversation now.

"I'm glad he's doing better." Archie chimed in with his support, slapping a hand to his back as he spoke. Jughead was uncomfortable with being the centre of attention and quickly attempted to shift it on to someone else.

"How's your mum doing, has she said why she came back?" Archie didn't look too happy with the attention being put on to him.

"She's good, she likes Chicago. She came back because of the phone call I made to my dad last night." Archie saw the confused looks on both Betty and Jugheads faces and went on to explain the phone call. "I drunk dialled my dad last night, I told him not to sign the divorce papers."

"I thought you didn't want them back together?" Betty seemed concerned about the events of the previous night.

"I don't, it was just a drunken phone call." He tried to brush off the question as best he could. "Speaking of my mum, I need a favour from you Betty."

"What do you need?" He noticed with a smile how quickly she was happy to offer up anything he needed.

"I kind of told her I was singing at the dance, I was wondering if you could let me." He looked hopefully towards her.

"I'll see what I can do, Kevin is helping out that side of things." She smiled at him and made a mental note to bring it up with Kevin next time they spoke.

"Thanks Betts." He smiled broadly back at her.

The conversation carried on around him but Jughead mind wandered, the fact that it was the Homecoming dance coming up had completely slipped his mind. He knew Betty was dealing with the organisation side of things but both of them had been pre-occupied with other issues lately so they hadn't talked about it, he didn't know what she was expecting from him, he knew she would want to go and it was safe to assume she wanted to go with him, but did he have to ask her officially or was the fact they were in a relationship enough to assume she already knew they would go together. He had no idea what he would wear to this thing, if the single suit he owned would be sufficient for it or he would be expected to get something new for the event. His head was starting to hurt from all the questions he had rolling around his head when he was brought out of all of his thoughts by the mention of his name.

"Hmm?" It was apparent to everyone that Jughead had been completely zoned out, Betty chuckled lightly at the fact his name had managed to bring him out of whatever he had been thinking so hard about.

"What's going on in there?" She couldn't help the slight chuckle that came out along with her question.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just spaced for a minute, what were we talking about?" She heard Archie laugh lightly this time as he shook his head.

"About Archie and Veronica. They wanted to make sure everything would be ok, if they started something. I assured them it would be fine, because I have you now and all that with Archie is far behind us." He looked vaguely surprised that the conversation had gone the way it had but he smiled as she finished talking.

"Well I whole-heartedly agree." He reached across the table again to softly take her hand in his.

The group stayed at the table for a couple of hours after that, talking and laughing amongst themselves. With all the uncertainties they were facing in the other aspects of their lives, this was stable and constant for the four of them. Through all the trouble and turmoil, they always had each other and they always had Pop's.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: This chapter got unintentionally smutty towards the end. I thought it was about time for a little bit of Bughead smut in this story so I left it in, I hope you don't mind and enjoy how it goes. As always, read, review and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Later that night Jughead was sat on his air bed looking at Archie as he lay across his bed

"So, I thought you weren't going to share the whole 'you and Veronica' thing?" He was curious as to why it had come out as he seemed adamant it not be shared this morning.

"I don't even know what made me say it, it just sort of came out." The confusion on his face must have been obvious as Archie chuckled lightly at him. "You really were out of it for a bit there. I was the one that came out with the story, I guess I felt bad that everyone but Betty knew. Veronica didn't look so happy about it though."

"I'm sure she will be happy in the long run that everyone is aware of you two starting out." He tried to be supportive but was still surprised by the admittion from Archie.

"Well, we aren't exactly starting out. I don't really know what we are." He couldn't help the small chuckle that came from him at that.

"Maybe you should have figured that out before telling everyone?"

"Yeah, yeah." He watched as Archie seemed to shake the thoughts from his head. "So, where did you go when you zoned out back there?"

"Urgh." He fell backwards onto his make shift bed as he grunted in frustration. "Thinking about expectations for the dance, I hate these things."

"You went to the back to school dance, that wasn't so bad."

"I went because Veronica told me to, I'm still not sure how convinced me to."

"Well, obviously you're going with Betty to Homecoming."

"Yeah, of course." He must have heard the slight edge of a question in his voice as he looked down at him with a shocked expression.

"You have asked her?" He sighed heavily, he had a feeling this was coming.

"It's sort of implied." Archie sighed at him as he said that.

"Jeez Jug, Betty is a romantic. She'll want to be asked properly." Archie said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and he knew that he agreed with it. He also knew that Betty wouldn't be expecting it because she knew him, but that didn't mean she didn't want it.

Before he could change his mind he jumped up and started to make his way to the door.

"Good luck." Were the last words of encouragement he heard from Archie as he left the room, he smiled back at him as he left the room and began hurrying down the stairs, towards the house next door.

* * *

Betty had laid down on her bed, she had enjoyed the afternoon with her friends and glad that she could make it through a conversation with her mum without her insulting any of them. She felt exhausted, the last few days had been awful but she felt things were finally getting better. She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard the knock at her window, she looked up confusedly and began worrying something else had gone wrong as she hurried to let Jughead in. He pulled her into a tight hug before she could ask him anything about his sudden appearance. When she looked back up at him she saw him smiling and the worry she had felt faded away, she closed the window quietly and took his hand gently to lead them both to the bed.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why the visit?" She felt more than heard the chuckle as she rested her head on his chest.

"I wanted to see you." She felt his lips touch the top of her head and turned her head to kiss his collarbone in response.

"I'm glad you came." She cuddled herself in closer to his chest and felt his arms tighten around her, she heard him let out a small sigh and resisted the urge to look up at him, she knew there had to be another reason for the visit and he would tell her when he was ready.

"I realised I'd forgotten to ask you something." She was slightly confused at that, unsure what this question could be.

"About what?" She heard him sigh again, as if she had missed something crucial. She couldn't help look up at him then in the hopes his facial expression would give something away, he kept his head down as if to avoid her eyes. "Juggie?" He looked up at her then and suddenly his lips were on hers, she moaned softly into his lips as the kiss deepened and she felt his hands touch the skin at her hips. All too soon the kiss ended and he seemed more confident as he looked her in the eyes now with a small smile, it faltered slightly as she reached up to touch his cheek.

"Well, next weekend..." The realisation hit her then, the late night visit and the nervousness in his behaviour.

"Are you asking me to Homecoming?" She couldn't help the slight chuckle that came out as she asked the question, she didn't imagine being in this situation.

"Well, I was trying to." She was glad to see he was smiling back down at her.

"I thought I was going with you anyway, I wasn't expecting you to ask." She smiled when he chuckled lightly at that.

"I know, but I'm officially asking for you to be my date to Homecoming." She couldn't help the broad smile that came to her lips as he said that, she was telling the truth about not expecting to be asked but it made her smile nonetheless.

"Well I'm officially saying yes." She chuckled lightly at how relieved he looked to get that answer, as if he genuinely believed she may have said no to him.

Jughead smiled broadly at the girl in front of him, glad he could make her smile like that. Even though she had already said she was expecting to go with him, he was quietly relieved that she had said yes. He was taken off guard when Betty pushed up to kiss him strongly, he responded with his own strength, pouring the happiness of the evening into it. He couldn't help the groan from escaping as her hands made their way under his t-shirt and up his back, his hands gently kneading the skin at her hips. He was shocked enough that he pulled way from her when she rolled them so she was straddling his hips, she smiled as she met his gaze and bent to rejoin their lips, this time her hands running across his chest. He felt her begin to tug on the ends of his t-shirt, he sat up so she could pull it up, only breaking the kiss to free his head and arms from it before rejoining it. He could feel her nails running across his stomach and couldn't stop another groan from escaping, it was met with a moan of hers. Suddenly the kiss was broken and Betty was removing her own pyjama top, he took the sight of her in before she moved to kiss him again, he didn't want to do anything she wasn't comfortable with and so kept his hands firmily on her hips until she reached down to move one higher, giving him the consent he needed to let them roam across her bare torso, eliciting moans from her as he did so. It wasn't until her hands roamed further and found his waist band that he rolled then over so he was hovering over her, trying to keep his weight of her. He felt her hands continue their exploration and began tugging at the loose material of the sweatpants he was wearing, the sudden realisation of where this night was going hit him then. He pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"Betty..."

"Yes."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Juggie. I'm sure."

She pulled him down then and he let himself go, happy with the surety in her voice, there was no hesitation or nervousness as she looked at him and said those words. He smiled when he felt her hands go back to his waistband, he stood up quickly to rid himself of the clothing and saw her doing the same with the shorts she had on for bed. He hurried back and smiled as she pulled the duvet over to cover them, he lay back over her and kissed her gently as her hands went into his hair, ridding his head of his crown beanie. He pulled back to look at her again and got a small smile and nod in the way of final confirmation and consent.

He felt her flinch in pain but it quickly passed as they lost themselves in each other and reached their excstasy together with each others names on their lips.


	64. Chapter 64

Archie hurried to the classroom he knew Veronica would be coming out of, he had tried catching her before school but had arrived only just in time to reach the first class. Instead he was attempting to catch her before she went to lunch, it meant getting out of his class as quickly as he could so he could get to hers in time. He smiled as he saw her come out of the classroom seconds after he reached the door, Betty was beside her but seeing his expression quickly slipped away.

"Veronica, can I talk to you a second?" She made a very audible sigh of frustration which he could help but smile at. He lead her into a small empty room.

"What is it Archie?"

"I'm sorry I just came out with everything yesterday, I tried calling you last night to apologise."

"It's fine Archie, I explained everything to Betty and I assume you've told Jughead the specifics."

"Are we seriously not going to talk about it?" He was hoping they could figure out what was going on between them.

"We had a moment Archie, beautiful but fleeting." He stood his ground as she tried to get back out of the room then, away from him and the conversation.

"Veronica, I don't regret anything I said or did with you that." She sighed lightly at that before raising a hand to his cheek softly.

"Neither do I." She lowered her hand then and tried again to get past him, sighing heavily when he wouldn't let her. "I think you could be boyfriend-worthy. But I don't have it in me right now to try anything with anyone right now."

"Well, in that case." He had expected this answer but he wasn't willing to let this go. "Why don't we finally get the chance to sing our duet, at Homecoming." He could tell she was tempted by the offer and before she could give him any answer he opened the door and walked out. "Just think about it." He threw the last remark over his shoulder seeing her smile as he went to find the rest of the group at lunch.

As he was approaching the table where his friends were sitting he saw Cheryl leaving, with Betty, Jughead and Kevin giving the back of her head strange looks.

"What was that about?" He aimed the question to Betty who looked the least confused of the three.

"Cheryl is campaining to be co-queen with Polly at the dance, something to do with honouring her brother again."

"Speaking of the dance, Betty told me you wanted to do a couple of songs?" Kevin pointed the question at him which a strange expression on his face.

"Yeah, I told my mum that she could listen to me live-" He registered the look he was getting from him now. "You don't want me to?" He looked over to the other two at the table who were keeping their expressions clear.

"It's not that Archie, just that this dance needs to be fun..." Kevin looked over to Betty for help in his explaination, which she took over.

"You're songs are amazing Archie, just a little depressing."

"In a good way." Jughead was quick to chime in with his compliment.

"We just need something that people will want to get up and dance to, something fun." He was about to respond when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Veronica come to sit beside him.

"Worry not, B. Archie asked me to sing with him and we were thinking of doing some upbeat covers." He was shocked by her statement.

"We are?" He couldn't help the question slipping out as he looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, we are." She nodded slowly at him until he nodded to and smiled to her, glad she was on board for the duet.

* * *

Betty hurried out to meet Jughead at the exit of the school, her mum had called her to the _Blue and Gold_ office but she wanted to say her goodbye to him first. She smiled as she saw him turn and start walking towards her, she was quickly engulfed in his arms.

"Sorry, I have to get to the paper with my mum." She pulled away gently and saw him nodding to her.

"I know, I was going to go over to my dads to help set up the dinner and meet you back here when you're done?"

"Yeah, dinner should be good. I'll finish things up here as soon as I can." He bent down and kissed her gently before pulling further away.

"Go now before I get too tempted to take you with me. And take your time, there's no rush." She chuckled lightly before pulling herself up to kiss him again, she ran a nail slowly acrossthe skin of his stomach and heard him groan as she seperated. He gave her a hard look and she turned to go back into the school but it softened to a smile when she looked over her shoulder before going inside.

"Veronica!" She saw her heading towards the _Blue and Gold_ and hurried to catch up with her.

"Hey, B. You're mum wanted me at the paper, I'm guessing she asked you there too?" She nodded to her in confirmation. "We got news this morning about my dad, looks like the statements really helped and he will be getting out soon."

"V, that's great. You should look more happy about this."

"How can I be?" They slowed down as they were approaching the door. "With so many families that were hurt by him, and I'm still so unsure about his involvement in Jason's murder." She knew her friend was having a hard time with all that was going on with her dad.

"We will find out, one way or another." It was the only comfort she could offer.

They both headed into the office to see a frantic Mrs Cooper.

"You're both late, get in her and close the door." Betty rolled her eyes at the reaction to the 2 minutes late but followed the instructions before making her way to the desk her mum was sat at. "Now, look around this room, anyone who isn't here now is a possible suspect in Jason Blossom's murder."

"Oh my god, mum." She always had a flair for the dramatic.

"Now, let's talk about your father?" Mrs Cooper's gaze fell to Veronica now.

"It's very possible that he paid someone to do that, he had a huge grudge on the Blossoms. It could have been Jughead's dad." She said the last statement quietly but it got Betty's attention immediately.

"What?! No, he has nothing to do with this." She couldn't believe the accusations that were coming from her friend.

"He paid him to trash the Drive-in."

"That's a long way from commiting murder!" She knew she was raising her voice but she couldn't help it.

"For all we know that young gay one with Kevin could be involved too."

"Jeez mum. Just because you saw them talking doesn't mean they are guilty of anything."

"It didn't look like talking, it looked like conspiring."

"About what, exactly?"

"Well, that's what I need you to find out, through Jughead or directing from his dad." She couldn't think of the words to describe how ridiculous this was to her, instead she just stared at her mum. "I've put together a list of questions that should avoid any suspicion." That was the last straw for her.

"No, I'm not doing this. I asked Jughead if he belived his dad was innocent and he did, that is enough for me. I'm not even going to entertain this ridiculous theory at the expense of my relationship. Now I have to get out of here." She didn't wait for a response as she hurried from room back towards the exit of the school, she didn't message Jughead as she just rushed back to her house to change before she had to see him and his dad.

* * *

"Veronica?" Mrs Cooper was looking at her, calling her attention from staring at the point Betty had disappeared from.

"I know why Betty doesn't want to do this, but I need to know the truth."

"She's too close to this."

"But I'm not."

"What are you saying, Veronica?"

"That if I'm going to find out the truth, I need to know about Jughead's dad. If you want to go after him, then I'm in."


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Davies96 and Yougurt Berries, thank you so much for your reviews again. I love that you are enjoying the story so much. The dinner with Alice is on its way shortly, and Jughead and Betty will be having some minor falling out but (as you can see in this chapter) things will be going pretty differently and the focus will really be on Jughead and his problems through the Homecoming dance. As always, read, review and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jughead was surprised when there was a knock on the door of the trailer, his dad shrugged to him from beside him and he went towards the door to find out who it was. The surprise deepened when he saw Betty on the other side, he hadn't received any messge or phone call saying she was done at the school.

"What's going on? I thought I was meeting you?" He moved out of the way to let her into the trailer but she didn't step in, inside she reached for his hand.

"I need to talk to you." He was worried at the expression on her face.

"Ok." He turned back to his dad's concerned expression. "We'll just be a minute." He got a nod in return and went outside with Betty. "What's wrong Betts?"

"My mum, she's..." She started pacing in front of him, as if she was having trouble getting the words out. He stepped in front of her to stop the pacing and gently took hold of her upper arms.

"Betty?" She seemed to calm as he held her and took a deep breath.

"Veronica was at the paper with me and my mum. They were talking about her dads possible involvement in Jasons murder." He nodded at that, so far this made sense. "Apparently your dad and Mr Lodge have past dealings, something about trashing the Drive-in." The realisation hit quickly for him.

"They think my dad is how Mr Lodge got it done, that he paid him?"

"I told them he didn't, that he'd told us he had nothing to do with and you believed him and so did I." He ran one of his hands through his hair, removing his beanie while he did, holding it tightly in his hand, he shouldn't be surprised by this really, he had suspected him at one point too.

"Thanks Betts, for telling me. It's ok, we suspected him too." She nodded but looked slightly confused at how he was taking the development.

"How are you this calm about this?" He couldn't help the light laugh that slipped out. He placed his beanie back on his head before taking her hands back in his.

"Because you told me, and stuck up for my dad in there. You did all you could and one way or another they'll learn my dad didn't do this." She smiled at him then. "Come on, dinner will be ready soon." He placed a quick kiss on her lips before he lead them back into the trailer.

His dad smiled when they both came into the trailer, seeing smiles on both of their faces now.

"Hi, Betty. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks Mr Jones, the place looks great." Jughead went with Betty to the couch in the tv area of the trailer and sat with an arm around her back, happy that she was feeling better after their conversation.

"Yeah, needed a bit of fixing up, new coat of paint and such." He heard a slight laugh in his dads voice, probably because he had said the same thing when he first arrived.

"Well you did a great job." There was a small silence as his dad put the dinner in the oven.

"Thank you, Betty." He came to sit by them on the couch and turned to face them more fully. "We weren't sure when to expect you so dinner won't be for another 30 minutes or so." There was small laughter from all three of them at that.

"That's alright. I'm sorry I didn't give some warning, there was drama with my mum."

"When is there not?" That got another small burst of laughter. "We were just talking about Jughead's novel." Betty turned to look at him then as he flinched noticably, knowing what was coming.

"You showed him your novel?" Her voice had taken on a slightly colder edge now.

"Yeah, he sent it over to me a couple of days ago. Once I started I couldn't put it down." His dad was completely oblivious to the situation unfolding in front of him, he finally looked over to meet her stoney gaze.

"He asked to see some of my writing." She just nodded slowly at him. His dad finally seemed to catch on.

"Oh yeah, I bugged him for hours before he finally broke down and sent it to me. I never really read any of his stuff before, I wanted to get more involved now that I'm doing better for myself." She sighed heavily at him before turning to his dad.

"I'm glad you're doing so well and getting involved. Did you enjoy the novel?" The coldness in her voice hadn't completely disappeared and his dad noticed.

"It's very good, it's a wonder think he could write this well when I can hardly string two sentences together." The statement was met with a stony silence. "Anyway, you're quite the writer as well I hear, on the paper?"

"I love writing for the paper, both my parents are journalists so I guess I get it from both sides." He could see his dad was glad to have the conversation shifting from Jughead's writing.

"Right, the register?" Betty just nodded, not wanting to get into her family issues with the paper right now.

The conversation was stilted then, Betty still acting slightly cold towards Jughead, until his dad got up to dish up the dinner. As soon as he left she turned her stony gaze to him.

"You showed your dad your novel but not me?" He sighed heavily, expecting this from her.

"He asked to see some of my writing, he's finally interested in the things I'm doing and I wanted to see what he thought of it."

"I get that Juggie, but I've been asking you to show me for weeks and you've always said it was too private to share." He didn't know how to answer that, honestly the reason he hadn't showed her was that her reaction meant more to her than anyone else's and he was worried she wouldn't like it.

"I'll send it to you for you to read." He loved how wide her smile got as he said that.

"Really?" He nodded to her then.

"I promise, you'll get a copy of it." She moved closer to hug him then.

"Thank you, Juggie." His dad walked back to find them in a tight hug on the sofa and he smiled over Betty's shoulder at him.

"Dinner is just about ready if you want to get to the table." He laughed at Betty jumping at the sound of his dads voice and the furious blush that followed.

They made their way to their seats while his dad went back to dish up the food, he came back with three plates of the pasta bake and placed it in front of them.

"This smells great, Mr Jones." He nodded in agreement with Betty's statement as the food was placed in front of him.

"Well hopefully it tastes just as good."

Everyone dug into the food in front of them, after the assurances that the food was great, the conversation slowed as they all ate.

"So I hear you are doing a lot to plan the Homecoming dance this weekend?" F.P pushed his empty plate away from himself slightly as he asked Betty the question.

"Yeah, the principal wouldn't let me delegate so I've got to get all the decorating done the next couple of days, most everything else is already sort though. The theme is 'Blast from the Past'." He chuckled lightly at that.

"Seems appropriate."

"The principal liked it, as it's reunion weekend too." He just nodded to her. "Archie is singing a couple of songs with Veronica as well, Pussycats have been put down for a couple too."

"Sounds like you're sorted in the entertainment department." She nodded to him. "It should be a great night for you all, try to have fun there."

"I'm going to try to leave all the stress of the planning behind me on the night." He chuckled lightly as he stood to gather the plates from the table.

"Dessert, anyone?"

"Hmm, let me help you." He smiled as Jughead stood up and moved to the kitchen with him after squeezing Betty's hand softly. "Thanks for tonight." He nodded to his son as he put the plates in the sink and turned to the freezer.

"My pleasure." He looked back over his shoulder at Betty sat quietly at the table. "She's good for you, y'know." He heard Jughead laugh softly.

"No arguements here." He grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer and saw Jughead had already got the bowls out for them.

"You didn't show her the novel, huh?" Jughead hung his head as he sighed softly.

"I was nervous to show her but I promised I'd send it to her now." He nodded slowly.

"She'll love it Jug." He scooped out the ice cream into bowls and slapped his son gently on the back before making his way back to Betty.

"Ah, thank you." He smiled at her cheerful enthusiasm at the ice cream before her.

They ate the ice cream in near silence except, instead just enjoying the company and dessert. By the time they finished time was wearing on.

"I should probably get you home." Both Jughead and F.P laughed at the groan that came from Betty at that.

"I suppose I have to go back there eventually."

"Your mum is just about accepting as your boyfriend, I think kidnapping may go against my favour." Betty joined in the laughter this time and gave in to his reasoning.

"You are both welcome back here anytime, it was good having you here." Jughead smiled at his dad as they all stood up, genuinly pleased the night had gone so well.

"We had a great time dad, I'll come back soon?" His dad nodded sofly at him as he hugged him quickly.

"It was great, thanks for having me over." Jughead couldn't help but smile as his dad brought Betty in for a tight hug too before walking them both to the door of the trailer.

"See you both soon, have fun at the dance. I want to hear all about it." Jughead just nodded at him before taking Betty's hand and starting the walk home.

It wasn't until they were halfway back that he sparked the conversation back up.

"I was thinking about maybe moving back in with my dad." He said it quietly, unsure how she would react.

"Juggie, I think it's great that your dad is doing better." She sounded hesistant and he thought he knew what was coming. "I just don't want you to rush in with anything, he needs to take things at his own pace or he will get overwhelmed and it will only take him down a bad path again." He nodded to her, seeing her point.

"I just don't like thinking of him being alone."

"I know, maybe just wait until he brings it up with you. When he's feeling ready to have you back there?"

"Yeah, you're right." They were nearing her house then and he pulled her close. "Let me know how it goes with your mum?" She nodded to him.

"I will." She pushed up and pressed her lips to his softly. "See you tomorrow, Juggie." He nodded and watched her walk up to her door, turning and waving back to him just before she disappeared through it.


	66. Chapter 66

Archie walked into the house to see his parents laughed in the kitchen, the sight affected him oddly. It wasn't a bad sight, both of them enjoying each others company but it was strange to see after the last two years of not seeing them together at all and the years before that seeing them only in stony silence or arguing with each other. He made his way to the kitchen where both of them turned to him with smiles, his mum holding up take-away menus.

"Ah, there he is. We were wondering when you'd get back. Your mum and I are trying to choose between pizza and Chinese food. What do you think?"

"Well, we always do pizza."

"Let me guess?" His mum chimed in laughing mockingly. "Pepperoni and red pepper?" She stated the order they had been making for years, he sighed lightly.

"So, Moon Palace, they still deliver." He heard his mum rattle off another regular order of theirs and both of them resume the laughter.

"What's wrong, Arch?" He shook himself free of his thoughts.

"Huh? Nothing." His dad bent slightly to make eye contact with him and he sighed lightly. "Just coming home to you, seeing you together. It's nice, just different." His dad just nodded understandingly.

"I feel like I've scared Jughead off since arriving, will he be here for dinner?" His mum changed the subject with her question.

"He's not, it's nothing to do with you though. He went to see his dad. I'm sure he won't be back too late so you'll see him." His mum nodded to him.

"So, who else will be at this dance, other than me and your dad. Oh and Hermione, I found her at the construction site and invited her along with us." He turned and shared a slightly awkward look with his dad that he was grateful his mum missed.

"Wait, so you guys will be going together?"

"We talked about it and we both want to hear you play, if that's still the plan?"

"Yeah, I'll be up there with Veronica, it will be great for you both to be there." He didn't miss the knowing look that passed between them at the mention of Veronica's name. His dad left to make the order for the food and he felt his phone vibrate his in pocket, he smiled as he read the name on his screen.

"Speak of the devil, I need to take this, I'll just be a minute?" His mum smiled as she nodded to him.

He answered half way up the stairs.

"Hey, Veronica. What's up?"

"I need your help."

"Of course, what do you need?" He heard her take a deep breath as if steeling herself for the conversation.

"You remember when you heard Clifford Blossom say he put my dad in jail?" He nodded before he realised she couldn't see the action.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well I think my dad may have gone after Jason as payback." She had expressed this concern before to him. "And I have a strong suspicion he hired Jughead's dad to do it for him."

"What?" He interrupted her then. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"He's done my dad's dirty work before. He trashed the drive-in." He sighed heavily.

"That's a long way from murder, Veronica."

"Well, I talked it over Mrs Cooper..."

"You did what?" He couldn't help but interrupt again. "Are you crazy? You shouldn't be getting involved with her."

"She's going to keep him busy while we search his trailer for anything that links him to Jason, or my dad." She ignored his statement as she continued to explain the plan.

"We should talk to Jughead about this." He felt the need to stick up for his friends involvement in this plan.

"No, what if he protects or warns him?" He heard the edge of panic in her voice at that.

"Ronnie, he's our friend and it's his dad." He heard her sigh gently then.

"I know but my dad is so close to getting out and I need to know before I can just welcome him home back into our lives."

"I know Veronica, and I want to help and I definetely don't want Jughead getting hurt. But F.P has cleaned up his act, both my dad and Jughead have seen it." He tried to get it across to her how true those words were and the faith he had in his friend.

"I hope you're right Archie, Jughead could get dragged into some very messy and dangerous things if your aren't." She ahd an ominous tone as she said that.

"I've got to go, Ronnie. But I'll see you tomorrow and we can talk about it properly, ok?"

"Yeah, fine." The line went dead then and he hung his head.

He was still in that position when his dad knocked on his door a couple of minutes later. He felt the bed sink slightly beside him as he sat there.

"What's going on?" He just sighed lightly and looked up at his dads concerned face.

"Just Veronica, it looks like her dad might be getting out soon." His dads face to shifted to one of confusion then.

"I thought that would be good news?"

"You would think so, but Veronica is worried about somethings." His dad nodded to him then.

"You'll let me know if you need anything." He nodded to his dad and both of them stood up. He felt his dad tap him lightly on his shoulder as they left his room.

The food arrived shortly after and they kept the conversation to light topics as they ate and laughed among the three of them.

* * *

Jughead entered the house to see all three of the Andrews watching the tv in the living room. They all turned when they heard the door close behind him.

"Hey, Jug." He laughed as Archie and Fred said it in unison, the three of them joined in with his laughter. He walked into the room and sat on the arm of the chair Archie was sat in comfortably.

"How was dinner with your dad?" Archie was the one to ask as he turned to accomodate him on the chair.

"It went great, he really seems to be doing better." The last statement to Betty still in his mind, about moving back in with his dad, but he knew this wasn't the time to have that conversation.

"That's great Jug. He's doing really well at work, fallen into a nice rhythm." He nodded as Fred chimed in with his support.

"He's getting more involved, even asked to see some of my writing. Read it too." He couldn't help but chuckle as he said that, surprised at his dad's behaviour.

"What writing did you show him?"Archie seemed odd as he threw the question at him.

"A couple of articles and the novel so far." He watched Archie's eyes go wide as he told him. "Why?" He was confused by the response from him and was hoping for the explaination.

"And he read it, what did he think?" He could tell Archie was trying to train his facial expressions but he couldn't hide his shock very well.

"He liked it, was wondering where I was taking it, how it was going to end and what I was going to do after this." Archie nodded to him, there was still an odd look on his face but he decided to leave it until he was ready to talk to him about what was bothering him. Instead he turned back to the elder two Andrews on the couch.

"Sorry I haven't really seen you much since you've been back, how are you enjoying the visit to Riverdale?" He posed his question to Mrs Andrews.

"It's been good so far. I'll be at the dance on Saturday so I'm sure I'll see you there." He chuckled lightly then.

"Yeah, I'll be there." She joined in with his laughter lightly.

"I remember a time you wouldn't be caught dead at a school dance. And now Archie tells me you've been to two since school started." He turned to give Archie a small death glare before turning back to her and smiling gently.

"Yeah. I had my reasons." Fred snorted lightly at that and everyone turned to him.

"A girl." Fred's word elicited laughter from all of the company, and Jughead blushed slightly as he nodded to Mrs Andrews questioning gaze. She raised her eyebrows in light shock.

"I thought we'd never see the day." Another burst of laughter came from both Fred and Archie as he tried to look indignant and failed.

"Not just any girl..." He gave Archie another death glare at the beginning of his sentence, which he ignored. "Betty Cooper." He laughed lightly at another look of shock on Mrs Andrews face.

"Wow." She looked as if she couldn't think of an appropiate response through her shock.

"Y'know, if I didn't know any better I'd say this shock is very insulting, but I got it from everyone whe we first started out." That seemed to jog her out of whatever shocking thoughts she was having and she smiled widely at him.

"Good for you, Jug. Now that I think about it, I think you guys work well together."

"I have to say I agree." She chuckled lightly when she saw both of the Andrews nodding in agreement.


	67. Chapter 67

Archie hurried to school, he needed to get there early if he was going catch Veronica. The conversation with Jughead last night had caused him to worry about his friends dad, about his interest in the ongoing investigation into the murder of Jason Blossom, it made him think of all the accusations she was throwing towards F.P and how they might not be so crazy after all. He had to talk to her, see what the plan was and see if he could help somehow. He hated to betray him friend but this wasn't really a betrayal, he was doing this to help him, at leaast that's what he kept telling himself as he made his way to the school and saw the tell-tale raven hair stood in the hallway with her back to him. He hurried to her side and motioned his head to a nearby empty classroom, she looked confused but followed him in there.

"I've been thinking about what you asked me." He sighed heavily. "I want to help." She looked at him slightly confused.

"What happened, you were very against the idea last night." he nodded lightly.

"I know, but Jughead." He took a deep breath before letting it go heavily, not knowing how to explain this to her. "He has been let down by F.P so many times, it kills him every time and if he is involved with your dad..." She moved to his side then and he felt her hand go to his cheek softly.

"That's all I'm asking, what if there was something going on?" He nodded then and Veronica moved her hand, he reached won and took it in his own and bent to get eye contact with her to push his next point across to her.

"He can never know, Veronica. It would hurt him to think we did this behind his back." She nodded to him softly.

"Betty can't know either."

* * *

Jughead was on his way to the gym to help Betty with the last bits of decorating when he saw Mrs Cooper soming out of the paper office. She smiled at him gestured for him to come into the office with her. He was a little confused by the attention but walked into the office out of curiosity and heard the door close behind them.

"Jughead, I was hoping to catch you. I was wondering if you and your dad wanted to join me and Betty for a little dinner before the dance tomorrow?" He hadn't been expected that and he heard her chuckle lightly at his surprised expression. "I think it's important that our families put our histories and differences aside, for the sake of you and my daughter. Whatever judgements I had of you before are far behind us, I think you're good for my daughter and I'd like for my judgements to change of your dad too. Betty has told me he is doing so much better for himself now." He was still shocked by the invitation but it sounded genuine, and he was touched by the offer.

"Yeah, I'll call my dad but I'm sure he'd love to come." She nodded to him then, and moved to let them both out of the office space.

He made his quickly to the gym now, not wanting to keep Betty any longer than he already had. As he entered the he saw her balanced on a small step ladder, hanging some decoration, a few other students were dotted around the room hanging things here and there. He approached her with loud footsteps so as not to make her jump and lose her footing.

"Hey, you." She smiled down at him as stood at the bottom of the ladder as she made her way down to his side. "Why didn't you mention the dinner to me?" The confused look on her face made him realise she had no idea there was going to be a dinner. "You didn't know your mum invited me and my dad over tomorrow night." She seemed to shake whatever thoughts she was having out of her head.

"She must have told me, I've got so much going on right now. I just forgot all about it." He nodded and gethered her in to a small hug before she pulled away slightly to look him better in the face. "Are you sure it's alright, with everything I told you?" He sighed lightly, the thought had crossed his mind.

"She said she spoke to you and I guess she's willing to drop it, put it all behind us. I think she was being genuine, she wants our families to be close. I want that too." She looked at him with a hopeful smile, he wasn't sure what to make of the expression but let it go as someone called her from across the gym with a quetion and she dropped the smile and pulled away from their half hug to help them.

He spent the next couple of hours helping out how he could but didn't get a chance to have a real conversation with Betty again until it came time to leave. He could tell she was tired, the last few days had been tiring on her, all the organisation for the dance along with her usual school, paper and family issues she had going on. While he wished he could help somehow he found that just keeping himself around her seemed to help her remain calm, he liked that he could do that for her so had barely left her side during those days.

"Polly called today." She came out with the statement as if they were mid conversation and he looked over at her confused. "I put it from my mind but I remembered that I forgot to tell you. I told her if she hasn't found anything by tomorrow night we are getting her out of there, I'm worried about her."

"I know you are, I think tonight is a good deadline, she will be coming to the school anyway and we can get her back to yours easily enough." He heard her sigh gently.

"That's what i was thinking. I think she's got herself in too deep here Juggie, she said she wanted to get into there room. Appearently they are really protective of it, I don't want her to put herself in danger." They were getting close to her house now and he turned her so he could face her properly.

"Betts, she would never do anything to put herself or those babies in danger. You have to trust that she can look after herself." She nodded to him then, calming slightly at his reasoning.

They walked the rest of the way to the house in silence, he could tell she was still wrapped up in the thoughts of her sister. He knew she would be until she saw her the next night and there was really no way to keep her from them, instead he let her think through all the options and would help where he could, if he could. They kissed gently goodnight and he watched her go inside with a small smile before heading back to the Andrews residence.

Betty walked into the house with the thoughts of Polly still running through her head, when she saw her mum in the kitchen her thoughts quickly shifted to the next night. She frowned slightly at the sight in front of her as she joined her mum.

"I know what you're doing mum." She couldn't believe her mum still wanted to question F.P and under the pretense of a family dinner for the sake of their kids.

"I'm making a peach pie for our dinner guests tomorrow." She sighed heavily, not wanting to have this out with her again. "It's not what you think Betty, I really am trying to mend fences, I'm not embarressed to admit I was wrong about Jughead and I'd like to be proven wrong about his dad."

"So this isn't just a way to question them both on the murder?" Her mum snorted in a most impolite way.

"It's not exactly dinner conversation but if the topic happens to come up..."

"Mum!" She sighed again, finding it hard to believe everything her mum was saying. "I'm not playing whatever game this is, and neither is Jughead after I tell him about this."

"Oh honey, don't let your distrust ruin this dinner. I could tell it meant an awful lot to Jughead to have our families get to know each other better, and it means a lot to me too. I know you have said that you believe in F.P's innocence and I'm sure the topic won't even come up at the dinner so let's leave the discussion for a better time."

She left the kitchen then and took off into her bedroom where she went back and forth on the idea of calling Jughead and telling him her concerns for the next night. Maybe she was just being paranoid, Jughead had told her that her mum seemed genuine and she had to admit that it seemed that way to her too. The only problem being that she knew her mum and when she looked genuine didn't always mean that she was. She decided in the end to give her mum the benifit of the doubt, the worst that would happen were a few inappropiate questions that she doubted F.P would take too personally and they had a ready made excuse in the form of the dance for escape if it was needed. Or everything could actually go great and her mum could be on the best behaviour and maybe even come to terms with the fact F.P was innocent. She could handle this and she didn't want to ruin it for Jughead, she knew how important it was to him and it was just as important to her. Instead she decided there was one person she could call that might swing the night the way she wanted it to go, distract her mum long enough that she wouldn't be too caught up in trying to question F.P but kept the family theme front and centre so it wouldn't seem an odd addition to the evening. She smiled as she got out her phone and dialled her dads number.


	68. Chapter 68

Jughead was glad Betty was the one to open the door to him and hia dad when they arrived for the dinner. His breath was momentarily taken away when he saw her in the silver dress, that was until his dad hit him hard on his back, making his breath rush out in one gush.

"Wow, Betts..." He heard his dad laugh behind him.

"I think he's trying to say you look great, which you do." He nodded at his dad's words, unable to verbalise everything he was thinking in that second. He heard Betty's lilting laugh join with his dad's then.

"You look great too, Juggie. Come on, my mum's in the kichen." They followed her into the house and through to the kitchen where they saw Mrs Cooper stood making drinks.

"Ah, hello you two. Jughead, don't you clean up well." He felt his cheeks grow a few degrees warmer at the compliment. "Betty, would you mind setting the table?" He saw Betty nod beside him and pick up the items needed, he followed her through to the dining table without hesitation.

"You really do look amazing in that dress." He was rewarded with seeing her blush furiously at his words while she was placing the mats and cutlery in place.

He walked up behind her and brushed her bare shoulders softly before replacing his hand with his lips as his arm wormed its way around her waist. Their moment was ruined by the appearance of both of their parents, he saw Betty blush once again as he moved seamlessly around the table as if nothing had been interrupted. He saw the smirk on his dad's lips as he moved into the seat next to him, he clearly hadn't missed a thing about the situation. Mrs Cooper had walked in carrying a dish of food, one look at Betty made the latter rush back into the kitchen to retrieve more dishes of food. Once all the food was placed on the table it was quickly dished out among the four of them, small talk being shared as they began eating.

"This is really good, Mrs Cooper." He looked up and smiled to her as he paid the dinner a sincere compliment, he heard his dad's agreement from behind him and a joke about the state of his usual food, he was glad to see her smile and a small chuckle from her in response. He glanced across at a nervous looking Betty with a small smile, she didn't smile back, clearly sensing something about the way her mum was acting.

"So, F.P." He heard Betty sigh softly from opposite him. His dad made a noise in response. "Betty tells me you're working at Andrews construction now. How do you manage to balance all of your responsibilities with that?" He felt his dad tense slightly beside him for a second before relaxing again.

"Imagine much the same way that you manage to balance your family and work." He sighed himself now, feeling the tension building between the two of them.

"And being a part of the Southside community must be hard to fit in there too."

"Mum." He heard Betty's whispered plea for her mum to stop talking, but he was surprised to hear the light chuckle that came from his dad beside him.

"It's alright, you can say Southside Serpent, Alice. I'm not ashamed of it." Alice pursed her lips at the response she got. "A lot of us are working on Fred's site now so the community as a whole is involved."

"And before that?" Jughead felt his dad tense again beside him. He made a noise as if asking for clarification. "I was just curious how you managed to make your living before that?"

"Odd jobs, took what I could get." He heard the small humourless laugh that came from Mrs Cooper as Betty ran a hand through her hair lightly in frustration.

"Jughead, you had the job at the drive-in, right?" He nodded, hopeful this conversation would take away some of the tension that had gathered.

"Yeah, before it closed down." She nodded to him slightly. "It was good, I liked working there."

"Did you find work there too, F.P.?" He could feel the tension return with the question and tried to diffuse it.

"He used to hang out a lot there."

"What can I say, I'm a movie buff." F.P. got laughs from both Betty and Jughead at his remark.

"It was sad to see the place go after so many years."

"You called it an eye sore and said you were glad to see it go." Betty chimed in to attempt to steer the conversation away from the direction she could see her mum taking it.

"The whole town was surprised by its sudden closing." He could tell Mrs Cooper wasn't going to take the distraction. "Were you as well F.P?" His dad froze beside him.

"Well..." He was saved from answering by the doorbell going off.

"I'll get it." The confusion settled over the table as they waited for her to come back with whoever the unexpected guest was.

Betty returned with her dad, his arm around her waist half way through telling her that her dress was beautiful. His expression changed when he saw the daggers Mrs Cooper was looking at him.

"You said she wanted me here, Betty." Understanding came to him suddenly, it was another way to help with the tensions of the evening, he wasn't sure how much it would help though, he saw his dad smirk slightly as if he also caught on to the reason behind Mr Coopers appearance.

"She does. It is Homecoming after all and our families should all be here together. Right mum?"

"Of course. Grab yourself a plate Hal." Betty smiled widely as she took her seat again, hopeful that the appearance of her dad would help the evening from becoming a disaster.

The conversation was replaced by silence as Mr Cooper helped himself to portions of the food from his seat at the head of the table.

"I'm sorry I was running a little late. I hope I didn't miss out on too much." He looked around nervously, as if worried his appearance had caused the tension he was feeling around the table.

"Not really, we were just talking about work. How's the paper doing nowadays?" Jughead smiled as his dad quickly turned to easy conversation.

After that the conversation flowed freer, Mr Cooper managing to stop any of the more awkward topics before they could really take shape. Jughead could see the concern building on Betty's face as dinner continued, as if worried the good conversation would only last for a short peiod of time and she was expecting the outburst to follow shortly after. He noticed she was clenching her hands tightly over the cutlery and he hoped they were stopping the abilitly to break the skin. He tried to join in with the conversation as best he could while the concern for her was running in the back of his mind. He could the tension in the air, not just between Mrs Cooper and his dad but now the added tension between Mr and Mrs Cooper too. He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation so much as Betty but his attention was caught by the raising of Mrs Coopers voice.

"...The next brick I throw won't be at a window." The venom in her voice made the threat very clear.

"Mum." Betty didn't whisper her objections this time but matched her mums volume in the attempt to get her to stop talking.

"Betty's right, it's not the time for such talk." She was thankful her dad had the same idea of shifting conversation topic over to a lighter one. "What is this years theme for the dance, I don't think you told me."

"Blast from the past. Principal Weatherbee's idea." He nodded to her.

"Don't diminish your involvement Betty, you've done a lot for this dance." Jughead had to hold in the laugh from watching Betty roll her eyes at that statement.

"Ours was Castle of the Clouds, I believe." Mr Cooper ignored the interruption of Mrs Cooper to continue the conversation.

"Not sure who came up with that idea." Jughead would have laughed at the tone his dad used if he hadn't seen Mrs Coopers reaction to it first, it was clear it was her idea that he had just insulted, he knew his dad noticed but didn't seem to care about her reaction to it.

"The rest of the class seemed to appreciate the effort." The insult back at him was clear in the tone of her voice.

"Your mum ever tell you about that night, Betty?" Jughead saw Betty shrug slightly and smile, clearly hoping this conversation would turn out better, he felt the temperature in the room drop a couple of degrees and a bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Just that my parents were King and Queen."

"Oh, that they were." He laughed a harsh short laugh. "You know, me and Fred were playing that night. I was back stage setting things up when I hear yelling. It was these two fighting... I don't really know what about. But it sounded like life and death." He watched as Betty's face changed to one of confusion and his dad turned one of hate toward Mrs Cooper.

"Shut up, Forsythe." Another short laugh came from his dad beside him.

"Oh, it's been a long time since you've called me that, Ali." A redness started working it way up Mrs Cooper and a visible flinch at the sound of the name he gave her. "I don't care what you think of me, but don't bring me here to jerk me around, not in front of my boy." Betty was the first to react, standing from her seat, everyone looking mildly shocked by her abrupt movement.

"It's about time we left for the dance I think." She turned a cold, hard gaze to her mum. "Thanks for doing this." She knew the night hadn't gone according to her plan either but she also knew her mum didn't want to have a pleasant evening, that much was clear from her behaviour all through the dinner.

Jughead was suddenly at her side and F.P was standing up, all of them happy to get out of the house as quickly as they could. F.P had agreed to drive them both to the dance after the meal and so the three of them hurried out to the car without another word.


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Sorry, I know I've been terrible with the writing lately. Life got in the way but I'm back and hope to make up for it. I'm glad to see people are still enjoying the story and hope you will continue to. We are coming up to the end now, not much more to go, but my writing will continue an another Riverdale fanfic which I will be starting soon and a sequel to this will be following shortly too. As always, read, review and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Archie started to jog to catch up to the rushing Veronica, the trailer was coming into view and he could see she was growing anxious. She slowed down slightly as she approached the door, clearly realising she had no way to get into the trailer. He placed a hand on her lower back in an attempt to calm her and gain her attention as he bent to move a rock on the floor, underneath hid a spare key to the door. He smiled at her and was glad when he got one in return.

"Same as it always was when we were kids." He said in way of explaination as he climbed the stepped and unlocked the door. He held it open for her to enter first. She nodded in response as she walked past him into the small trailer.

"I'll take in here, you can take the bedroom?" He nodded as he made his way into the bedroom. He could hear her rustling around in the other room, he took to work searching every place he could think of in the bedroom.

He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be looking for but he was sure he would know it if he found it. Nothing he saw seemed odd or out of place, or pointed to any involvement in criminal goings on, or Veronica's dad. He checked again, to make sure there was nothing but he came up empty handed.

"Nothing in here, checked everywhere." He stood in the doorway and saw a frustrated looking Veronica stood in the middle of the living area.

"Same out here." She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "We need to keep looking." He watched as she started her hurried movements again. He closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her upper arms to still her.

"Veronica, we've looked everywhere. What could we have missed?" Her eyes moved frantically around the space and she tried to pick out somewhere they could have missed something.

"There has to be something, somewhere." She twisted out of his grap them and stepped away from him. He sighed heavily at the action but didn't move to take hold of her again.

"What do you want to find here? What are we even looking for? You think there's going to be a signed contract between F.P and you dad with everything in it, I doubt they're are that stupid, Ronnie." She just shook his head at him.

"Let me check the bedroom." He sighed as she attempted to get past him into to the bedroom, he took the opportunity to take hold of her again, this time with his hadns firmly holding onto her waist to keep her from passing him.

"You wanted to see if we would find anything incriminating and we didn't. I don't see why that's a bad thing." He looked at her questioningly, trying ot make eye contact but she continued to dodge his eyes. He sighed lightly before forcing the next question from his lips. "Veronica, what do you want? For your dad to be guilty?" She finally made eye contact with him then and he saw the sadness and confusion in them.

"I just want to know, Archie." He nodded to her. "One way or another I need to know the truth." He could see the tears of the long built up frustration forming in her eyes, wishing he could do something to help.

"I know, but we could search forever and never find anything."

"And what happens when he comes home?" She bowed her head onto his chest now as she asked him the question thata had been on her mind for days. He sighed as he moved one of his hands to the back of the head and kissed the top of it softly. Decided to answer as honestly as he could.

"I don't know." He felt her body move slightly as a light chuckle escaped her lips at his response. "But I'll be there with you, right by your side. Helping however I can. If you'd let me." He felt her nod in response before raising her head to look him in eye again, the tears drying. "I might be wrong, but not finding anything here tonight feels like a major win for the home team." He was surprised to hear the chuckle burst from her as he said that. "What?"

"Just, 'though I walk through the Valley of Darkness, and Archie Andrews is there with a smile and a sports metaphor'" She chuckled lightly again and this time he joined in.

He moved his hand to softly cup her cheek before bringin his lips to meet hers. He was glad when her lips moved softly against his in return. It was a short and sweet kiss, both smiling as they pulled apart. Their moment was interrupted by the ringtone of a text arriving on Veronica's phone. She pulled away to look at it.

"It's Mrs Cooper, we need to go now. F.P could be on his way back here any minute." He nodded in response and he checked the bedroom to make sure there was no sign they had been there before heading to the door, opening it widely for Veronica to walk out of before replacing the key to where he found it.

* * *

Polly couldn't help but smile at the way her plan was unfolding. It was easier than she thought to get back into the east wing for a closer look, the easy manipulation of Cheryl in the way of a chance to annoy her parents worked like a charm. She looked around the room looking at the trinkets that covered it, she could see Cheryl looking through the jewellery of her mothers, for things to wear for the dance tonight. She was able to get a closer look at the wigs she had seen the doorway now, the slight changes in style for each one.

"How many wigs does your father have?" She moved away from them as she asked the question, turning back to the other items in the room, seeing if she could find anything to prove her theory right.

"One for every mood." She heard Cheryl light chuckle at her own joke as both of them continued searching the room. "Legend has it his hair turned white overnight. Saw a ghost of grandpappy Blossom with his throat slit." Cheryl looked at her then and laughed lightly again as if to get across how ridiculous the legend was. "Now, I love a silver fox but us Blossoms live and die by our red curls. He tried dyeing it once but..." She looked up to see Cheryl frozed looking into a small box in her hands.

"Cheryl, what is it?" She moved around so she could see what Cheryl was holding, still frozen in place looking at it. "Cheryl?"

"It's my nana's ring." Her voice was small when it finally came, and she took the ring out of the box so she could see it fully now.

"She gave that to Jason, he proposed to me with it." She moved forward to look at it closer. "How does your mother have it?" Cheryl jumped back as she reached out to grab it.

"Hands off Gollum." Her voice was harsh as she pulled the ring away from her reach. "I don't know how she got it." Her voice softened as she answered the question, her own confusion seeping into her answer.

"The only reason she got that ring is if she, or your dad, got it from Jason. He would never have given it up, not over his dead body." She gasped as Cheryl took hold of her arm strongly and earnestly.

"You are holding precious cargo Polly, but those babies don't secure your safety." Her tone was low with warning as she kept tight hold of her arm, she found herself believing the warning in her voice and nodded lightly.

"What are two doing in here?" Both of them flinched as they heard Mrs Blossoms voice and the anger in it. Polly turned toward the door to see her sight trained on the ring still in Cheryls hand.

"Why have you got that, it was Jason's." She heard Cheryl's light sigh but she couldn't help the question bursting forth when she saw her. Mrs Blossom nodded to her with an understanding look.

"I understand you want some questions answered, come with me dear and we will talk about it." She followed her from the room, leaving Cheryl behind with a blank look on her face, showing no emotion.

Mrs Blossom led her back to her bedroom and montioned for her to sit down before taking a seat next to her.

"The last time Clifford saw Jason, was the day he washed his hands of this family. He said he didn't want anything to do with the Blossom name, our lineage. This included the ring, which he threw in Clifford's face in his final outburst. It was given to me for safekeeping." She sounded as if the story was hard for her to retell.

"I thought the ring had been lost." Her voice was small as she spoke of her previous worries. She felt Mrs Blossom's hand on her arm, attempting to comfort her.

"Nothing is lost forever, dear. Everything comes back." Mrs Blossom sighed heavily as she got up from the bed, as if weary after the conversation. "Now, if you have no other questions?" She shook her heaad lightly. "I should let you continue getting ready for the dance. Drink up dear, before it melts." She nodded to towards the Pop's milkshake sat on her bedside table, the same as she had brought to her every other day. She nodded as she picked it up to take a long sip of her drink, contemplating how much she believed the words of Mrs Blossom.

* * *

Cheryl stood outside Polly's bedroom as she listened to the story that her Mother was telling her. She could tell her Mother believed the story she was telling but something about it didn't ring true with her, she knew her brother well enough to know this was out of character for him. She heard as the two finished their conversation and she hurried away from the door so she didn't run into anyone. She quickly went to her own bedroom and hurried to get herslef ready for the dance. With only a couple of finishing touches she was ready to go, she slowly made her way back to Polly's room in order to pick her up so they could leave together. Instead she saw her laying down on the bed with both of her parents looking over her. She didn't believe for a seond that this had happened naturally.

"What did you give her?" Her concern for Polly and the babies grew.

"She was agitated, we just gave a natural relaxer. Nothing that would harm the babies of course, it will just let her sleep and relax. It will be good for her." her Mother was quick to squash her fears and she smiled as if the answered had relaxed while the concern raged on within.

"Was the story true, about how you got the ring back?" She aimed the question at her Mother, but watched the reactions of both of her parents. Her fathers expression turned slightly sour while her mother staying unwavering in her plastered on smile.

"Every word of it. You know your brother rejected us, our business, everything about us." She nodded in response to her mothers answer, she had heard that many times now.

"And after I had groomed him to take over the empire, I should have known he didn't have the stomach for it." Her father's voice turned harsh as he spoke about his lost son. "I should have spent my time nurturing you, you're Blossom through and through." She plastered on a smile at what she knew her father thought was the high praise he was paying her.

She wanted out of the room now, away from her parent and on her way to the dance instead. Her mothers voice called her back.

"One more thing before you leave." She turned, her smile back in place. "Nana's ring, it's not in my jewellery box and Polly doesn't have it. Where is it?" She knew this question would be coming and she rattled off the story she had come up with.

"It was Polly's fault. She lunged at me, trying to take it. I panicked, thought it would be better if the ring was just gone, down the drain. That way if Polly did ever say anything, there would be no proof of it." She knew she had convinced the two of them of her story, something she had always been able to do. "Did I do some thing wrong?" Her mother was quick to come to her side to comfort her.

"No dear, what you did was quite right." She nodded and smiled to her as if comforted by her words. "Now, off you go to the dance, and we don't want anyone concerned about the weelbeing of Polly and the babies so if anybody questions her whereabouts..."

"She simply fell asleep after an exciting day, pregnancy can be exhausting." She put on a sweet smile as she finished her mothers sentence and got a broad smile in response.


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: Well I said I'd make it up to you, I'm hoping two chapters in one day might help to do that. Homecoming time and I hope I do it justice. As always, read, review and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Jughead got out his dads car before walking round to get Betty's door. She smiled broadly at him at the action and he could feel the temperature in his cheeks rise as he smiled back. She swiflty got out of the car and they both turned to his dad in the front.

"You be a gentlemen tonight, Jug?" He felt himself blush even more as Betty chuckled beside him.

"He always is Mr Jones." He turned to Betty to see her still smiling happily at him.

"Betts, would you give us a minute?" She nodded and kissed him on the cheek swiftly.

"Of course, take your time." He watched as she went to stand on the steps by the door of the school to wait for him. Small drops of rain started to fall so he pulled himself back into the car next to his dad. His dad gave him a slightly confused look but didn't question him as he climbed in.

"I was thinking, about maybe, coming back. To be with you again." He dodged eye contact with his dad as he struggled to get the sentence out. "If you wanted me to that is?"

"I can do you one better." He looked up to him then in shock. "It's time I got this whole family back together, your mum and Jellybean too." He smiled at the idea of his mum and sister joining back at home. "They've got a pretty sweet set-up in Toledo and..." His heart sank as the words came from his dad.

"Toledo?" He interrupted his dad to question him. "Why not here?" He heard his dad chuckle lightly then.

"Because of what we just went through. Because of the story in your book. Jug, you know what happens to people like us in a place like this, we get chewed up." He looked up to see a still smiling Betty stood on the steps. "I know theres good thing here too Jug, but this place will tear you two apart too."

"No." His voice was low and firm. "It won't dad." He heard his dad sigh beside him, clearly not believing what he said. "I've got to get inside." He let himself out of the car and rushed to Betty without a backwards glance.

She smiled as he approached her but it feel slightly as she looked at the expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head and tried to forget the conversation that had just happened, instead just focussing on the night ahead. He took her by the arm began walking with her into the school, the music already blasting from the gym.

"Something we should talk about, but it can wait until after tonight." She stopped just before going into the dance to look at him more squarely.

"We can talk now, what's going on?" He shook his head gently.

"It's fine, I just want us to enjoy the night. There's nothing wrong, I promise." He spoke truthfully and was glad when a smile spread across her face as she believed his words and nodded. He took hold of her arm again as they walked together into the dance.

Jughead watched as Betty smiled when they entered, she was clearly proud of the work she done in there and he had to admit the place looked great. He saw her face fall slightly when she saw Cheryl stood at the table with the punch bowl, they shared a confused look before she hurried off to talk to her. He followed at a slower pace.

"Cheryl?" She didn't seem surprised by them approaching her.

"Hey there." He saw the confusion grow on Betty's face at Cheryl casual welcome.

"Where's Polly?" He voiced the question he knew was on betty's mind. Cheryl sighed lightly and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, she's fine. She was just tired, sugar crashed and fell asleep early. Last time I try to do anything nice." Betty looked back over to him as Cheryl walked away from them, he just shrugged, the story was completely believable and yet somehow he didn't completely believe it. He knew Betty was hoping to get Polly home tonight and that it would worry her that she couldn't.

"She's fine, Betts. You know they wouldn't do anything to harm her or the babies." She nodded to him, he could tell she was still worrying but determined to enjoy the dance.

He grabbed some punch for both of them and walked with her around the dance floor, people were already up and dancing to the upbeat music that was playing. He had no words of comfort for her, instead just help her hand as they walked for a few minutes. Kevin and Joaquin were walking in the opposite direction around the dance floor and met them a small way round. Kevin quickly brought Betty in for a hug and gushed over the beauty of her dress.

"You guys are so cute together." He couldn't help but chuckle at Kevin's remark and Joaquin's eye roll that went with it, he was happy to hear Betty's from beside him. "I never knew you looked this good in a suit, Jughead." Joaquin cleared his throat at that, causing a small blush to form in Kevin's cheeks. "Of course, you have nothing on Joaquin here."

"Well, I'm offended." He had trouble keeping the smirk from his lips as he saw Kevin's blush deepen at his words and Betty's gentle slap to his arm, Joaquin didn't even try to hide to burst of laughter that came from him.

"Stop digging yourself hole, Kev." Joaquin managed to stop laughing long enough to get the words out.

"I think I'd better get a drink." Kevin was now fanning himself lightly as his face was still heated, Joaquin nodded slowly with him and both of them headed off towards the punch table.

"Their good together." He nodded in agreement to Betty's words.

He noticed her gaze was taken by the enterance and shifted his gaze to follow, her mum had arrived and she was alone. He saw Betty frown slightly before shaking her head as if to shake the thoughts away from herself.

"How about a dance?" He was successful in distracting her from whatever thoughts she was having with his question, she nodded as she smiled brightly at him.

He wasn't particularly skilled at dancing but they swayed gently on the dance floor, shortly after Kevin and Joaquin joined the dance floor too. The music was punctuated with Joaquin occasional lilting laughter at some comment or other Kevin was making. It made him smile to watch the two of them interact. The conversation with Betty flowed easily, staying with the light issues of friends and their budding relationships. He was glad to see she was unfazed by the idea of Archie and Veronica and their growing relationship.

They danced for a couple of songs, both of them now laughing and smiling brightly. He had to admit he was thoroughly enjoying the dance, not something he had every really imagined himself thinking about any school dance. They were taking a break and sitting on a couple of chairs made available when his eyes were caught by a movement by the door of the gym, he noticed Archie and Veronica just arriving, later than he had thought they would but people were still arriving. He turned back to Betty who was looking over to the two who had just entered, her face fell to a frown as she looked on them, before he could turn back to see what had upset her, she put a hand on his arm to hold him in place.

"Will you be alright for just a minute?" He nodded to her and watched her get up from her seat, he saw Archie and Veronica still stood together and Betty seeming to make a direct line for them, when she was pulled off course by Principal Weatherbee and Mayor McCoy. He could tell she wasn't paying any attention to the two of them as they spoke to her. He was distracted by the sudden appearance of Ethel beside him, he smiled as she sat next to him.

"Hey Ethel, you look really nice tonight." He was telling the truth, she was in a pale blue dress that fell to just below her knees and suited her perfectly.

"Thanks Jug, you look pretty good yourself. Betty's dress is stunning." He chuckled lightly at that.

"Yeah it is. Are you enjoying the dance?" Ethel nodded at him.

"I was actually hoping to catch Betty to tell her how amazing it all turned out, I figured I'd find her near you."

"She actually went to talk to Archie and Veronica." He searched the room and found the three of them talking, she wasn't looking happy as the two of them walked away from her.

"Oh yeah, I see her. Will you tell her I said it's all amazing, Trev is waiting for me?" He smile and nodded to her before they both stood up.

"Of course, have fun tonight." She nodded back before she hurried off back to her date waiting by the punch for her.

He walked across the gym to join Betty, she was frowning slightly in the direction Archie and Veronica had walked off in.

"What's going on?" She jumped slightly at his arrival and he put a hand on her arm to steady her.

"I'm not really sure." She shook her head slightly before turning to him and brought her smile back onto her face. He looked at her questioningly she looked about to answer when Mayor McCoy came to the stage to welcomed Archie and Veronica to the stage. Instead she turned to the stage and applauded with the rest of the room as they took their places and began their song.

The song was a hit that got most of the guests singing along with them. As the song ended and Archie and Veronica came off the stage, he took Betty by the hand again to get her back on the dance floor, in the hopes of cheering her back up.

"So, what happened back there?" He didn't have to clarify what he meant by his question.

"They were talking to my mum." Her response confused him a little.

"What's wrong with that?" She shook her head as if confused by her own reaction.

"I don't know, just something doesn't feel right." He wasn't sure what she meant but he had a trust in her instincts."Let's forget it for now, I can talk to them about it another time." He nodded to her and continued to dance with her.

He saw her slowly start to unwind again and bring back her happier mood, over the space of a few songs she was back to her talkative and laughing self. They were about to sit down for another break when she asked him to grab a couple of punches for them, he nodded to her before joining the small line for the punch bowl. When he had got the two glasses he turned around to see she wasn't where he had left her, nor could he see her anywhere around the room. He saw Kevin and Joaquin a small distance from him.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, have you seen Betty?" Kevin chuckled lightly at him.

"You all need tracking devices, she just followed Archie and Veronica into the hallway."

"After asking usif we'd seen them." The chuckle and comment made sense at Joaquins comment and he smiled at the two them.

"I'm charging you for the information though, that line is getting longer by the second." He laughed lightly as Kevin took the drinks from his hands.

"Yeah, alright. Enjoy." He smiled as he left the two of them to it and walked in the direction they had said Betty had gone.

He walked into the hallway to find the three of them in deep conversation.

"Betts?" She turned sharply to see him approach them. "What's going on here?"

"I don't really know, I just know they were doing something for my mum." He was confused by that statement.

"Your mum?" He heard Veronica sigh lightly from the other side of Betty and he looked around her to see her more fully.

"We went to your dad's trailer."

"You did what?"

"What?" Both he and Betty's voices asked the question in unison.

"To search it, Jug."

"Why would you do that?"

"It was my mum with her theory about Jason wasn't it?" Betty's voice was small but they heard it clearly, both Archie and Veronica nodding softly to her.

"We were wrong, there was nothing there." Veronica said it as if this excused everything they had done but it just built the anger higher in himself.

"Jug, we were only doing it to prove..."

"What? That my dad isn't a murderer?" He could heard his voice raising but he couldn't quieten it. He felt Betty's hadn take hold of his arm, it helped him centre and calm himself. "You went behind my back, Archie." His voice was low now, almost a whisper and he tried to take in his friends betrayal. Betty's hand on him being the only thing thata kept him grounded in this moment.

"It wasn't like that Jug..."

"How did you guys even know when to go to the trailer?" Both Archie and Veronica looked down then, unwilling to answe the question, Veronica was the one to finally look up, not meeting his eye though.

"We knew he would be at dinner with you and..."

"No." He heard Betty's voice but he felt himself suddenly go cold as he stepped away from her and lost the connection of her hand on him.

"That was the reason behind that dinner tonight." She turned to face him, tears threatening her eyes.

"I didn't know, you know that. I told you what I thought that would be, I just thought she would question him. Not this, I never could have guessed this." He ran his finger over his beanie and round to the back of his neck, unsure of what to think. "You told me you believed him when he said he was innocent and I meant what I said Juggie. I believed you and I still do, I had nothing to do with this." She was imploring him to believe her and he wanted to.

"There they are." A sudden interruption of a gathering of people made then all turn back towards the gym, Kevin lead the group, Mrs Cooper along with Mr and Mrs Andrews and Mrs Lodge following behind him.

"Betty." Mrs Copper's voice boomed across the hallway as they hurried towards them.

"Not now, mum." Her voice was harsh as she stared daggers at her mum.

"You have to listen." Before Betty could interrupt her again it was Kevin that spoke.

"All of you, please." They all turned to Kevin now. "My dad just told Mayor McCoy about your dad, Jughead." He felt his stomach drop at the words.

"What about my dad?" His voice was as low as a whisper and he felt the heat of Betty hand touch his back. Kevin swallowed hard before answering.

"He's been arrested, for the murder of Jason Blossom." His vision blurred as he looked at Kevin and the group in front of him.

This couldn't be true, his father had told him he didn't do this. He had believed him. He felt himself turn cold at the thought of his dad doing this, he couldn't believe this, he knew his dad wouldn't have done this. If kept telling himself he would convince himself of it. Everything is too close, too suffocating, he need to get out, to get away from it all. It was too much to process as he turned and saw the door to the school, he heard Betty's voice but couldn't make out what she said, possibly his name, as he took off out of the door. He didn't slow down as he reached the cold air of the outside, the wet rain hitting him as he hunched his shoulders and ran.


	71. Chapter 71

Betty was still looking at the space that Jughead had dissappeared through when she felt the touch of a hand on her arm, as she blinked she felt the tear begin rolling down her cheek. She pulled away from the hand that has reached out to comfort her, not caring who was making the attempt. She turned back towards the group to see it was her mum that had reached out to her.

"Did you do this, did you tip off the sheriff?" Her voice came out as a whisper, cutting off someone who was talking as they all turned to listen.

"I've been at the dance..." Her mum tried to brush away the question but she interrupted her.

"Just answer the damn question mum, did you do this?!" Her voice was rising now and she could do nothing to stop it.

"No, I did not." She wasn't sure why but something about her mums words and expression made her believe she was telling the truth.

She turned and headed out of the door, the same direction Jughead had taken, trying to think of places he would go, she heard voices behind her but was determined to ignore them all as the fresh air hit her skin. She felt her mums hand grab her arm stronger this time, trying to stop her from going any further.

"Don't try to stop me going after him." She pulled her arm from her mums grasp, ignored the shocked looks of the group that had followed them outdoors.

"I know Jughead is important to you but this is a sign that you should be staying away from that family." She turned in shock at the words her mum threw at her.

"Stay away?" hHe couldn't help the humourless laugh that escaped her lips. "You just don't understand to you? I love him, mum. That means I'm not going to abandon him, not now and not ever." She moved away again, she started in the direction of Pop's thinking he could have gone there first. Someone caught up to her quickly and she turned as a different hand touched her shoulder. She made a snarl like noise that she wasn't even aware she could make as she turned back away from Archie's contrite looking face.

"I don't want to talk to you, ever again." She hurried to get away from him when she heard a different voice.

"Please B, it's important." SHe kept walking away from both Archie and Veronica, not interested in anything they had to say and her urgency to find Jughead growing. "Kevin just told us, his dad found the gun that killed Jason in F.P's trailer." Something about that made her slow down, she knew it was strange but she couldn't put her finger on what was strange about it. She heard Veronica sigh in relief behind her as she slowed. "We searched the whole place and the gun wasn't there." She realised why now, they had told her they had found nothing and yet the sheriff had.

"Are you sure you didn't just miss it?" She had slowed to a stop now and turned to face the two of them.

"It's a small trailer, Betty. We looked everywhere, we wouldn't have missed a gun." Archie was the one to answer and she nodded in response, she knew they wouldn't have missed that.

"So it was put there after you left?" Confusion clouded her mind as she tried to think through the time line of the evening.

"Must have done." Veronica's confidence was obvious in her statement. "He's being framed, Betty." The truth of that hit her quickly.

"You need to tell the sheriff, he needs to know F.P is innocent." She saw the nods from the two of them as she hurried off again to find Jughead, she knew he would be thinking the worst about his dad right now and she needed to be there to reassure him that it wasn't true.

She was breathing heavily by the time she reached Pop's, and she sighed heavily as she looked to find no sign of the beanie clad boy. Pop's looked up from where he stood behind the counter with a look of concern.

"Are you ok?" His deep voice instantly had a calming effect on her as it always did, but a deep setted concern for Jughead remained in place in the pit of her stomach.

"Has Jughead been in tonight at all?" He shook his head lightly.

"Sorry, haven't seen him. I'll let him know you were looking if he drops by though." She nodded her thanks as she headed back out the door. She paused in the cold air of the evening until the next place to look came to her and she took off again, this time to F.P's trailer.

She knew she had the right place when she saw the tape ripped from the front of the door, she took a moment to catch her breath before approaching the door. The door wasn't closed probably and swung loosely as she pushed on it. The first thing she noticed was the complete disarray of the place, furniture had been thrown all over the place during the search, that was when she heard the soft sounds coming from behind the low wall that seperated the living room from the kitchen. The sight that greeted her caused a pain deep in her chest, Jughead curled deeply within himself with the soft sounds now making sense as the sobs that were escapng from him with every breath. It was clear he hadn't heard her arrival as he started when she touched his shoulder before sitting on the ground next to him, he didn't look up at her as she took her place a wrapped an arm around his shoulder, bringing him closer to her. He leaned against her easily as the sobbed wracked his body stronger now, she tighened her grip as she held him against her chest.

She held him there until the sobs slowed, he didn't move from the embrace though, instead wraps his own arm around her waist in return. She felt a small smile on her lips at the action, the small sign of connection that was still held between the two of them.

"He didn't do it." Her voice was quiet but firm as she prepared herself to share the information she had found out. She felt more than heard the small laugh that came from him, incredulous at her seemingly unfazed faith in his dad. "I'm serious, Veronica and Archie said they searched this place, before the sheriff did. They found nothing but he turned up the gun was here, it must have been put here after they searched." He sat upright now and looked her in the eyes, the red rings around his eyes making another pain shoot through her chest at the thought of the pain he must be going through.

"I don't understand." He shook his head lightly to show his confusion.

"He's being framed, Juggie. He's innocent." She saw his face brighten slightly at the possibility. "I told Archie and Veronica they needed to go and tell the sheriff what they knew." He sighed lightly as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he sank his head onto her shoulder.

They stayed in that position for a while until Betty felt rythmic vibrations coming from the small bag that was pressed against her leg, signalling a phone call. She moved to get it while trying to keep the shoulder Jughead was laying on as still as possible, she felt him chuckle lightly at the effort. She groaned audibly when she saw Veronica's name flash up on her screen, Jughead moved to stand up as she pressed the accept button.

"Did you find Jughead?" Without any greeting Veronica's question came through the phone.

"Yes, I'm with him." She could hear the coldness in her voice as she answered the question.

"Where are you, we need to talk to you?" She could hear Archie's voice come through the phone in the background but couldn't make out the words through Veronica's. "Yes, I'm asking." She could tell Veronica was trying to calming Archie.

"We are at F.P's trailer." Jughead quickly turned with a harsh expression on his face, it was clear to her that he didn't want Veronica or Archie in this place. "But we will meet you in Pop's?" She saw his expression instantly soften and him nod lightly at the suggestion.

"Ok, see you in 5." The line went dead after Veronica's confirmation.

She put the phone back in her bag before lifting herself off the floor, Jughead coming to lend a hand as he realised her aim. Once she was upright he didn't let her go, instead wrapping his arm around her once again and resting his forehead against her own. She closed her against at the pressure.

"I'm sorry, for before." She shook her head lightly without losing contact with his.

"Anyone would have reacted the same, I'm just glad I found you." They stood like that for a moment longer before both of them, seemingly at the same time, realised they had to get going if they were going to meet Archie and Veronica.

They walked in silence to Pop's, their hands grasped tightly within each other, as if both were unwilling to ever let go again. She could still see the red rings around Jughead eyes, the signs of his earlier tears but he was in higher spirits now, colour had returned to his cheeks and a small smile donned his lips. The knowledge that his dad was innocent, that his earlier faith hadn't been misplaced, had stopped the feeling of dread that had clouded over him earlier in the evening. The rain had slowed but still heavy enough that both of them were sodden by the time they reached the diner, Veronica's voice called to them the second the entered the building from the booth to their right.

"You found him then?" Betty sent a small smile and nod to Pop as he smiled broadly at the two of them arriving together.

Veronica and Archie were sat next to each other on one side of the booth, watching them as they apporached them.

"You went to the sheriff?" She heard the coldness in her voice again, felt the frown that had come back to her face as she spoke to them, still unforgiven for their actions.

"No, we talked to our parents." It was Archie that answered the question, Veronica giving hima horrified lookas if that wasn't how she would have broached the subject.

"You what?" She heard the harsh come from Jughead behind her before she had the chance to process the decision the two of them had made.

"We went to our parents, my mum is a lawyer and dad always knows what to do in tough situations." She heard the heavy sigh come from Jughead.

"You knew what to do, you had to go to the sheriff, he has to know he has the wrong man." There was still a slight confusion in her voice as she stated again the instructions she had given to them when she left them outside the school.

"We can't, we went in there illegally, anything we say to him wouldn't hold up in court anyway." She couldn't believe the words she was hearing from him.

"I don't care!" She was practically shouting the words as she threw them at him. "The sheriff needs to know he has an innocent man in there, that they need to still be looking for the killer." The realisation seemed to come to both Archie and Veronica at the same time. They looked at each other briefly before standing to exit the booth.

Jughead was shaking his head while looking in the opposite direction until she touched his shoulder lightly, he seemed relieved to find the other two up and willing to go to the sheriff's office.

Back out and into the rain, they all headed towards the small police station where they knew they would find the sheriff.


	72. Chapter 72

They all rushed into the police station, chests heaving from the hard run through the rain. Betty got in the door first, asking the first person she saw if they could get the sheriff out there to talk to them. She felt a warm arm wrap around her waist, it was instantly calming for her as she rested back on Jughead's torso, as she looked round at him she could see the growing concern in his eyes. She stopped herself from looking at the other two figures behind him, knowing it would just anger her again, they had made a whole string of bad decisions tonight and she felt her blood boil at the thought of them all. It wasn't long before the sheriff came out to see them, a shadow of confusion settling over his face at the four sodden and agitated teenagers.

"F.P's innocent, we know he didn't do this." Betty was the first to talk, leading to an increase in the confusion on the sheriff's face. She heard Archie and Veronica backing up her statement from behind her and felt Jughead's arm tighten slightly.

"If he was innocent, then why did he just confess?" The sheriff's words shocked her into silence, it seemed to have the same effect on the other three stood behind her.

"Confessed to what, exactly?" Jughead recovered quickest and asked the question in a small voice.

"Everything, kidnapping and killing Jason, stealing the files, burning the car." She was shaking her head at the sheriff's words, she couldn't believe that they were true.

"No, that can't be true, he didn't do those things." The sheriff sighed heavily at her words.

"He confessed, we found the weapon." He stated it as fact, the matter dropped. "Now, you four should go back to your homes."

"But-" She tried again to talk but was cut off.

"Now, all of you need to leave." He moved as if to begin herding them all back out into the rain. As they turned to leave they saw F.P being flanked by two officers and walked down the corridor, likely back into a cell after the questioning. Betty flinched slighty as his hard eyes met hers, she felt Jughead as he seemed to deflate behind her, turning she saw the broken look on his face as he looked upon his dad.

They were all moved swiftly back into the rain of the evening, lighter than it had been earlier but colder. Betty turned her hard gaze onto Archie and Veronica beside her, the blame once again laying on them for not coming here earlier. Both of them looked sheepishly at her, as if knowing her thoughts.

"B, I'm sorry." She was already shaking her head.

"Don't, this could have been stopped, this whole thing could have been stopped."

"Betts, stop." She turned to see a defeated looking Jughead stood with hunched shoulders as the rain hit them.

"What?!"

"He confessed..." She realised with horror that Jughead actually believed it, that his dad was guilty.

"No, he's innocent, we just have to prove it."

"Jeez, Betty. You don't have to do this, to stick up for him. I'm done and you should be too." His voice was harsh as he turned quickly away from her, she wasn't letting him go that easily though as she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"He didn't do this Juggie." She saw the hardness in his eyes as he turned swiftly back to her.

"Then who did?!" His voice was raised in his anger, she knew it wasn't directed at her but she flinched at the tone. "And why would he confess?" His voice quietened seeing her reaction but it still held it's hard, rough tone.

"I don't know." Her voice was quiet in contrast to his, pleading. "But I will find out."

* * *

The school seemed louder, happier as they all thought the murderer that had plagued the town had been put away. Betty walked the halls in silence, the only one not falling into the lighter nature of the day. As the lunch hour came upon her she made her way towards the cafeteria, the frown settled on her face as she kept her thoughts on how to help Jughead and F.P, as she entered she saw Veronica stand from her seat and wave her over, a pleading look in her eyes. Though she was still angry at both her and Archie, she knew that she couldn't do this without them. She made her way to where Veronica was now sitting back down, next to Archie, with Kevin sat opposite him, she took the seat next to Kevin and smiled softly towards him.

"How's Jughead doing?" Archie's voice was low as he asked after his best friend.

"Well, he's certainly been better. He's not coming in today, it will probably be a few days." Her tone matched Archies as she answered him, the worry clear in her voice. "Did you talk to your mum?" She pointed the question to Veronica, knowing the fears she held for her dads involvement.

"Yeah, my dad wasn't mentioned at all by F.P, he says he worked alone on all of it." Veronica still had an unhappy frown on her brow as she spoke the words.

"That's a good thing right?" It was Kevin in a confused tone that asked the question.

"I still can't help but think that my dad could have been the one to hire someone to plant that gun." She sighed heavily.

"We don't know that." Archie's voice was soothing as he gently rubbed Veronicas back in an attempt of comfort. Veronica shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.

"Jughead still believe he's guilty?" Betty nodded at the question, she still hadn't managed to convince Jughead to have faith that his dad was innocent.

"He confessed, that seems pretty damning." Kevins voice was soft as if he didn't want his point to make anyone upset.

"Or he was coerced Kevin. Or protecting someone." She had to believe something else was going on, she knew he didn't do this.

"Another serpent?" Veronica posed the question and she shrugged her shoulders in response. "You know, your mum was saying she saw him and Joaquin together..."

"Don't bring my boyfriend into this, he had nothing to do with it." Kevin voice was strong and Veronica backed off with that line of questioning.

A loaded silence fell upon the table, all four of them keeping their thoughts to themselves so as to not upset or anger the others. Suddenly there was a noise from a few tables away, they all looked over to see Cheryl stood with her hands on the table having just slapped them down, they could see the tears slowly filling her eyes and beginning to fall. She turned quickly and exited the room in a rush as the whole cafeteria watched on. Betty turned back and shared a quick look with Veronica before they were both out of their seats and following her from the room. They were close behind her as they saw her run into a bathroom, they shared another small look before they slowly followed her in there.

"Cheryl?" Veronica got her attention as they saw her hunched over the row of sinks across the far wall.

"Everyone keeps telling me how I must be so relieved that my brothers killer has been found. That the whole thing is over, why doesn't it feel like it is?" Her bosy was engulfed in a sob as Veronica hurried to her side to hug her gently. "He's still gone." They could barely make out the words as they were sobbed into Veronica's shoulder.

"I know, nothing will help that pain." Betty attempted to put on a comforting tone as she stood close to the two of them. "Except time."

Veronica felt Cheryl nod against her. They stood like that until Cheryl seemed calmer and slowly pulled away from Veronica's embrace.

"Urgh." Betty and Veronica chuckled lightly as Cheryl made a disgusted noise as she looked in the mirror, her make-up smudged from her tears. "I'm a mess."

"We promise we won't tell anyone." Veronica whispered earning a laugh from Cheryl in response.

"I think if anyone has earned the right to look a mess right now, it's you." Cheryl scoffed at Betty's remark and she went about fixing her make-up.

"Thank you, for coming after me." She made eye contact with them both through the mirror, genuine in her gratefulness towards them. She saw them both nod gently at her.

"Of course, we could see you were upset." She smiled towards Betty as she said the words.

"Well..." She staightened and squared her shoulders, ready to face the rest of the world, putting her Blossom face in place and hoping it stuck this time. "See you bitches later." She blew a kiss and stalked passed them back out the door of the bathroom.

Betty stood in a small state of shock as she watched Cheryl walk back out of the bathroom, as she made eye contact with Veronica they both chuckled softly.

"She seriously knows how to put on a fake smile." Betty nodded to Veronica's remark.


	73. Chapter 73

Jughead wandered aimlessly, he had been for some time now, he couldn't stay still after the morning he's had with the sheriff. He knew the sheriff was just doing his job but he couldn't help feel some resentment towards him for the arrest of his dad and now the useless questioning of himself. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings, just walked and let his mind empty. He wasn't sure how he got here or why he had seeked out this place, but the small clearing in the trees opened up to him, he hadn't been here alone since the first time he brought Betty here, it felt empty without her presence. It lacked it's normal calming presence, instead was dull and cold, he found himself shaking his head at the difference she had made for him, even in the most simplest aspects of his life. He didn't know how long he stood there, just on the outskirts looking in, letting the memories flood his mind, the care-free times spent here with her. After a time it felt as if he was suffocating, his chest constricting tightly. He turned quickly, unable to stay there, he reached up and ran a hand through his hair, surprised to find it damp. He widened his mind past the thoughts he had been lost in to find it had been raining lightly while he was stood there, the fact that he hadn't noticed at all sent a wave of shock through him. He hurried from the trees and kept moving, he didn't know where his feet where taking him until he stood outside the school.

He knew he shouldn't be here, but the draw of seeing Betty had been too strong. He knew he needed to see her, needed her calming and happy nature. He was about to turn away again, knowing he could meet with her after her school day had finished, when he saw people start exiting the front door. He must have timed it perfectly, again without realising it at all, for school to be let out. He was thankful that nobody's attention was caught by his unsuspecting nature, he'd always had a talent to remain invisible when he wanted to. He spotted Betty the second she exited the building, she was happily chatting away with Archie beside her. He watched as they exchanged a tight hug at the top of the steps before he moved away from her to join Veronica, taking hold of her hand and walking in the direction of the Pembroke, he found himself smiling at the gesture between them. That was when he felt her eyes on him and turned back to see her smile, brightly although slightly confusedly, at him. He returned a small smile, the best he could do, as she hurried to his side, he could see the concern grow in her eyes as she took in his expression. Suddenly her arms were around him, lending him the comfort he had so badly needed, he held onto her tightly as if she were a life draft as he drowned. He felt warmer and calmer, a more genuine smile coming to his face now that she was with him, he felt her arms around his neck, fingers playing with the curl of hair as it poked out from beneath his beanie. He tightened his arms around her waist, almost lifting her from the ground, earning a small surprised giggle from the blonde, he sighed lightly as he placed her back down. She didn't pull away from him, instead waited until he pulled away himself.

"Hey you." Her smile broadened at his words, the confusion and concern still in her eyes as she took in his appearance.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He shrugged his shoulders lightly, not wanting to give the full explaination of his feelings.

"A man can't pick his girlfriend up from school?" He injected humour into his tone and was glad to hear the light chuckle he got in return.

"Of course you can." Laughter was still in her voice as she answered. "Come on, I'll make you some dinner." He raised his eyebrows at that as they started making their way back to her house.

"Well, I do feel honoured." He heard her scoff lightly at his remark.

"As you should, I don't just cook for any boy, you know." He chuckled lightly at her response and saw her smile broaden as if she had accomplished some goal by making him laugh.

They were approaching the house now and he felt himself slow slightly, he hadn't seen the Coopers since the night of the dance and he could only imagine what they were thinking about him now. Betty seemed to sense his reluctance as she squeezed his hand tighter.

"They aren't home, they're both away until tomorrow night. Seems they sort of rekindled after the dance." He looked at her to gauge her reaction, seeing only a small smile. He followed her more willingly into the house now, straight into the kitchen and sat at the island while she moved to the fridge. "What are you in the mood for tonight?" He just shrugged his shoulder noncommitingly which earned another small laugh from her.

He watched her as she moved around the kitchen, getting pieces from cupboards, he figured out she was planning to make spaghetti bolognese for them. She told him about her day in school and he listened intently, somehow missing being in the day with her. By the time she had finished telling him about the conversation she's had with Archie about Veronica on the steps at the end of the day, the spaghetti was being dished into bowls and she came to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry." His face twisted in confusion as he looked at her slightly guilty looking face. "I've been talking non stop, you've not been able to get a word in edgewise." He just smiled softly at her.

"I don't mind. I happened to like hearing you talk." He bent forward and placed his lips gently to hers. "And this looks delicious, thank you." Her smile was bright at the compliment.

"You're welcome."

They both dug into the meal then, Jughead making appreciative noices as he ate, earning the odd chuckle from Betty beside him. Conversation was stilted as they ate but as they reached the ends of their meals it picked back up again.

"So, want to tell me about today?" He sighed lightly, he knew her curiousity must have been burning since got back but she had managed to hold off this long.

"Not much to tell, sheriff asked me a bunch of questions about my dad, when he realised I didn't know all that much he let me go." She nodded along with him, her face full of sympathy.

"Did you see him?" He was shocked at the question and didn't even try to hide it as she looked over to her.

"No, I didn't see him." She seemed confused by the shock on his face.

"Why not?"

"He's not exactly someone I want to see right now." His voice turned quiet as he looked away from her, he heard her sigh before he felt her hand touch his arm.

"Juggie. You don't really think he did this did you?" He pushed away from her then, he could feel his walls going up against this conversation as he made his way to the sink in the kitchen.

"What's not to believe, he confessed." He heard her sigh once more, as if her next words were hard for her to say.

"Well, Archie talked to his mum, she's a lawyer and going to talk to your dad. She might be able to find something out." He turned to her with a hard look, incredulous. "Juggie..."

"I didn't ask you to do that." His voice was hard, anger seeping into it.

"I know, but there's something going on." She tried to get closer to him, to reach out in what he assumed was supposed to be a comforting gesture but he moved away, not wanting to cloud his thoughts or let go of his anger. He ran his fingers through his hair, taking his beanie off his head as he did so.

"Just give up Betty, I have." His voice was quiet and tired now, not being able to think of anything else he could say and hoping she would listen to him.

"I haven't, and I won't." His back was to her but her voice sounded closer. "I won't give up, I believed you both that night and I still do." He felt her hand softly take hold of his arm and within a second her body was pressed against his back. "Please Juggie, just come and talk to Mrs Andrews." He sighed heavily and turned as he felt the tugging on his arm meaning Betty wanted him to.

"When?" She smiled brightly at him, happy that he had given in to her request.

"Archie will let me know, she's going tonight though so soon I guess." He nodded gently as he brought her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"How do you still have this faith in him?" He kept his face hidden in the top of her head as he asked the question, he felt her shake slightly with a burst of laughter. He felt her lips press against the side of his neck before pulling away from the tight embrace.

"I have faith in you. I told you, that's enough for me, always will be."


	74. Chapter 74

"My advice is to see him while you still can." Betty listened to Mrs Andrews intently, she hadn't been able to help much as F.P wasn't willing to give up much information. "There was one piece of interesting information though."

"What is it?" She was desperate for any information she could get hold of.

"His phone call was to a Joaquin DeSantos, I believe he is a fellow serpent but F.P was unwilling to tell me the reason behind his phone call or the subject matter." A cloud of confusion fell over her at that, she filed it away to figure out later. She looked over to the beanie-clad boy next to her, seeing just a blank expression.

"Thank you, Mrs Andrews."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help." Mrs Andrews offered them both a small smile before exiting the booth, leaving the two of them alone.

"So, that didn't give the answer you wanted." Jughead's voice was harsh as he spoke the truth of the meeting.

"Why would your dad call Joaquin?" She heard him sigh at her question.

"Are you not done yet?" She waited for him to look up at her and shook her head with a smile.

"The real killer isn't caught yet and so I'm not done yet. Now come on, is there any reason why he would be phone call?" She watched as he scrunched up his face in thought, after a few seconds he shook his head lightly.

"I honestly don't know, could be that he wanted to send a message to the serpents?" She had considered that but it didn't seem likely.

"I'm sure there are better choices for that, he specifically called him." He shook his head again. "I guess we will just have to ask him." She saw the shocked look on Jughead's face at her remark.

"Ask who what?"

"Well we need to ask your dad some questions as well, but I was thinking Joaquin, we should ask him waht the phone call was about." He snorted softly at her then.

"You think he'd tell us?" She thought about for a second before rethinking her plan.

"No, but he might tell Kevin." She reached into her pocket and retrieved her phone, she sent a quick message to Kevin before turning back to Jughead. "Come on, out you get." She started pushing him from the booth gently and he complied right away.

She walked with him in silence to the police station, the sheriff looking as if he almost expected them to come in.

"Want to see your dad?" Jughead nodded softly to him, letting go off the tight hold he had on her hand.

"This way."

She stood and watched Jughead follow the sheriff out of the main room, he turned back and exchanged a small smile with her before disappearing around the corner.

"You want anything to drink, love?" She turned to see another police officer with a friendly smile approach her, she just silently shook her head, not being able to find the words she needed. He nodded to her understandingly. "There's seats if your waiting a while." He pointed to a small row of seats not far from where she stood and left her to her silent pondering. She stood rooted to the spot for a second, and for an eternity, before she felt the ache in her knees and gave in to the need to sit down.

* * *

Kevin looked at the text message he recieved from Betty, trying to comprehend the words on the screen.

"Kevin?!" Veronica's voice jogged him from his thoughts but he was still unable to form the words, instead he passed his phone to her to read the message for herself, he saw her eyes widen at the words written there.

"He called Joaquin? Why not Jughead, or even a lawyer?" Her words were rushed and questioning but he just shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"What's this?" Archie chimed in with the question, confused as he took in Veronica's words.

"F.P, he used his phone call to call Joaquin."

"What does Betty think about it?"

"She think it's strange and I agree. She says she wants us to find Joaquin and find out what we can." Archie nodded to her words. Kevin started as she turned her attention back to him. "He might know if he was hired, if it was my father then I need to see this through." He nodded softly to her, knowing he wasn't going to refuse the request. He took his phone back from Veronica and typed a quick message to Joaquin telling him he needed to meet up with him, they all agreed Archie's garage was the best place to do it. The response was quick and in agreement.

It wasn't long before all four of them were inside the garage, surrounded by music equipment belonging to Archie, Joaquin sat before them with a slightly confused look on his face as to why he was here and why Kevin was here with Archie and Veronica in tow.

"We now F.P used his phone call to get in touch with you. What did he say to you?" Suddenly the expression on Joaquins face shifted to one of practiced ignorance.

"He just called with a warning, said to lay low." Kevin heard Veronica scoff lightly from next to him and had to agree the story seemed unlikely.

"No one uses their only call to say to lay low." Veronica's voice was harsh but he could see it was having no effect on Joaquins. he knew it was up to him to get the answers from him.

"Joaquin, do you know something?" His voice was quiet but harsh and it made all eyes from on him, he saw a softening in Joaquins eyes at his words.

"Are you asking as my boyfriend or as the sheriff son?" Joaquins voice was sarcastic and harsh in return but he didn't let it faze him.

"Which one will get me the honest answer?" He watched as Joaquin shrunk before him, seeming to deflate under his gaze and heavy gaze. "Did F.P kill him?" He saw the slight nod from Joaquins bent head, and heard a gasp from Veronica.

"I mean, I assume." He sighed heavily at the added words.

"Did you see him pull the trigger?" His voice was harsh again, this time out of frustration.

"What? God no." He shook his head as he turned away in his frustration, he heard Veronica take on the questioning.

"Why do you think he did it then?" Her voice was acid as she asked the question, he turned to see the reaction it got.

"On July 11th, F.P called me, it was late and he said he needed a clean up job doing, at the Whyte Wyrm."

"Clean up job?" He couldn't help the question slipping out, interrupting his words.

"When I got there he led me down to the basement, it's usually off limits to everyone. We got down there and there was Jason, shot. I never asked F.P if he did it, I think I was too scared to know the answer. I just assumed. We stashed the body in the freezer and cleaned up the whole mess." Kevin swollowed hard as he listened to the story, maintaining eye contact with Joaquin through all of it.

"So, you're a criminal?" Joaquin looked quickly away from him then, looking almost ashamed as he cast his eyes down.

"Joaquin." Veronica broke the tension as she continued to question him. "I know my dad has hired F.P before, Hiram Lodge, do you think he was involved in this?" Joaquin shrugged shoulders lightly and then seemed to think a little deeper.

"There was a conversation I heard between F.P and Mustang."

"Mustang?" He couldn't help the interruption in his confusion.

"Oh right, he's another serpent, as far as I know he's the only other person who knows about that night. He was the one you guys got into a fight with in the bar." He looked over to see Archie to see him nod at the description, clearly remembering the man and altercation well.

"The conversation you heard?" He brought the conversation back to the question at hand before his interruption.

"They were talking about some rich guy and a high paying job. They didn't say any names so I don't know who it was." He sighed heavily.

"Where's this Mustang?" He saw a flash of what looked fear flash across Joaquins face and he was quickly on his feet and coming towards him.

"No, you don't want to go see him."

"Actually we do, and you're going to take us there." Joaquin backed off then, put his hands up as if in surrender.

"I'm not taking you to him." He made eye contact then, seeing fear and a tinge of anger there. "He's dangerous and won't give you the information you need."

"You're taking us there, or my dad finds out about this clean up job of yours." His voice found the harsh edge again and Joaquin seemed to deflate once again before his eyes as he sighed heavily, eventually nodding his head in resignation.

It wasn't long until they were stood outside a rough looking motel, Kevin could feel the deep tension as they approached it, he started to regret the decision to make Joaquin bring them here, looking across at him he could tell he wasn't happy with it either, he looked downright nauseous at the situation he was in. At Joaquins direction they made their way towards the room that was Mustang's. He knew something was wrong the second he walked into the room, the door unlocked. They walked slowly past the large but dirty bed in the centre of the room and pushed the door open to see the small bathroom. He heard Joaquins strangled voice before he registered what he was seeing.

"Oh, my God. I can't be here." He felt the absence of his presense by his side as he registered the dead body of the serpent laying in the bathtub.

"Damn it. You two, call my dad." Archie nodded earnestly to him while cradling Veronica's head in his shoulder.

He ran out to catch up to Joaquin, luckily hadn't gone far and was walking slowly enough that he was quick to catch him.

"I need to get out of here." He just nodded in response, knowing that he meant more than just the immediate area.

"Anywhere in mind?" His voice was quiet as he tried to hide the multitude of emotions running through his mind.

Joaquin just shook his head, they sank into a silence while they walked back into the town. Kevin silently slipped his hand into Joaquins and it went without comment just a small smile from both of them at the action.


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: So, I haven't done nearly enough Joaquin and Kevin so here is their emotional goodbye, I do love them as a couple but I don't have high hopes of their return in following seasons which makes me sad. Unfortunetely today will be my last writing day for about 2 weeks (possibly be able to fit in another chapter tomorrow but I wouldn't hold your breaths). I'm getting married on the 25th (exciting stuff!) and then I'm away on my honeymoon for the week following but I'll pick this story up when I get back. As always, read, review and hopefully enjoy :-).**

* * *

Kevin felt the warmth of Joaquin's hand in his own, he was glad Joaquin hadn't just brushed off his hand. The moment was bittersweet as he knew this was going to be goodbye between the two of them, he had questions burning in his mind but he supressed the urge to ask them instead just keeping the silence between them and feeling the tension build as they walked slowly.

"I need to pick up some stuff." Joaquin caved first and he just nodded slowly to his remark, following his direction as walked them towards the trailer park in the southside. He couldn't think of any response and he knew if he started talking all the questions he had would spill out so he opted for the tense silence.

They walked slowly, taking their time, the tension building the closer they got the trailer park. Joaquin stopped as the first trailers came into view, he turned slightly with a small awkward look on his face, he understood that it would be better if the sheriff's son stayed away from the area for now.

"I'll wait here." His voice was harsh from the lack of talking, his hand slipping from Joaquins.

"I'll just be a minute." He nodded as he quickly walked away from him.

He stood on the outskirts and waited for him to return, Joaquin was true to his word and returned quickly offering him a small smile as he did.

"Bus station?" Joaquin just nodded lightly at his question and they took off walking again, slowly in the direction of the bus station. "Where are you going?" Joaquin sighed lightly at the question as if he was hoping he wouldn't be asked.

"First bus I can get on, I just need to get out of here." He nodded lightly, it wasn't an unexpected answer but he still felt the pain at his words. "I wish I didn't have to." Those words surprised him and his face must have shown it as he heard a small chuckle from Joaquin beside him, it brought a small smile to his own lips. "It's just..."

"I get it, two other people knew about that day, ones in jail and ones dead. Leaving town seems to be the better option." Joaquin nodded to his explaination.

The two of them fell into silence once again as the approached the bus station, they joined the small line for tickets. He stood to one side as Joaquin bought a ticket for the next bus he could out of town.

"So, a couple of hours to kill. Feel like Pop's?" He smiled at Joaquins question and nodded lightly, glad to have this time before he had to leave.

The walk to Pop's was quicker, both of them knowing they had plenty of time so they didn't have to stretch out the walk as they had been so far. Kevin walked to the counter to place their order with Pop while Joaquin walked to find a quiet booth away from any of the other people in the diner. The silence returned as he sat opposite him in the booth and they shared a small smile between them. The waitress appeared after a few minutes and dropped off their milkshakes and burgers with fries and onion rings.

"I'm seriously going to miss these milkshakes." He found himself smiling softly at Joaquins remark as he took a long drink of the milkshake in front of him.

"They are good." He couldn't think of a better response and rolled his eyes at his own blank mind, earning a small chuckle from Joaquin.

The tension built until it became unbearable, the need to fill the silence becoming too much.

"So..." He hadn't decided what he was going to say but he couldn't stand not saying anything anymore.

"F.P wanted me to get close to you, but I didn't plan to get this close." He was shocked by Joaquin's words, it was a question that had been in the back of his mind but one that he had refused to voice. He couldn't process a response to his words, instead just sat with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "I just didn't want you thinking this was all part of some plan, it wasn't." He just nodded slightly.

"Why?" Joaquin just looked at him with a slightly confused look. "Why did F.P want you close to me?" Joaquin shrugged slightly.

"He wanted to know what the sheriff knew, figured you were a good in. I'm the closest to your age, he thought I could find a way to fit in with your group of friends." He nodded, the logic was sound. "Not that I found out much through any of you."

"Was he the one that stole all my dad's files?" Now that he knew the lengths F.P was going to get information the memory of that night came to him.

"I don't know. I don't think so though, when I told him it happened he seemed genuinely surprised." Joaquin shrugged his shoulders slightly, it seemed the thought hadn't crossed his mind before this point.

A less tense silence fell over them then as they dug into their burgers.

"You've got to tell your friends to stay away from this, before they get hurt." He couldn't help the small burst of laughter that came forward at Joaquins words, he saw the seriousness in his face and just shook his head lightly.

"You really don't know them at all." Joaquin sighed at his words. "I guess none of us really know you either though." He heard the sad tone come to his voice at the realisation that he really didn't know who he was after all this time with him, the first boyfriend he'd really had and he was practically a stranger.

"Maybe they don't, but you do." He gave Joaquin a questioning look, getting a small sad smile in return. "I know you don't believe that but I've always been myself with you." He found himself believing his words.

Kevin watched as Joaquin sneaked a look to his watch and sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Time to go?" He already knew the answer to the question and got the expected nod in reply.

He stood up as Joaquin did the same and made their way towards the door, the walk was short to the bus station but the silence was more comfortable this time round. As the bus pulled up the realisation that he wasn't going to see him again, at least not for the forseeable future, hit him strongly and he felt all the things that were left unsaid. He heard the heavy sigh come from Joaquin as the bus stopped in front of them, they stood still as they watched the rest of the people waiting get on the bus before him. When he was the last one waiting he moved towards the door, but stopped short and turned to face him suddenly.

"There's something I should tell you, I didn't want to say it in front of your friends." He nodded slowly, slightly confused at the sudden change of heart and additional information. "There's a jacket, Jason's jacket. I don't know what's special about it but F.P told me it was some sort of insurance and to make sure it was kept somewhere safe and hidden. It's kept next to where the car was, by the maple syrup sign hidden in a bag behind a bush. I don't know how much it will help but it's worth checking out." He nodded at him.

"Ok, I'll look into it." Joaquin nodded and turned to get onto the bus. "Joaquin?" He turned with a smile on his face and moved closer to him.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Preppy." He smiled at his words. He was surpised by Joaquins lips being suddenly pressed against his own but it only lasted a moment before he was kissing him back in kind, both were left slightly out of breath as they pulled away from each other. They stayed close for a moment longer hands still on each other faces, sad smiles on both lips. Joaquin sighed lightly before pulling away fully, hiked his bag up higher on his shoulder and got on the bus without looking back.

Kevin stood and watched as the bus pulled out and left with Joaquin in a seat near the back, stopping himself from looking out of the window as the town of Riverdale and Kevin disappeared behind it.


End file.
